A Haven from the Storm
by pvc
Summary: Jack's career in ruins, his only option is to work the family farm. He discovers, however, that it's more than a livelihood, as he delves into secrets of the village, his family and himself. Ongoing.
1. Down and Out in Liberty City

Dedicated with great appreciation to the many writers of Harvest Moon fanfics.  
  
This story is an attempt to flesh out many of the characters in HM-BTN who recieve little attention in many other fics. Also, I shall attempt to delve into a few of the secrets of Mineral Village and Jack's family.  
  
I know we're starting out science-fiction-y, then gritty realistic, but not to worry, we'll be in Mineral Village as we know and love it real soon!  
  
ObDisclaimer: I don't own the Harvest Moon characters, Natsume does. I do, however, own a copy of the game.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 1 Down and Out in Liberty City  
  
It's amazing how life can turn from excellent to miserable in the twinkling of an eye.  
  
The day had started out an excellent one indeed. I was an Aerospace engineer, a very young one, at Dynatech in Liberty City. We were a small contractor for Project Venture, the first manned voyage to Mars. We built the small vernier rockets that would push the large Venture Marsship gently away from the International Space Station and out to a distance of three hundred kilometers, where the main nuclear engines could safely be started.  
  
This was launch day, and all of us were in the main conference room, watching the broadband video feeds on monitors scattered around the room. Mission Control - Houston, Launch Control - ISS, Venture Flightdeck, and a variety of telemetry displays were there for our viewing pleasure. For the first several minutes of the flight, as the verniers started their burn, we were very nervous...Sweet mercy, will they work? Did we forget something? What if...! So my eyes, like everyone else's, were fixed to the propulsion systems monitor, twitching in sympathy to every change in the readings. As the burn proceeded flawlessly, we relaxed and started to even enjoy the show, listening to the chatter between crew and controllers..  
  
"At 17 plus 35 into the flight, range 290 kilometers and all systems look good."  
  
"Copy, Houston, reactor startup sequence complete."  
  
"Confirmed. Venture, you are go for main engine start."  
  
"Roger, go for main engine start. Proceed. Engine start."  
  
"We see it, Venture. Our boards are all green."  
  
"Thrust building up to nominal levels. Vernier shutdown."  
  
"Copy."  
  
With that, we all jumped out of our seats, cheering and shouting for joy. Venture had three years of flying ahead - to, around, and back from Mars, but our part of the mission was over - completely successful! We were high-fiving, slapping each others backs and getting into the champagne that some people had smuggled in against regulations. A few of the old timers had even lit up the stinky cigars that were necessary for celebrating success in the old space program.  
  
As people calmed down a little and again started watching the monitors while chatting, I saw one man who wasn't celebrating. The president of Dynatech, "J.J." Johnson, was sitting in the back, quiet, tense and unhappy. "What is the matter with him?", I thought. J.J. was very much a gruff, old school missile man. He expected 110% from everyone, and when he got it, he'd grin and say "I knew you had quality in you boy, jus' needed a little kick to get it out!" Then he would celebrate with us just as hard as he worked with us. But he wasn't celebrating now.  
  
J.J., looking very unhappy, circulated among us, handing each an envelope. I opened mine and...a termination notice and a last check! What?!  
  
J.J. stood at the front of the room and spoke:  
  
"Gentlemen, I'm really sorry I have to do this, especially on this day when you've shown that you're all the best, startin' our boys off to Mars like that.  
  
"This was our last project, and now it's over. I've been goin' all over the country the last few months, lookin' for more, but you know how hard times are, and there's just nothin' to be had anywhere.  
  
"With no income, I got no choice but to shut Dynatech down. Of course, I'll keep lookin' for customers, and if I'll find some, I'll call you all back - same positions and pay. I'll give you all the best letters of recommendation you ever saw, but..."  
  
he whispered and actually sobbed a bit   
  
"...don't know as it'll help any. Damn, I hate this worse than anything. You men are the best I've ever worked with, and now it's all gone."  
  
J.J. couldn't speak anymore, and slowly walked out of the room, shaking his head.  
  
That ended the party, naturally. We just bid each other farewell, exchanged addresses and phone numbers..."Good luck, see you - sometime." and headed to our cubicles.  
  
I gathered my books and other personal items together into plastic grocery bags - it's not safe to look prosperous, like carrying a briefcase, on the streets of Liberty City. I turned off my computers, lights, and headed out the door. Before leaving, I looked around the building that had been my real home the last three years - the workshops, the libraries, the cubicles of my fellows. I shook my head and echoed J.J.- "it's all gone." Then I left Dynatech forever.  
  
What to do now? Well, first thing was to go to the bank and get some cash - it was the end of the week, rent was due and I was tapped out. The six block walk to the Federal Security Bank was the usual dodging past bums, hoodlums and ordinary people trying to look like one of them to avoid being accosted - or worse. Turning the block to the bank, I saw a large crowd in front of the doors, which were locked. Some looked angry, some confused. A sign on the door read "Bank closed until further notice." "What in...?" An old-timer standing next to me said (to himself really)  
  
"The word got around this morning that the bank was in trouble. I got here at 8 and there was already a line around the block of people wanting their money. I waited for three hours, then some stuffed shirt shouted that the bank was out of money and locked the doors."  
  
A bank run! I'd never heard of one, except in history books about the 1930s. Well, I reflected, the deposits are insured, so I'll get my money when they open in a few days.  
  
The people were crowding around someone standing on a car hood, shouting. I got closer to see - it was one of the local Communists. They tended to pop up out of nowhere, rant and pass out leaflets, then disappear before the cops or gangsters showed up to beat them silly. People generally ignored them - they were usually dogmatic, boring and absurd - but this one had the crowd's attention.  
  
"...and you know WHY you're not gonna get yer money? Because the REAL owner of that bank, under the covers, is that swindler and gangster Donald Love! Yeah, him! You know what he did? He took the money he was supposed to pay for deposit insurance and stuffed it in his greasy pockets! Yeah, in his fatcat pockets! So he skips the country fat and happy with YOUR money and you've got nuthin! That's yer lousy system..."  
  
Gee! If that was right, I was in deep trouble...my life's savings were in that bank...or rather they weren't! The crowd was getting really angry, and down the street were coming a squad of cops. They didn't have their usual arrogant swagger, they actually looked scared by the ugly crowd. But they did have clubs and guns and the bank of the biggest mobster in the city to protect. It looked like a good time to be somewhere else, so I left.  
  
At least I had my last check from Dynatech - 1500G wasn't much, but it would last a few days and I could surely think of something by then. It was another nine block walk to the Gold Trust Bank that the check was drawn on, and they, at least were open.  
  
"I'd like to cash this check, please."  
  
"Certainly, do you have an account here."  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Very well, we'll need three photo IDs, your fingerprints and a blood sample for DNA testing."  
  
Seeing my shocked look, the teller explained:  
  
"It's the new regulations by the Office of Homeland Security. Terrorists may try to get cash, you know."  
  
"And what about the muggers outside trying to get people's cash, aren't they terrorists also?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but those ARE the rules."  
  
Sigh. I gave her the check and what they wanted - the blood sample was taken with a needleless suction syringe, labeled "Property of OHS - penalty of up to 50,000G fine and 20 years in prison for unauthorized use." The teller gave me 1400G cash, saying:  
  
"Here you are sir, there is a 100G charge for cashing the check if you don't have an account here."  
  
"But the check is drawn on an account here, surely there's no risk involved!"  
  
"Sorry sir, but those ARE the rules. Now if you'd like to speak to security..."  
  
"Never mind, thanks."  
  
They get you every way they can - but at least I had enough for a week.  
  
Outside, it was starting to snow - that ugly grey city snow that turned to brown sludge when it hit the ground. New Year's Eve, ordinarily J.J. would throw a monster party for us - he was a great believer in celebrating with his employees. But even if he had the money, we didn't have the mood. Except for the people at Dynatech, I didn't know anyone in the city to celebrate with. There were the public festivities in City Hall Plaza, but I didn't feel like an anonymous event with a crowd of strangers. Best to just pick up some food and go home.  
  
A twelve block walk got me to my apartment, a small affair in a fairly clean and quiet modern building. The tenants were a lot of young professionals like me, plus some students from the nearby art school. I knew them only in passing: "Good Morning", "Good Evening." I fished the mail out of my box and went upstairs and into my room. It was small and sparse, just the basics and a few of my personal effects, but I never minded. After all, I only slept there - my life was at Dynatech. Was.  
  
I started chowing down at the kitchen table and looking at the mail. A copy of _Aerospace Weekly_ (Venture was on the cover, of course,) a couple of credit card solicitations, a letter from Mineral Village! Grandpa had run a farm at that place on the rugged coast for nearly seventy years. But this wasn't Grandpa's writing - return address was Mayor Thomas. Now why would he write me? I opened it and read:  
  
28 Winter  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
I am deeply sorry to inform you that your Grandfather passed  
away this evening after a sudden illness. He was a great man  
here and will be sorely missed. As you are his nearest of kin,  
I would greatly appreciate your coming to Mineral Village to  
tend to his affairs at the earliest possible date.  
  
With deepest sympathy,  
Mayor Thomas  
  
After everything else, this was too much. I just put my head on the table and cried.  
  
A few minutes later, I was calmer and started thinking about my options. Of course I'd go to Mineral Village to wind up his affairs, but then what. I knew few people in Liberty City, all associated with Dynatech, and they were as bad off as me. No point even looking for another engineering job here - the depression was killing tech companies left and right. The thought of getting another kind of job here was repulsive (even if I could find one.) I hated this ugly, violent city.  
  
My parents were dead, now Grandpa, the closest relative I had nearby was Aunt Maureen, widowed and living on her husband's pension in our old hometown of Springfield. I shouldn't like to impose on her. There were my childhood friends there and I'm sure one or another would put me up until...until when? Until I got some menial job doing retail or pumping gas, waiting for some real work to appear? All my other uncles and aunts were on the other coast, and they were so distant I'm not sure they'd be willing to help me.  
  
There was my old school - when I graduated, a couple of my professors wanted me to continue with graduate studies. I wasn't interested then - Dynatech had just offered me that piece of the Mars flight - the adventure of a lifetime! After three years of real-life engineering, the thought of going back to classrooms, libraries and make-work laboratories was even less appealing.  
  
Shrugging, I did what I'd done before in life when I had to take action I didn't want to - put myself where I couldn't avoid doing something. I packed all my belongings into a backpack (how few there were!) I put this weeks rent and my apartment keys in an envelope addressed to the realty company. I went out, dropped the envelope in a mailbox and I was free of Liberty City forever. 


	2. In Transit

OK, I love old New England and the sea - even though I've never done more than a "three hour cruise." So we'll linger a little here before getting to Mineral Village. Anyways, you get to meet a couple of HM characters, and, I hope, a few interesting non-HM characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 2 In Transit  
  
To get to Mineral Village would take a day. The local bus from Liberty City to Capital City would stop at Edgeport. I would have to stay there overnight and take a ferry boat to the village the next morning. That part of the coast had a number of small farming, fishing and mining villages that were only accessible by boat. The rugged Jefferson Mountains came up to the coast there, and it had never been populated enough to justify building roads in such rough country. So Edgeport was the portal, by boat, to those villages and towns.  
  
I got on the subway to get to the bus terminal. The train was, even at midday, full of stinky bums sleeping in puddles of cheap booze. Ten minutes later, I exited at the Chinatown stop, and the smell of bum was replaced by the reek of rotting fish from the "Belly-Up" cannery there. I wouldn't feed that stuff to an alley cat, but they were selling it to people as "Premium Quality Mackerel"! A quick run into the bus terminal (full of more winos,) two hundred more of my vanishing G's spent for the ticket to Edgeport, another run to the bus which was just about to leave, and it was good bye, Liberty City. Good riddance!  
  
My fellow passengers looked mostly like exhausted laborers, and they quickly went to sleep in their seats. I looked out the window at the closed, decaying factories and warehouses on the city's outskirts and daydreamed. When I was young, this trip was a real treat. I loved Grandpa and his farm. My parents and little sister and I would visit at least once a year. Dad had been born there and grew up there, leaving to go to school and settle in Springfield, Mom's hometown.  
  
And before Mineral Village was Edgeport. It was a quaint fishing and shipping town, also popular with family tourists. We'd have a day of fun there before going to the village for a week or so. It'd be good to see all of that again. I hadn't made the trip since I entered college seven years ago, I had been so busy. Just too bad that Grandpa won't be there, I sighed. Then I dropped off to sleep.  
  
About four 'o clock, the smell of salt water woke me up. We were getting close to the shore and my stop. I looked out the window just in time to see the old sign:  
  
Welcome to Edgeport  
The Way Life Should Be  
  
decorated with sailboats and smiling fish. That sign had been there unchanged since I could remember. Always before, when I saw it, I knew funtime was ahead. It turned out to be the last unchanged thing I saw.  
  
The bus here turned off the highway onto Adams St. towards downtown. The houses alongside were barer than I remembered, many needing fresh paint and other repairs. Ahead was "Henry and Martha's Clam Shack", but what had happened to it? Before it was always THE place for a family to stop for some good simple seafood; there was a plain whitewashed wooden kitchen-counter where you ordered, then you took the best fried seafood you ever had to a picnic table with an umbrella for shade and enjoyed. But now, the picnic tables were all broken up, the umbrellas gone, and the kitchen windows broken out with the walls defaced with gang graffiti.  
  
More desolation followed. Dr. Allen's World of Shells, Annie's Seaside Crafts and Souvenirs, The Old Salt's General Store - all boarded up and defaced. Captain Scott's Surf Fun Park - the previously brightly lit sign lying broken on the ground and shards of metal the only sign of the rides that used to be there. There were only a few people on the streets, and although not ragged and scared like the cityfolk I was used to, they were poorly dressed and looked listless and dejected as they shambled along. What, I asked, has happened here?  
  
The bus pulled alongside the small brick station, and I got out. I was the only one to get out - even more amazing as always before, half the passengers were headed here. Well, I shrugged, no amusement here. I mind as well go to the docks and see about passage to Mineral Village. Going down Fish Street to the waterfront, I saw that the Sea Gull Inn and Pub was still open, but just barely. Like everything in Edgeport, it needed fresh paint and repairs - and the only people in the pub seemed to be a small group of grubby looking bikers, drinking and glaring as I passed. This was worrisome as I likely couldn't get a boat out this late, and as cruddy as it looked, it might be the only place left in town to stay overnight.  
  
I got to the end of Fish Street and there were the docks and boats. At least this place hadn't changed. There were still the little fishing boats, with the crews unloading their catch and packing them into crates. The ferry boats were still on the north side of the docks, and there...I couldn't believe it... there was the old "Coastal Princess" ferryboat we always used to ride to Mineral Village. Even more amazing, there was her skipper, old Captain Willowbee, eighty if he was a day, standing on the deck barking out orders to a teenage boy stowing away gear.  
  
I walked up to the "Coastal Princess" and called:  
  
"Hello, Captain"  
  
Captain Willowbee looked down at me, then jumped down from the bridge to the deck (a move that I would have had trouble making.)  
  
"Hello, young fellar, and whut kin I dew few ye?"  
  
"I'd like to go to Mineral Village if you're still making the run."  
  
"Aye, makin' the trip every mornin' like the past fifty years. Wait, ye look familiar tew me. Ye be the young 'un who travelled with the family of the old farmer in Mineral Village, right."  
  
"Right Captain."  
  
"Hee hee hee. Tell ME I'm gettin' old. Hardly ever ferget a face."  
  
His face got grave and he went on:  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about - your grandpa, right? He was a highly regarded man in these parts. The village depended a good deal on that farm." He sighed: "Don't know what they're goin' to dew with him gone. So you're going there to wind up his affairs?"  
  
"That's right, Captain. Figure I'll spend a few days, then..." I shrugged.  
  
"All right then, I kin carry ye to the village. Boat leaves six in the mornin' sharp as always. Carry ye fer three hundred G's."  
  
"Good, Captain."  
  
He looked at me thoughtfully.  
  
"Where yew stayin' tonight?"  
  
"I WAS thinking of the Sea Gull Inn, but..."  
  
"Know what ye mean. Nothin' but riff-raff stay there now. Well... seein' as I know ye, ye could just berth on the boat overnight, if ye could stand sleepin' in a hammock swaying with the tides."  
  
What a relief - I didn't have to stay at that foul looking inn. And the idea of sleeping in the crewroom of a boat sounded delightful - a throwback to earlier days.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Captain. I thank you."  
  
He waved it off. "Never ye mind, young fellar - glad to help out. No extra charge for the berth - dunt cost me nothin'. Throw in twenty G's more fer supper and breakfast - real sea cookin'!" He nodded at the boy securing the lines. "That's my nephew, learnin' the ropes, so tew speak. Heh heh heh. He ain't good fer much yet, but he can cook up the old dishes, not too shabby, either.  
  
"Oh, ye'll be sharing quarters with a couple of others. There's Zack, shipper for Mineral Village. Dunt let the looks of him skeer ye - he's just as friendly as a puppydog, less ye trifle with him. And ye look too smart to do that. Heh heh.  
  
"Other feller - dunt know of him. Some kind of vagabond or hobo, calls hisself Cliff. Says he's lookin' fer work." He sighed. "Lots of people out of work now. Usually wouldn't carry that type to the villages, but he made hisself useful on the docks this mornin', so I figger he's not a layabout or a crook. 'Sides, he won't cause any trouble around Zack! Heh heh heh.  
  
"That's all your gear in that backpack? Well, come aboard and get stowed away. Dinner's in an hour. Hear that boy -" looking at his nephew " - one hour - so git them lines tied off and look sharp about it! Cabin's just below deck and first room tew the left, ye can just go on down and get settled if ye like."  
  
I climbed aboard the boat and started down the hold ladder, then turned to Captain Willowbee.  
  
"Captain, if I can ask you a question. What happened to this town?"  
  
"Bad business, young feller, bad business. Only happened a couple of years ago. Times started gettin' tough and the tourist trade started fallin' off. Then that Scott fellar, ran the amusement park (called hisself a cap'n, but I never heered of him skipperin' anything more than a fishing raft!) got what he thought was a good idea. Started havin' concerts on the weekend at that park, and advertisin' it in the big cities. Worked not tew shabby fer awhile - had some drinkin' and litterin' problems but no more, and the money was comin' back in.  
  
"Then that weekend, had a real ugly bunch of flotsam in - called themselves 'rappers'. Well, I'll tell ye, the crowd that lot brung in was wild and hopped up like you never seed. When a bunch of them wrecked the fence around the park, ol' Scott yelled the concert was over and they should go home, then he turned off the 'lectricity. Bad move! They went amok, tore up ever'thin' in that park, then went for the town shops. Stole what they could and wrecked the rest. Town cops couldn't dew much, as they was bad outnumbered."  
  
"But the docks look undamaged."  
  
"Yes, young fellar, when we sea dogs heard the ruckus, we all sorta banded together at the docks. They tried to get at 'em, but they discovered that a bunch of old salts were a little harder business than old shopkeepers. Some of 'em went overboard with ther heads caved in. The ones that got away musta told tales, 'cause we ain't been bothered by 'em since. Heh heh.  
  
"Never seed or heered of Scott after that night. Don't know if the trash got him or he just decided the townfolk weren't pleased with him and got out of town while he cud. They talked about rebuildin' but their hearts just weren't in it. Henray and Martha retired down south and the rest..." He shrugged. Now, Edgeport is back to how it started, fishin' and shippin'.  
  
"Wal, reckon yew must be wantin' to get settled in rather than hear an old salt spin yarns. See yew tomorrow, young fellow. Hey boy! Get them vittles cookin', got a lot of hungry folks here!"  
  
I went down the hold, admiring the old wood and fixtures of the ship - at least a hundred years old. As I got near the cabin, I could hear a husky voice saying:  
  
"...and then just go past the town square - Rose Square - to the big inn. Guy who runs it, Doug, he'll make the price easy for you and he may have some odd jobs for you too. And the cooking there! Best in the county!"  
  
I entered the cabin, a clean if bare room lit by old kerosene lamps and strung with several canvas hammocks. Lying on one was a boy about my age, a little ragged but alert and intelligent looking. Standing in the middle of the cabin was the speaker, a huge well muscled man smiling and talking animatedly to the boy. He saw me come in, ran up to me, grabbed my hand and and almost shook it off.  
  
"Hey guy, how's it going. Welcome aboard, name's Zack."  
  
"Good to see you, I'm Jack."  
  
"Jack, Zack! Zack, Jack!" He laughed and slapped my back.  
  
I could see what the Captain said about him. I'd known people like him. There was the machinist at Dynatech, Al. Always cheerful and joking like there was nothing that could bother him. Once, snacking at a joint after hours with the rest of us, a punk did try to bother him. In less than five seconds, the punk was unconscious against the wall, upside down, and Al was back to his jokes like nothing had happened. Well, I never gave Al any trouble and I wasn't going to give Zack any either!  
  
"I'm the shipper for Mineral Village. Don't usually leave town, but I was trying to cut some deals with some new wholesalers who came up from Capital City. Where you headed?"  
  
"Mineral Village also. My grandfather there just died and I'm going to wind up his affairs. Did you know him?"  
  
Zack looked upset. "I'm terribly sorry, Jack. I sure did know him. What a great man he was! He worked that farm right up to the end - he shipped out at least as much as the whole rest of the village. Friendly as you could ask too, always asking how I was and about tales of the mainland when I went. He was in the habit of giving me big fish out of his pond too...mmmmm.  
  
"He must have been over eighty, but was working that farm right up to the end. Caught a cold from fixing the fence in the snow. He should have taken it easy, but went out working the next day anyhow. When I came around in the evening, he was lying in the snow, all blue. Got him into the house and went quick to get the doctor, but when we got there, he was already gone. Pneumonia, the doc said. At least he went quick, that's a mercy. We'll all miss him. Don't know what'll happen to the village now. His farm was half the income of the village and there's noone free to take it over. I was hoping we'd miss the hard times everyone else is having, but..." He shrugged and sighed, then looked at me curiously.  
  
"What do you do, anyhow? Ever do any farming?"  
  
"No, I'm an engineer. Well, I was. I'm unemployed now."  
  
"Hard times all around." He looked a bit more curious. "Planning to stay in the village long?"  
  
"Not really, just to get done what has to be done."  
  
"Well...We'll see about this. Hey! Seven 'o clock - chow should be done. I'll go up and get it, you guys get acquainted and I'll be right back."  
  
"Hello, Cliff, do you know anyone in Mineral Village?"  
  
"No, Jack, I've never been to this part of the country. Sorry about your grandfather and your job."  
  
"Thanks. What do you do?"  
  
"Me?" He laughed "I'm a travelling minstrel! Well, I would be if my poetry was any good...but I'm working on it. I just like to wander around the country, doing odd jobs and meeting people. I bet I know ten thousand people!" He frowned. "Must be the wrong ten thousand. No work anywhere I go, so I figured I've never been here, why not try it."  
  
"How long have you been living like this?"  
  
"Quite a while! I grew up in a tiny town in the midwest - folks ran a farm supply store. Nice town, nice people, nice family - and I was SO bored with it all! I just couldn't stand the idea of working in that store for the rest of my life. And going to college...sitting in classes listening to greybeards lecture on dusty matters...and sitting in libraries reading 'till my mind turned to dust also. No sirree, not for me! Well, on my eighteenth birthday, I just lit out of there. Hit the road and never looked back. I'll try any work, talk to anyone, but not for long. Gotta keep moving."  
  
"Don't you miss your family? Don't you ever get tired?"  
  
"My folks...yes, I miss them when I think about them. Wonder how my younger sister grew up. Guess she married a farmer by now. I drop them a line now and then, let 'em know I'm still alive. Tired...not yet. I haven't seen everything yet!"  
  
"And when you have?"  
  
He laughed. "Then I'll go around and see it all over again! I've never seen this place - seems nice, if a little run down. But everywhere is run down now so what's the diff. That old captain is a hoot! Like something out of a nineteenth century sea novel." He skillfully imitated the Captain's old Yankee accent. "Boy! Dunt usually hold with tramps! But I sees ye've got willing hands and a strong back, so I guess I'll give ye portage out of here. But I heer ye doin' anythin' wrong in them villages, I'll come after ye myself!" Cliff rolled in his hammock, howling with laughter. "And that Zack! Strong as an ox...check...two oxen! I've been known to work up a little sweat now and then, but I saw that guy humping two barrels of flour, hundred kilos each. One on each arm! Don't think I'll challenge him to any arm wrestling."  
  
Just then, Zack reentered the cabin. "Arm wrestling? Any time you're ready, pally! I'll even lay you five to one odds."  
  
"Good way for me to lose some money!"  
  
"Anyways, here's dinner guys. Chow down!" Zack handed each of us a tin plate heaping with grilled fish, boiled potatoes and greens. Delicious! Cliff and I were hungry all right, but before we had even gotten one fish down, Zack had cleaned his plate.  
  
"Nothing like a day's work to whet the appetite, eh? I really love fish! As long as you've got honest work, good friends and good food, what could be wrong." He frowned. "A wife would be good also...but what the hey! Plenty of time. I share a cabin down on the beach with an old fisherman called Greg. Nice guy, but he kinda lives in his own head. Sitting there eight, nine hours a day fishing...comes home and repairs his gear and might say a dozen words a day. He's not mean or anything, I don't mind, he's...just somewhere else, ya know. Takes all kinds, I guess."  
  
"Oh, here guys, a little nightcap." He handed us tin cups full of something smelling of rum and lime.  
  
"What's this?" Cliff asked.  
  
"Grog! Old fashioned Navy Grog. I tell you, the old captain still thinks it's the nineteenth century. Bet he wishes he could have sailed the seven seas on the East Indies trade, but he's just run ferries out of Edgeport for the last sixty years."  
  
I didn't usually drink, but after this day, I was grateful for it. Besides, an old timey drink fit an old timey boat in an old timey port.  
  
"Guess we'd better turn in, guys. More work tomorrow, and the boat leaves at six, so I've got to be up before then. Oh...I almost forget...it's New Years' Eve. Can't stay up for it, so lets do our toast now."  
  
We all stood up and raised our cups. Zack called it.  
  
"To a better year for all deserving people!"  
  
"Hear!"  
  
"Hear!"  
  
We clanked our cups and drank deeply, then fell into our hammocks as Zack turned off the lamps. I fell asleep almost instantly, thinking that a guy should have, at most, only one day like this in his life. 


	3. Return to Mineral Village

Mineral Village at last, even though it's not a happy occasion. And just the proximity to the village is working on Jack through his dreams.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 3 Return to Mineral Village  
  
It was pitch black - darker than dark when she started speaking.  
  
"Jack, you are wounded. You are suffering fiercely."  
  
A woman's voice, mature, softly modulated, speaking with the wisdom and compassion of a thousand generations.  
  
"What does it matter to you? Who are you?"  
  
"How could you know me when you don't know who you are yet? You grieve for a fine man, even more fine than you know. I grieve for him also. I knew him all his life. But he has passed above us and knows only peace now. You are still among us of earth, earthy. You are of his line. It is you I have concern for."  
  
"Why me? What could you care?"  
  
"Your line is important to me and to the land I love. You fear the future."  
  
"I have no future. My best days are behind."  
  
A bell started ringing softly in the background.  
  
"'No future' is behind you. Ahead is a glorious fulfillment for you." The bell got louder and louder. "You are headed down the right path now, do not think of reversing..."  
  
Although she kept talking, the bell drowned out her words. Then I was awake in that hammock in that cabin, with the ship's bell clanging and Captain Willowbee shouting abovedeck:  
  
"One hour call! One hour call for the good ship 'Coastal Princess'!"  
  
Strange dream! Must be from sleeping in a strange place. Cliff was also getting up from his hammock. Zack was already gone...what a workhorse!  
  
"Morning Jack. Sleep well?"  
  
"Like the grave. And you?"  
  
"Show me a place I can't sleep well in and I'll show you a portal to hell!" He laughed. "I got here before you, so I know where the head is. All the way down the hall to the right." He took out a 1G coin. "Flip ya for first dibs."  
  
I called it heads and it landed heads. I went down the hall to the simple but adequate facilities. There were old wooden buckets of soapy water and real sea sponges for washing. Scrubbing myself woke me up good and I returned refreshed to the cabin to find Zack passing out more tin plates and cups - this time, piled high with scrambled eggs, bread and cheese. The cup of strong black Navy coffee finished the awakening the sponge bath started. Like last night, Zack had shovelled down all his food before we had gotten well started.  
  
"Sorry to eat and run guys, but I'm working now. Half an hour to get those crates tied down." He tossed down the empty plate and cup. "Gotta run, see you guys later. Oh - Happy New Years!" He was out the door and up the ladder in a flash. Cliff and I took a little more time eating, then picked up the plates and cups and followed, more slowly.  
  
Up on the deck, it was still mostly dark, with just a hint of dawn over the sea to the east. The full moon in the west was about to set, but still gave enough light to see by. On the docks, fishing boat crews were readying their nets and boats for the day's catch. The air was very cool and still - fresh with the smell of the sea. After all those city years, I had almost forgotten about real fresh air. Both Cliff and I took a deep breath at the same time.  
  
"Smells good here! I haven't been on the water in awhile. How 'bout you, Jack?"  
  
"Been some time also. Used to make this trip with my folks once a year."  
  
Up on the bridge, the captain was watching the sky. He called down to us.  
  
"Morning, young fellas. Leavin' in thirty minutes, so ye've got any business on land, better git it dun fast. Slept alright?"  
  
"Just fine, thanks, Captain."  
  
"Looks like fine sailin' weather. Sea's no more 'n a meter. Ought 'ta make the run right on time."  
  
Zack was aft, tyeing down a bunch of crates. The captain's nephew was fore and portside, cleaning up the remains of the morning's cooking. I went up to him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jack. I just wanted to thank you for a couple of great meals."  
  
He smiled. "You're a nice guy Jack. Thanks, it's my job. Name's John."  
  
"Good to see you, John." I looked up at the captain on the bridge, then lowered my voice. "If you don't mind me asking - don't you get annoyed with him yelling at you like that?"  
  
John kept smiling and whispered back. "I don't mind it. It's just his way. His bark is worse than his bite. Actually, he's quite good to me. When I turned eighteen last year, there was no work in my town - I'm from the western part of the state - and my folks didn't have enough money to send me to school. Shoot, hardly had enough to eat on. My uncle there, he took me on. I work for him, and he teaches me about boats and stuff. I'd never thought of it before, but I like the sea now. Uncle says if I learn well, I'll inherit this ship when he's gone." He laughed. "Mabye in thirty, forty years the way he's going. What a tough old bird!"  
  
"Hey boy! Quit bendin' the ears off'n the passengers! Ten minutes to sail, git ready to cast off!"  
  
"Well, gotta go Jack. Nice talking to you."  
  
"Happy New Year, John. Success and happiness to you."  
  
Cliff and I stood side by side at the foredeck railing, waiting to start the trip.  
  
"I heard that. You *are* a nice guy, Jack. Who else'd talk to a deckhand like that. Not enough nice people left in this world. I'm already glad I came here - met you here. Shake, buddy!"  
  
"Good to have met you also, Cliff. You're cheerful no matter what's behind or ahead. I needed some of that now."  
  
"You aren't looking forward to where you're going, you won't get up the will to go. And I've gotta go! Too many people left to meet, too much left to see!"  
  
The sun had just broken over the horizon, bathing the white docks and leftover snow with a pastel orange light against the electric blue morning sky. The captain was staring intently at an old gold watch, one hand on the ship's bell. At what must have been six o' clock to the second, he started ringing and calling out:  
  
"Ahoy! Ahoy! The good ship Coastal Princess porting passengers and freight to Mineral Village, Flowerbud Village, Forget-Me-Not Village and Halibut Point is now departing! All aboard whose comin' aboard!"  
  
The engines started and idled with an agreeable chugging. The captain looked around for a minute, then satisfied, went back to bell ringing and called out:  
  
"All right, cast off there. Look sharp! Look sharp! We're underway! Make Mineral Village by ten!"  
  
John pulled up the anchor, took up the lines from the dock, gave the dock a good push, and we were moving.  
  
I looked back at the docks, and behind, the little white houses and churches of Edgeport. Overhead, seagulls hopeful for a free breakfast were keeping up with us, squawking. Ahead, the open sea.  
  
"Hey boy! When ye finish tyin' off the lines, come up the bridge. When we clear the channel, I want ye to take the helm. Last time, ye're pilotin' weren't too shabby and I want to see if ye kin dew it again."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" John winked at me and I winked back. From generation to generation. As long as there's people like that, there'll always be an Edgeport.  
  
A few minutes later, we were on the open sea. With Edgeport behind us, the shore was a tangle of old forest and rugged hills.  
  
Cliff had apparently seen enough, he sat down on the deck, pulled out a fiddle from his backpack, tuned up for a minute, then launched into the mock heroic chords of an old sea chanty.  
  
"Hey, that's 'Cape Cod Girls'"  
  
Cliff stopped. "You know that song?"  
  
"Sure, in music class, the teacher loved the old sea songs and taught a bunch of them to us."  
  
"Ha! An old song, eh? I just heard a fisherman humming it yesterday and thought it was neat."  
  
I reached into my backpack and pulled out my trusty ocarina. "Fiddle's good for sea chanties, but you need pipes also."  
  
Cliff laughed. "A duet, huh? OK, take it from the top."  
  
And we played together - not too badly, as I remember. Then, who'd have guessed it but the Captain up on the bridge started singing along.  
  
"Cape Cod girls ain't got no combs.  
Haul away! Heave away!  
They comb their hair with codfish bones!  
Haul away! Heave away!  
  
Haul away, my bully, bully boys.  
Haul away now heave awa..."  
  
"Hey! You young fellas know that song!"  
  
"Sure do, Captain." "Right, Captain."  
  
"Heh! Well I'll be marooned, bunch of kids knowing the old sea songs. Well, don't just sit there with ye're mouths agape, fish's likely to jump in! Play on, mates, play on!"  
  
So, the rest of the trip, we played and the captain sang. Behind me, a career in ruins and a city gripped in depression. Ahead, I had to bury my last close family member. I should have felt bad enough to just jump overboard and end it all. But the rugged coast passed by, and the sun fired the surface of the wine dark sea with flashes of diamond and gold. For some reason I felt that things were going to work out. In fact, I felt like we were sailing into the dawn of the world.  
  
"Cape Cod boys ain't got no sleds.  
Haul away! Heave away!  
They slide down hills on codfish heads!..."  
  
Sure enough, just about ten, Mineral Village appeared ahead of us. This was another place that didn't change - seven years since I was last there - and sixteen years since the marvelous summer I spent with grandpa - and it looked exactly the same.  
  
The captain had the wheel again, and effortlessly glided up to the dock as John jumped onto it and tied the ship in place.  
  
"Mineral Village! All ashore whose goin' ashore!"  
  
Zack was already loaded down with crates and barrels, going doubletime for the storeroom on shore. "See you guys later, I'm working now!"  
  
Cliff and I stepped onto the dock and waved to the Captain and John. Then, a short, stout fiftish man in a bright red suit came up to us and asked  
  
"Excuse me, would either of you be Jack?"  
  
"I am, sir. And you are...?"  
  
"Mayor Thomas. You got my letter then. Excellent. This is the last day that we could have delayed the funeral. Let me express my deepest sympathies. Your grandfather was a pillar of the community, greatly loved by all. He will be sorely missed."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Pah! Don't 'sir' me, Jack. Just 'Thomas' is fine. And who might *you* be?" Thomas was looking over Cliff's rather patched and faded clothes."  
  
"Name's Cliff. I'm a travelling laborer, Mayor, looking for work."  
  
"And he's a good friend of mine." Cliff shot me a grateful glance.  
  
"Well Cliff...can't say that there's many jobs open here. But seeing as you're a friend of Jack's, guess you can stay for awhile and see what you can find."  
  
"Thank you, Mayor. I guess I should check in at the inn now. I'll see you later, Jack. That was a good trip."  
  
"It was. Later, Cliff."  
  
Cliff walked briskly towards Rose Square, while the Mayor and I walked slowly, side by side.  
  
"We'll stop in the church there and let Pastor Carter know that we'll have the service in...oh...an hour, if you can be ready."  
  
"I will be."  
  
We entered the small church. Inside, many candles were burning and a coffin was in front of the altar. A grave faced man with sandy hair wearing a black robe was praying at the casket. When he heard us come in, he approached us.  
  
"Hello Thomas. Are you Jack?"  
  
"I am, Reverend."  
  
He took my hand. "At times like this, Jack, words seem so empty. Let me just say that I am absolutely certain that he is in his reward now for a good and full life. There could be no man better than he was."  
  
"Carter, I think we can do the services in an hour if you can be ready."  
  
"Most certainly, Thomas. I'll call the villagers together."  
  
He went to the back of the church and started pulling on the bell rope. Thomas and I walked out to the ringing of the church bell.  
  
"Jack, do you need to wash and change? If so, you can use my house. And I even believe I have a presentable suit you could wear."  
  
"Thanks, Thomas, I could use both."  
  
The next hour was a blur in my memory. Next thing I knew, I was seated besides Mayor Thomas at the front of the church, which was completely full of people. He whispered to me:  
  
"You should know that everyone in the village is here. Except for Ellen, who is an invalid."  
  
I nodded as Pastor Carter ascended the altar.  
  
"People, we come together today to pay homage to a great man..."  
  
My mind wandered as I struggled to keep control of myself. I kept coming back to that summer I spent at the farm. Grandpa had said he'd be too busy with work to play much with me, but I didn't mind. Just watching him tend the farm was a great pastime. How he loved it so - it showed in his every movement.  
  
"...and in the absolute certainty of the resurrection of the body and the life everlasting. Amen."  
  
Thomas, four other men and myself picked up the casket, carried it outside and gently lowered it into the waiting grave. Zack covered it over as we all stood by watching until the pastor said:  
  
"This service is over. Go in peace."  
  
I was still dazed as villagers filed by, offering me soft words of sympathy. Then, Thomas said:  
  
"Please everyone, don't go home yet. Let us go to the inn for a special town meeting. Jack, I'm sorry, but this is the private business of the village and you cannot attend. You could, if you like, go to the farm and wait. I'll come for you when the meeting is over."  
  
We all walked together to Rose Square, where everyone else split off towards the inn. I contined the back way and up farm row until I got to the old familiar gate with the sign proclaiming:  
  
Welcome to Erehwon Farm  
  
I walked past the gate and...what has happened here?!  
  
The fields that I had remembered as orderly and thriving with crops were a dense tangle of weeds and vines. Logs and rocks poking through the jungle completed the picture of abandon.  
  
But, grandpa was working the farm right up to the end. How did it get into this state? I shrugged and went into the small house.  
  
Inside was much as I remembered it. Grandpa was generous to others, but was a pinchpenny in his own comforts. A small bed, a rough wooden table and chairs was all the furniture he needed. There was, however, the overflowing bookcase I remembered. I went over to it, thinking to start putting his papers in order. I pulled down a composition book and opened it. It was a record of his of daily weather conditions, crop yields and prices for thirty to twenty years ago.  
  
Impressive, his attention to details. I noticed a really ancient looking book in the back, got it, opened and marvelled. It was a similar logbook, but written two hundred ninety to two hundred sixty years ago! The frontleaf identified it as the journal of Alfred our family name Esquire. This would be my nine times great grandfather! I had not realized our family went back so far here - Alfred would have been among the very first settlers in this part of the country. Leafing through in fascination, I noticed mixed in with the factual data odd little notes.  
  
"Her cholor hath diminished somewhat, and She now deigns to speaketh with me"  
  
She? Must be his wife. More notes of that kind did not make it clear who she was. Well, this deserved study later, I thought as a carefully reshelved the book.  
  
It was getting past one and I was thinking about lunch. Wonder what food grandpa had here. There's no refrigerator or stove, just a little water bucket on the floor. What did he eat? He was certainly too thrifty to take all his meals at the inn. Searching around in a corner, I found some crates, with "MRE" stencilled on the sides.  
  
I grinned, he WAS thrifty. MRE's - "Meals Ready to Eat" - army rations. As a veteran friend once joshed, "three lies for the price of one!" He must have gotten these cheap as surplus. I opened one of the crates, and pulled out a plastic wrapped package. The label identified it as "Fish and vegetable rice ball" with an expiration date ten years in the future. I took a bite...hmmm, bland but edible. I kept chewing away and looking through the bookshelf when I heard a scratching on the door.  
  
"Meeting finished so soon? Come in please." The door didn't open but the scratching continued. What could this be? In the city, I would dare not open without knowing who was there, but what could happen here? I opened the door, and there was a small brown puppy.  
  
"Hi, fella, who are you?"  
  
The puppy looked at me, yipped, wagged his tail and came in the house.  
  
"Yes, please come in."  
  
I picked him up, and he squirmed happily, yipping and wagging.  
  
"Wow! You're a friendly one. Enough now, down you go. You hungry?"  
  
I offered him a bit of the rice ball and he took it eagerly. There was also a piece of cheese in the package which did not smell too savory to me. I put it on the ground for the puppy. He sniffed it, then turned around, lifted his leg and wet it down.  
  
"My opinion exactly. Well, you're such a lively little fellow that I'd call you Wowser if you were mine."  
  
Then, Mayor Thomas did appear at the door.  
  
"Jack, can we talk seriously?"  
  
"Most certainly, would you please come in."  
  
"The village meeting, as you can probably guess, was about the disposition of the Erehwon farm. As you may know, land in Mineral Village is not privately owned - it is held in trust by the village committee, which is all the adult residents. The committee grants lifetime use of parcels of land, and such use rights are routinely passed from parents to children.  
  
"The farm presents a bit of a problem. Your grandfather's son has passed away, so there is no clear successor to this land. Usually, in such a case, some lightly employed villager is offered the use rights. But, now, everyone in the village that is able to work is fully occupied with something important.  
  
"Frankly, we cannot afford to let the farm go fallow for long enough for one of the children to grow of age to take it. With your grandfather, the income from this farm was half of the village income. We are thrifty, and live modestly here, but such a loss will, after awhile, impoverish us greatly.  
  
"Pardon me...us...for taking notice of your private life, but the matter is too serious for false reticence. You *are* your grandfather's grandson, and I am given to understand that you are unemployed with poor prospects. Is this not correct?"  
  
I nodded. Where was he going with this?  
  
"Even though you have not lived here, your blood is of this village. People have concluded that that is good enough. We would like to offer you the right to live and work this farm."  
  
I was speechless. Me, a farmer? My life up to this point was engineering. I knew nothing of farming, and had not even thought of trying it.  
  
"We would grant you the provisional use rights for three years. All you earn from your labor would be unconditionally yours, though money used to improve the farm would then be considered the land's rather than yours. Three years seems a reasonable time for a healthy and bright boy to bring this farm back to full production. If you accomplish this, and are viewed favorably by the other villagers, then we will grant you lifetime use of the farm, that you could pass on to your children.  
  
"People of the village will, of course, give you help - they must, seeing as you are new to farming. But be under no illusion, your success will be through your own efforts, and strenuous ones, too. Farming is hard work.  
  
"I know this is sudden, and would be a major change in your life. There is no need to rush a decision - you could take weeks if you like. Go back to the mainland, put your affairs in order, talk with whomover you like."  
  
Sometimes, I had the gift of being suddenly certain of the correctness of a decision. I had that now. There was nothing on the mainland for me, and noone but distant relatives and old friends who I would just burden. Perhaps in three years, things would improve, but for now, this farm could be a haven from the storm in the world. In depressions, if a farmer's land was unencumbered, he may not make cash money, but he ate and had shelter.  
  
Besides, the thought of an impoverished Mineral Village was hateful to me. Depression and Liberty City went together naturally - it was a kind of rough justice for their crimes and ugliness. But hardship for such a simple folk in such a nice place...revolting! I wasn't sure if I could really help keep it off, but trying seemed as worthy a task as sending people to Mars.  
  
"I don't need any time, Thomas. I accept the offer of the village. I pledge to you that I shall devote the next three years to making this farm thrive and becoming an accepted part of this village."  
  
"Well spoken, sir. Welcome." We shook hands, then went outside together.  
  
"I don't know how much of the village you remember from your visits. It's changed very little, but would you like a tour?"  
  
"Thank you, I would appreciate it. One question I have. What has happened to this farm." I waved my hands at the field waste.  
  
"Oh. This land *is* peculiar. If it's not cultivated by one of your family, it goes wild very quickly. Pastor Carter has some ideas about it, but I don't understand them. His ideas are often odd. But I'm not speaking against him, he's a fine man. Perhaps you should speak with him."  
  
So, for the next couple of hours, we walked through the village, greeting people while Thomas told me of the various families and buildings, some familiar, some not. We got back to the farm as the church bell rang six and parted. I was once again exhausted from a full day, and went right to bed and thus off to sleep. 


	4. A Fresh Start and Some First Impressions

Jack gets started, both on the farm and with some of the villagers.  
  
First three chapters and Jack had no dealings with women at all. Well, better bring some in now so you all won't be thinking Jack is *that way.* :-)  
  
A "thank you" to Farmer Jen for her corrections in the use of quotation marks and an error in the TV channel assignments.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 4 A Fresh Start and Some First Impressions  
  
Once again, the wise voiced woman spoke to me in my dreams, though I still could not see her. Much of what she said I did not remember on waking, but there was:  
  
"You have chosen correctly, Jack. You shall be healed and you shall heal my village."  
  
to puzzle me as I woke to sunlight streaming through the windows. A small army of roosters were crowing somewhere beyond the field - must be that chicken farm next door that Thomas showed me. It was six in the morning, I had to keep country hours now. "Early to bed and early to rise..." I remembered.  
  
A fast wash from a bowl of cold water and another of those rough sea sponges woke me up. Wowser had apparently decided to adopt me, as he was scratching at the door again. I brought him in, hugged him once again to his squirming delight and we once again shared a meal of army surplus rice ball - this time I put the cheese aside as clearly unfit for consumption.  
  
Then, I saw the television in the living room. Funny that I hadn't noticed it yesterday - and even more odd that grandpa would have one. Of course, it was an old black and white set with a cracked case and a clothes hanger for an antenna - a thrift store special. I was never much of a TV person, but I turned on the set curious to see what people watched here. There were four channels, Up, Down, Left and Right, and the set was on the Up channel.  
  
A pleasant looking woman was standing by a weather map, predicting a fair and warm tomorrow. Clearly, this weather channel is what grandpa wanted. I clicked to the Right channel, to see a serious looking man reading the news:  
  
"...the harsh words between the chief executive and legislative leaders followed the release of last month's employment figures, showing that unemployment had increased 3.4% to stand at 21.7%, the highest level in over seventy years."  
  
In news *off* the earth, the Venture One crew enjoys their first full day of interplanetary flight on their three year voyage to the red planet. There are no reported spacecraft problems and the crew seems relaxed and happy. Earlier this morning, they beamed back these pictures from a distance of eight hundred thousand kilometers."  
  
The screen showed the full Moon occluding the full Earth - this is probably one of those pictures the mission will always be known for.  
  
"And those are the national headlines. This is TV Channel Right, all news all the time, serving Edgeport and the coast. Now, the local news."  
  
The announcer went into a long list of events scheduled in the area for the next month. I noted that on the 8th, the village would have a "Goddess Festival." A beauty pageant? Have to ask about that.  
  
I clicked to channel Down, and a shrill nasal voice assaulted my ears:  
  
"Farmer Fran! Farmer Fran!"  
  
There was an even more pleasant looking middle-aged blond woman wearing overalls and holding a puppet. She answered in an excessively sweet voice:  
  
"Yes, Jimmy?"  
  
OK, this I had to watch. Jimmy was asking basic questions about preparing the ground to plant seeds, and Fran was patiently giving him clear answers. This, I thought, is very useful and I started making notes. But when it got to the point of the best way to plant seeds, Fran said:  
  
"I'll talk about that tomorrow."  
  
Tune in again next time, eh? Well, I will. Clicking to the Left channel, there was a "Year's End Special" - people in some mountain village having a snowball fight that was turning vicious. Not interesting - I turned off the set.  
  
Well, the day's tasks were obvious - clear some of the ground, buy seeds and plant them. I would have to study my ancestors' log books carefully, but last night's skimming showed that turnip seeds would be a good start. The seeds were relatively cheap, they grew fast and sold for a fair price. "Who ate turnips?" I thought. I'd never eaten one - but I guess there's lots of people now who'd be glad to have them.  
  
I saw a large tool chest near the front door. I opened it, and there were a good variety of hand farming implements. Taking out a hoe and an ax, I saw they were in pretty bad condition - rusted with nicked edges. These are what grandpa used? Thomas took me past the house of the village blacksmith yesterday, guess I'll have to see him soon to get these tools improved.  
  
I fit the ax, hammer and sickle into my backpack, carrying the hoe. I went outside, Wowser following me.  
  
"OK fella, go off and do doggie things. I'm working now."  
  
I grimaced at the disordered fields. I wielded my hoe, shook it in the air and shouted loudly enough to draw startled glances from a couple of girls passing by the mountainside path:  
  
"Field waste, prepare to meet thy master!"  
  
Five hours later, I realized it wouldn't be that easy. I was lying on the ground, about to pass out. Every muscle in my body ached, including a number I never knew I had. I had cleared five patches for vegetables in that time, and that's all I could do. I was well used to hard work, but not this kind of intense physical labor.  
  
I remembered Thomas mentioning a hot springs up the mountain trail - "A good place to soak away your aches and fatigue." he said. That was me, so I slowly picked myself off the ground and dragged my way down the mountain trail, then up a long flight of stairs (why, when going to a place to recover from effort, did you have to *climb* stairs?)  
  
At the top of the stairs was a fair sized plateau, containing the hot springs, surrounded by a rock fence with a wooden building, a changing room, on one side. Stands of bamboo were on either side of the springs. To the right, a waterfall from the mountain above filled a pool of clear water containing a number of small green fish. The overflow from the pool poured down the hill, forming the stream that passed through the farm.  
  
The springs looked inviting, the water steaming and glittering. I went into the changing room, stripped down to my skivvies and jumped into the water.  
  
Whoa! The water was hot, but was not painful. In fact, it was immediately relaxing. It tasted of mineral salts and smelled a little sweet. Just right for a little afternoon nap, so I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up an hour later, and it was like I had slept a full night. All my aches were gone and I was full of energy - ready to start the day again. What a magical spring!  
  
I went back to the changing room, dried and dressed. When I came out, there was an old bald and bearded man dressed in green talking to a little black haired girl by the pond.  
  
"...but Grandpa, I don't *like* the hot springs. They're too hot!"  
  
"But they're good for you, May. Oh, very well, you can just play here while I go in. But don't stray away from the pond. I'll just be...oh! Hello, there." he broke off as he saw me.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jack. You are...Barley, right?"  
  
"That's right. I run the livestock ranch a couple of lots down from yours. I'm really sorry about your grandpa. We've been good friends all our lives, he was a little older than me, but didn't matter much to either of us." He sighed, "Really get to feeling your age when lifelong friends pass away."  
  
The little girl ran up to us.  
  
"Hello there, I'm May. I'm five years old now. I like your hat! Why do you wear it backward? Do you want to see the old shoe I found?"  
  
Barley chuckled and lifted May up.   
  
"Isn't she a darling? Don't mind her asking questions, she's just a bit lonely, I think."  
  
"I don't mind a bit. Hey May, you're a cutie."  
  
She pouted. "I'm *not* a cutie! I'm a *big* girl!"  
  
"Too big for me to carry for long" Barley said as he put her down.  
  
"Where's your mother and father, May?"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa, when is Ma coming back?"  
  
Barley signaled me to be quiet. "She'll be back just as soon as she can." He looked at me with a disturbed expression. "Her mother is on the mainland...ah...taking care of some things. She left May with me for the time being. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to go in the hot springs now. We're so lucky in this village to have them."  
  
"Yes, they're great. Well, it's good to meet you...and you also May. Gotta do errands myself. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" "Bye!"  
  
Barley went into the changing room and May took a ragged tennis shoe out of a bag and tried to balance it on her head. I went down the stairs, back through the farm and down farm row, wondering all the while what was going on with May and her parents.   
  
Cutting across Rose Square, I saw three middle-aged women standing and chatting. Thomas said I have to make friends, I remembered, so I removed my hat and went over to them.  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies."  
  
"Why hello, Jack" they all said together.  
  
A black haired woman with a slightly prissy expression introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Anna. Basil and my daughter Mary live up the way. We're all very sorry about your grandfather." The others nodded. "This" pointing to a blond "is Sasha, who runs the General Store with Jeff and their *lovely* daughter Karen."  
  
"Good to meet you, Sasha. I was just going to the store to buy some seeds."  
  
She smiled. "Fine, Jeff is there all afternoon."  
  
Anna continued, pointing to a shorter black haired woman "And this is Manna, who makes wine with Duke. The village women meet here at noon to swap stories. Basil can't come, because all he talks about is plants. Have you met Lillia, at the poultry farm? No? She rarely goes out because she has an illness that the doctor can't cure. Her husband has been in the desert searching for a rare flower that may heal her." She tossed her head. "I envy her for her husband having such devotion, but she's lonely. Mabye I shouldn't have told him about the flower."  
  
Then Manna jumped in. "It's fun to listen to the stories. I rarely have much free time, but...Have you heard about Saibara's grandson Grey who just came from out west? He..."   
  
She launched into a long story about Saibara's treatment of Gray.  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
She went ahead over me. "And then, there is that scientist Louis, who is living with Gotz the woodcutter..." An even longer story about Louis trampling people's flower gardens, looking for rare bees.  
  
"What about..."  
  
Nothing stopped Manna. "Oh! That photographer Kano staying with the mayor. He says he's just doing nature photography, but..." An even *longer* story about her suspicions of Kano.  
  
I stopped trying to get in a word edgewise and just listened. Manna was unstoppable! I must have been showing an amused expression at her performance, because she stopped in mid story.  
  
"Oh! Why are you looking at me like that? You think I talk too much? Well, I have to do all the talking because you don't say anything!"  
  
Just then, Sasha whispered to me.  
  
"Once Manna gets going, she won't shut up!"  
  
That did it. To avoid breaking out in laughter, I faked coughing and covered my mouth.  
  
"Are you all right, Jack?"  
  
"OK...Just must be all the fresh...air here...not used to it... nice to talk with you ladies...must be going...see you later."  
  
Sasha winked at me as I ran toward the main street. Manna had already started another monologue and Anna was looking at her fingernails. I thought, what a hen session! But Manna, for all her chatter, seemed to know a lot about the village's people. Some of it might even be true. Might pay to talk to her...tapping my ear...once in awhile!  
  
I got to where Rose Square met the main street, and saw the Clinic. I decided to say hello to the Doctor and went in. Sitting at the reception desk was a girl about my age, short-haired and a little plump. She was wearing a dress that looked more like a flower girl's than a nurse's uniform.  
  
"Oh, hello Jack. My name is Elli and I'm the receptionist and nurse here at the clinic. I'm so sorry that we didn't get to your grandfather in time."  
  
"Good to meet you Elli. Not your fault, I'm sure you and the Doctor did all you could do."  
  
"If we had only gotten to him sooner, we could have saved him. Or stopped him from working in the snow with a bad cold. Prevention Jack, always remember prevention. Oh, you have a cut on your arm!"  
  
I looked. So I did. "Must have gotten it from those thorn bushes I was clearing." I rubbed the cut and Elli asked:  
  
"Does it hurt that much? Is that why you came here?"  
  
She made a snippy expression. "Do you know why I asked that? A grown man like you shouldn't be bothered by such a little cut. Oh, but if you're working in the soil, it might get infected. Come here and I'll fix you up."  
  
She got out a cotton ball and a bottle of peroxide and held my arm, swabbing the cut.   
  
"Here, take this bandage and apply it when it dries." She sighed. "I've got all these bills to send out, so if there's nothing else..."  
  
"OK, Elli, thanks for the treatment. What do I owe you?"  
  
"For that? Nothing. Just take care of yourself, Jack. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I left the clinic, then stopped and remembered that I had gone to greet the Doctor and I hadn't seen him. I shrugged. Another day, got to go get those seeds. Elli seemed to be a competent nurse, if a little bossy.  
  
A little up the street was the General Store. I went in the door and saw tables with various goods and foods on display. Behind a counter was a man wearing a white shirt, a pencil mustache and a very stressed out look.  
  
"Hello Jeff, I'm Jack."  
  
We shook hands. "Good to see you, Jack. Sorry about your grandfather. He was a good man. Always paid his bills on time. Can I do anything for you today? We have all the seeds for Spring planting on that table over there."  
  
"Thanks, let me have a look for a minute, OK?"  
  
He waved. "Sure, take your time."  
  
Then a white-coated and somewhat grim-faced man came in, picked up a couple of loaves of bread and said: "Jeff, I forgot my wallet. Put these on my tab, OK?"  
  
Jeff looked even more stressed. "Ah...your tab...sure Doc."  
  
Ah, the doctor! But he was out the door before I could introduce myself. Jeff shook his head and mumbled to himself:  
  
"I'm such a pushover! Why can't I just ask him to pay cash?"  
  
Sasha came out of the back room and started scolding Jeff.  
  
"Jeff! You let doctor buy on credit again! You know we need cash now, the wholesaler's bill is due on Friday! Don't let anyone else buy on credit this week!" She stormed back out of the store and Jeff gripped his stomach.  
  
"You all right, Jeff?"  
  
"Ah..just some indigestion, it's OK."  
  
Then, a big, jolly gray haired man came in and grabbed an armload of rice balls.  
  
"Hey Jeff, got an appetite that won't quit! Rice and fish tonight! Put it on my tab, OK?"  
  
"Ah...sure Duke, no problem." Jeff looked as if he was going to have a stroke.  
  
Enough was enough. I walked up to Duke and said: "Shouldn't you pay for what you take?"  
  
Duke looked at me with a startled glance, then chuckled and said:  
  
"Oh, you're the new guy at the Erewhon farm, Jack. Sorry about the old man, he was a good guy. You're new, so you don't know how things work here. Jeff knows I'm good for it, right? No sweat!"  
  
"Look, Duke, Jeff's got bills to pay, so you should really pay cash. It's only right."  
  
Duke looked annoyed and started to say something, when a long haired girl came storming out of the back and confronted Duke.  
  
"Duke! You're running up your tab too high! I know you've got the money, I see you drinking at the inn every night and you always pay cash! Because Doug won't *give* you credit!"  
  
"Now, Karen..."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and leaned into Duke's face.  
  
"You see how stressed out Dad is? You know why? YOU KNOW?! BECAUSE DEADBEATS LIKE YOU WON'T PAY THEIR BILLS!!!"  
  
Then she started into some really scientific abuse. Duke looked embarrassed and said:  
  
"OK, all right already. You, Karen, I can't refuse. Sorry, Jeff, here you go." He took out some coins and laid them on the counter. Then he shuffled out the door, mumbling:  
  
"Kids these days...one day in the village and he's already trying to run things."  
  
Well, I had taken one step backward in making friends here. Better try to get on Duke's good side real soon. But then, I saw I had also taken two steps forward. Jeff said:  
  
"Hey, thanks Jack! I didn't think you'd have the guts to stand up to Duke like that."  
  
Karen said to him: "Oh, Dad! You need to stand up to these people yourself, you just let everyone walk all over you."  
  
She came up to me, smiling and said:  
  
"Thanks, Jack, I was in the back and heard everything. Came out because I thought you needed a little backup." She laughed. "*I* know how to handle Duke - just like Manna does! You're a good guy." She took my hand and shook it. I noticed her more carefully now, very pretty with long brown hair with blond fringes.  
  
"I'm Karen. You're the rocket scientist come to work the Erewhon farm, right? It's terrible about your grandpa, I loved the old guy. When I was a kid, he'd let me practice dancing in his fields. He'd clap and say 'Karen, you dance like a fairy princess'. I'll miss him.  
  
"Yes, I'm what you might call the artistic type. I love dancing and singing."  
  
She hummed a few bars of a French folk song while doing some graceful twirls.  
  
"Wow! You are good."  
  
She laughed. "*You* are a smart guy. You recognize talent when you see it! Come to the Goddess Festival on the 8th and see me *really* dance. If you're a good boy, I might even give you a dance."  
  
"Don't know if I could keep up with you."  
  
"Sure you could. I'd be leading anyways, I always do! Say, what's your birthday?"  
  
"Fall 8"  
  
"Hmmm, a Libra. I'm a Scorpio, Fall 15."  
  
"Sun sign isn't everything, you need the moon signs too to determine compatibility."  
  
She brightened. "You know Astrology?"  
  
"The prof in my 'History of Science' class was an old hippie and he covered it more than others would have."  
  
"Classes." She chuckled. "You should meet Mary, the librarian. She's the smart one of us girls! Well, I've got to get back to helping mom. Thanks again for your help. Don't forget the 8th! Come dance with the goddesses!"  
  
She danced on tiptoe to the backroom.  
  
"Lively girl, your daughter."  
  
Jeff chuckled. "She sure is! Well, you decided what you want yet?"  
  
I slapped my forehead. In all the excitement, I had forgotten about the seeds.  
  
"Ah, four packages of turnip seeds. Yes, I've got 'em here. What do I owe you?"  
  
"450Gs"  
  
"OK, here you go." I put the coins on the counter. "*I* always pay cash on the nail."  
  
Jeff brightened even more. "Thanks, Jack. Come again real soon."  
  
"Will do, Jeff." I put the seeds in my backpack and left.  
  
I headed out the door and up the main street. Gee, it's past three. I rounded the corner double time and ran down the street. But I was stopped by the sound of crying. 


	5. Too Many Tears

Continuing my habit of taking two chapters to cover one day, Jack continues introducing himself to villagers and their lives. But the poor fellow gets his shirt all tear-stained.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 5 Too Many Tears for One Day  
  
The sound that had stopped me from returning to the farm was that of a small boy wailing. There, sprawled on the cobblestones, was a boy of about six, holding his knee and crying.  
  
"Hey, guy, what's the matter."  
  
"I fell off the fence and banged my knee. It's bleeding! It hurts!"  
  
"Lets see here." I looked at his leg. Sure enough, it was scraped and bleeding a little, but nothing seemed broken. I remembered the bandage Elli had given me. "Hold on while I put this on. What's your name?"  
  
"Stu. I live here with my granny and my sister."  
  
"Well, Stu, I'm Jack. Better tell your granny to wash this and put the bandage back on..."  
  
"Stu! Why are you crying like that? Boys aren't supposed to cry! And who is that...oh, Jack! What are you doing?"  
  
It was Elli, who had come up behind us.  
  
"Oh, hello Elli. Stu got a scraped knee, so I was covering it up."  
  
"Let me see...well, Stu, you'd better get inside and we'll wash this up. How did you do this?"  
  
"I was trying to fly like Ultrabot Mechor!"  
  
"Silly boy, you can't fly like that!" She turned to me. "He watches too much TV. When granny is asleep, he has it going *all* the time."  
  
"I'm lonely! You never come home and granny's legs are bad, so there's no one to play with!"  
  
"Well, you'd better get inside and I'll be there in a minute. Did you thank Jack for helping you?"  
  
"Yes, thanks Jack. Come play with me sometime! Bye!"  
  
Elli shook her head. "He *is* lonely. I wish there were other children he could play with. Sitting inside watching TV isn't good for him. Say, that bandage, that was the one I gave you, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you use it?"  
  
"Didn't need to. Cut's healed. Wasn't much of a cut." I showed her my arm.  
  
"Yes, well, *I* knew that. But why did you come to the clinic, then?"  
  
"Didn't come about the cut, I didn't even know I had it until you pointed it out. Came to introduce myself to the doctor."  
  
Elli blushed and said "The doctor! And you never did see him. Jack, I'm sorry, I made a fool out of myself. What a bad first impression!"  
  
"Ah, forget about it. It was kind of fun seeing you fuss over me like that."  
  
She blushed even deeper. "I really *am* sorry that I was so cross with you then. What it was...well, you know how some country people think that city folk are soft and spoiled. I was thinking that about you when you came in. I made myself twice a fool!"  
  
"Don't worry about about it." I grinned. " Actually, I *am* a bit soft. Dang near killed myself working the fields today."  
  
She grinned back. "Well, I guess you'll survive. Hope there's no hard feelings." She held out her hand. "Friends?"  
  
I shook it. "Friends."  
  
"Good. Please come to the clinic again when you can. I'll introduce you to the doctor myself. Well, I'd better go in and tend to Stu now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
So, Elli wasn't cranky after all, just serious. Serious people are all right by me. Ah...three thirty...better step on it.  
  
I ran down the row of houses and workplaces leading to the farm's gates. When I got to farm row, I had to stop again. There was a terrible shouting match coming from the chicken farm one lot down. I stopped short of the gate to listen.  
  
"Popuri, it's your own fault! You KNOW about the wild dogs! You KNOW the chickens have to come in at night!"  
  
"My fault? MY FAULT?! Rick, you're mean! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"  
  
A flash of pink and red went running and sobbing down farm row. I walked up to the chicken farm's gate. A guy about my age, looking like a hippie with long red hair and granny glasses was watching the receding blur and calling:  
  
"Popuri? Popuri! Come back here!" He spoke to himself "Shoot, Mom's going to be worried. Wonder when she'll calm down...oh, hello there."  
  
"Hello, I'm Jack."  
  
"Oh, you're the city guy taking over the Erehwon farm. I'm Rick. I manage our chicken farm while Dad's away. Sorry about your grandfather. He and dad were real close.  
  
"I guess you heard that quarrel. Mom's probably worried about her - that was my little sister, Popuri. She's really immature. She might not come home 'till late night. If I went to get her, we'd likely just start fighting again.  
  
He looked at me seriously for the first time. "Say, could I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know where the hot springs are? You know the pond next to them? Good. That's where she usually goes when she's upset. Wonder if you'd be a pal and go up there and bring her home when she's calmed down. Maybe talk to her to calm her down. Would you mind?"  
  
"Not a bit, Rick."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Mom's sick enough as it is, she doesn't need to worry about Popuri out 'till late."  
  
"Not a problem, I'll head up there now."  
  
I cut through the farm to get to the hot springs. The villagers never went through the farm, they always took the long way around. Wonder if I should let people take the shortcut. I gave up the question as I climbed the stairs to the springs. Tracking an angry little girl and bringing her home...well, anything to impress the neighbors.  
  
When I got to the top of the steps, I found the pink and red blur easy enough - she was sitting by the pond sobbing. But it was no little girl. Popuri was about my age, with a simple face that might be pleasant if not distorted with angry tears. The black and red dress emphasized a form that was as far from little-girlish as you could get. But that pink hair! I thought weird hair coloring went out in the 2000's.  
  
I went up to her and said: "Hello Popuri, I'm..."  
  
I didn't get a chance to go further. When she heard me, she jumped up, hugged my neck, and continued crying on my shirt.  
  
"Oh, my poor Pon! He was my favorite pet chicken and the wild dogs caught him and ate him. Yes, I left him outside last night, but Rick is the big man, isn't he supposed to keep the dogs away? Ohhhhh Pon! I miss you!"  
  
All this over a pet chicken? Better humor this one. I patted her head and put on the most sympathetic voice I could.  
  
"There, there now! I bet Pon was a very good chicken. I'm so sorry for you. I bet he's in chicken heaven right now."  
  
I regretted that as soon as I said it. Surely, that was laying it on too thick. But no.  
  
"You really think there is a heaven for chickens? I'd ask Pastor Carter but he would just turn it into another question. He always does that. I wish he'd just tell me what is right and what is wrong, isn't that what a preacher does?  
  
"Rick is so mean! He blamed me for Pon getting eaten! I'd never hurt Pon, I loved him!" The crying swelled back up. "Rick didn't used to be so mean. When we were kids we played all the time. Then Ma got so sick and Pa went away for her medicine and Rick turned all cranky.  
  
"I miss Pa so much. I was his little princess, he said. He called me Pi. 'Pi' he said 'you're so sweet, even the bees want to kiss you.' We'd walk by the sea and he'd hold the shells I found. Ohhhhh, I miss Pa! I want him to come home!"  
  
This went on for some time. Gradually she stopped crying. Then she wiped her face, and looked at me.  
  
"Thank you for talking to me like that. I don't even know who you are... oh, I remember. At the church, you're the old farmer's grandson, Jack. Pa and your grandpa were good friends. He used to visit us all the time."  
  
"Popuri, don't you think it's time to go home now? Your mother must be worried about you."  
  
"I suppose you're right. I don't want to see Rick again but I don't want to hurt Ma. Are you coming home with me?"  
  
"Sure. Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We walked together down the stairs and through the farm. She stopped and looked at the wild fields.  
  
"It didn't used to be like this. Are you going to clear all that yourself?"  
  
"I'm working on it. It goes slow."  
  
"If you can do all that, you'll be strong as Zack."  
  
We got to farm row and walked down to the chicken farm. We were greeted by the clucking of hundreds of hens and the crowing of scores of roosters (my alarm clocks!) crowding around Rick, who was distractedly throwing them feed. He looked at us and Popuri looked away.  
  
"Hmmmph!"  
  
He decided to leave it alone and mouthed a silent "Thank you" to me as we went into the house.  
  
Inside, we were met by what could have been a carbon copy of Popuri - a middle aged woman with the same pink hair and simple face. But her face was tired, pale and drawn.  
  
"Oh, there you are Popuri. Are you feeling better now? I wish you and Rick wouldn't quarrel like that, it worries me no end."  
  
Popuri went over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma. I just lost my temper. I shouldn't have. Do you want me to start fixing dinner?"  
  
"If you would, dear. Who are you? Ah, Jack, the farmer's grandson. Welcome to our home, I'm Lillia. I was so sorry about your grandfather, he and Michael - that's my husband - were so close. He treated Michael like a son. Michael is not here, he's off somewhere in the Western desert looking for a flower that only blooms once every few years. Someone he trusts said it will cure my illness, so he went."  
  
She *was* ill. She moved slowly across the room and stopped every few steps to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, it's good to meet you. I rarely go out, so I usually only see people when they visit. If you need any poultry or poultry supplies, you can visit between noon and four - except on Sundays."  
  
"Thank you, good to meet you also. I suppose I'll start keeping chickens soon, but not just yet. Right now, I'm a pauper!"  
  
Popuri spoke from the kitchen. "How can that be? I heard you were a rocket scientist in the city. Aren't they the smartest people in the world? Even smarter than Mary, I bet! So aren't they also the richest people in the world?"  
  
The smell of some savory egg dish was wafting out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, doesn't work just that way Popuri. And I lost all my money in a bank failure."  
  
"What's a bank?"  
  
Lillia whispered to me "Please excuse her. She knows nothing of life outside the village."  
  
I tried to explain banks in simple terms to her.  
  
"Pooh! What's the point of that. Why do you need someone else to keep your money safe when you can do it yourself. Hide it where no one else can find it, then you can get it whenever you want. No old banker could find *my* money. I keep it in my..."  
  
"Popuri!"  
  
She stopped and blushed. "Oh, maybe I *shouldn't* tell you that. But anyways, they didn't keep it safe, did they? You gave it to them and they didn't give it back, right?"  
  
Out of the mouths of children comes wisdom.  
  
Then Rick came in, and Popuri pouted, turned her back and concentrated on cooking.  
  
"Well, chickens are all put away for the evening." He sat in front of a fireplace. "What's for dinner, Ma?"  
  
"Popuri's cooking egg tomato casserole."  
  
"Sounds good. Popuri cooks really well. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
It was tempting. I was tired of riceball. But I hadn't even gotten the seeds into the ground yet.  
  
"I'd love to Rick, but..." I pulled out the seeds and waved them "...haven't quite finished the day's chores."  
  
"Oh. Well another time, perhaps."  
  
"Hope so. Good to meet you all."  
  
We made our goodbyes and I left. Walking up farm row, I reflected on Popuri. The very model of "girlie girl." But she *was* easy on the eyes. Ah, cut that out, Jack, no time for that stuff. I walked into the farm and saw Zack looking into the shipping bin near the house and frowning.  
  
"What, Jack, nothing today?"  
  
"Zack, just got here." I waved the seeds again. "This is the start of it all."  
  
"Hmmph. So you'll be a few days with no income." He thought and brightened. "Hey, let me give you a tip. Up the mountain in the woods, all kinds of wild vegetables grow. Some of them fetch a good price in the city. If you're smart, you'll gather them up and let me sell them until your crops are going strong."  
  
"Which ones are the good ones to sell, and what do they look like?"  
  
"Hmmm...young bamboo shoots for sure. Some colored grasses also, but I don't quite remember which ones. And mushrooms and wild grapes - but they don't grow until fall.  
  
"Say! The naturalist in town - Basil - knows all about the plants here. He's written a ton of books on them. You'll find his books in the library next to their house. You should check it out next chance you get."  
  
"Thanks, Zack, I'll do just that. See you tomorrow."  
  
"You got it, pal." And he ran off.  
  
I looked at the seeds and the ground. I realized I didn't *really* know how to plant them. I could waste some more time, and possibly the seeds if I did it wrong. Or I could wait 'till tomorrow morning when Farmer Fran would tell me how to do it. I went inside, put the seeds and tools in the chest, then headed back out and up the springs hill to collect bamboo shoots.  
  
The backpack only held two bunches and I could carry one more in my hands. I made a couple of trips of gathering, and dumping in the shipping bin. The church bell rang six, and I went inside, hopped into bed and fell asleep instantly. 


	6. Rainy Day Friends are Also Good

Jack finishes introducing himself to the eligible bachelorettes. He also tries his hand at editing.  
  
I know that in the game, the weather forecast is always accurate, and that from Chapter 4, today should be sunny. But I need rain to make this come out - artistic license, people!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A Haven From the Storm   
  
Chapter 6 - Rainy Day Friends are Also Good  
  
I again dreamed of the woman in darkness speaking to me, saying things I only remembered disjointedly upon awakening, things that made no sense.  
  
"It's good to have one of your blood so close again."  
  
"Do not pass me by at harvest time."  
  
I was already forming a routine, just as I had at work, and school before. Up with Lillia and Rick's roosters at six, let in Wowser and hug him, share a riceball, watch the weather, news and Farmer Fran. Got the early mornings all nailed down, I thought - have to work on the rest of the day.  
  
Hmmm...they've changed their minds about the weather today. Now, they're calling it sunny only in the morning, clouding up with occasional showers by noon. The national news was depressing and I switched back to the weather until it was over, then caught the local events. Then, what was already my favorite show:  
  
"Farmer Fran! Farmer Fran!"  
  
"Yes, Jimmy?"  
  
Fran led us through the techniques of effective seed sowing. I took notes all the time. I grinned to myself that I was getting a little crush on Farmer Fran - maybe I should write her a fan letter.  
  
Well, time to hit the fields. I got the seeds, hoe and ax from the toolbox - come back later for the watering can if it doesn't rain.  
  
"Wowser, you'd better stay inside today - wet dog is no good!"  
  
He seemed to agree, occupying himself with shredding discarded MRE wrappers with his teeth.  
  
Outside, I resolved not to repeat the work to collapse fiasco of yesterday. Elli had told me that if I had passed out, I would have spent the next day in the clinic recovering, and I couldn't afford to lose a day. "Prevention!" So I'd work at a more deliberate pace, and hit the hot springs when I felt exhausted.  
  
I calculated that with the turnip seeds I planted today maturing in four days, then using the proceeds to buy seeds for eight patches, I could get away with attempting to clear two patches a day with a wide margin of error, giving me plenty of time to water and tend the planted crops. Then, I'd have early evenings to gather mountain vegetables.  
  
I also thought about chickens. The small abandoned coop near the stream was large enough for maybe only five chickens. I bet I could easily tend twice that many - Thomas mentioned a man called Gotz who both cut trees and did construction. I must go see him about this problem.  
  
Thus I was thinking through my plans, while following Fran's technique for planting. Each patch naturally divided into nine square subpatches, three on a side - the division coming from the ability of my tools to only handle one subpatch at a time. If I planted all nine subpatches, I would not be able to water the center patch, the plants there would wilt and I would waste 1/9th of my seeds. I had sketched out some schemes to get around that, but decided that Fran's "C" patch - leave one subpatch in the center of one side unplanted, providing easy access to all the other eight subpatches - was the way to go.  
  
I carefully poked holes with my finger 5cm deep, put in exactly three seeds - the package said each seed had a 50% chance of germinating at that depth, so three seeds in a hole gave an 87.5% chance of at least one germinating - good enough - and then covered the holes with loose soil. This was much slower than just scattering the seeds on the ground, but I couldn't afford to waste a thing.  
  
It was ten when I finished the planting. I went inside and got the hammer, then went back out and cleared two new patches. This took another two hours, at the end of which, I was sweating hard and panting. Good enough for now, I thought. Let's hit the hot springs and see what needs doing in the afternoon.  
  
A repeat of yesterday's one hour hot soak brought the same refreshing results. Today, no one else had come up to the springs while I was there. As I left the changing room, the occasional drop of rain from the clouds that had gathered during my nap turned into a steady downpour. That takes care of the watering today, I thought, now I can see about those other things.  
  
I went down the stairs and straight down the trail that joined the one from my farm to the mountains. Then, there to my left was the most solidly built log cabin I'd ever seen. I knocked on the door and a husky voice shouted, "It's open, come on in!"  
  
Inside, the cabin looked comfortable - typical bachelor's dwellings with tools, books and half-finished projects scattered everywhere. The guy with the husky voice was a tall bearded man in his thirties, not quite as powerful as Zack, but pretty substantial. He came over and shook my hand.  
  
"Hi Jack, I'm Gotz. I do most of the woodcutting and construction in the village. If you ever need anything along those lines, come see me. You'll love my work, I guarantee it!"  
  
I explained my speculations about an expanded chicken house, allowing I couldn't do it for awhile until I had saved some money, but I'd appreciate an estimate when he had time.  
  
"Estimate! Sure thing, hold on a second, let me find that notebook." He swept a stack of papers from the table to the floor. "Here 'tis! Lemme see...Erehwon Farm...Chicken House...here it is...that's 5,000G and 420 cords of wood. At 50G per cord, total would be 26,000G. Want the estimates for your other buildings also?"  
  
"You've done all that? Why?"  
  
He laughed. "Gotta keep on top of things. I survey all the buildings in town, figure out what might need repairs or expansions and record it." He slapped the notebook. "Got it all written down here. Gives me a good excuse to go into town. If I stayed up here in the mountains all the time, people would forget about me and I'd lose work!"  
  
"You're a professional, all right. But 26,000Gs..."  
  
"Well...you can always cut the cost by chopping your own lumber. You got an ax?"  
  
I took mine out of the backpack and showed it to him. He whistled.  
  
"Man, that's one crudded up tool! Take you a good half-hour to cut up one stump with that. You know Saibara the blacksmith? He lives right next to you. Better take this to him as soon as you can afford and get it improved.  
  
"If you're going to cut your own wood, don't be going around cutting trees down carelessly! She doesn't like people poaching her trees! We people are blessed by the mountains and woods, you know. My advice is, stick to stumps and dead logs...I know how to use 'em so it's not a problem."  
  
"Who's 'She'?"  
  
"Ahh...that's right, you're new here. Umm...let's just say She's the owner of the forests and fields."  
  
"Thought the land here wasn't privately owned."  
  
"It isn't...oh, I'm not the best guy with words...haven't you talked with Pastor Carter yet?"  
  
"Only at the funeral."  
  
"You really should. He knows more about...certain things you should know... than anyone else."  
  
"Everyone is telling me that. I'll put it on my list. Well, thanks for the estimates. Like I said, I'm struggling now, but I know how to save money, so we'll deal when I've got the cash."  
  
"Great! Looking forward to it. Chicken houses are easy. Don't have to worry about busting up people's dishes!" He laughed.  
  
I was about to leave when I saw someone else - a man wearing a green safari outfit and glasses with very odd lenses sitting in a corner reading an entomology textbook. Ha! Louis the scientist that Manna was griping about.  
  
"Hello, Louis, is it? I'm Jack. I run the farm next door."  
  
"Oh, hello. A farmer! Next door! That's wonderful! Your crops will have flowers and that will attract bees. Perhaps the rare species I've been searching for."  
  
"I hope so. How do they differ from regular honeybees?"  
  
"They look the same. But their dance...you know how bees dance to signify the direction and distance of the food they've found to their sisters?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, these bees' dance is a mirror image of the ordinary European Honeybee's. Their honey is unusual also - some say it has medicinal qualities, but I've not had a sample to test yet."  
  
"I hope you find them. Can I ask you one question? What are those glasses for? I've never seen lenses like that."  
  
"Oh! A physicist friend made these for me when I was at the State University. You know how bees see ultraviolet color that we can't see at all? These glasses translate ultraviolet to blue so I can see the world how the bees see it. It's very helpful to me!"  
  
"I can imagine! Well, Louis, first bees I see on my farm, I'll let you know."  
  
"Thanks! It's good to meet someone like you. Some of the people in this town don't understand the value of science. Why, would you believe that there was one woman who chased me out of her garden with a broom! Just because I stepped on a few plants that were wilting anyways."  
  
"No accounting for some people. Gotz, good of you to put up a scientist in your place."  
  
Gotz waved me off. "Ah, he's my second cousin. Brain of the family. He's no trouble at all. Plenty of room here."  
  
We made our goodbyes, and I was back out on the trail. The rain was really coming down now, turning the path to mud.  
  
When I got to Rose Square, I remembered Cliff. I'd been so busy the last couple of days, I hadn't had the chance to see how he was doing. He said he was staying at that big inn at the head of the square - I'll go drop in on him.  
  
Opening the door and entering the inn, I marveled how large the main hall was. This place could easily hold twice as many people as lived in the village. A sweet looking redheaded girl about my age, wearing dirt smeared overalls saw me looking around and came up to me.  
  
"Hello there, Jack. I'm Ann. Welcome to our Inn, and to our village. It's so good to have new people here. I work here with my Dad, cleaning and cooking. I like cleaning - I get dirty, but it gives me an excuse to wash in the hot springs!   
  
"You should come eat here sometime. Both Dad and I are great cooks. One or the other of us always wins the Cooking Festival. Dad will tell you that he's better because he's been doing it longer, but..." she lowered her voice "...really, I'm the best!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Ann. I'm sorta short of money now, but when I'm on my feet, I'll try your cooking out. Say, did a fella - traveling laborer - come here a couple of days ago?"  
  
"You mean Cliff? Sure, he staying with us now. He's such a sweetie! He played me a couple of jigs on his fiddle while I was mopping the floor, keeping the beat with my mopping. Made the work into a game for me!"  
  
"That's Cliff, OK."  
  
"Oh, you know him?"  
  
"Yes, he's a friend of mine. Is he around now?"  
  
"Hmm...Dad's been giving him some odd jobs around the Inn. Maybe you should ask him, he's there behind the bar."  
  
"OK, thanks. Very good to meet you Ann."  
  
"You too! I'd shake your hand, but there's all this crud on mine..." She held them up laughing.  
  
"See what you mean, I'll take a rain check."  
  
"You got it, Jack! Don't be a stranger!"  
  
I went up to the bar. The man standing behind it was also redheaded, with a thick mustache. He looked sort of glum - then again, a lot of bartenders do. I introduced myself.  
  
"Yes, Jack, I remember you from the funeral. I'm Doug, the proprietor of this Inn. Your grandfather was an important man here. People valued his opinions, he was very sensible. Place won't be the same without him.  
  
"Say, I saw you talking with Ann when you came in. What do you think of my daughter?"  
  
I thought about it. I'd say to, Cliff, for example, that she was cute as a button. But do you say something like that right off to a girl's father? Better take the safe path and be bland.  
  
"Ann? Oh, she seems really cheerful."  
  
Doug's face got even more glum. "Cheerful, eh? That's what too many men say." He lowered his voice. "She's been a kind of a tomboy since she was little. She's got no boyfriends and no prospect of one with that attitude of hers. I'd like her to get married soon, she's already twenty-two." He sighed. "With my wife gone, I'd like some grandchildren around."  
  
What could I say to all that? Luckily, Ann came up to us and broke up the mood.  
  
"Hey Dad, what are you talking about with Jack? You look serious as the grave!"  
  
"Never you mind, Ann, it's man talk!"  
  
"OH! DAD! You think I'm a little girlie-girl like Popuri, doesn't know anything about life? Let me tell you, sir, working the tables here, ain't NOTHING you could say I haven't heard ten times already!" She flounced off with an angry look. "Man talk! Men don't talk, they grunt!"  
  
"See what I mean, Jack?"  
  
"Ahhh, yes. Say, Cliff is staying here, right? He's a friend of mine and I'd like to say hello. Is he around?"   
  
Doug brightened a little. "Yeah, he's around back, repairing the trash bins. Once you get past his appearance, he's OK. He's a good worker. I've been giving him odd jobs and he gets them done quick - and right the first time. See that board you're standing on? It was loose for years - step on in wrong and it would fly up and hit you on the shin. He got it nailed down solid in a jiffy. Go around back and say hello if you like. See you later, Jack."  
  
"Later, Jeff."  
  
I went to the back of the Inn to see Cliff tightening up hinges on a trash bin. "Hey, hobo! Get out of that dumpster!"  
  
Cliff turned around and laughed. "But officer, it's cold and I haven't eaten in three years." We both doubled over laughing and slapped each other's backs.  
  
"Hey, Cliff, how's doing? Looks like you're a hit at this Inn already."  
  
"Not half bad, Jack. How's the back forty, farmer-boy?"  
  
"Shoot, enough work to *kill* a mule. You ought to come out some time and take a look. What a dump! Bet you never saw one like it."  
  
"Don't be too sure, buddy. You don't know what 'dump' means until you've spent a night in a Liberty City homeless shelter! You don't dare keep two coins in one pocket. Them junkies hear 'em jingle, they'll kill you for 2Gs.  
  
"But seriously, I like this place. It's clean and the people are nice. Kinda standoffish to me, but I can see why. Nobody's mean to me. Love this Inn. Doug's an old sourpuss, but I think he likes the way I work, he gives me free meals and half-off the room, so my cash is holding out.  
  
"Man, the meals! Best I've had in years - real country cooking! Didja see that Ann? What a cutie! Dances around the Inn cleaning like it was a game."  
  
I nudged him in the ribs. "Cutie? Cutie? Gonna settle down now, hobo? Wear a suit and tie and work behind a desk?"  
  
"Darn, Jack, don't *do* that!" He stopped laughing. "One thing you ought to know. I was listening to people at the bar talking last night from up in my room. They were talking about you. Most of 'em were neutral 'He's new here, let's see what he's made of.' That kind of thing.  
  
"But that Duke fellow doesn't like you. He was grumbling all night about 'Snot nosed city slicker dances in here and thinks he's a top dog.' Look out for him. He *is* a top dog. From what I was hearing, the Mayor's a figurehead - gives speeches at tomato festivals, kisses babies, that kind of stuff. Doug and Duke are the real big men here, everyone listens to them. Your grandpa was too - that's why most of 'em are giving you a chance. Doug, he's neutral about you too. Better keep on his good side. What happened with Duke?"  
  
"Embarrassed him in front of some people. Don't think he liked it."  
  
Cliff whistled low. "No wonder. He looks like a real proud man to me. You better find a way to make up to him, or he might have the villagers ready to kick your tail back to Edgeport if he works on them long enough."  
  
"Thanks for the heads-up, buddy. I'll work that problem. Well, I've got a few things left to do, so I'll be off now. I'm serious about coming out to the farm. OK, hobo, I never saw you - get back in that dumpster!"  
  
"Oh bless you, officer!"  
  
We laughed as I left. I bet Cliff lands on his feet wherever he goes - gift of gab and hard worker is a tough combination to beat.  
  
Rain showed no sign of letting up. It was past three already. I wanted to go to the library and read that book on mountain plants before I went foraging again. I remembered the library closed at four, so I ran up the main street, opened the library door and entered.  
  
There were two floors of bookshelves and a few reading tables on the ground floor. Awful big library for such a little town, I thought. Then I saw the librarian's desk.  
  
There was someone in a long Navy blue dress and a long black ponytail hunched over the desk with her back to the door. She must be fiercely concentrating on something - she showed no sign of hearing me enter, and I wasn't that quiet.  
  
I walked over to the desk. Her back stayed turned to me, and now I could hear her mumbling. I was close enough to see that spread out on the desk were four dictionaries, three thesauruses, and a large number of handwritten sheets of paper. The handwriting was large, clear and rather elegant - easy to read. There were descriptions of various nautical characters, timelines of events set in the 1810s to 20s, and a couple of pages of a novel.  
  
Reading those pages was, well, a treat. It was evidently a story about bluewater sailing in the early nineteenth century. The characters were so lifelike, I could close my eyes and see and hear them talk about the coming typhoon. Here, I thought, is a real author. I wonder if I've read any of her books, surely she's been published with talent like that.  
  
She stopped leafing through the dictionaries and spoke with frustration in her voice.  
  
"Oh, these dictionaries are useless! I wish we could afford an OED. They all tell me that both 'chantey' and 'shantey' mean 'sailor's rhythmic work song', but I need to know which is the older word. Drat!"  
  
I thought she was talking to me, so I answered:  
  
"Miss, I think 'chantey' is the older word."  
  
Bad mistake! She must have been talking to herself and still didn't know I was there. She jumped a quarter-meter out of her chair, then spun around with her hand on her chest gasping for air.  
  
"Grey! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know...oh, hello."  
  
She was a pleasant looking girl, about my age. Her face calmed down quickly from the shock, and I could see she must be of a quiet and even disposition. And behind those spectacles, depth in her black eyes. Deepness, intelligence, character. How can you read that in a three second glance? But I just *knew* it.  
  
I don't know how long we just stood there looking at each other. Couldn't have been but a few seconds. I got a curious feeling of *homecoming*. I was being welcomed home by a strange girl's eyes.  
  
I broke up the tableau. "Excuse me, Miss...I'm sorry to have scared you. I thought you were talking to me."  
  
"Oh, no, I was talking to myself...I do it too often, I fear. You're Jack, aren't you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"The old farmer's grandson. Yes, I saw you at the funeral. Sitting all alone up there. Oh, I know the Mayor was beside you, but your body language said *alone*. You handled it well. I don't know if I could be that brave in such a situation.  
  
"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mary, the town librarian."  
  
We shook hands. An ordinary, two new acquaintances handshake, but I again had that odd feeling of being welcomed home.  
  
"It's good to meet you. I wonder if I've read any of your books."  
  
"My books? How could you have? They're just right here." She pointed at sheaves of paper in the desk's drawers.  
  
"You're not a published author? But that story..." I pointed to the pages on the desk. "Brilliant!"  
  
She looked puzzled. "That? That's just a novel I've been working on and off with for a couple of years. I just can't make it go. The only sources for the old seafarers I have are other novels. Moby Dick, the Horatio Hornblower series, a few other minor novels. So the story comes out so derivative.   
  
"I need real information about those days. Admiralty reports, log books, diaries. But we haven't any here. I'd have to go to real libraries for them. Maybe the National Library. But I can't. I've never been out of this village except for Edgeport."  
  
"Your Captain Harrison character isn't derivative. He's modeled after Captain Willowbee, right. And he's as real as if he were standing here with us."  
  
She giggled. "Yes, he is an unforgettable character. I've only ridden the Coastal Princess a half-dozen times. But seeing him up on the bridge shouting at the deckhands! Once is enough to remember him by for life.  
  
"But, why do you think 'chantey' is the older word?"  
  
"It contains the word 'chant', so it's descriptive of what it names. That's sometimes how new words get started. Then, people come up with variants for their own reasons." I shrugged. "But I can't prove it. I don't have an OED, either."  
  
"That's very logical. Stands to reason, you being a rocket scientist. You've had a formal education."  
  
I was getting annoyed at being called a rocket scientist.  
  
"Wasn't actually a scientist. Was an engineer. And a very junior one at that. I only did a Bachelor's degree."  
  
"Even then. I've never been to a real school. We don't have one here. We're all home schooled. I would have liked to go to college."  
  
"You're young, you still could."  
  
"Oh, no. I couldn't leave my folks and go to a strange city. I wouldn't be able to stand it away from them.  
  
"But you didn't really come here to read my works in progress, did you?" She gave a curiously wan smile.  
  
"Actually, no. I need to know about the local flora. I understand that a man called Basil who lives here is an expert. I've been told his books are here in this library. Is this true?"  
  
She laughed. "They are. Basil's my dad. You want to read his books?"  
  
"The ones on edible and medicinal mountain plants especially."  
  
"Right. They're on the second floor. Please come with me.  
  
"I'll tell Dad tonight you came to read his books. No one else does, anyone who is interested read them all years ago. He'll want to meet you then. Talk with him about plants and ask about his books, and you'll have a friend for life!"  
  
She was speaking as we climbed the steps to the second floor. We went to a shelf and she pulled out a book. The title on the cover read:  
  
"Basil's Field Guide to Edible and Medicinal Mountain Plants of Mineral Village"  
  
"This looks like what I need, all right."  
  
We went down the stairs again and I sat at a reading table, opening the book in front of me.  
  
"Mary, it's nearly four. The sign said that's closing time. Could you keep this book at your desk and I'll come tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, the closing time is not set in stone. I can wait for you. I'm patient." That wry smile again.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
I reached into my backpack for paper and pencil. I got them out, but there was something else in there. I brought it out. It was a young bamboo shoot, an especially delicate looking one.  
  
"I was gathering them last night. I must have missed that one when I was loading the shipping bin." I noticed Mary looking at it.  
  
"Here, do you like these? You can have it."  
  
She blushed. "Oh, thank you. But can I really keep it?"  
  
"Sure, plenty more up there. I'll be collecting again tonight."  
  
She was breaking off pieces of the shoot and nibbling.   
  
"Mmm..this is an especially good one. Here, try it."  
  
She fed me a piece.  
  
"I've never tasted anything like that. Excellent."  
  
"You didn't eat any of them?"  
  
"I was shipping all I collected. I'm really short of cash right now."  
  
"Oh. Well, I won't pry into your affairs."  
  
"No secret, lost all my money in a bank failure."  
  
"Everything I hear about the cities these days sounds like it's out of Steinbeck." She shivered. "What horrible times these are! Do you think the depression will come here?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
I noticed she had finished the shoot.  
  
"Say, you were really hungry. I'm keeping you from dinner. I should go."  
  
"No, please finish with the book. That was better than dinner anyways. Mom is a so-so cook. Except for her cakes."  
  
I had found the section I wanted. Basil wrote in a clear, factual manner. The book was divided into seasons. The spring section described the bamboo shoots, and also the colored grasses. The green grass made a refreshing tea. The blue grass had recuperative powers. The red grass was poisonous, but Basil allowed as experts could produce medicines from it. I copied it all down.  
  
There were also illustrations of the various plants, expertly done.  
  
"Mary, did your father do the drawings also?"  
  
"No, Jeff, from the General Store did those. He's quite an accomplished sketcher, don't you think?"  
  
"Indeed. Mary, I think I have all I need for now. I don't want to keep you any later. You must be tired and your folks may be worried."  
  
"I didn't mind a bit. I run the library mainly to preserve my father's books. It's a treat for someone to come in and read them. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you, Mary. I must go now, there's still work to do."  
  
"So late? Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Got a good rest sitting here. I'm ready for more."  
  
She teased: "Getting to like farming, eh? Better than those noisy rockets, right?"  
  
"The chickens that get me up at six are noisier than any rocket."  
  
"Well, if you must go, that's how it is." She looked seriously at me. "You'll be back again, right?"  
  
"Sure." I swept my hands at the shelves. "Plenty here that needs reading."  
  
"Well, I'll be here, ten to four as always. You must come back now. You promised." She giggled.  
  
"Good night."  
  
What an interesting character to find in such an out of the way place, I reflected as I walked home.   
  
The rains had stopped at last. When I got to the farm, I saw there was an envelope in the mailbox. It contained 300G and a receipt for the bamboo shoots, signed by Zack. My first money earned in the village - and it came from scavenging, not farming, I sighed.  
  
There was time for two runs up the springs hill, collecting bamboo shoots and grasses, then putting them in the bin. The last time, I chose an especially fine looking bamboo shoot and put it aside. Mary was kind enough to stay late for me to finish the book, so I'd give this to her tomorrow.  
  
It was past seven when I got in the door. Wowser jumped up and came at me, hoping for another hug. I obliged him.  
  
I should go to bed now. But I was drawn to the bookshelf for some reason. If I was going to make this farm go, I needed to know all about what I could do with this land. Here was nearly three hundred years of information compiled by my ancestors about the land. Getting it into usable form might be the same kind of data reduction work I was already well used to.  
  
I was compelled to start. Was it Mary's example with her novels that she worked on for years just to be stored in a desk in a town no one had heard of? Was it a desire to continue what ten generations of my family had done?  
  
I pulled out a notebook. The dates were from ninety to sixty years ago. I started copying the temperatures onto a grid I had blocked out. I don't remember falling asleep at the table, but it must have been past midnight. 


	7. Establishing a Routine

A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 7 - Establishing a Routine  
  
I'd found both in school and in my old job that setting a routine for the day, then sticking with it as much as possible was the most productive. The more things you could do without thinking how to do them, the more you got accomplished.  
  
Early mornings were for Wowser, breakfast, weather, news and Farmer Fran - I really had a crush on her now! A few minutes to reflect on the woman's voice in my dreams who spoke every night. Last night, it was about needing to keep my word in order to be healed. My mind must be a little unhinged from all the changes, I thought. Good advice in general, but what odd wording!  
  
Today was sunny and warm, as the weather lady promised. Right there was a reason to have some flexibility in a routine. I would need an extra half hour to water each patch of vegetables. If I chopped out another two new patches, tended the planted patches, then did the hot springs before I was too wiped out, then I would need another two to four hours in the afternoon for watering. The rusted out watering can needed eight tilts to water a whole patch. Something else for Saibara to work on when I had money. Guess watering the crops would make me into a rainy-day friend with the other villagers.  
  
This morning, as I came out the door, the planted fields were covered with a flock of blue birds, eagerly eating insects. When they saw me, they scattered, and I saw the seeds I'd planted had sprouted. Nice, broad, bright green leaves, hardly touched with insect damage. Thanks, birds! Come again. The two girls I'd startled with my shouting the other day passed by on their way to the springs - I now recognized them as Ann and Popuri. Apparently they were friends, they were chatting and laughing as they walked. I waved hello to them, and they returned a "Morning, Jack!"  
  
Routines are rewarding, also. When you can do a task routinely, it gives you time to think. I was worrying about what Cliff had said about Duke. I'd have to ask around discreetly about what might calm the guy down. It would probably be easy enough to make friends with Manna - just be a good listener, if my ears could hold out. I didn't know, however if having Manna on my side would help with Duke, or just annoy him further as appearing as a schemer. I sighed, more data, I needed more data.  
  
That took me up to the noon break and the hot springs. Each day seemed to get just a little easier - my body must be hardening with all the work - and I didn't actually fall asleep in the springs.  
  
I just let my mind wander, and I kept going over those meetings with the five women about my age. The last serious girlfriend I'd had was in high school. College, then work for me had been an almost non-stop seventy to hundred hour a week effort. Absolutely no time for anything more than a pleasant chat at a cafeteria or hallway with some young thing. Looks like I wouldn't have time for anything more here also.  
  
I also reflected how the city put a edge on people that the country seemed to soften. All those girls had their quirks, but they were tolerable. They were all nice. In the city, Karen would be an affected, conceited artsy type. Elli would me "Miss-I-Know-What's-Good-For-You- Better-Than-You-Do." Popuri would be a impressionable flake, always being led into trouble. Ann would be a "Men-Are-All-Pigs" shrew. Mary would be a bitter, closed-in old maid.  
  
Hot soaked and refreshed, I returned to the farm and started in on the watering. But I started thinking about my older routines, also. It was two, time for my turn at the overpressure test stand at Dynatech - and I usually needed my turn! I smiled as I remembered how the first couple of weeks, I blew out every line I tested. That earned me the nickname "The Bang-Bang Kid."  
  
These reflections turned me blue as I remembered where I was. A couple of kilometers past nowhere, trying to scratch a living out of dirt!  
  
I got the last of the plants watered - it was just after three. These were sure healthy turnips - it looked as if the leaves had doubled in number and size since morning. I had been skeptical when I read in grandpa's journal that they matured to harvest in four days. But it looked like just the plain fact.  
  
I was feeling more and more blue, starting to hate anything akin to plants and dirt. Maybe I should go to the library and see if they had *anything* modern to read. I remembered the bamboo shoot I'd left in the house for Mary. She'd been helpful in keeping the library open late as I copied out the facts about mountain plants, so I owed her one. She sure seemed to love them - hope she didn't think I was trying to bribe her into staying open late again. I'd leave at the stroke of four so she could close up and go to the General Store for more seeds.  
  
I walked down the walk to the center of town. Passing by the winery, I saw Duke clearing the ground around the bases of grapevines. I reflected, no time like the present to start mending fences and called out:  
  
"Good Afternoon, Duke. How are you doing?"  
  
He looked up and was clearly not thrilled to see me, but answered civilly enough, "Not too bad, Jack. How's the farm coming?"  
  
"Sure takes a lot of time! Hardly have any left over to breath."  
  
"Good deal, Jack. Excuse me, but I've got to get these vines cleared."  
  
I heard him mumble to himself as I passed, "*Better* keep your nose in your own business, city slicker."  
  
Well, at least he spoke with me. Don't know if that's good or bad.  
  
I entered the library, and Mary was towards the back shelves, talking with a boy about my age, wearing work clothes and a baseball cap printed with the logo of a machining company. He looked as if he was also in a deep blue mood. Neither heard me come in, they kept on talking.  
  
"Grey, the espionage thrillers are right here. But perhaps you'd like to read this little collection of recent poetry, also? They're not too demanding and very nice."  
  
"Thanks, Mary. The books you recommend to me are always good."  
  
He took the poetry book, and a "hero single-handedly staves off World War Three" potboiler of a few years back, sat at a table and started reading.  
  
Mary started back to her desk and saw me.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jack. You're back so soon. Need more information about mountain plants?"  
  
"Not today, thanks. Found all the plants your father described. His field guide was completely accurate."  
  
"He'll be glad to hear that. So what *can* I do for you."  
  
"Wonder if you have any recent Sci-Tech magazines. I've had enough of the bucolic wonders of farming for today. Want to spend a few minutes in the twenty-first century."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. The only periodical we take is the Edgeport newspaper. It would be hard to justify spending on others that people don't read."  
  
"I suppose so." I lowered my voice. "Who's that fellow? He looks even more depressed than I do...ah...did when I came here."  
  
That got me a concerned glance, then she decided to play it straight.  
  
"That's Gray, Saibara's grandson. He's from out West and is apprenticing with Saibara. He doesn't like it here at all. He comes here in his free time and reads, then goes to his room at the Inn and sleeps.  
  
"I try to cheer him up by talking with him, but he doesn't open up." Now, she looked sad. "I guess a dusty bookish girl is not interesting enough for him."  
  
My turn for a concerned look. "You too? Is there something in the air today here? Everyone is down."  
  
"I don't know what it is. These things come in cycles, I believe. Just be patient and endure."  
  
"I suppose. Maybe I should go over and introduce myself to Gray."  
  
"That would be nice, I can't get anywhere with him today. You try."  
  
I went over to his table and held out my hand.  
  
"Hello Gray, I'm Jack. I don't believe we've met."  
  
He looked up without smiling, but did shake my hand.  
  
"So, you're Jack. I was at your grandfather's funeral, but was way in back and didn't really see you. But I've seen you. Your farm is next to the workshop. When I come to work in the morning, I see you chopping away at those weeds. When I leave in the afternoon, I see you watering. Don't you get tired?"  
  
"You don't see me at noon sleeping in the hot springs!"  
  
That didn't get the laugh I was trying for. He still looked depressed.  
  
"If I tried that, grandpa would chew my tail out. He bosses me around all the time, never gives me a bit of praise for anything I do.  
  
"I don't want to be a blacksmith. I didn't want to come here. I don't know what I want yet, but it sure isn't anything *here*. My folks sent me here because they can't afford to feed themselves and all us kids - I've got two younger brothers. Dad's still working - barely. He was a real estate broker. Now, there's no market for land. He has to bag groceries just to live on."  
  
"Is it worse out there than here?"  
  
"It's pretty bad. I don't want to think about it anymore.  
  
"It's good there's this library, or I'd have nothing to do here. The people are so boring here. They say the same things every day. Mary's not as bad as the rest of them. She gives me interesting books to read. I'll get back to reading them now. Good afternoon."  
  
"Good afternoon, Gray."  
  
That's all the cheer I had room for today.  
  
I went back to Mary's desk. She had the pages of her sea novel in progress spread out and was re-reading them.  
  
I whispered: "I tried."  
  
"As did I. Just nothing to do today."  
  
"Yes. Shoot!"  
  
"I beg your pardon."  
  
"Bamboo shoot - I almost forgot it." I reached into my backpack, pulled it out and handed it to her.  
  
Again the "Thank you, but can I really keep it?" followed by the satisfied nibbling.  
  
I saw Gray looking over at us with an expression I couldn't read.  
  
"I've got to be off to the General Store to get some seeds. I'll leave you with Mr. Sunshine there."  
  
"I wish I could do something for him. But now I'm depressed also. I'll close right at four today and just go home and eat Mom's cakes. Later, Jack."  
  
I'm spreading cheer wherever I go today. Now, let's see what I can do for Jeff's stress level.  
  
Karen and Jeff were behind the counter, adding up some invoices.  
  
"Dad, we're still 26,000G short. You really have to ask people to pay down their bills."  
  
Jeff was holding his stomach and saying nothing.  
  
I picked up two packages of turnip seeds and went to the counter.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jeff, Karen."  
  
"Hello, Jack. More seeds already?"  
  
"Got a little cash from foraging." I laid the coins on the counter. "It's going right back into the ground. It's getting late, and you look busy, so I'll get on back to the farm now. Thanks."  
  
"Thank you, Jack."  
  
"Dad, I'll be back in a bit" said Karen, and followed me out the door.  
  
"Jack, you live next to Rick's place. Was there anything going on there yesterday?"  
  
I hesitated to be spreading gossip. Karen saw it and went on.  
  
"It's not exactly prying. Rick and I...well, we've been good friends since we were kids. *Very* good friends. He was so depressed when I saw him this morning. Nothing I said or did made a difference. Is there something wrong over there?"  
  
"He and Popuri had a terrible fight yesterday."  
  
"Oh, again. It tears him up when that happens. But it's partially his own fault. He's too protective of Popuri. Perhaps she wouldn't be so immature if he let her grow up on her own.  
  
She sighed. "Their situation is impossible and it's nobody's fault, really. Lillia's too sick to do much. With Michael away, it's all on Rick's shoulders. It's too much for him, no wonder he snaps at Popuri. I wish he'd let me help him, but he's got to be the strong man of that family - do it all himself."  
  
"Everyone seems to be down today. Mary said it's a cycle, we just have to wait it out."  
  
Karen brightened. "You've met Mary, then. Isn't she wonderful? 'Still waters run deep' all right. She's so imaginative. And she's got the patience of Job - sitting at her desk for hours, looking for that one right word for those stories of hers." She laughed. "I can't keep still for more than five minutes myself. I'll end up wandering the whole village several times a day if I don't have work to do.  
  
"I wonder if she'll stay in that library her whole life. I think she's carrying a torch for someone, I don't know who. I hope it's not that Gray! What a Gloomy Gus *he* is. She won't talk about it to any of us girls, she always turns the subject to some romantic story she's read. And she's good enough at that to make us forget we were trying to get her to 'fess up!"  
  
"Karen, I don't know what to tell you about Rick, I only know him from yesterday."  
  
"Yes, well, I'll take Mary's advice. Let it ride. Go walk on the beach alone and drink at the Inn afterwards. I do that too much, but what else is there to do? I've got to get back in and help Dad. Wish I could help stiffen his backbone! Thanks for talking with me, you're a real good pal. Take care, Jack."  
  
"You also, Karen."  
  
I looked down towards the Inn. Wonder if I should go talk with Cliff, that might cheer me up. On the other hand, I was batting a thousand today with cheering people up. Whatever dark cloud I was dragging behind, I didn't want to get it over Cliff. Best just get back to the farm.   
  
I got back as Zack was opening the shipping bin.  
  
"Hey, Jack, I'll take the stuff in the bin. They like the bamboo shoots, I can move all of that you can get. This looks like 300G worth to me, here you go, pal. Guess I'll go back home and eat...it's tough living alone. Greg don't count - he just sits there fixing his gear!"  
  
I've even depressed Zack - sheesh! Then Wowser came up looking for another hug. I obliged him.  
  
"Wowser, you've got to be my best friend here."  
  
His wagging and yipping said that he agreed. At least I didn't get him down.  
  
The next two hours I spent in planting two patches of turnips. The healthy plants in the patches over showed that I knew how to do it - thanks to Farmer Fran. I'd really have to send her that fan letter.  
  
Two more hours spent in gathering bamboo and grasses at the springs brought me to ten o'clock. I really should get to bed, but the journals and tables I was creating from them still called me. Patience. Perseverance. Was that Mary's advice? The voice in my dreams? It was good advice. I worked until one, then went to bed rather than fall asleep at the table again. 


	8. Young Professionals Networking

A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 8 Young Professionals Networking  
  
The woman speaking to me in my dreams had a routine also. Every night, she would leave me with some obscure phrase, pregnant with meaning that I could not grasp. Last night, she was speaking of others both of and not of the village who knew of the wounds here.  
  
I had my routine also. After early morning with Wowser, breakfast and Farmer Fran, it was out to work the fields. The first four patches of turnips looked almost ready for harvest, the ground swelled a little, showing the edible root beneath. Weed them out, clear two more patches, do a little of the watering, then time to go to the hot springs.  
  
The afternoon was for finishing the watering, and plenty of thinking while doing so. It was not good, I saw, to dwell on things so that I got depressed like yesterday. I should finish introducing myself to the villagers. In fact, it was a good time to see the Doctor who I had failed to meet that other day. As I finished the watering, the desire to see the Doctor became a compulsion, as if something or someone was pushing me that way.  
  
I put a bunch of red grass in my knapsack as a gift for the doctor, remembering Basil's writing that they had medicinal value. There was also room for a bamboo shoot for Mary, in case I saw her. It was just plain fun watching her eat them as if she were dining at a five-star Continental restaurant. I just hoped that her parents would not be annoyed at me for ruining her appetite for dinner.  
  
A quick run out the front gate and past the blacksmith shop. I had not introduced myself to Saibara, and judging from the way he was shouting at Grey, it didn't seem a good time to do so. Again, outside the winery, Duke was working on his vines. I waved at him and he disinterestedly returned my greeting. I almost stopped at Basil and Anna's. I had reason to thank Basil for the books he had written, and Mary had wanted to introduce us. Perhaps I could get back to the library at four and we could go meet her folks.  
  
At the Mayor's house, I stopped. I hadn't spoken to him since my first day, and I really should do so, even if he was a figurehead - which I didn't know for sure. I knocked at his door and he invited me in.  
  
"Hello, Jack. It's been a few days since we last met. How are things going on the farm? Are you working hard and applying yourself? You certainly look as if you've been laboring outdoors."  
  
I told the Mayor what I had done the last few days.  
  
"Hmm..that doesn't seem like a lot. But you are inexperienced at farming and the fields were in terrible shape. Just make steady progress every day and give your best effort. Don't get discouraged because you aren't a master farmer in one week. Farming is hard work!  
  
"You are trying to get along with the villagers, aren't you? I have heard such conflicting stories about you. Some think that you are a fine, earnest young man, and others..." He trailed off and shrugged.  
  
"Thomas, I hope that I haven't damaged anyone's sensibilities. It takes time to learn about new people."  
  
"Jack, this is true. First impressions, however, are difficult to overcome. You understand my meaning, I'm sure."  
  
I understood. Duke. Oh yes, I understood very well.  
  
"Thomas, I'll give *everything* here my best effort."  
  
He smiled. "I guess that's all that can reasonably be asked of anyone. Oh, have you met Kano? He is an artist - a photographer - from the city. He is doing a collection of nature scenes here, and I am letting him stay in my house while he works. It is good to capture our natural surroundings for posterity."  
  
A man in his thirties, tall, handsome and well dressed came up to us.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jack, I'm Kano. Good to meet you."  
  
We shook. "Good to meet you also, Kano. I don't know if you're interested in anything in the Erehwon Farm, but you are welcome to take pictures there."  
  
"Thank you, Jack, that is a kind offer indeed. Right now, I am doing sequences of wildlife scenes in the mountains. If I need shots of cultivated land later on, I shall come see you. I understand you lived in Liberty City. So did I. Perhaps we should exchange stories later on. Right now, I need to finish developing a couple of rolls, so if you will excuse me."  
  
"Certainly, I need to go myself. Thank you for your time, Thomas, Kano."  
  
We exchanged farewells and I left, walking towards the clinic. I entered, and Elli smiled as she saw me approach her desk.  
  
"Jack, good to see you again. You're not coming about any illness or injury, are you?"  
  
"No, Elli, just wanted to take you up on your offer to be introduced to the Doctor."  
  
"Of course. Not even any cuts?" she teased.  
  
I showed her my arms, which had a few more minor injuries. "Look here, those weeds and branches will not be defeated without a struggle!" I faked a pained expression. "Oh, nurse, I can't stand the pain any longer!"  
  
Elli chuckled, but the nurse in her came out over the joking.  
  
"They're minor, but they really could get infected from the soil. Come here and I'll swab them with peroxide."  
  
Again, she quickly and expertly held my arms and cleaned the cuts on them.  
  
"I know that you can't avoid some minor insults when doing physical labor, but do try to be careful. All right, let's go see Doctor."  
  
We entered an examination room where the Doctor was sitting, reading a medical text. He rose as we entered and Elli introduced me.  
  
"Doctor, this is Jack, who you've heard about, I'm sure. He's come to pay a social call - there is no medical problem."  
  
The doctor was perhaps in his late twenties, wearing the same serious, slightly grim expression I had seen before. We shook hands and exchanged greetings. Elli then excused herself:  
  
"Doctor, Jack, I've still got these records to file, so I'll leave you now."  
  
"Doctor, I was wanting to call on you several days ago, but got sidetracked."  
  
"Yes, Jack, I heard the story from Elli. A comedy of errors, it was. But who can blame Elli? She's very serious about her profession. Caretaking runs in her family, she comes from a long line of healers. I am the first medical doctor to practice regularly here. Before, it was women of Elli's family who were midwives and herbal healers here."  
  
"Doctor, how did you come to practice here?"  
  
"When I finished medical school and received my license to practice four years ago, I, like my fellows, was presented with a list of possible first posts.  
  
"Most involved assisting some specialist or another in one of the large hospitals. But I was not that interested in large hospitals - or specializing. I had wanted to do general practice.  
  
"Mineral Village was the only such post available, so I took it sight unseen. I had not even heard of the place before. Ellen, Elli's grandmother had become unable to continue her healing and Elli was too young and inexperienced to take her place. I was glad to come here. Your grandfather provided the funds to build and equip this clinic - you are aware, are you not, that your grandfather was a great benefactor to this village. Elli came on as my assistant. Even young as she was, she knew a great deal about healing and the villagers and their problems. From the first day, she has been invaluable to me.  
  
"Well, general practice is what I've been doing here. The villagers are generally healthy - the usual run of minor illnesses and injuries. The bulk of my labor goes into childbirth and the few problem cases we have here.  
  
"For some reason, women in neighboring villages like to come to this clinic to give birth. Some say because I'm the only 'real' doctor in the county outside of Edgeport. Personally, I think it's because of Elli. She has a rare talent for birthing - she has an intuition for tending to the whole person, mother and child, as well as the purely medical techniques. I'm trying to learn her technique and apply it to other cases. The scientific facets of medicine are valuable where they apply, but we tend to forget that we are healing people, not just biological machines." He smiled for the first time. "In some ways, I feel like I'm Elli's assistant."  
  
"You say that you have problem cases."  
  
He returned to his grim expression. "Yes. There's Lillia, for instance. She's had this wasting fatigue for several years now. I can't even diagnose it, much less cure it. I can only treat the symptoms, and not very well at that. Her husband was so desperate, he traveled out to the western desert a couple of years back looking for a herbal remedy he had heard about from Basil and Anna. I don't think his absence is helping her. The stress of that family situation can't be any good for her, either.  
  
"There's Ellen, Elli's grandmother. She has severe arthritis, such that she's pretty much immobile. Even though I'm as helpless with her as with Lillia, it's not so much a personal failure. It's the ravages of age, and nobody in the world could cure Ellen. But Lillia's illness makes me feel useless here. Aside from the little things that anyone could handle - or would correct themselves, most of what I achieve here is birthing. Now, Elli could handle that better than I could alone."  
  
"Doctor, caring for the sick and injured is *never* useless. You surely underestimate yourself. And if nothing else, people probably come to you early with illnesses before they progress just because you *are* a real doctor. "  
  
I remembered the red grass in my backpack, pulled it out and gave it to the Doctor.  
  
"I've read that these can be made into medicine. I was gathering wild vegetables last night and came across this. You may have it if you have any use for it - a getting acquainted offering, if you will."  
  
The Doctor smiled again. "Thank you, Jack. That's a great help! This grass can be made into several medications I use frequently. You've been talking to Basil, no?"  
  
"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. I read one of his books describing this."  
  
"You *must* meet Basil. He is the village's...no, the entire county's expert on plants. I have greatly profited from his research and writing. We try to get together at least once a week and discuss herbs and healing.  
  
"I also try to meet Pastor Carter frequently. As, I see it, we're in different aspects of the same profession - healing. I tend to the bodies of the villagers, and he tends to their spirits. We consult each other frequently about people's problems, as together we do - sometimes - manage to care for the whole person. It helps that he has an open mind about...well, the more esoteric knowledge that gets ignored in our scientific times. But I mean no insult to you, I had forgotten that you have such a background. In fact, of all the people here, you've been involved in the most impressive work in the world. Men traveling to Mars! We've heard about it for years, now it's coming to pass."  
  
"Please don't overestimate me, Doctor. The rest of the villagers seem to see me as some super-scientist, but I'm sure you understand when I tell you that I was just a junior engineer. I spent three years mainly working on fuel lines the size of your thumb."  
  
"Three years dedicated to a single task worth doing - a person like yourself is not to be underestimated. Combined with the desire to balance people and their differences and needs...oh, yes, the stories about you have reached me! I should guess that a Libran sun and a Virgoian moon are very active in you."  
  
Curious. That someone like Karen would like "does this couple match up" astrology was not surprising. But a medical doctor doing a character analysis? Even more uncanny was the fact that he was right about my sun and moon signs! But I hadn't told him my birthdate and year. Doctor must have seen the puzzlement on my face.  
  
"Ah...perhaps you think me superstitious! As I said, Pastor Carter is open to many things ignored...or trivialized in today's world, and he has opened my mind also. Did you know that medical doctors routinely used astrological analysis in their work right into the eighteenth century? It is now regarded as a discreditable part of my profession's history. But Carter and I have found that these techniques are not totally useless, in combination with more conventional methods.  
  
"You must speak with Pastor Carter. You simply will not be able to understand life here without some of his knowledge."  
  
"Everyone tells me that, and I intend to. It's just I've been so busy getting started, and the church is on the opposite side of the village from my farm. But you are right, I really must make the time."  
  
He nodded. "Carter, Basil and I routinely consult on the problems of the villagers. Together, we make more progress than each of us working alone. We, of course, are in no way an organization, but we do, in jest, sometimes refer to ourselves as the 'young professionals network'.  
  
"I know that you're already overcommitted, getting your farm working. But I think that it would be good if you kept in touch with each of us when you could. I believe you could be of service to the people here. If I have not read you wrong, I believe that would have some appeal to you."  
  
"But how could I be of service, I'm just a farmer..."  
  
Doctor held up his hand. "You are a bright, educated, dedicated and caring young man who is farming because of circumstances beyond your control. I believe you could have something to offer..."  
  
Just then, Elli entered with Stu.  
  
"Doctor, Jack, please excuse me for interrupting. But I don't like the way Stu's knee is swelling. Could you please look at it?"  
  
"Doctor, I'll leave you to work now. Thank you so much for an interesting discussion. I will consider what you have said."  
  
"Please do, Jack. In any case, please keep in contact with the three of us. You can learn more, and it commits you to nothing you are not willing to take on."  
  
Stu said "Hi, Jack. I can't play with you today, my knee is sick and I can't run fast."  
  
"Another day then, Stu. The Doctor and Elli will put it all right. Good afternoon, folks."  
  
I heard the doctor say as I left "Come here Stu and let me look at that knee. Hmm, an infection is starting, all right. Elli, please prepare a topical application of Bogidizer while I see if the wound needs to be drained..."  
  
Both of them were working on Stu, who was taking it quietly, as I left. The doctor certainly had given me a lot to think about. The personal relations were certainly complex for such a small village. The leadership of Doug and Duke - and maybe the Mayor; now, a quiet group looking after the well-being of the villagers. And one with somewhat of a mystical bent at that. What am I getting into here? Just several days ago, I thought I was being forced to be just a dirt farmer - and friends to anyone who cared. Now, it seemed I was being considered for initiation into...what? A quiet, modest group of caretakers? A cabal challenging the village leadership? A cult? This is something to take very deliberately and carefully, I thought.  
  
I got to the General Store, entered, and picked up another two packages of turnip seeds. Karen was behind the counter and Jeff was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello Karen, where's Jeff?"  
  
"Dad went to church. He sometimes does that to relax. How are you?"  
  
"Not half bad, and yourself?"  
  
"Better than yesterday, thanks. Rick was in a better mood, and that relieved me. More turnip seeds? You must have a field full of them now."  
  
"Not quite, but I think the first harvest will be tomorrow. Here's the money."  
  
"Thanks, Jack. You always pay cash and I appreciate it. Dad gives anyone credit, even though we're overextended and he shouldn't."  
  
"I always try to keep it on the up and up. Oh, by the way, what do you think of the Doctor?" I was already trusting Karen's judgment about people and wanted to hear about him from her first.  
  
"Doctor? He's a good one, dedicated and skillful. Keeps to himself a lot and seems a little gloomy, but maybe that just goes with dealing with sick people. Only thing I have against him is that he buys on credit. Why ask about him?"  
  
"I just paid him a social call. He seems just as you said, but I gathered he's a holistic type. A little odd for a village doctor."  
  
"Really? I've never known any other type. Before he came, Ellen was the nearest we had to a doctor, and she was like that also. It seems to work. Only time I was in clinic was a couple of years ago with inflamed tonsils. Doctor said he'd try to cure me without removing them, and he sure did. He'd give me those herbal medicines he makes, then taught me breathing and relaxation exercises. Then Pastor Carter would come and pray with me. We did the Rosary together, an hour at a time, and it was so entrancing! A week of that, and I was well again. It's curious, it's like the two of them are members of the same team."  
  
"No arguing with success. They're good friends, then?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They sure don't hang out at the Inn together...at least not when I'm there! Carter's just there whenever spiritual help is needed, and I guess there's lots of need at a clinic."  
  
"OK, well it's good to know that I'll get good care when I disable myself working the farm!"  
  
"Don't think you're going to do that. Less than a week here and you already look stronger and healthier."  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that you and Rick are both feeling better. I must be on my way now. Have a good evening."  
  
"Thank you for stopping by. Anytime you need to talk about things, I'm here for you. See you later."  
  
I thought as I left the store, so Doctor and Carter aren't secretive about caring for the sick together. I might just be imagining things about them - perhaps it's just as Doctor's phrase goes, young professionals helping each other out.  
  
It was just four when I got to the library. I entered and saw Gray putting away a book, preparing to leave. Mary was at her desk, putting away the pages of her novel in progress. Gray was talking to Mary.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thanks for everything you do."  
  
"Everything? But, I'm just trying to find interesting things for you to read."  
  
"You talk to me. You're very kind, I appreciate it. Oh, maybe I'm saying too much. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Gray. See you tomorrow."  
  
We exchanged greetings as he passed me on the way out the door. Then I went up to Mary.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mary. That's a completely different person than was here yesterday!"  
  
She smiled. "It sure is. Maybe he had a better day at work than usual. It's good to see - it's so sad to see someone as depressed as he often is. And speaking of depressed, how are *you* today?"  
  
"Much better, thank you. Whatever was in the air yesterday seems to have blown away. I'm glad to see you're happier, also. Making any progress on your novel?"  
  
"A few pages a day. Oh, I'm going to go with the word 'chantey'. If it's wrong, I'll just say it was your doing" she teased.  
  
I laughed. "OK, I'll take the hit. But if it's right, I expect a cut of your royalties. But I really came to ask a favor of you. I wonder if I could meet your father?"  
  
"A favor?" Now she was laughing. "A favor for him...and me! He's *dying* to meet you. 'You be sure to bring that young agriculturalist home next time you see him' he said. Are you free now?"  
  
"Sure am. I'll just wait while you close up here."  
  
"It's done, let's go. I usually go home through the door on the second floor, but that enters into the bedrooms and Mom's a little fussy about people going there. Best we go through the front door."  
  
We left the library and entered Mary's house.  
  
"Mom. Dad. Jack came home with me. He wants to meet you."  
  
"Jack! So Mary finally got you here. I'm Basil. It's so good to meet you."  
  
"Good to meet you also, sir."  
  
"What's this 'sir' foolishness? Don't you know how to say 'Basil'? Sure you do!"  
  
Basil was forty-something, and from his tanned face to his hiking outfit, looked every bit the outdoorsman. His expression was alert and almost childish in his enthusiasm.  
  
"Fine, Basil. What I really wanted was to thank you for writing your field guides. They are a great help for me in foraging for salable plants while I'm waiting for my first harvest."  
  
"Thank *you* for your appreciation. Scholarship for its own sake is good. In the service of others, it is a privileged calling indeed. When Mary came home day before yesterday and said you came to consult my books, I was amazed. Remember, Mary, I said 'One day here and that young man is doing research. A scientific farmer at last!'" Basil stopped. "I don't mean to imply anything against your grandfather. He was a master farmer, one of the best. But he didn't need to be scientific about it. He knew from a lifetime of experience what to do. Second nature, you could say."  
  
"Well, I have no choice but to learn from books and talking with people. My only experience with plants has been indoor potted plants."  
  
"You are fortunate to have such a fine farm to grow on. We only have a small yard here. If I had your fields, what a variety of specimens I could grow!"  
  
"If you like, you can use a portion of Erehwon Farm for your research. It's large enough."  
  
"That would be wonderful! But I couldn't impose on you like that."  
  
Anna came out of the kitchen. "Indeed you can't, Basil. Less than a week here and you're trying to encroach on Jack's land!" The twinkle in her eyes showed she was joking rather than scolding. "Good to see you again, Jack. Is all well with you?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. You have a beautiful home, thank you for letting me see it."  
  
"The way Mary and Basil have been carrying on about you the last two days, there's no avoiding it. You're about all they talk about. Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Mary and Basil both spoke. "Oh, what a wonderful idea!" "Yes, Jack, please do join us!"  
  
I hesitated, not wanting to impose. Besides, I remembered Mary's reservations about Anna's cooking.  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't want to trouble you. And besides, I had to decline a dinner offer from Lillia and I don't want to appear to be playing favorites."  
  
Basil snorted. "Pah! No trouble at all. And I can't blame you a bit for turning her down. Popuri is good in the kitchen, but listening to her and Rick bickering over the table is a sure recipe for indigestion!"  
  
I *was* tired of MREs and getting acquainted with Basil seemed to be next on the agenda.  
  
"All right, I'll stay. Thank you."  
  
"Fine. It's ready now, the three of you be seated and I'll serve."  
  
We sat down at the dinner table, set with an elaborate flower arraignment, while Anna served us a vegetable stew, broiled fish and some warm bread. Despite Mary's opinion, I thought the dinner excellent.  
  
"Anna, this bread is really great. Did you make it yourself?"  
  
"Thank you, Jack, I do all our baking. It's very relaxing. I'm glad you agree with us that I do a good job." She struck a slightly conceited pose. "My cakes, if I may be allowed to say, are quite excellent. I think they'd win the cooking festival if it were not for Doug and Ann's cooking. Well, they're professionals, so there's no shame in losing to them. Although I sometimes wonder about their relationship with the judge! Oh, Mary, I've just about finished adjusting your costume for the Goddess Festival. After dinner, please try it on and I'll see what remains to be done."  
  
Anna explained to me. "The Goddess Festival is one of the main public events of the village. We have it on Spring 8 of every year, to celebrate the end of Winter.  
  
"All the single women over sixteen perform a special dance symbolizing the Goddess's returning life to the land. The costumes they wear are passed down from generation to generation. Ours is over a hundred years old. The women are escorted to the dance each by a young bachelor. I wonder if anyone will ask Mary this year?"  
  
Mary blushed and said nothing.  
  
"Anna! You're embarrassing Mary. Anyways, Jack, the Goddess Festival is important in the beliefs of our village. The Harvest Goddess is our local spirit of the woods and fields. For many, She merely symbolizes the fertility of our land. Some take Her rather more seriously."  
  
Goddess worship, I thought. So these odd hints I was picking up weren't just some elliptical way of talking. I knew of a few neo-pagans in Liberty City. Slightly neurotic middle-aged women who kept too many cats and didn't like men very much. But the people here...they all seemed very level headed even if some had some odd beliefs. Best to keep an open mind here - last thing I need is to get into religious disputes with the villagers.  
  
Basil went on. "You know, your family and Erehwon Farm play a part in the system. Your family is reputed to have a special relationship with the Goddess. Your grandfather would never talk to anyone about it that I know of. But perhaps you've noticed something odd about the land?"  
  
"The fact that turnips grow from seed to maturity in four days? I thought it took much longer than that."  
  
"Exactly. Any other place, it would take two seasons. It's not the village, either, it is your farm only. Michael, next door to you at Chicken Lil's, tried to grow turnips once. It took him the usual two seasons. The state your fields are in now...they were in full cultivation last Fall.  
  
"It is a matter of fact that your fields are unusually fertile and vital. It is also a fact that when one of your family does not cultivate them, they go wild very quickly. Folklore claims that it has been that way for as long as people have lived here. The stories claim that this is because the Harvest Goddess blesses your family. The reasons vary with the telling and are so fantastic that one of your background could not possibly credit them. But the observed facts remain.  
  
"Speaking practically, this is why Erehwon Farm is crucial to the villages' prosperity. Even if everyone else here farmed full time, they could not produce what Erehwon does. This is the source of the pressure that you probably feel to perform."  
  
"Basil, I don't mind the pressure, or the work. Being here, on Erehwon Farm, is about the best option available to me now. I've been given a haven from the storm sweeping the outside world now, and I know if I am given, I must return."  
  
"Good. Many people these days are all take and no give, as you doubtlessly know. I believe that is the source of many of our problems."  
  
"Truer words were never spoken!"  
  
"I know you've heard it from others, but you must speak with Pastor Carter soon. He can tell you so much more than the others of us can. And, being of the spirit by vocation, he may be more believable than a plant fanatic like myself. Ah, but it's getting late, and you are, I understand, a very early riser. We won't keep you any longer."  
  
"Basil, he must have a piece of my strawberry cake first."  
  
The talk moved to less serious matters. The cake was as good as promised.  
  
"I thank you all for a delightful evening. That's the best meal, and the best company I've had in a long time. You all are most kind."  
  
Basil said "We're pleased to have you, Jack. You must come again soon. A good evening to you!"  
  
Mary then looked at her parents and said "Mom, Dad, can I walk Jack to his farm. I'll come right back."  
  
"Dear, it's getting late and we needn't bother Jack."  
  
"No bother at all, Anna. I would like the company. Mary, I'm ready when you are. Anna, Basil, thanks again."  
  
We walked slowly, side by side towards the farm.  
  
"You see, both my folks really like you. It's so good for the family to have a new friend. I'm surprised that Dad went into some of the mysteries of your farm so quickly, though."  
  
"I suspect he thinks I have a need to know. Did *you* know about those things?"  
  
"I've heard the same stories that we all have. About the Goddess being in love with the first man of your family and the like. It sounds to me as if their originators read far too many Gothic novels! The facts about your land are new to me. I guess I didn't pay enough attention when Dad was talking about them before."  
  
"Well, here we are. I've still got some work to do...wait a second, I almost forgot." I reached into my backpack and gave Mary the bamboo shoot.  
  
"Jack, I appreciate this, but you don't have to be foraging for me every night. You work too hard as it is."  
  
"Like I said, I'll do the foraging in any case. The effort involved in getting one more shoot is much less than the pleasure it gives you, no?"  
  
She giggled. "Now *that's* spoken like an engineer! I must be going home now, it's getting dark. I wish I could tell you to just go to bed but I know that's not an option." She looked serious. "Our family is with you, Jack. Don't hesitate to call on us if you need help. Good night, sleep well."  
  
I watched for a moment as Mary walked back towards her house. Such kind people, I thought. Yes, working for people like that is as worthwhile as anything can be. It seemed like no effort at all to plant two more patches of turnips and water them, then do two foraging runs. It was almost twelve when I got to bed. It was worth it. 


	9. Fruits of Labor

Some people want to know about Jack's love life already. Awww...that's prying, isn't it? Keep on reading and all will be revealed in good time ;-)  
  
Jack has his veggies! He also learns the importance of standing up for himself - the hard way!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 9 The Fruits of Our Labors  
  
Tonight's message from the unseen woman in my dreams was about a lesson I should take to heart, that perseverance will show results. On awakening, I again wondered if my mind was getting little unbalanced - dreams of gradeschool copybook maxims delivered in such a portentous manner. So unlike my usual dreams of everyday matters reworked in odd manners - and the occasional nightmare.  
  
The morning's weather report gave tomorrow as sunny again, and getting a bit warmer. Quite a spell of good weather we're having.Unlike my life before, it now meant more work - time spent watering plants with the worn out can. Riceball, Wowser, Farmer Fran, the usual morning things that I was getting used to.  
  
I went outside and looked at the fields. The four patches of turnips I had planted four days ago looked as if they were about to jump out of the ground. I went up to one and had a closer look. The ground was bulging below the large, bright green leaves. I carefully brushed away the soil from one. The root looked large and felt firm. Well, let's take a sample and see if they really do mature in four days. I gave the root a good pull, and out it came.   
  
I had seen turnips in supermarkets before, of course. Those were children compared to this one! It was a good half-meter around - purple at the top, grading off to dull white below. It felt waxy and small roots, like whiskers, clung to clods of dirt. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen; the first thing I had ever grown from seed to harvest. I had been going through the motions of farming the last few days, not really confident I could pull it off. But here was the reward for sticking with it - one I could see and smell and hold in my hands. Simply beautiful!  
  
I spent the next three hours pulling thirty-three more turnips from the ground and placing them in the shipping bin. The knapsack only held two at a time, and I could carry just one more in my hands. I resolved that my first free cash must go into a larger knapsack - I hoped the General Store had them.  
  
I cleared debris from the space for two more patches for vegetables. This made for twelve patches for planting, six of which were in cultivation. Seeing how long it took to water and harvest one patch, it was clear that I was approaching the limits of my abilities with my current techniques. I again examined the old incapable tools I was using and I knew I would have to get them improved. With the need to buy more seeds for the clear land, I calculated that I had, in my mind, already more than spent what I had harvested today. I needed to set priorities here - form a longer range plan and timeline. Tonight's work - after all, I wouldn't get the money from Zack until evening.  
  
After my noontime nap in the hot springs, I finished up watering and thought about the rest of the day. I'd have to go to the General Store and get seeds - I only had money enough from foraging for the usual two packages. That might change tomorrow! I looked at the two remaining turnips in the ground. "Make friends with the villagers!" Thomas had said. OK, let's see if some people look on turnips as a friendly offering. I pulled them out, put them in the knapsack and was off.  
  
Lillia, with her chronic illness, came first to mind. Perhaps nobody knows how to cure her, but could fresh vegetables hurt? Of course not! I started down farm row to her house. I stopped to look at some cheery yellow flowers growing by the path. Flowers might help lift Lillia's spirits a little, so I picked a bunch, and holding them, proceeded to their door and knocked.  
  
Popuri opened the door. "Good afternoon, Jack! I was wondering when you'd visit us...what pretty flowers! For me? Thank you! You're so sweet."  
  
She took the flowers from my hand, turned and called "Ma! Look, Jack came to visit and he brought me a bunch of beautiful flowers." She glanced at Rick sitting before the fireplace. "See, there are *some* gentlemen left in this village after all!"  
  
Rick looked at Popuri, then me and said "Hi, Jack. You brought flowers for Popuri? You're a nice guy! Better than some others that hang around my sister."  
  
Popuri snapped back "Hush up, Rick! You're always being mean about Kai! I think you can't get along with anybody!"  
  
Rick looked angry. "I like everyone in this village except Kai! He comes here every summer, gets you womenfolk all stirred up, then leaves!"  
  
Lillia interjected "Please, children, not so loud. Jack, good to see you again. Thank you for bringing the flowers. Popuri, would you like to put them in a vase on the dinner table?"  
  
"Sure, Ma." Popuri went into the kitchen to fix the flowers.  
  
"Lillia, how are you today?"  
  
"About the same as always. I can get around the house today, that's a blessing. I dislike the days when I can't get out of bed at all. So, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"The opposite, I hope. Do you like turnips?"  
  
"Fresh ones Popuri uses to make a nice egg salad. They substitute for potatoes very well. Why?"  
  
I pulled a turnip from my knapsack. "First harvest today! I'd like you to have it if you would."  
  
"My! That's such a healthy looking one. Just like your grandfather grew. Thank you so very much. You're too kind. Popuri, could you please come take this to the kitchen?"  
  
"Jack! You grew that yourself? Now, you're a real farmer! I'll make that egg salad right now. Jack, you must stay for dinner this time, since you brought it." She took the turnip from me, giving my hand a squeeze in the process.  
  
"More like late lunch, but...sure, I'd like to." I'm eating out a lot in this village!  
  
"I hope you're hungry, this'll just take a bit. I've already got the boiled eggs and mayo here."  
  
It was just fifteen minutes, and then we sat down to a large bowl of egg salad and some cornbread. As Basil had said, Popuri's cooking was quite tasty. Also, as he had said, Popuri and Rick were constantly going back and forth over the table. Rick found faults in what I thought was a fine meal - the cornbread was too soft, the salad was too salty. Popuri would answer back about Rick's table manners. Lillia every now and then pleaded for peace, but it was futile. I was very glad when we had finished and gotten up.  
  
I saw a dress spread over a table of a type I'd never seen before. It looked like a robe, white, with very elaborate cloth flowers sewn into it.  
  
"I've never seen a dress quite like that."  
  
Popuri answered "That's my costume for the Goddess Festival. It's just three days from now. Doesn't it just look like spring! I love the festival, the music and dancing with all the other girls - we're supposed to be the Goddess's attendents, you know. It's fun even if no guy escorts me..." She looked at me wide-eyed. "Wait, you brought me flowers, and dinner...you're asking if you can escort me to the festival, right?!"  
  
"Ah, I..."  
  
She squealed. "Oh, Jack! You're so sweet! Of course I'll go with you, right Ma?"  
  
"Why dear, that's wonderful. It's so kind of you, Jack. And so considerate, asking in front of me."  
  
"Ummm, actually..."  
  
Rick got up and slapped me on the back. "That's great, Jack. You really are a nice guy! Karen and I are going, like every year, so we'll all go together. He whispered to me "I'm glad to see Popuri taking a liking to you. Maybe you can get her mind off that darned Kai!"  
  
"But, I really..."  
  
Popuri was bubbling. "Your first festival and your first date in the village! It'll be something to always remember, right?"  
  
Copy that.  
  
"I'll come to your farm just before ten, and we'll go together to Rose Square - it's tradition that the girl comes for the guy for the Goddess Festival. I'll really be a flower girl this time, because I've got a beau." She giggled. "I made a pun - see Rick, Mary's not the only one good with words. I'll tell it to her and she can use it in one of her books!"  
  
Lillia got up. "Jack, I know you have your afternoon chores, so we'll let you go now. Thanks for the gifts, and we're so happy you and Popuri are making friends."  
  
Popuri saw me to the door. "Remember, Jack, be ready before ten. I don't like to be late. See you!"  
  
Blast it all! How did that happen? I just wanted to do a little something for Lillia - and, it's true, show off my turnips to people. I ended up as a hoped for replacement for Kai - whoever he was - in Popuri's affections!  
  
Double blast! Popuri's date?! Sure, she was quite attractive in a rustic way - if you ignored that pink hair, and of course you couldn't. But she was a little girl in a grown woman's body. A day of hearing her bubble and fizz? Having the whole village look at me as her new sweetie? I held my head in frustration! Jack, old fellow, you have to learn how to say "no" to women! But they didn't give me a chance, I answered myself. Gotta *make* your chances, I retorted. Well, too late now, I concluded. Anyway, it's just one day...I can live with anything for one day.  
  
While going over this in my head, I had been walking into town. I found myself passing in front of Duke's vineyard, where he was tending his vines again. Give another try to smooth him over.   
  
"Afternoon, Duke. How's it going?"  
  
He gave me the 'oh, it's you again' look. "Not bad."  
  
"Duke, can you use turnips?" I still had one in the knapsack.  
  
"Turnips? I tried making turnip wine once as a joke. It was as bad as I expected. Grapes make the best wine, thought even a city boy would know that."  
  
"I suppose. Well, see you later."  
  
He turned back to his work without answering. No market for turnips, or Jack, here today. Ah...I owed Anna one for that delicious dinner last night. Let's see if she had a use for this big fella.  
  
I knocked on their door and Anna answered.   
  
"Good afternoon, Jack. Nice to see you again so soon. Are you looking for Basil? He's home today, but he's upstairs writing." She gave a peeved expression. "Whenever he's home, all he does is work. It's no fun!"  
  
"That's all right, I won't disturb him. Actually, I came to see you."  
  
"Goodness, why?"  
  
I pulled the turnip from my knapsack. "First harvest today! Do you have any use for it?"  
  
"Jack, that's a beautiful one. It looks as good as the ones your grandfather grew. Oh! You're getting dirt on the carpet. Quick, bring it into the kitchen and put it in the sink!  
  
We went into the kitchen, and I placed the root in the sink. Anna started washing it and scrubbing the dirt off.  
  
"Thank you, Jack. I haven't tried making pickled vegetables for awhile. I'll use this. It looks like you're starting to find your feet at Erehwon."  
  
"That is one of thirty-six today. I also gave one to Lillia, figured fresh vegetables couldn't hurt her."  
  
"That's thoughtful. Neighbors look after each other here; it's good you're adopting our ways. I try to drop in on her when I can, the poor thing is so sick. I bring her pastries - she loves them so. But I have to try and go when Rick and Popuri are not there; otherwise they'll eat them all themselves. Those children of hers can be so thoughtless, quarreling all the time when they know Lillia should have peace and quiet!  
  
"Thank goodness my Mary is such a quiet, considerate girl. Were you looking for Mary? She didn't come right home from the library today. Sometimes, she and the other girls her age go off and have their little get-together, like Sasha, Manna and I have done for years. Lillia and Doug's wife also, in the old days. I don't know where they meet, though. We've always met at Rose Square, but I guess the younger set has to have their own ways! I imagine they're all talking about the Goddess Festival. I know that's all we talked about for a week before when we were that age!"  
  
Anna looked at me speculatively. "Are you going to the festival? You really should, you know. Now that you live here you must be a part of our ways, and the Goddess Festival is one of our most important village events. Single men your age *absolutely must* escort one of the young ladies, that's an essential part of it. I don't think anyone has asked Mary yet."  
  
Oh cripes! Anna is expecting me to escort Mary! I didn't realize until today that I was expected to ask someone. Then that Popuri grabbed on to me before I knew what was happening! I would have infinitely preferred to go with Mary, I felt so at ease with her. Should I tell Anna about it? I really didn't want to disappoint her. Anyways, Popuri is surely telling all the other girls about it right now, and Mary will bring the news home. Just keep quiet and it'll work itself out, I suppose. But, I reflected, that's how I got corralled by Popuri!  
  
Anna went on. "You know, Mary has always gone alone, and she's twenty-three already. She never went through that 'boy crazy' phase, she's always been so modest and reserved. So the young men here tend to overlook her. I'm so glad she doesn't seem to mind, but she's still missing out on things a young woman should experience. I was hoping this year it would be different, with so many new young men here. You are planning to go to the festival, right?"  
  
Time to start talking straight with people, Jack!  
  
"Yes, I am. Actually, I'm escorting Popuri."  
  
"Oh! Popuri? But she doesn't seem at all like your kind... Well, it's none of my business, I suppose. I can only presume you know what you're doing."  
  
I could feel the temperature in the room drop twenty degrees.  
  
She went on. "Oh, look at the time. I have to get dinner ready for Basil and Mary and I'm sure you still have chores to do."  
  
"Of course, I'll be on my way now."  
  
"Thank you again for the nice turnip. When the pickles are ready, you must come and try them. Basil and I will see you at the festival, I'm sure. Good evening."  
  
"Good evening."  
  
Well, she didn't exactly chase me out of her house with a broom. But it was clear that old Jack was no longer on her 'A' list.  
  
Triple blast! I like that family, and now I've fouled with at least Anna. Because I couldn't stop Popuri in mid-air. Well, Lillia and Rick were onto me also, but still, just a word at the right time! I reflected Basil probably wouldn't shun me because I'm not appearing to court his daughter. He seems to be the completely obsessed naturalist and as long as I appeal to that, we should be all right.  
  
Surely Mary wouldn't be offended. We weren't trying to boyfriend/girlfriend at all. But it would have been fun to go with her; I could imagine the stories she could spin out of the event. Well, when I see her, I'll just tell her what happened - we'd get a good laugh out of it!  
  
I got to the General Store just before five. I hurried in, got my two packages of turnip seeds and went up to Jeff, who was behind the counter today.  
  
"Afternoon, Jeff. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Not bad, thanks. Usual seeds, I see."  
  
I put the money on the counter. "May get more tomorrow. Just brought in my first crop, so I'll be flush after Zack gets it! Say, you have any larger knapsacks?  
  
This one doesn't quite cut it anymore."  
  
"Sure, there's a medium right there on that counter behind you. Check it out."  
  
It was twice as large as mine, and looked built to last.  
  
"Looks great, how much?"  
  
"3000G"  
  
I calculated. 34 turnips times 60G per turnip yields 2040G. I was short even before the extra seeds I hoped to purchase.  
  
"Ummm...I'm still gonna be short tomorrow. I guess I'll have to save up a few days. From now on out, I should have some crops coming in every day. Talk to you next week about it?"  
  
"Sure. They don't sell very fast, and if it does, I can get another one in a few days."  
  
"Great. Well, off to plant these. Have a good evening."  
  
"You too, Jack."  
  
I left the store just as Karen was about to go in. She saw me, said "Jack, we have to talk!" grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to an alcove between the store and the clinic. She looked concerned and upset.  
  
"Jack, what is this I hear about you and Popuri being sweethearts?"  
  
"Sweethearts? Not at all. We're going to the festival together, that's all."  
  
"And you brought her an armful of flowers. And dinner!"  
  
"Those were for the whole family."  
  
She looked skeptical. "Uh-huh. Popuri said you almost buried her in flowers as soon as she opened the door for you."  
  
"Perhaps Popuri is exaggerating a little, you think?"  
  
Karen's face flashed anger. "So now you're calling my friend a liar?!"  
  
"Karen! Calm down, not calling anyone anything. Why are you so upset?"  
  
She did calm down a little. "How can I start? First, I can't imagine why you asked her in the first place. I don't think she's your type at all. Oh, I'll admit she's..." Karen made the curvy sign in the air with her hands. "But I thought you were too serious and mature to let that rule you."  
  
Clearly, I couldn't tell Karen what really happened right now. She was so upset she would blow out completely if I said that Popuri's story was the result of a total misunderstanding.  
  
She went on. "She's nice and sweet, but she's just a little girl at heart. That's not you at all. And besides, she's a Cancer!"  
  
I put my hands to my temples. "Please, Karen, save the stars for another time. I tell you, I'm *not* serious about Popuri. It's just a public festival. We show up together, the Mayor introduces us, we have a dance or two and go home. That commits us to nothing!"  
  
"Well, that's just great! You do the big 'dinner and roses' routine, invite her to a *public* event, where *everyone* sees you together, and you say it's nothing to you! You're trifling with her affections! And not just hers!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Jack, if you want to come out of this with my having any respect for you at all, you'd better start being honest! Don't think this is the big city, where you can sneak around doing anything at all and nobody else notices! We all watch out for each other here!"  
  
"Karen, I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about Mary!"  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"YES, MARY!!" She took a deep breath and went on. "Another good friend of mine. She tells me things - friends do that, you know." She dripped sarcasm. "You're all she's been talking about the last few days. How you would come see her at the library, talk with her like an old friend, stay up late at night to get her favorite mountain vegetables. You went home and had dinner with her folks - how often does Anna let strangers into her house?! You impressed them all greatly, acting the part of the earnest young gentleman farmer!  
  
"Oh, I know you two were just talking about books and the like. But that *is* Mary! She didn't say that you two were on. She didn't have to. She's quiet and non-demonstrative, but I could see the joy in her face when she talked about you. And the look on her face this afternoon when Popuri was telling us all about the LITTLE NOTHINGS you were doing for her today! She didn't say anything, but her eyes! Her eyes were saying she'd just lost everything in the world worth having! I was almost crying for her! I may yet after this is over!"  
  
"But...I didn't know all that. I just thought we were friends, nothing more."  
  
"So you admit you were trifling with her affections also! It's true, what the older women say about city men, then! Breaking hearts is like stepping on bugs to you!"  
  
Karen pointed her finger in my face and lowered her voice to an angry hiss. It sounded much worse than shouting. "Jack, I'm not going to say anything about this to anybody. *I'm* not going to be the one to make it worse for them than it already is. *You're* going to be the one to put this right by the both of them. And then you're going to leave the women here *alone* and stick to your farming. I promise you, if you don't do these things, I'll devote all my time and energy to making your life here hell on earth. And you're a fool if you think I can't or won't. Now get out of my sight!"  
  
"Karen, let me tell you what really happened..."  
  
"NO! I'm not going to listen to your lies, Jack. Just get out of here, NOW!"  
  
There was nothing left to do. I left, running as fast as I could back to the farm. As I got to the gate, I remembered that people were telling me I should talk to Pastor Carter. I could sure use an understanding minister right now! On the other hand, I didn't feel up to unloading this whole sorry mess on someone at a first meeting.   
  
What to do? I'd lost the best friend, Mary that I had in the village. I liked her family also, and I was likely persona non grata with them. Karen, who I liked as a sensible pal, hated me. And now I was linked in everyone's mind with Popuri, probably the most unsuitable match I could find here. I didn't see where I could do anything, or even nothing, without alienating some people.  
  
Useless to think anymore, Jack, what you need is some good hard physical labor. I spent the next two hours planting two more patches of turnips and then watering them. I did the usual two foraging runs, keeping back a bamboo shoot for Mary on the off chance I could make an impression with it tomorrow.  
  
It wasn't enough. I was still agitated. I thought of Gotz and the estimate he had given me for expanding the chicken house. I wasn't going to see anything like 26,000G for a long time. I did, however, have an ax, cruddy as it might be. I went back up to the hot springs. There were tree stumps there that needed cutting. I attacked them in a fury. It took an hour to cut up each one and haul the lumber back to my storeroom. At the end, I was close to collapse again. It was nearly two in the morning. I went into the hot springs and immediately fell asleep. 


	10. Tangles and Knots

A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 10 - Tangles and Knots  
  
I was talking with the woman in my dreams like the first night I had encountered her. We were no longer in total darkness either. Our surroundings were indistinct, but I could see the rocky face of a hill and a waterfall. She was just a blur of green behind the waterfall, masked by the rushing waters.  
  
"You are at cross purposes, Jack. There is one who is unsuitable for you. There is another who pines for you."  
  
"I know. What can I do?"  
  
"You can't accomplish what you came for if you're not at peace with the one closest to you."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Then I woke up in the hot springs. It was eight in the morning, the sun already high. My body was rested and energized from the springs. My spirits were nowhere near as ready for the day.  
  
It was the girls' voices that woke me up.  
  
"I wonder where he is; he's always there working in the fields when we pass."  
  
"I think he's picking some more flowers for me! He's such a romantic!"  
  
It was Ann and Popuri coming up here. I didn't feel in a mood to see anyone this morning. Especially Popuri. But apparently no avoiding it, I thought as I got dressed.  
  
When I left the dressing room, they were both standing by the pond. When they heard me coming, they turned around and Ann greeted me.  
  
"Good morning, Jack! We were wondering where you were."  
  
"Good morning, Ann, Popuri. Hope you're both well."  
  
Popuri chimed in. "We're just great, Jack. Ann and I come up here every morning if the weather's good. Except Sundays - I go to church then."  
  
Ann smiled. "Yes, the mountain air is so wonderful. It wakes you up, and then you're ready for a good day of work.   
  
"You and Popuri are not the only ones going to the festival. Guess who asked me to go? Cliff!"  
  
"That's great, Ann. I think you two will make a beautiful couple."  
  
"Just as beautiful as us, right Jack?"  
  
Ann laughed. "I'm sure we all will! Also, Doctor and Elli are coming. Rick and Karen always go together. That just leaves Mary alone. Well, she never seems to mind that.  
  
"I'm sure you two have so much to talk about, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just go sit at the pond's edge."  
  
She winked at us. I cringed.  
  
Popuri came up to me. "No flowers for me this morning? Ah, but the day is young!"  
  
"Not so young, actually. I'm already two hours behind on my chores. Don't mean to rush, but I really do have to get back to the farm."  
  
Popuri pouted. "You men are always working too hard. Rick is like that. You should slow down and enjoy things. Well, you'll see me later, right?"  
  
"I'll try to. Have a good one."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you! Bye-bye!"  
  
I ran down the steps and towards the farm, thinking I had gotten off easily. I was sure that it was just borrowed time, however.  
  
Wowser ran up to me as I entered the farm, and I scooped him up.  
  
"Hey, guy, were you worried about me? I almost got caught by the pink hair, but I got away just for you!"  
  
Wowser was clearly happy for me. I put him down and went to the fields. Sure enough, two more patches of turnips were ready for harvest. They looked as good as yesterday's. Pulling them out of the ground and moving them to the shipping bin gave me time to think about Popuri.  
  
I was aggravated at her, getting me into this mess. I was running through all the things I didn't like about her in my mind, and then I stopped and looked at the state I was getting into.  
  
It wasn't totally her fault - I could have spoken up sooner and made some kind of excuse. I could easily start to hate her, and I really didn't want to do that. She was just a lonely girl with endless troubles at home, no wonder she acts flakey - it's to her credit that she's not much worse. She already saw me as sympathetic from our first meeting, and just misread my intentions towards her. The flowers, I grimaced, were a bad mistake of mine!  
  
Thinking thusly while harvesting turnips carried me up to ten o'clock. My thoughts were interrupted by a shout of "Hi Jack, it's me again!" It was Popuri calling from the mountainside gate. Her hair was gently blowing in the morning breeze and her face showed a simple friendliness that was somehow appealing. Behind her the trail was bordered with spring flowers, winding up into the lush green hills. The very picture of a fresh young farm girl! Why shouldn't I be friendly to her? Surely I could keep it at just that.  
  
I called back: "Hello, Popuri, I'll be right there." Wowser ran alongside me as I walked. I picked him up as I got to her and said: "Meet my good friend Wowser!"  
  
"Hi Wowser, aren't you a cute doggie." She cooed as she petted him, to his evident pleasure.  
  
"I like most animals. I guess it's because I grew up playing with chickens. Gee, you've been working hard already; you're already dirty and sweaty. But not as bad as Rick gets when he's all covered in chicken mess. Yuck!"   
  
She giggled at the thought, and then noticed a weed I had cut and absentmindedly carried with me.  
  
"For me? That's a pretty plant - look at those dainty blue flowers. Thank you so much!" She took it from my hand.  
  
She's easy to please, anyways.  
  
"You like those? The fields are covered with them, you can have as many as you want."  
  
"Oh, this is enough for one day. I don't want to fill up the house with just one type of flower, that looks boring! I just wanted to drop by and see how you're doing. I have to get home also and do the housework.  
  
"Rick manages the farm and Ma sells things. I guess Pa trusts Rick a lot, because he didn't teach me anything about the farm."  
  
"It's good of you helping your mother out. How is she today? Oh, and you don't have to go the long way around home. You can cut through the farm anytime you like. I trust you not to trample the crops!"  
  
"Thanks, think I will." We walked together towards the other gate. "Ma's not too bad today. I'd like to think it was the vegetables you brought her.  
  
"I appreciate you coming with me to the festival, Jack. I've never gone there with a man before. It's a nice way to celebrate twenty-one! How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-three."  
  
"Mmm...just the right age difference. Well, I have to get home now. We'll meet again before the festival, right?"  
  
"Don't see why not. You take care of yourself. Back to work for me."  
  
I watched her leave the farm and head toward her house. Well, Jack old man, that wasn't painful at all, was it? She can be nice after all - and she sure is a looker! I was grinning as I turned back to my work.  
  
Watering the remaining plants and clearing two more patches of field junk took me past noon. I didn't feel tired as I usually did - sleeping in the springs all night really helped raise my energy. However, remembering my dreams of the figure behind the waterfall, I thought it didn't help my mind too much.  
  
Zack left the money for yesterday's harvest in the mailbox. Together with the proceeds from the forage and change from the last three days, I had over 2500G. Not too bad for a week's work - a few more days and I can get that larger knapsack. That would enable me to harvest more and get more forage in the same amount of time! This evening, I really had to start planning out how to develop this place in a more orderly manner.  
  
Without the noontime hour in the springs, I was finished earlier than usual. I resolved to take advantage of the slack time by seeing Pastor Carter. I headed out of the farm towards town.  
  
******  
  
As usual, Duke was in his vineyards working - looked like he was grafting some vines. I called out my usual "Good afternoon, Duke." He looked up at me, then came to his fence and said: "Come here, Jack, I want to talk to you."  
  
An interesting change! I went up to him and responded: "Sure, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I hear that you're going to the Goddess Festival with Popuri. Don't know how you pulled that off. She's an attractive girl. Very naïve and innocent, too.  
  
"What I want to tell you is that you'd better not take advantage of her. You bring any shame on her, the whole village is going to come after your hide! And I'll be leading them, city boy!"  
  
So, he wanted to get a rise out of me. That kind of thing I could deal with. I flashed my best smile and answered him.  
  
"That's good to hear, Duke, it really is."  
  
His eyes went wide with surprise. I went on.  
  
"You know, one thing I really like about this village is the solidarity that you people show. You look out for each other here. It's something I haven't seen in a long time and it's good to see. You go ahead and watch me; that's fine, you have to do it. But you needn't worry; I respect Popuri and intend to be the perfect gentleman towards her. Good day!"  
  
Duke was too confounded to respond as I walked away. What did it say in Scripture about repaying enmity with friendship, thus heaping burning coals on the heads of said enemies? Duke, your head is on fire!  
  
******  
  
Coming up to the library, I thought of Mary. Was she really as depressed about Popuri and I as Karen had said. Had I really led her on into thinking there was more between us than friendship? I didn't want her hurt and I didn't want to lose that friendship. I just had to go talk to her and try to clear things up.  
  
I entered the library. Gray was in front of Mary's desk, and Mary was saying in an expressionless voice:  
  
"...so, I'll come to the Inn just before ten, then we can go to Rose Square together."  
  
"I'll be ready, Mary! Thank you so much for saying yes. We'll have a great time, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"The festival is always nice, Gray. I'm sure this year will be, also. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes, good afternoon, Mary."  
  
Gray passed me on his way out.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jack! It's a wonderful day, isn't it!"  
  
"You say so, Gray. Good afternoon."  
  
He was whistling to himself as he left.  
  
Mary was staring at the papers on her desk with a blank expression. She looked up as I walked up to her, but her face didn't change.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mary, how are you?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Jack. Is there some book you came to read?"  
  
"No, really I came here to see you and..."  
  
"In that case, I think I'll close up early and go home. I'm really tired today."  
  
I pulled a bamboo shoot from my backpack. "Well, take this home with you. It may give you a little energy."  
  
Her expression didn't change. "Jack, I can't take those from you anymore. You need all the money you can get for your farm. Keep it and sell it, please."  
  
"Mary, I..."  
  
"I must close now, Jack. Good bye."  
  
"Very well. Good afternoon."  
  
I left the library knowing that Mary was not happy with me at all. She was going to the festival with Gray, but she didn't seem happy about that, either. It was impossible to tell if our friendship could be repaired.  
  
******  
  
I needed to talk with someone sympathetic. Karen wanted nothing to do with me. Ah, but there was Cliff! Yes, a guy-to-guy talk about woman problems was just the thing. I turned off towards the Inn and entered.  
  
Doug was behind the bar as usual. I went up to him.  
  
"Afternoon, Doug, how's it going?"  
  
"Not too bad, Jack. Hear you're starting to bring in some crops. Good to know some money will be coming into the village. Get you anything?"  
  
"Thanks, no. Money's still tight. I intend to try out your kitchen once things are better. Ah, you know where Cliff is?"  
  
"He's upstairs, having a late lunch. Go on up if you like."  
  
"Thanks, have a good one."  
  
Doug went back to polishing the bar and I headed up the stairs. When I got to the guestroom door, I could hear Cliff and Ann talking. I stopped to listen.  
  
"Gee Ann, this lunch is even better than yesterday. Just like I used to have at home."  
  
"Thanks. I cooked that one myself - have to get in practice for the Cooking Festival, you know."  
  
"It's just the cooking practice, right? Nothing more?"  
  
"OH! What 'more' could there be?"  
  
"I don't know, I just get these thoughts sometimes. You seem to like doing little things for me. Well, thanks for everything - the lunch I mean!"  
  
"You're welcome, I'm sure. I've got to get back to work now!"  
  
Ann came out of the room. She was blushing bright red.  
  
"Hello Ann, are you all right?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be, Jack? What makes you think something's wrong? I was just bringing lunch to Cliff! That's all, really!"  
  
She ran past me and down the stairs. I went into the room. Cliff was grinning as he ate.  
  
"Hey, hobo, eating high on the hog these days."  
  
"You bet, farmer-boy, gotta love this country cooking. And those country girls!"  
  
"You know, you embarrassed the heck out of that poor girl! She came out red as a tomato."  
  
"Some tomato, too!" He winked. "I'm going to that Goddess Festival with her, you know. Should be a grand old time. I love these small town festivals. Did I ever tell you about the time..."  
  
He launched into an amusing and thoroughly naughty tale about his adventures at a shrimp festival down south with a girl named Anita.  
  
"... and the kicker is that it didn't cost me a G! She paid for everything!"  
  
"You're a lady-killer all right, Cliff. But you'd better not try anything like that here, Doug's likely to come after you with a meat cleaver. And it's not so easy to make a fast getaway from this place!"  
  
"Speaking of lady-killers, I hear you're going with that Popuri. Man, talk about your classic farmer's daughter! She is a *babe* and no two ways about it!"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Why, she's got a balcony you could do Shakespeare from!"  
  
"Cliff!"  
  
"Well excuse me, Doctor Mather! I didn't realize you were such a prude."  
  
"I'm not, but it's not like that at all. That's what I came to talk about."  
  
"Then what is it like? Come on, you can tell old uncle Cliff."  
  
I told him about yesterday's events with Popuri, Lillia and Rick. I threw in the troubles with Mary also. When I was finished, Cliff reared back in his seat and laughed.  
  
"Cliff! It's not funny!"  
  
"Oh yes it is. Jack, you were Shanghaied and Lillia and Rick were the press gang! I'd have paid good money to see that!  
  
"So let's get this straight - you're going with the lady, a real looker, that you don't like and the one you do like, that mousy bookworm, is ticked off about it. And you don't want to tell either of them how you really feel because you're afraid of making enemies. Have I got it right?"  
  
"Mary's not mousy! She's a woman of rare quality. And I don't dislike Popuri - she's just too immature for my taste, that's all. Come on, Cliff, looks aren't everything! It's all fine and well for you not to care about what people think, you're going to be on the boat out of here soon. I'm stuck here!"  
  
"No you aren't. You can catch the same boat, you know."  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"The road, man! Join me and see the country, have adventures! What a team we'd make! You're too good a guy to get all knotted up in these small town personality tangles. You've lived too serious a life. You're still young, enjoy it while you can."  
  
I shook my head. "That may be right for you, but not for me. These people are counting on me. I don't know why it's me, but that's the way it is. I'd just be running away and I can't do that."  
  
"You're throwing your youth away for a bunch of strangers. Nice ones, but still strangers." He shrugged. "Well, people are as they are. I just hate to see a nice guy like you get all fouled up like this. This 'woman of rare quality' bit - sounds like you want Mary as more than 'just a friend.'"  
  
That stopped me. I *wasn't* looking for romance. But had it come looking for me?  
  
"Cliff, I just don't know. I don't know what I want - other than a quiet life."  
  
"You better figure out what you want, then. You're the kind of guy who can't stand uncertainty in your life, all right. It's eating you up. Anything I can do for you, you got it."  
  
"I appreciate that. Well, I've still got a lot to do and you've got that lunch made special for you to finish. You and Ann seem quite the ticket. How could you think of just going off and never seeing her again?"  
  
He shrugged. "I've done it before and I'll do it again. It's part of the price of being a wanderer. See you later, Jack."  
  
I headed down the stairs, waved at Doug and Ann and left, heading towards Rose Square. That was less helpful than I'd hoped for. Cliff didn't seem to take women too seriously - well, he'd likely been involved with dozens of them. He could have them! Two were more than I could handle.  
  
******  
  
I saw Anna, Manna and Sasha talking at their place in the square. Sasha and Manna smiled when they saw me, but Anna's look could have frozen the sun. Best not to go there. I waved and said "Hello, ladies" as I ran towards the church.  
  
I hadn't looked carefully at the church when I was there for grandpa's funeral. It was a small stone building, blending in well with the forested hills just behind. There was a very small wood hut behind it - a storage room perhaps? But why was there weird music and singing coming from it? If that's choir practice, I'd have to come to service just to see the source of those sounds!  
  
I entered the church and almost gasped at the serenity that almost grasped and hugged me as soon as I stepped inside. I looked around to see why the place affected me so. There was no obvious reason; it looked much like other churches. Plain wooden pews, stained glass windows in abstract patterns casting a blue and violet glow, many candles burning all around. But the place had a *presence* to it whose source I couldn't identify.  
  
I looked up to the altar to see Pastor Carter standing there, reading a Bible and making some notes. He looked up and saw me, closed his Bible and came down to greet me.  
  
"Jack, it's good to see you again, under not so sorrowful circumstances as last time. How are you doing? How are you finding life here?"  
  
"Not too bad, Pastor. I appreciate the way you handled the service. I may have forgotten to thank you then, I was pretty stunned by it all."  
  
"Of course you were, no need to apologize. You're bearing up well, then? Good! So, is there anything I can do for you today?"  
  
"I've come to get acquainted, really. So many people have said I should, but it's hard to make the time, getting started on the farm."  
  
"That's wonderful, glad you could get away. The church has a basement. That's where I sleep, you know." He laughed. "Just kidding. Actually, it's where I receive parishioners - and contemplate in solitude. It's more informal and comfortable than here. Would you like to follow me?"  
  
The basement was not a dank and dark one. Some windows cleverly set just above ground level cast plenty of light. The pastor had his office here - a writing desk, bookshelf, typewriter, all the usual. His claim that he was joking about sleeping here may not have been accurate, seeing the simple cot up against the wall.  
  
We sat down face to face, with a small writing table to one side.  
  
"Jack, I must start off my asking if you are a Christian."  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm from a mixed marriage - father was Protestant, mother was Catholic. They compromised by us alternating between church and Mass. They left the choice of which to go with to us. My sister became Catholic, I followed my father."  
  
"That's well-rounded experience. I've learned many things from our Catholic brethren. Their devotionals are wonderful. I'm especially fond of the Rosary."  
  
"As am I; it's wonderful for easing troubles and centering the mind."  
  
"In that case, may I suggest we do several decades together?" He handed me a string of beads.  
  
I took the beads and nodded. He led off.  
  
"I believe in God, the Father Almighty, creator of heaven and earth; and in Jesus Christ His only Son; our Lord..."  
  
Actually, we did all five decades of the Sorrowful Mysteries. The afternoon was fading when we finished.  
  
"Jack, perhaps you understand why I chose the Sorrowful Mysteries. You've had much trouble in your life the last week. A loss in your family; a change of life against your will. I sense other sorrows in you also. You can't ignore them and try drowning them in work. They will fester inside you and distort your personality. You must offer them up to be reworked and put into their proper place. Perhaps there are things you would like to tell me?"  
  
There sure were! I went through the problem of Popuri and Mary in great detail.  
  
"Yes, matters of the heart offer so much difficulty to young people." He smiled a little. "Being still young myself, I have a little bit of personal knowledge there!  
  
"I know both young ladies. Popuri is a regular churchgoer; if she misses a Sunday, I know that Lillia is in an unusually bad way and she's stayed home to help. She's simple and has a good heart. Her...ah...more challenging traits seem to come from the troubles her family is having now. That and the way Michael spoiled her a little too much as a child. I believe that she's just lonely and wanting respectful attention. The type of attention Rick gives her doesn't help at all!  
  
"Mary...we talk frequently. She has an imaginative mind and enjoys trying out some of her literary fancies on me. I try to turn her in a more edifying direction. The intellectual exercise is stimulating for the both of us! I just wish she'd close up the library on Sunday morning and come to church. Who goes in there on Sunday mornings anyways! Ah, while we're on the subject, service is eleven sharp every Sunday morning. I hope to see you here then!  
  
"Ummm...we were talking about...Mary! At first, you'd think all her ideas about life come from books. Actually, her parents have a wonderful marriage and she loves and admires them both greatly. Something just like that is what she really wants. Curious that such a complex woman could have such a straightforward desire, but that's how it is.  
  
"Now, you must keep in mind that both these women are in their early twenties. In this village, that means they're thinking hard about marriage and starting a new family - whether or not they're aware they're thinking about it! With such women, thinking you can have merely a nice airy friendship is...well, unrealistic. You have to keep that in mind while thinking this through."  
  
"So, you're not going to tell me what I should do. I'm not really surprised."  
  
"You shouldn't be. How could I tell you who to marry - or not, as the case may be? Don't look so shocked, Jack. That is the question here, whether or not you realize it."  
  
I laughed bitterly. "Well, if *that's* the question, the answer is simple; I should marry neither. Even if I wanted to, how could I take on a wife as a poor, struggling dirt farmer!"  
  
"I doubt you'll be poor or struggling for *that* much longer. Then you may find the question impinging itself on your mind. You should prepare for it early on. Well, you've got a lot to digest here. I'll let you do so for a while.  
  
"One thing more. When making your decisions, you should not worry so much about making enemies here. You seem to think that if you make one misstep, the villagers will form a mob and run you out of town. People may get annoyed - intensely annoyed even - at you, but it passes if you are helpful and friendly overall. I can assure you, a lot of people here *want* very badly to see you succeed. So once you *know* a course of action is right, stick with it. Be nice, but firm. You know about the niceness, work more on the firmness."  
  
"Thank you very much for taking your time with my rather mundane problems. It's not what I was told to come here for at all. Between Doctor trying to enlist me as some kind of counselor and Basil insinuating my farm has supernatural fertility, my women problems must seem trivial!"  
  
Carter looked surprised. "They were talking to you like that? What could they be thinking? That's taking things too far too quickly; you're hardly started here. Anyways, you would hardly be effective with such matters as long as you're perturbed emotionally. You have to work on that before anything else."  
  
"Pastor, there's more to this village than appears on the surface, right?"  
  
"Jack, that's true of everything. When you're ready, the surfaces unfold."  
  
We both stood up, preparing to leave.  
  
"You can talk to me anytime, I'm always here to help. Don't forget, Sunday service is at eleven - I expect to see you there!"  
  
"I'll give it my best try. Good afternoon."  
  
An interesting pastor indeed! Neither he nor Cliff had solved my problems, but how could I really expect them to. Some might say that they were helping by just letting me vent. But I didn't need to open up about these troubles; I needed to get rid of them! Well, I was tired of thinking about it - Jack, old man, let's think about turnips for a while. I headed out of the church and towards the General Store.   
  
******  
  
I was uneasy about entering the General Store. I really didn't want to encounter Karen after yesterday, but there was no avoiding it. I needed the seeds.  
  
I opened the door and went in. Jeff was behind the counter, and Karen was sorting through a shipping box. She raised her head and looked at me, but said nothing. Jeff greeted me as usual.  
  
I went to the seed table and picked up nine packages of turnip seeds. I intended to plant three patches a day. I went up to the counter to pay.  
  
"Hey, Jack, you're turning into a big spender!"  
  
I grinned back. "I can afford it now, crops coming in. Hope to take that backpack away next week."  
  
"Looking forwards to it also. Have a good afternoon."  
  
Karen said to Jeff "Dad, I'll be back in a bit" and followed me out the door.  
  
"Jack, we should talk again. Don't worry, I'm not going to take your head off - unless you provoke me. Let's go to the same place."  
  
We went back to the alcove and Karen folded her arms.  
  
"All right, Jack, I've calmed down now. You wanted to tell me your side of the story. Go ahead."  
  
I went through the details of yesterday's visit to Lillia and Popuri, going into great detail.   
  
"...so I was out the door before I could think of what to say. I don't know how all that sounds to you, but that's the way it was."  
  
Karen looked thoughtful.  
  
"That fits all right. OK, Jack, I believe you."  
  
"I'm relieved. What changed your mood?"  
  
"I was talking to Rick this morning. We talk every morning - right here, in fact. It's been part of our routine for years. Too many years, actually.  
  
"He started in right away about Popuri and you and how happy he was that her sister was interested in a 'decent man' for a change. I was getting pretty steamed up all over again when he said: 'Funny, though. I never actually *heard* Jack invite her to the festival. He was looking at her costume and the next thing I remember, she was jumping up and down shouting that she was going with Jack. I asked Mom and she doesn't remember how it started either.'  
  
"Then I asked him how the house was holding up under the weight of all the flowers you brought Popuri. He laughed and said the nice little bouquet you brought made a good table centerpiece.  
  
"All that fits with your story, OK. I suppose that you caught Popuri in one of her 'little princess' moods. 'Who else could he be bringing flowers to? Why else did he come but to ask me to the festival?'" Karen shrugged. "She gets like that sometimes."  
  
"I thought you said she was nice and sweet."  
  
Karen looked annoyed. "Well, she is! It's sometimes she just gets a little self-centered and thoughtless. It's not meanness, just immaturity. She's wonderful with her mother, looking after her and doing the housework without complaining. I'm sure you saw *that*."  
  
I had to allow that I did.  
  
"But, Jack, why didn't you say that you hadn't decided about going to the festival or some other excuse that wouldn't have hurt her feelings? You guys are supposed to be good at that!"  
  
"I guess I missed that lesson in guy school. I'm actually not very experienced with women."  
  
"It shows. Well, you are in a fine fix. You're Popuri's squeeze now. Do you like it?"  
  
"Gad, no! I mean I don't dislike the girl or anything. In fact I feel sorry for her, she's having such a hard time at home. But she's really not for me."  
  
"I think I already said that. So you're in quite a jam. You can't tell her now that it was all just a little mistake. I can't read what she really feels for you yet. Maybe she's just thrilled with the new guy everyone's talking about paying attention to her. Maybe it's something deeper.  
  
"If you just broke it off, she might take it very badly. Then you'd have three people hating you, and a lot of the villagers thinking you're a rat. I don't think you want that."  
  
"That's why I can't see my way out of this."  
  
"Yes, you're in that Libran mode of 'all things to all people.' It doesn't always work. Look at my father.  
  
"Well, if you don't get out of it, and don't learn how to say 'no' at the right time, you might very well end up having to marry the girl."  
  
"Karen!"  
  
She looked thoughtful. "I wonder if your children will have pink hair also?"  
  
I shuddered. "Don't even joke about a thing like that!"  
  
"Poor Jack! I shouldn't tease you - but you've got some of it coming. Clearly, what has to happen is for Popuri to dump you. Then, not only will her family not hate you for breaking her heart, you might get some sympathy as the jilted suitor."  
  
"And how do I bring about this happy event?"  
  
"I don't know. It's going to take some thought. *You'd* better be thinking about it real hard. And you should just resign yourself to being her devoted admirer at the festival. No way out of that."  
  
"I suppose. Karen, you don't hate me, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't hate you. I did yesterday when I thought you were a rat, but not now. I'm not very impressed with your judgment, however."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"Let old Auntie Karen think about this. There's something I can try - don't know if it'll work, but it'll only cost a stamp."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'd rather not tell you now. Just trust me.  
  
"One thing I said yesterday still holds. You've got to fix all the problems here. You've got another one - Mary."  
  
"Yes. That I regret more than anything. I just hadn't realized she felt for me that way."  
  
"You've got to learn more about women. You may think you're just being nice and friendly, but there's no telling how *she's* going to take things. I can't read Mary right now either. I saw her at noon. She wouldn't talk about you at all."  
  
"I just saw her at the library. She didn't look happy to see me and said as little as possible. She's all closed off to me now. She's going to the festival with Gray, too."  
  
"Great, another ill-suited match! Jack, you're going to have to figure out what you want with her."  
  
"I just want things like they were before yesterday!"  
  
"Yes, well even if you get disentangled from Popuri, I'm not sure you can have that. You really hurt her bad, even if you didn't intend to. She may not ever again want to have anything to do with you.  
  
"And if you *do* manage to get back on her good side...well, she'll likely be as fond of you as before, only more so. Then her heart will really be in your hands and you'd *damn well* better take good care of her! This time was just thoughtlessness and stupidity on your part, the next time you'll have no excuse at all, and you'll pay!"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Sorry, Jack, I guess I'm not totally calm yet. She's been a very dear friend to me for a long time and it tears me up to see this."  
  
"I've got to get back to the store now. You've got turnips to plant." She smiled. "I'm not angry with you anymore. I want all *three* of my friends happy. You come talk to me anytime you need to."  
  
"It's good to hear that. I appreciate your help - and your friendship."  
  
We parted friends again. There's one problem solved, anyways.  
  
******  
  
Heading back to the farm I saw a crumpled piece of paper being moved along the path by the breeze. Litter didn't belong here, so I picked it up. It was a page from a notebook, in Mary's writing. I smoothed it out and read:  
  
New Dawn Fades  
  
  
Beautiful Sun!  
Who rays we've awaited patiently.  
Fill our hearts with morning joy!  
  
Fickle Sun!  
Shifting and shining on another.  
Leaving us in morning shadow.  
  
Deceitful Sun!  
Plague us not with your inconstancy.  
Return to your nadir.  
  
Let it be night forever.  
  
Some of the words were smudged with drops of...water? I folded the paper and put it in my backpack.  
  
******  
  
Back at the farm, I decided to take my mind off these troubles by working out the future of Erewhon. I sat down at the table and wrote out my estimated income for the month, day by day. I noted some of the capital improvements I needed and their cost. Too much going out, not enough coming in. I had to take the improvements one by one, using each to increase my income to pay for the next. I'll have to put them in order, and I'll have to know what I'm going to cultivate in summer. So I got down some of my ancestors' journals and starting writing out their weather observations and crop yields for recent summers.  
  
Blessedly, I lost myself in the work - lost track of time, also. I noticed it was already ten. I headed up the hot spring hill, cut up a few stumps, hauling the lumber and some forage back to the farm. That got me good and tired, so I headed back to the hot springs, had an hour of relaxation there, then headed back to the farm, and to bed just at one in the morning. 


	11. Beware of Pink Haired Girls Bearing Gift

Oh no! Is Jack really falling for Popuri? Is farming making him stupid?  
  
Will someone please set the poor kid straight before he ruins his life!  
  
-------------------  
  
A Haven from the Storm  
  
Chapter 11 - Beware of Pink Haired Girls Bearing Gifts  
  
Once again, the green figure on the other side of the waterfall was talking to me. The surroundings were more distinct than last night - the waterfall pouring into a clear pond filled with small green fish; stands of bamboo to one side. All was luminous from mountain moonlight. I'd seen this place before, somewhere.  
  
"Jack, it's odd for me to say this, but you must resist natural beauty. What is drawing you is not right for you."  
  
"But if it's beauty and kindness, where's the harm?"  
  
"Your lot is not there, but with another. You would regret it the rest of your days."  
  
The crowing of roosters brought me back - awake in my own bed. Six in the morning, old man, back to the life. Yeah...this is really the life, too. This village is driving you bats - not only do you hear weird voices in your dreams, now you're talking with them!   
  
The usual morning routine, rice ball breakfast, put aside a piece for Wowser, check the weather on TV - another fine day tomorrow, local news - Goddess Festival tomorrow in Mineral Village. That's here - yes, old man, that's your day. Your day with Popuri with Mary looking on with that blank and empty stare, Anna throwing daggers with her eyes and Duke waiting to pounce on your least misstep. F minus one. Who do I see to call a mission abort?  
  
Nothing to do but to get on with the day. I got three packages of turnip seeds from the tool chest and headed out. Wowser ran up to me, accepted the rice ball and jumped into my arms.  
  
"Yes guy, you're all right. All you want from me is a snack and a hug and then you're my best friend! Here you are, down you go, it's work for me now."  
  
I used a couple of hours harvesting eighteen more turnips and moving them to the shipping bin. 1080G closer to that knapsack, then we'd see about getting these tools upgraded. I started in planting three more patches of turnips when the familiar call of "Hello Jack, it's me!" came from the town side gate.  
  
"Good morning, Popuri. Come on in. Ah, you're looking lovely this morning."  
  
She really did look beautiful, all smiles and spring sunshine today. She and Rick were on better terms now?   
  
"Thank you, Jack, you've always got something cheerful to say to me. I like that. I came early today because I've got something for you. You gave me so many gifts, now I've got one for you."  
  
She reached into her blouse and brought out a large brown chicken egg. She answered my stare.  
  
"I had to carry it there to keep it warm. It's alive!"  
  
O fortunate egg.  
  
"One of our prize hens laid it this morning, and I want you to have it. Of course, you could just eat it. But I remember you saying you wanted to keep chickens but you didn't have enough money to buy any. You could hatch this one, then you'd be started."  
  
"Popuri, that's so nice of you. But don't you need a hen to keep the egg warm until it hatches?"  
  
"That's the best way, but you have a chicken house. If there's an incubator in it, you can hatch the egg there."  
  
"I haven't looked closely in there, I don't know if I have an incubator."  
  
"Let's go and look, then. I know something about them."  
  
We walked together to the chicken house. I opened the door and left it open as we entered.  
  
"Yes, please keep the door open - it's close in here. What's under that oilcloth against the wall?" She pulled aside the cloth to reveal a straw-lined wooden box with a large shaded lamp hanging close above it. "That, Jack, is an incubator. A small one, good for one egg only.  
  
"Let me clean the bulb for you. It gets really hot and it'll crack if there's dirt on it."  
  
"OK, let me check the wiring while you're doing that."  
  
She went on talking while cleaning. "Pa and Rick never taught me anything about the farm. But I'm not stupid; really I'm not. I watched them and learned some things anyways. Jack, you know, everyone in the village treats me like a little girl. You talk to me like an adult. I really like that."  
  
"I don't think you're stupid at all. You sure know about that incubator. The wiring looks OK to me. You about done there?"  
  
"Finished." She put the egg in the box.  
  
"OK, let's see if this still works." I threw the switch and the bulb lit right up. "Success! You're right, that does throw off a lot of heat."  
  
"Plenty enough to hatch it with." She leaned over and spoke to the egg. "All right, eggy-poo, you hatch into a healthy chickie-chick for our Jackie-kins there."  
  
I couldn't imagine why people thought of her as a little girl.  
  
"That should do it. Just leave it on all the time and it'll hatch in about five days. Oh, you should turn it over a couple times a day; otherwise the chick will stick to the inside of the shell."  
  
"Popuri, I thank you so much for this. I don't know when I could have gotten started with chickens without your help."  
  
We left the chicken house and walked outside together.  
  
"I'm happy to do it for you. Friends help each other and you're a special friend to me."  
  
Our hands brushed as we walked. Then we were holding hands. Neither of us objected.  
  
"Jack, you know that today is Sunday, right?"  
  
"Is it? I'd lost track of the days of the week. It's easy to do here!"  
  
"Yes, well I always go to church on Sunday unless I have to stay home and take care of Ma. Are you coming to church?"  
  
"Why...sure. Eleven, right?"  
  
"That's it. Would...would you like it if we went together?"  
  
"Popuri, I'd love to. When should we leave?"  
  
"About ten-thirty. You can come for me at our place then and we can go."  
  
"Excellent. Well, let me get these turnip seeds into the ground before then. Thank you again for getting me started in the poultry business."  
  
"Thank you for being a friend. See you at ten-thirty."  
  
Well, she *is* nice and sweet. Going to church together, now what could be more innocent than that? See, old man, there's no danger there. You can be just friends with a girl your age. She's not the airhead she sometimes appears to be either, seeing how she got me straight on the incubator. Remembering her encouraging words to the egg, however, reminded me that she did have that syrupy side. Well, who is perfect?  
  
Such cheery reflections carried me through planting. After church, the heavy lifting commences; clear some more field and do the watering. I went inside to wash up, brush off the clothes, and I was ready for Sunday meeting.  
  
******  
  
I got to Chicken Lil's at ten-thirty. Rick was carrying a crate of eggs from the hen house to his shipping bin. He looked a little preoccupied, but brightened up when he saw me at the gate.  
  
"Hey, Jack, good to see you. Popuri's just about ready to go."  
  
"Fine, how's it going with you?"  
  
"Ah, so-so. Farm work's taking too much time now. At least mom is pretty good today. Say, you going to church with Popuri is pretty impressive." He frowned. "You'd never catch that Kai there!"  
  
"Who is this Kai anyways?"  
  
"He's this *cool guy* who lives down south, comes here every summer and runs a snack stand at the beach. All the women go loopy over him - even the older ones! I don't see why, he's just a lot of slick talk with nothing behind it. I don't like his style one little bit.  
  
"Last summer, Popuri had a big crush on him. She was at the beach with him every minute she could get away. I'd almost have to drag her home at night, and she sure got mad at me for that. He worries me. I bet if he could get away with it, he'd take Popuri off, use her and then just leave her stranded somewhere far from home.  
  
"I'm sure glad she likes you, Jack. I hope you can get her to forget all about Kai. Who knows, you do well with Erehwon, you and her can...well, I don't want to get too far ahead there."  
  
"Speaking along those lines, how's things with you and Karen? I've heard you two go way back."  
  
"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids. We're not actually engaged, but we've sorta got an understanding. Can't think about marriage while I'm trying to keep the farm and family together, be unfair to bring her into all this."  
  
Then, Popuri came out the door.   
  
"Hi Jack, you're right on time. I'm ready to go."  
  
"Right, let's go then. Rick, you want to join us?"  
  
"I'd like to, but there's too much work. Another time, OK? Oh, and you kids don't have to hurry back here after church. Go ahead, take a long walk, and spend some time together." He winked at me.  
  
"Oh, Popuri, did you notice anything wrong with Jennifer this morning? She didn't lay an egg today. I sure hope our number one hen isn't getting sick."  
  
Popuri gave him an innocent look. "Rick, I'm sure I don't know anything about it. Are you sure you fed her yesterday?"  
  
"I thought so...I fed them all, I think. Better give her double rations today." He was mumbling as he went back into the henhouse.   
  
Popuri nudged me and giggled. "Don't worry, he'll never figure it out!"  
  
Popuri was talking as we walked to town. "Gee, Rick's being really nice lately. Maybe he and Karen are getting along better. They used to spend so much time together, but lately not so much. People are changing this spring. I haven't seen Mary in the last couple of days either. Maybe she and Gray are getting friendly. They'd make a cute pair!"  
  
Walking as Popuri chattered on about couples real and imagined soon got us to the church. We went in just as Pastor Carter was going up to the altar. There weren't a lot of people there - Jeff and Sasha, Saibara, a few others I didn't know well. In one of the pews sat Cliff and Ann. We went over and greeted them.  
  
"Morning folks, this looks like the young people's section. These seats taken?"  
  
Cliff answered, "Come on in, the water's fine."  
  
We sat down as Carter started speaking.  
  
"Good morning, people. I see right off that we've got a couple of visitors today. I'm sure we all want to welcome Jack and Cliff to our congregation. I'm sure we'll all be glad to see them here *every* Sunday.  
  
"I know that everyone is excited about the festival tomorrow. Tell the truth, I'm looking forward to it myself. Our village has celebrated the end of the harsh winter and the spring's resurrection of life in this way for generations. Perhaps today we should also reflect today upon another springtime Resurrection..."   
  
The pastor was well launched into a half-hour of charming and edifying observations. After he had finished, we joined in a couple of simple hymns that I remembered well from childhood. Then, everyone filed out the door and stood around talking.  
  
"Cliff, I wouldn't have thought you were such a goodie-goodie, coming to church."  
  
"Hey, living like I do, I can use all the help I can get! I go to church wherever I go. If the preacher is interesting like this one, it's good entertainment. If he's a bore, I get an hour's nap in a warm place!"  
  
Ann playfully punched his arm. "Cliff, can't you ever stop joking? Jack, Pi, glad you came - you're such a pretty couple! You've been seeing a lot of each other, hmmm?"  
  
I answered "Not as much as you and Cliff."  
  
She blushed. "Well...um...that's because he's staying at the Inn. We can't very well avoid each other, right?"  
  
"Sure Ann, anything you say."  
  
We all walked together chatting towards Rose Square.  
  
"I've got to get back to the Inn and start getting the dinners ready. Cliff, you'd better come on too - I think Dad wanted you to look at that leak under the sink. We'll see you all later!"  
  
We all said our good-byes, Cliff and Ann going on to the Inn, Popuri and I sitting on a bench in the square. Nobody else was nearby.  
  
"Jack, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful today! Listen to all the birdies singing up there! This is better than any other spring I remember.   
  
"Thanks for being my friend and everything. With Ma and Rick like they are, I get so lonely. Oh, I've got lots of friends - Ann's my bestest - but it's different with you. You know, I really like you."  
  
"And I like you, Popuri. You're a breath of fresh air in an otherwise hard spring for me."  
  
"That's sweet, Jack." She moved closer to me.  
  
"Well, you're sweet, Pi." I moved closer to her.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. I leaned forwards and...  
  
That harping critical voice in my head started up.  
  
Jack. Jack, old man. What are you about to do?  
  
Why, I'm going to *kiss* this girl, you moron. Go 'way, I'm busy here!  
  
That's marvelous, old man. We're supposed to be trying to get her to dump us and here you are about to turn up her burners!  
  
But she really *is* nice. And she's gorgeous!  
  
Yeah, but...  
  
She's the most beautiful girl that's ever had any use for us and you know it!  
  
Yeah. She's also goopy. Weren't you listening to the pastor? She's *looking* to get married. You want to be it? You're about ten centimeters from starting down that road!  
  
Ahhh...  
  
You want to wake up every morning the rest of your life hearing 'Morning, snookums. Does my Jackie-kins have some snuggle bunnies for his little Pi?'  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Want a house full of pink-haired kids brought up *her* way? Just like her? Hmmmm?  
  
You've got a point there.  
  
Darn straight I do! Finally you're listening to reason. You'd better back out of this real quick, partner!  
  
Now, how to make a graceful recovery. I was admiring her perfume...yeah, that's it! I moved back saying, "Popuri, your scent is delightful! Like a spring garden."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked disappointed. "That's because I put dried flowers in my clothes and my bed. I never use perfume - why waste the money when the flowers are just as good."  
  
"Good thinking. It's so beautiful here all right, but we should really be getting back now. I've got so much left to do today."  
  
She sounded annoyed. "Oh, all right. You just won't slow down, will you?"  
  
"Can't afford to."  
  
We started walking back to her house, passing by Barley's ranch. That cute little girl May was lying on the ground in the back yard looking bored.  
  
"Jack, look at that poor girl. You know, she hasn't seen her mother in a couple of years.  
  
Joanne - that's Barley's daughter - went off to the city some years ago to get a job. She came back with May, but no husband! Isn't that shocking. She went off again and left May with Barley.  
  
"The poor dear, I want to cry when I think about it. Barley takes as good care of her as he can, but he doesn't really know how to raise a little girl. She looks so sad all the time. I don't think she even has a dolly - I see her playing with old cans and shoes!"  
  
"That's unfortunate. I'll bet you're good with children; have you ever tried to play with her?"  
  
"Yes, but she wasn't interested. I think she's scared of me a little."  
  
"I can't imagine why. OK, Popuri, here we are. I had a good time. We'll meet again tomorrow."  
  
"We sure will! The festival! You be ready quarter to ten now. We'll have a great time. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
******  
  
I went right back to Erehwon, it was past twelve and there was so much left to do. I chopped out the weeds, logs and rocks from another three patches, then watered the eight planted patches. I really had to get the watering can improved - this was about as much as I could handle in one day.  
  
I reflected on my narrow escape with Popuri. That girl is just too beautiful to be alone with safely - she tests the limits of my self-control. Too bad she's so girly and not more like Mary...Mary! I'd forgotten all about her. It was only three-thirty, if I ran for it, I could get to the library before closing. Perhaps she was in a better mood today.  
  
I double-timed it towards town, waving at Duke without slowing as I passed his house. I stopped at the library door to catch my breath then went in.  
  
Gray was in front of Mary's desk, talking to her. She was wearing a forced, fragile smile and she looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in days.   
  
Gray was complaining about how difficult it was for him to use Saibara's forge. Mary was nodding without saying much. When there was a break in the conversation, I went up and greeted the both of them. Gray mumbled.  
  
Mary said, "Jack, is there some book you came to read?"  
  
"No, I just came to visit."  
  
"Well, you know your way around the library by now. Feel free to look. Please excuse us." She asked Gray about how he liked the Inn, and they continued talking, ignoring me.  
  
I went over to the newspaper rack, got yesterday's paper, sat down and glanced over it while listening to them talk.  
  
Dow closes down 8.25 to stand at 732.71.  
  
"Mary, what would you like to do after the festival tomorrow?"  
  
Halibut Point's fish camp will have the grand opening of their new dining hall next Tuesday.  
  
"We could go walking in the hills - that's always peaceful."  
  
Canned goods sale at Allen's! Tuna - 2 cans for 50G! Limit, ten cans per customer.  
  
"Jack? Jack?" Huh...Mary was talking to me?  
  
I sprung up and went to her. "Yes?"  
  
"It's four. I'm closing now; you'll have to go. Oh, and please put the paper back in its rack."  
  
"OK, good evening. See you at the festival tomorrow."  
  
"I expect we shall. Say hello to Popuri for me when you see her."  
  
Her tone was bitter, perhaps more than she intended. Nothing for Jack here. I left and walked towards the General Store.  
  
******  
  
Karen was sitting on the steps of the store when I arrived. She stood up and greeted me.  
  
"Karen, were you waiting for me? How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"You're a creature of habit, Jack. This is when you come every day. Did you need to go in and buy anything?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
She laughed. "Good - store's closed anyways! All right, should we go to our conference area?"  
  
"Why not?" We walked together to the space between the buildings.  
  
Karen folded her arms and spoke sarcastically. "Well, Jack, I must say that was a touching display this noon. Almost brought a tear to my eye, it did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that innocent look! You may have thought nobody was in the square, but I could see the two of you from the store."  
  
"Well, then you saw that I *didn't* kiss her!"  
  
"But it was sure close! It was funny - you were about *this* far apart, then you sprung back like you got scalded! What was that all about?"  
  
"That's when I started thinking again. Thinking about a house full of pink-haired kids!"  
  
She laughed. "Yes, but you should have started thinking about that before you sat down." Then her expression turned serious. "Are you changing your mind about her? I mean, if you *really, really* want her, so be it. I still think you two would be a bad match, but I don't know everything. If that's it, I won't give you any trouble about it and I'll do what I can to help Mary recover."  
  
"Karen, when I'm in my right mind, I know that she and I would be no good. Problem is she's just so attractive to me that my better judgment goes fluttering away when she's close. She's the most beautiful girl who's ever liked me!"  
  
"Yeah, I see you making those goo-goo eyes at her. I'm a little surprised she's having that effect on you, though. Oh well, you *are* normal, healthy and twenty-something.   
  
"She's attractive and all that, but she's not exactly a beauty queen. What kind of women were you involved with back there?"  
  
"Ones more or less like Mary. Such few as there were."  
  
"That's your type, huh? Don't you think you'd be best off staying true to type, then?"  
  
"Mary doesn't think so. I was just at the library. She was treating me like an unwanted stranger."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? It's you and Popuri as far as she knows. If you try to get close to her now, she's just going to get disgusted thinking you're trying to play them both at the same time. I think you'd be better off just leaving her alone until you and Popuri have parted company. I'll keep trying to talk with her and I'll keep you posted."  
  
"I suppose. I'm so tired of this whole thing! I don't want to think about it anymore. Let's talk about you and Rick for a change. I was talking to him this morning and he was explaining how he didn't feel comfortable bringing you into his family difficulties."  
  
She looked annoyed. "Why are we even getting into that? What business is it of yours anyways?"  
  
"You're a friend of mine, and he was telling me things of interest to you."  
  
"He wasn't telling you anything I haven't already heard dozens of times! That's always his excuse! What is it with men anyways? Rick thinks I just want to sit on a couch and have him serve me up a life on a silver platter?"  
  
Karen was really exercised, pacing and waving her arms around as she talked.  
  
" I *want* to help him with his family! Doesn't he see that helping each other with troubles is part of making a life together! I could take the load of Lillia and Popuri off of him. Lillia *likes* me, for goodness sake! And Popuri respects me as if I were an older sister already, that'd just make it official!"  
  
"Well then, why don't you just tell him you're ready to take it all on and for him to get off the stick?"  
  
"The poor boy has too much trouble already; I don't want to pressure him into marrying me on top of everything else."  
  
"Hmm...so you're not standing up for yourself and saying what you really feel to avoid causing trouble for others. Remind you of any Librans you know? Whose habits annoy you?"  
  
She looked sheepish. "Well...I...but it's different! Rick knows how I feel."  
  
"You sure about that? You've told him just like you told me?"  
  
"Well...not exactly. OK, OK, I guess I'm a bit of a wimp too. When I see him all stressed out, I don't have the heart to add to it. I just want to smooth his brow and...well, you know."  
  
"You want me to talk to him? Be a go-between for you two?"  
  
"NO! I mean...I appreciate the offer and all, but...not yet. Let me think about that for awhile."  
  
"Sure. You remember this - I want to help you out like you're doing for me. I'm always here for you, also. Don't be shy about asking. What are friends for?"  
  
"Jack, I'll consider all this, I really will. And thanks. Just talking about it helps." She gave me a sly glance. "Well, you two *are* all buddy-buddy now. I suppose guys tell each other things about their sweetie that they won't tell her...unless men are really totally different from us gals! If a little birdie whispered in my ear things he hears Rick say, I don't think I'd mind it."  
  
"Said little bird shall sing like a choir to you!" We both laughed.  
  
"You with Rick and me with Mary. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" We shook hands on it.   
  
"I'd better be getting home now, my costume isn't quite finished yet. Rick said something about the four of us going to the festival together. I think it's a good idea. I sure don't think it's a good idea for you and Popuri to be alone together!"  
  
"Copy that!"  
  
"Such odd phrases you come up with. A college cheer?"  
  
"No, aerospace jargon. Means I agree 200 percent."  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow morning. Don't forget - come dance with the goddesses!"  
  
"How could I forget? Tomorrow, then."  
  
******  
  
It was past six when I got back to the farm. I thought about going up to the mountains to chop some wood and gather forage, but decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow could be a very trying day so I'd best be well rested for it. I dropped right off to sleep. 


	12. O Joyous Rites of Spring!

The Goddess festival at last. Such changes Jack has been through in a week!  
  
Cliff's attempts to lift people's spirits prove ill advised.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 12 - O Joyous Rites of Spring  
  
The figure in green advised me from behind the waterfall as on so many nights before. Our surroundings glimmered in starlight, the small green fish of the pond coming to the surface to stare.  
  
"Tensions today will be almost unbearable. Be watchful and beware."  
  
Then I awoke to crowing roosters and sunlight streaming in the windows. The advice from my dream was good enough, even if it could have come from a newspaper horoscope. I told myself that I should be friendly to Popuri, but we'd better stay with other people. I could not trust myself alone with that girl. Oh, and I should stop calling her 'Pi' - that just takes her back to the days when her father was doting on her!  
  
Thus I previewed the day while checking tomorrow's weather, finishing a rice ball, and listening to Farmer Fran's instructions on upgrading tools. Popuri and company should get here about nine-thirty; that gives me three hours to work until I have to wash up and get ready.  
  
Two more patches of turnips were ripe and ready for shipping. Wouldn't get the cash from them tonight, as I remembered Zack's saying, "I don't work on festival days. I need to rest also!" Clearing another couple of patches took me up to nine. I surveyed my progress so far with satisfaction. Quite a bit of the front of the field was clear now, with the exception of a large annoying boulder that resisted all my efforts with the hammer. I glared at it. I'll improve that hammer soon, and then your day will come!  
  
I went inside and washed up, coming out again just in time to see Rick, Karen and Popuri come up to the gate. Popuri and Karen were both wearing the festival costumes, while Rick was dressed like everyday. We all exchanged greetings. Rick and Karen were quiet and preoccupied, but Popuri was excited and talking nonstop.  
  
"Oh, Jack, Jack, look at my costume. It's the Goddess costume! We've had it in our family for generations. Ma wore it when she went to the festival with Pa. She was the prettiest girl there, I just know it!"  
  
"That's lovely, Popuri. Hey, Rick, how come we don't wear costumes?"  
  
"This festival is for the gals to show off. Us guys are just along for the ride!"  
  
Karen pushed his head in a not so playful manner. "You like the festival because you get to dance with all the girls, right? I think I'm going to insist you only dance with my mom today."  
  
"Works for me. Your mom's real good looking!" Karen stared hard at him and he stammered, "I mean...that's where you get your beauty from."  
  
I jumped in. "Ah, folks, shouldn't we be walking to the square now?"  
  
Karen and Rick agreed and we four strolled down farm row, each couple arm in arm. Karen and Rick were silent, while Popuri kept chattering about her costume. She didn't stop long enough for me to say anything more than "yes, yes."  
  
As we got to the square entrance, I could see almost the entire village had turned out. Only Lillia and Ellen were not there. Cliff and Ann, Doctor and Elli, and Gray and Mary joined us, everyone greeting each other. Everyone looked happy and expectant, except for Mary, who was withdrawn and tired looking. Karen got in front of us and clapped her hands for attention.  
  
"OK, people. I don't want to bore everyone, but there are three guys here who've never done this before. So listen up while I explain how this works. This festival is old, real old, and everything is done in a set pattern.  
  
"In a bit, the Mayor will call us up, a couple at a time. You'll go up to him, arm in arm, then the guy will say: 'Your honor, I present to you Her lovely attendant, so-and-so.' Any of you guys actually say 'so-and-so', I'll kick him when this is over! You'll bow, she'll curtsey, she'll go off to the center of the square and you'll go off to the sidelines. Then, your job is over. Us gals will do the Goddess dance and you guys watch.  
  
"After the Goddess dance is over, we'll have some social dancing. First and last dance have to be with the one you came with - in between, you're on your own. Oh, one thing - if someone asks you to dance, or you ask someone, then you/they can't refuse. One thing about this festival is that we're supposed to put away all the difficulties between men and women that came up over the last year. Doesn't always work that easy, but it's a nice thought. OK, got all that?"  
  
We all nodded. Mayor Thomas walked to the center of the square and started speaking.  
  
"Townspeople and newcomers! Welcome to Mineral Village's 238th annual Goddess Festival. Yes, for that long we have been celebrating the end of winter and the dawning of a new and better year in this way. I won't try your patience by giving a long speech this morning..."  
  
Someone from the crowd shouted, "Thank you!"  
  
Thomas glared in the direction of the shout, then continued: "...but I must make an observation about the challenges ahead. We've all taken the bounty of Erehwon Farms for granted in recent years. Now that our much beloved neighbor there has passed away, I believe that we are, for some time, going to have to learn to live with less than we have been accustomed to. We are all glad to see his grandson take over his responsibilities there, but realistically, we cannot expect Jack to be as productive as his grandfather before him this year...perhaps not next year either. So I urge all of you to face the coming hardships with patience and fortitude.  
  
"Well, enough seriousness! Let's get on to what you all *really* came here for, the dance of the Goddess's attendants!  
  
"First, we have the veterans of so many festivals before, the talented Karen and her escort Rick!"  
  
They walked up to the mayor and said their piece. Thomas said, "How many times have you two been here together? This is the eighth, I believe. An all time record, if I'm not mistaken!"  
  
The crowd laughed as Karen looked annoyed and Rick looked embarrassed. They bowed and curtsied and took their places.  
  
"Next, we have our caring Elli and her escort, Doctor. It's a relief when you two can make it to town events, then I know that nobody is laid up in the clinic!" The two went through the routine and separately joined Karen and Rick.  
  
"Now, a newcomer; our literary Mary and her escort, Gray. Mary, Gray, read any good books lately? Together, I hope!" He winked, but Mary didn't even bother to smile. They did their formalities and took their places.  
  
"Another newcomer - the lively Ann with her escort Cliff. Ann, you did bring the apple pie, right?" Everyone laughed as Ann and Cliff curtsied, bowed and went to their places.  
  
"Now, last but certainly not least, yet another newcomer! The lovely Popuri and her escort, Jack." Some people applauded as we walked up and I presented Popuri to the mayor.  
  
"Jack, you look pretty clean today, have you really been working on that farm?" There was more laughter as I bowed, Popuri curtsied and we went to our places. The girls formed two lines in the center of the square, Karen in the center of the front row. I stood with the other guys watching.  
  
"Are we all ready there? Good. Kano, please proceed. Let us celebrate the joyous rites of spring!" Kano, standing next to a record player that could have come from an antique shop, put a vinyl record onto the turntable and started the machine.  
  
It was a folk song, sounding light, cheerful and spring like. The dance consisted of the girls in line filing back and forth. Periodically one would come forwards twirling, then stepping back in line. Karen led each part, showing grace and practice. The other girls followed her lead passably well. This went on for about five minutes and ended with the girls forming a circle, hands joined and skipping quickly as the music sped to its conclusion.  
  
The Mayor stepped forward again. "That was just lovely! Everyone give a hand for all our charming and talented ladies!"  
  
I whispered to Cliff, "That's it? That's what all the fuss the last week was about?"  
  
"You heard Karen, the social dancing follows. We get to sample all the wares then!"  
  
The girls came towards us as the Mayor went on. "All right, now all of you menfolk get a chance to dance with the goddesses - present and former. First dance is coming up. Find your special someone and get ready!"  
  
The girls came up to us and we all congratulated them. We paired off and went to the center of the square. The married couples were doing the same. Popuri was even more excited than before, going up to anyone that got close and squealing, "This is the Goddess costume!" Kano put a waltz onto the record player; we all held our partners and we were off.  
  
"Popuri, you did just fine up there. That was a pretty dance."  
  
"Thank you! You're doing pretty well right now yourself, I guess you got to dance every night in the city, right? Were the girls there as pretty as us? All us girls have a partner today; it's so wonderful. Oh, I just want this to go on forever!"  
  
Everyone *did* look pleased dancing with their partners...well, almost everyone. I kept noticing Mary looking at Popuri and I, and then turning away when she caught my eyes. Karen and Rick were the most graceful couple; the rest of us were gamely doing our best.  
  
The music ended and we all separated, people looking for their next dance partner. I noticed there was a ritualized exchange in asking someone for a dance, and I memorized it. Cliff and Ann came up to us, Ann flushed and happy.  
  
"Hi, Pi, Jack! Having enough guys to go around really makes a difference, right? Sure beats dancing with Jeff and Basil the whole day!"  
  
Cliff got right down to business. "Jack, mind if I take this lovely lady off of your hands for awhile? Popuri, kind lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Most certainly, gentle sir!"  
  
I waved them off, and then Ann and I paired up for the next dance. Kano put on another waltz and the dancing resumed.  
  
"You dance pretty good, Jack. Get a lot of practice in the city?"  
  
"Not that much, really - it just isn't that hard. You're doing well yourself. Your costume really looks nice."  
  
She blushed. "You know, this is about the only time I ever wear a dress - it's embarrassing to me! Jack, how well do you know Cliff?"  
  
"We first met on the boat coming here, but you know, we just hit it off right away. It feels like we've known each other for years. Why?"  
  
"He's a puzzle to me. You'd think he'd be a rough man, bumming around the country like he does. But he's so polite and respectful to me - except for that teasing of his! You think he..."  
  
"Does he like you, Ann? I'm sure he does. He speaks well of you all the time. Let's put it this way - why do you think he's staying here so long? A week in one place is a long time for him. It's not for the money, he's sure not getting rich doing odd jobs for your dad!"  
  
"Gee, this is all so new for me. I've never had any use for boyfriends and all that girly stuff. I don't know what I think about it."  
  
"The longer he stays here, the more it means you're something special to him."  
  
"Now I *really* don't know what to think. I just like being around him, it's not as if we were madly in love or anything."  
  
"That's how it starts sometimes. You two could do worse than each other."  
  
"Argh! Are you playing matchmaker here? I just like him as a friend. Love - I don't need it!"  
  
"Anything you say, Ann. Well, that's the end of this number, thank you for this dance."  
  
"You're welcome! Thanks for telling me about Cliff and all."  
  
Karen separated from Doctor and came up to me.  
  
"Well, Jack, I think you've been a good boy so far today...hmmm."  
  
"In that case - Karen, kind lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Most certainly, gentle sir." The music started again, and Karen, as she had promised, led off.  
  
"Jack, you're not half bad at this. Just try not to swing so far out on the three...yes, that's more like it! Well, I must say this festival is going well so far. I was a little uneasy coming in with some of the undercurrents this week, but everyone's well behaved. Rick's being the perfect gentleman - but that crack Thomas made about us was uncalled for!"  
  
"He seemed to like to get in a little dig at everyone. Don't sweat it. Popuri is getting really hyper though."  
  
"Ah, she's always like at village events, nothing to worry about. I just don't want to see you two going off behind the trees to do some smooching!"  
  
"It's not on my checklist. Having a *lot* of people around when I'm with her suits me just fine. It's Mary that worries me. I keep catching her looking my way. And the way she looks! Is she sick?"  
  
"Jack, you should know what that is. She's losing sleep over you and Popuri. She still won't talk to me about it, but it's not hard to figure out." She sighed. "How *do* people get their affairs so tangled up? None of you are bad folks, but just look what happened!"  
  
"I hope when this festival is over I can put a little distance between the pink-haired one and myself. This is all I'm committed to with her, after all!"  
  
"Don't think it's going to be that easy, with her next door visiting you whenever she wants and bringing you gifts...yes, I heard about that egg! She's latching onto you, Jack. You can't be passive about the situation!"  
  
"That's so easy to say, but executing... Well, so much for this dance. Thanks, Karen, you taught me a few new moves."  
  
"You're welcome. But the moves you really need aren't learned on a dance floor!"  
  
After three dances in rapid succession, Kano must have thought we needed a break, as he didn't put another record on immediately. People were milling around the square, chatting. I saw Mary standing alone off to the side; she glanced at me again and turned away. Enough of this, I thought. I'll try to talk to her now that she doesn't have her librarian role to hide behind.  
  
Kano had taken another record out, and people were finding new dance partners. Well, I thought, she *can't* refuse me if I ask, huh? I strode quickly up to her before someone could get there first.  
  
"Mary, kind lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
She looked very uneasy, but followed form. "Most certainly, gentle sir."  
  
We started dancing; she wouldn't look at me, staring at her feet instead.  
  
"Mary, I've been wanting to talk to you for days now."  
  
"About what? My works in progress? Your latest turnip crop? The *lovely* Popuri?"  
  
"Mary, it's not what you think..."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter what I think. I had thought that you and I...well, that doesn't matter either. How could I have thought that a plain bookish girl could compare to such a pretty young thing!"  
  
"Mary, I've always considered you my best friend here. I never wanted to hurt..."  
  
"Jack, please don't say anymore. Let's not talk. Let's just dance."  
  
She spoke as if to herself only. "Words are such fickle things. The ones we dare to say are empty and the ones we need to say will not come. I get so tired of words sometimes! Dancing is better. In motion without speech we can dream and pretend."  
  
We danced on in silence, not daring to meet each other's eyes.  
  
Of course, the music had to end, and we separated, exchanging empty thanks.  
  
I saw Anna standing some way back, looking at me with distaste. Uninviting as she looked, I got the wild thought that somehow she might give me the idea of how to repair things with Mary. I went up to her and asked, "Anna, kind lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
She gave me a sardonic look, but responded correctly, "Most certainly, gentle sir," then murmuring so only I could hear, "But it's not going to do you a bit of good."  
  
We started dancing.  
  
"Anna, I never intended things to be like this."  
  
"You never *intended*...? Very well, I'll give you that much. I can believe that you never intended to drive my daughter into depression and despair. But that is the consequence of your actions."  
  
"I had not realized she felt so deeply. I had thought we were just friends."  
  
"So you admit to being callous and imperceptive. 'Just good friends' indeed! You really didn't see the effect you were having on her? Or you just didn't *want* to see once the *lovely* Popuri presented herself to you. And you didn't even have the decency to tell her yourself; she had to find out from the other girls in the most humiliating manner imaginable. I retract what I said before. Popuri *is* your type after all. You're both immature, you fit each other well."  
  
"Anna, the situation is not as it appears. You don't really know the inwardness of it."  
  
"Oh, we're talking in riddles now, are we? Do you know, I'm really not interested in solving them. I do, however, have one thing to ask of you. Please, if you have any consideration for Mary, stay away from her. Give her a chance to get over you. I don't believe she thinks much of that Gray boy, but he seems to like her. He's *something*. Just keep your distance and let her heal."  
  
The dance ended and we parted, not even bothering to utter meaningless thanks. That was enough socializing for me; I walked over to a bench away from everyone else, and Cliff came over to me.  
  
"Jack, what happened there? That *look* she was giving you! You're dragging along like you just got beaten up."  
  
"I did, in a way. She blessed me out good, without raising her voice. It's a rare talent."  
  
"About Mary, right?" I nodded. He reached under his shirt and brought out a hip flask. "Here, I think you need a drink. Doctor's orders."  
  
"Thanks buddy, I sure do need one." I took the flask, removed the lid and took a long swallow.  
  
It was like a solution of nitric acid and scorpion stings. From very angry scorpions. They clawed their way down my gullet and settled down to serious combat in my stomach.  
  
"Ack! What is this stuff?"  
  
He chuckled. "That's Ol' Buzzard whisky. Sold at finer establishments in every skid row in the country. It's an absolute necessity for life on the road. Keeps you warm."  
  
"I'll bet. Light it up and it burns, huh?"  
  
As the dose settled down in my stomach, our surroundings took on a softer feel - sort of like melted plastic.  
  
"You know, this stuff does kind of grow on you. Mind if I..."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
I took another long drink. Another company of scorpions scratched their way down my innards to join their fellows, then the world started to look like a brighter place.  
  
I handed the flask back to Cliff, and he took a drink. Kano had decided to change the pace and was playing polkas. We watched as Ann and Gotz energetically clumped past us, flushed and laughing.  
  
"There, Cliff, are some people who know how to enjoy a festival. That Ann, she's a nice woman. She was asking me about you earlier. I think she's getting stuck on you despite herself. I tell you, she'd be a good catch for you - much better for you than the love 'em and leave 'em stuff you've been doing. If nothing else, you'd sure be eating well!"  
  
Cliff didn't just dismiss me with a wisecrack as usual. He took another drink and looked serious. "Y'know, I think she's getting to me some also. I wake up in the morning, I rush to get washed up and dressed so I can have breakfast with her. The whole day, doing stuff around the Inn, I catch myself smiling when I see her." His face turned sad. "She reminds me of my little sister, she's got the same smile."  
  
"No reason to be blue over her, buddy. She likes you, too; she's just not quite willing to admit it to herself. Give her just a little more time, and you'll have that reason to settle down here."  
  
"How could I do that? Doug's giving me all kind of breaks, but he can't give me a full time job. His business isn't good enough for it. Problem with a place like this is that everyone's so independent that they don't *need* workers, they do most everything for themselves. Marry Ann, and then live off her and Doug? I'd never do that! I've always paid my own way in this world, and I'm not going to stop now."  
  
He had a point, and I didn't know how to answer it. We stopped talking and kept passing the whiskey around while watching the dancing. When the dance stopped, Karen saw us and came over, looking cross.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing back here? You aren't holding up your end of the log - lots of ladies out there need dance partners. Get back to it..." Then she stopped and sniffed us. "Mmmm...something smells good here. OK, who's the candyman?"  
  
I pointed at Cliff. Karen gave him her best smile and fluttered her eyelids.  
  
"Cliffie sweetie, could you see it in your heart to help out a thirsty lady?"  
  
Cliff smiled. "Sure darlin', I was saving this just for you." He handed her the flask.  
  
"Thanks, you're a real gentleman." She took a long drink while Cliff and I watched her intently.  
  
She brought the flask down from her lips with a broad smile. "Ahhh, that's real sipping whiskey!" Cliff and I looked at each other and nodded in approval.  
  
"Cliff, mind if I take another little nip? These festivals do dry me out so."  
  
"Help yourself, plenty more where that came from."  
  
"Ah guys, if we're gonna do this, we'd better be cool about it. We're not supposed to drink at these festivals. Of course, people do anyways, but they're discreet about it."  
  
Her concern didn't stop her from taking another long pull on the flask. She handed it back to Cliff.  
  
"Yes, now I'm feeling a little looser. I was getting *so* ticked off at Rick. Jack, I was telling him I'd like to come over in the afternoons and stay with Lillia and he wasn't even listening to me. He just kept griping about Kai. Then him dancing too damn close with Elli - I think he was trying to feel her up. He dances with her again, I'm gonna go up to 'em and slap him silly! Pass that over here, will 'ya?"  
  
For a couple more dances, we passed the booze around while watching and chatting. As we fell under the influence, Karen made catty remarks about the dancers, while Cliff and I grew silent and thoughtful. During a break between dances, we saw Mary come out from the crowd and stand alone about ten meters from us. She was looking very depressed, staring at the ground in front of her.   
  
Karen's expression turned sad. "Look at her. I wish there was something we could do to cheer her up. Where is Gray, anyhow? She's *his* date, he should be taking care of her."  
  
Cliff grinned. "*I* know how to cheer her up. You guys just stay here and watch the master at work." He got up and strolled over to Mary.  
  
"Jack, what's he up to?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest. But I bet it'll be good. Let's watch."  
  
Cliff stood beside Mary and started talking to her with that 'good times are back' smile of his. She answered him with that thin forced smile of hers. We couldn't hear what they were saying, though. After a couple of minutes, we saw Cliff take out the flask and offer it to Mary. She shrugged and took it.  
  
"Karen, does she drink at all?"  
  
"A glass of wine at New Years' and family occasions. But nothing like that firewater of Cliff's. Jack, I don't know about that."  
  
Mary took a drink, then her face turned red and she started choking. She motioned to Cliff that she was all right, then braced herself and took another drink. A very long one.  
  
"Wow, what a trooper. Karen, she'll be in your class soon."  
  
"In getting it down, maybe. Dealing with the buzz is a whole 'nother matter. I don't like this at all. He's going to get her drunk, and she's not used to it."  
  
Cliff chatted with Mary for several more minutes while she kept drinking, then he came back over to us.  
  
"Mission accomplished, guys! She's loose as a goose now."  
  
We looked over at Mary. She was swaying back and forth, looking around with an unfocused gaze.  
  
"Three sheets to the wind, hobo."  
  
"Feeling no pain, farmer-boy."  
  
Karen was frowning. "You guys are jerks! I think she's just getting more depressed. I'm going over there to keep her company for awhile."  
  
Before Karen could leave us, Popuri came out of the crowd, looking flushed and excited. She looked around, saw Mary and went up to her. Popuri was all squeals and giggles, while Mary kept a blank face. Karen gripped my arm and whispered, "Uh, oh. Jack, I don't like that at all!"  
  
Popuri gushed, "Mary! I'm so glad to see you, where have you been the last few days? Isn't this just the best Goddess Festival ever? I'm so glad you've got a boyfriend at last - you and Gray just look soooo cute together!"  
  
Mary mumbled something we couldn't hear and Popuri went on.  
  
"Aren't Jack and I the perfect couple? He's so thoughtful and so sweet to me. We've been spending so much time together lately."  
  
Mary was giving Popuri a dark angry look, but Popuri was beyond noticing such things and went on.  
  
"We're together so much now that he hasn't got time for anything else. He doesn't come to your library anymore, right? I'm sorry to take away one of your best customers! I guess now that we're together, there's nothing at the library that interests him anymore!"  
  
Mary's face went bright red, and her eyes narrowed in anger. She shouted, "Why...YOU HUSSY!" and slapped Popuri hard across the mouth.  
  
Karen and I jumped up at the same time and ran together towards them.   
  
"Oh no! Jack, you take Popuri and I'll take Mary!"  
  
"Right."  
  
When we got to them, Popuri was just silently standing there in shock. Mary had a horrified expression on her face, eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Popuri! I didn't mean...I'm sorry! Oh, I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry..."  
  
Popuri saw me and started crying. "Jack! She hit me! Why did she...ohhhh, hold me!"  
  
I hugged her and she held onto me tightly, wailing. Mary was also crying, Karen hugged her and stroked her hair.  
  
We didn't have time to calm the girls down, though. Rick and Gray ran up from opposite sides of the square. Rick came up to Popuri and I.  
  
"Popuri, are you all right? Jack, what happened?"  
  
"She's not injured, Rick - her feelings are hurt, that's all."  
  
Rick turned to Mary and started screaming, "MARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER! YOU'RE CRAZY! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"  
  
Mary looked even more miserable and kept crying. Karen glared at him. "Rick, stop shouting at her and go away. You're not helping things at all."  
  
Gray had come up behind Rick and pushed his back.   
  
"Yeah! Stop shouting at Mary! What was your dumb wierdo sister doing to her, anyways?"  
  
Rick looked even more enraged. "WHAT WAS POPURI DOING TO MARY?! YOUR MEAN UGLY GIRLFRIEND WAS BEATING UP MY BABY SISTER!" Then Rick pushed Gray back, hard.  
  
More people were coming up to us from the center of the square. Rick and Gray were pushing each other and shouting insults. Then Ann came up to us.  
  
"Jack, what happened here? Is Popuri all right?"  
  
"It's just a little quarrel. Ann, could you take care of Popuri? I want to break those two up before it gets out of control."  
  
"Sure. Come here, Pi; Annie's gonna make everything all right." They hugged and Ann baby-talked her while she continued to cry.  
  
I pushed my way in between Rick and Gray, who both started shouting at me to go away. Now, they were punching at each other as I was yelling at them to stop. As long as I was pushing them apart, they couldn't connect, but I didn't know how long I could hold them.  
  
"What is going on here? Stop it, all of you! Break it up!"  
  
The Mayor, Duke and Doug had come into the middle of the ruckus. Rick and Gray stopped struggling and started yelling accusations at the same time. Several other people joined in. Duke stepped up to me.  
  
"All right, everyone quiet down here! Jack, you're behind all of this, right? You've been getting these kids drunk! That's just the kind of damn fool thing I'd expect of you."  
  
Cliff walked up to Duke, a little wobbly, and said, "Duke, put a sock in it!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Jack didn't bring the booze, I did. Give credit where credit's due!" He took that hip flask out and thrust it in Duke's face. "Here, you old meanie, have a snort and loosen up!"  
  
Duke looked at the flask with interest, then Doug stepped up.  
  
"Cliff, put that thing away now. Don't you think it's done enough damage already?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Cliff stowed it away and Doug went on.  
  
"I don't know who or what started all this, but this kind of incident is exactly why you young people aren't supposed to be drinking at the festivals. You all should be ashamed, spoiling things for everyone else."  
  
None of us said anything. He was right.  
  
At this point, everyone was standing around, trying to figure out what had happened. People had formed into two groups, near Mary and Popuri respectively. Some started exchanging angry looks and muttered remarks. Karen came up to the Mayor.  
  
"Thomas, this thing is pretty well ruined now. Couldn't you see fit to just call the last dance and let everyone go home before something else happens?"  
  
"Well, uh...it's still early...I..." He looked over at Doug and Duke, who both nodded. "You're absolutely right! That's just what we're going to do."  
  
He clapped his hands for attention. "All right, people, nothing to be alarmed over, just a little misunderstanding among the youngsters. It's all over now. Let's everyone go back to the center of the square, find your partner and we'll have the last dance."  
  
Some people objected weakly, but joined everyone in moving back to the dance area. Mary and Popuri still looked very upset, but at least had stopped crying. The eight of us young people paired up and walked back to the center and readied ourselves to dance.  
  
I don't even remember the last number, or how we danced to it. I was concentrated on Popuri - whispering soothing words to her to keep her from breaking out in tears again. Gray looked concerned and was talking to Mary, who kept silent and wouldn't look up from the ground. Both Ann and Karen looked angry with Cliff and Rick respectively - I didn't like to think of what those guys would be hearing after this was over.  
  
The music ended and Thomas stepped forward.  
  
"Well, this ends the Goddess Festival for this year. I want to thank Kano for managing the music this year - he did a terrific job. Everyone give him a hand. And I want to thank everyone for coming out today and celebrating the start of spring. We should all give a hand to the five young couples who participated today - these young people are the future of our village! The festival is now over, everyone please go about your business now."  
  
People started drifting away, back to their homes. Ann was scolding Cliff as they walked back to the Inn.  
  
"What kind of fool stunt was that? Look at all the trouble you caused! You've got some explaining to do to Dad and I when we get home!"  
  
"Aw hell, Ann, I was just trying cheer people up. How was I to know..."  
  
Doctor and Elli walked towards the clinic. I thought they both looked a little smug - perhaps pleased that they had stayed clear of all the trouble.  
  
Karen and Rick walked towards the General Store with Mary and Gray. None of them were saying much, but I could see that Karen was furious with Rick.  
  
Popuri looked at me and said, "Jack, I'm not ready to go home yet. Could we go somewhere together for awhile?"  
  
"Anywhere you want."  
  
"Let's go walk on the beach. It's so peaceful there in the evening."  
  
"Sure, lets go."  
  
It was just past five when we got to the beach. We walked along the shore holding hands, not saying much - just looking at the water. It was twilight, the time when things were just starting to lose their edges and look indistinct. The sound of the waves breaking was calming. We stopped and Popuri looked at me.  
  
"Jack, the day started so beautiful and then everything turned so horrible. Why? Why did Mary call me that name and hit me? I wasn't doing anything. What is wrong with her? We've always liked each other, why does she hate me now?  
  
"Oh, Jack, I wanted us to have such a lovely time and now it's all spoiled. What's happening in this village? Everything's going wrong."  
  
She started crying again and we hugged; I whispered soothing words in her ear. She looked so miserable, and yet still so beautiful that I couldn't help myself. Really, I couldn't. I kissed her on the lips.  
  
I just wanted to forget about Mary, Anna, Duke, Karen, Rick, farming, the depression, my lost career - all of it! Just forget about the whole wretched world and find comfort in the arms of this kind and lovely girl. I held Popuri as if she was the only thing in the world, and she held me the same way. Our kisses grew longer and deeper, our breathing heavier, our hands exploring each other.   
  
Popuri whispered in my ear, "Jack, do you...do you want..."  
  
[Note to the reader: an alternate development to _Haven_ branches from this point.]  
  
Then, I heard slow footsteps and a low humming - the Goddess Festival theme song. I turned around and saw Karen walking down the steps towards the beach. She was staring at the ground as she walked, then looked up at Popuri and I.  
  
"Popuri, Jack...I thought I might find you here. If you two want to be alone, I'll go somewhere else. But...maybe you'd like some company?"  
  
I looked at Popuri and she nodded - she looked relieved that we had a chance to stop and cool off. I sure was. We were getting out of control.  
  
"Thanks, Karen, we wish you would stay."  
  
"Yes, it looked to me as if you were getting too friendly. Not that I could judge you two for anything you did after what happened today. What a horror show! That's the worst festival I've ever been to. Popuri, are you all right now."  
  
"I'm...better. Having Jack with me is a great help."  
  
"Yes, he's a good man. You really are, Jack. I'm not a very good woman right now. Rick and I just had a bad fight. I guess I was still kind of drunk, and I started yelling at him about his dancing with Elli and shouting at Mary. He yelled back at me and I just snapped. I slapped him, turned around and walked away. I'm *so* ashamed of myself."  
  
"Karen, don't be too hard on yourself. It was a stressful day for everyone."  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I just lost him. I don't *want* to lose Rick, I love him so."  
  
"Karen, don't worry so much. I'm sure he'll realize it was a heat of the moment thing and forgive you. Popuri and I will help you reconcile with him, right, Popuri?" She nodded.  
  
"I believe that you will, too. Both of you are such good friends."  
  
"Popuri, you can talk with him tonight, and I'll work on him tomorrow morning. Excuse me for putting it off, but I'm still a little drunk too. Better to approach him with a clear head. Ah, you ladies thinking about heading home now?"  
  
They both nodded. Karen said, "Yes, it is getting late. I'll walk with you two up to Barley's. I don't want to go further and chance seeing Rick - I couldn't face him right now."  
  
We walked along in silence until we got in front of Barley's farm. Karen held back.   
  
"I'll just stand here and watch until you get inside, Popuri; then I'll head home. Try to have a good night, the both of you."  
  
We said our good-byes and Popuri and I walked together up to the door of her house.  
  
"Popuri, do you mind if I not come in? I'm not in any state for socializing tonight."  
  
"Sure, Jack, we'll just say good night here. Despite all that happened, I'm still grateful that we had this day together. Thank you."  
  
We briefly kissed good night then I went on to Erehwon. In a daze, I watered the patches of turnips. My head was hurting, and I was so beat up in spirit that I couldn't stand to do anything more. I climbed the steps to the hot springs, jumped in and quickly fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Now, Jack is well and truly introduced to life in Mineral Village. The outlines of his dilemmas have been drawn. It now remains for him, with some help from friends and *others* to resolve them. 


	13. Two Bad Heads are Better than One

Well, I finally got this chapter done. I'll make no excuses; I've just been slacking off for a while. However...lookie here. In my left hand, I hold a Game Boy Advance. In my right hand, I hold a copy of "Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town." Insert game in machine and apply power and here is another drain on my time. I'll continue with the fics I've started because that's just the kind of guy I am. But in gamespace, forget about Popuri and Mary and Karen and all the rest - Jack's going to marry the goddess!  
  
People who like Jack/Karen fics - please allow me to recommend _Wine Red no Kokoro_  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1412875  
  
for your reading pleasure. IMHO, it is not just the best Jack/Karen(HM64) fic, it is the best HM fic period. Let it inspire our already talented authors to achieve true greatness.  
  
Hmfan 2.0 - Jack and that kissing thing? Product of stress and alcohol - both well known murderers of self-control. I could tell some real life stories along those lines...but that would be wrong.  
  
RyanEX - It's true, Jack is being unfairly treated. It's not just sadism on the author's part - it's going to work on Jack's personality.   
  
Ksim3000 - You think Jack and Popuri (in Haven) are a good couple? Wow. I suppose it would certainly not be a *dull* relationship :-)  
  
Greg of the 3rd Rainbow Crystal - good observation about Karen's singing in the game! Hope you keep up your fic. I'm expecting great things from you.  
  
Liquid Girl - Things are certainly working under the surface now - stay tuned and all will be revealed!  
  
Starlight the Wanderer - Gosh, thanks for the flowers. (blushing) No matter where Haven ends up going, I'm going to have to work hard to make it interesting for fans like you.  
  
Hysteria - You think it's interesting now, you ain't seen nothing yet.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 13 - Two Bad Heads are Worse than One  
  
"Jack..." The lady's voice; coming from total blackness as it did the first time I heard her.  
  
"Go away and leave me alone."  
  
"You are at your nadir now. You can use my guidance in ascending."  
  
"The only thing I need from you is for you to get out of my head. This is a 'glorious fulfillment?' I don't want to think about it anymore."  
  
"You're totally immersed in it. Sooner or later you'll have to look at where you are in order to find yourself and your way forward."  
  
"But not tonight. Please. I can't take much more. Let me dream of my folks at home, my old school, spaceships - anything but this place and these people! Please."  
  
She sighed and I could sense her withdrawing. The darkness lifted and I was seven again. I was with my parents and little sister at Town Brook Park, having a picnic on a lazy late spring day.   
  
Two year old Jill was just starting to get confident on her feet, and we were at our favorite game of her running after me as I weaved around just a little faster than her - stopping every now and then to let her catch me. She never seemed to tire of it.  
  
Lying on the grass after lunch with Dad talking about his work. I didn't understand the details, but I did get that we would not have our usual summer vacation together.   
  
"But I think you'll like what I have planned for you. A whole summer on Grandpa's farm - just you and him. Now how's that strike you?"  
  
"Will he teach me how to ride the horse?"  
  
"I wouldn't be a bit surprised."  
  
Then I woke up in the hot springs. It was bright early morning, maybe seven, judging from the sun. Whatever the benefits of the spring water, it was not a specific for drunkenness. My body felt poisoned, my head pounding. Then there was that voice.  
  
"Jack? Jack? Are you up here? Jack?"  
  
Popuri. I cringed and thought about ducking under the water until she left. But...I've got to deal with her sometime today. Might as well just get it over with.  
  
"I'm in here." Ugh! Even to myself, my voice sounded weak and shaky.  
  
"Oh, there you are. You don't sound too good. Are you alright?"  
  
"I guess. Apart from these gnomes beating on my head with hammers."  
  
"The harvest sprites are in there with you?"  
  
"Just a joke! Not a very good one, but it's the best you're going to get this morning."  
  
"Jack, please don't be cranky with me. And I feel funny talking to you through that wall. Are you coming out soon?"  
  
"Why don't you come in and join me?"  
  
"Jack! I haven't been searching for you for the last hour just to hear you talk naughty."  
  
"All right, all right, all right. I'm giving up on the humor for this morning. Give me a minute to dry off and dress, OK?"  
  
It was more like five minutes when I emerged from the springs. Popuri came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Jack, you don't look too good, either. Are you sick?"  
  
"Hung over something fierce. You didn't notice how drunk I was yesterday evening?"  
  
"I tasted it on you, but I didn't want to say anything. You mean last night...on the beach...that was just the effect of liquor?" She looked sad. "That's not very flattering to a girl."  
  
"Well...you are very beautiful." She brightened a little. "But, I just don't know. I feel things are moving too fast. We've only known each other for a week."  
  
"Sometimes a week can be a very long time, Jack. Enough time to change a life forever."  
  
I didn't like the sound of that at all. Not the kind of thing you hear the morning after a *casual* date.  
  
"I suppose. But how are *you*? Are you all right now?"  
  
"Better, thanks. But I still don't know why Mary was so *mean* to me."  
  
"She was very drunk also. We all were."  
  
"But even then. Why would she be so angry with me?"  
  
I didn't feel like dissimulating anymore. "You see, she's got a very bad crush on me."  
  
"Oh! Then...of course. She thought I was taunting her with you. But I didn't mean to do that, I was just chatting with her."  
  
She *wasn't* stupid.  
  
"But, how do you know she feels for you? Has she told you?"  
  
"No, but I just *know*.  
  
"And you...what do you..."  
  
"What do I feel for her? I like her a lot - as a friend. Of course, since you and I...well, she doesn't want to have anything to do with me now. I regret that.  
  
I couldn't help my bitter tone. "All I wanted towards anyone here was to be their friend. I didn't come here looking for a girlfriend. Hell, I didn't even come here to farm! All I came here for was to bury my grandfather. Everything else that's happened since hasn't been under my control. It's all going too fast for me."  
  
"Yes, so much happens in life that we have no control over - like our feelings for each other. Just what *do* you feel for me, anyways?"  
  
The same problem I've had for days. Tell her the truth and get another chance with Mary - but also chance breaking her heart and making enemies of her family. Tell her sweet little lies and stay stuck with her. And waffling solves nothing, but causes the least damage. I decided to waffle some more.  
  
"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've even known. You're nice and sweet and cheerful - usually.   
  
"But we're going too fast. Last night on the beach, we almost lost our heads. That scares me. You know what kind of trouble that could make, and I don't want that for you. I don't know where this is going; it's much too soon to say. The festival is behind us now. We're neighbors, we're going to see each other every day. Let's just see what happens with us without forcing anything.  
  
"There's so much I don't know about you. I don't even know what you expect out of life. What do you want for yourself, anyways?"  
  
"Me? I...I want to get out of here! This whole thing with Pa and Ma and Rick is too much for me. And even if they were all right - I'd still like to leave. I could, you know. I'm 21, who could stop me? This village is all I've known for my whole life, and I'm tired of it. I want to go places, see things! Farming is so boring to me."  
  
Hmmm...there's something to work with.  
  
"Really? I've got to admit, I'd never seen myself as a farmer until this week, but you know...I think it's starting to grow on me a little. It's peaceful. No bosses; I don't have to answer to anyone but myself. And the physical labor is relieving my stress. Yes, I think I'm liking farming more and more each day."  
  
She looked puzzled. "You are? After living and working in the city? What was it like where you were, anyways?" Her voice got low and excited. "You know, from what I hear, Liberty City has to be one of the most wicked places in the world. But I imagine it can get pretty thrilling also. What kinds of things did you do there?"  
  
"I worked and slept; that's the simple truth of it. Twelve, fourteen-hour days were routine for all of us. All I saw of that city was my job and my apartment and the road between them. Oh yeah, some of us would unwind at this 24-hour diner after a late night in the labs. They'd sell us a beer or two with our food even though they didn't have a license. That's about as wild as I got. And speaking of work, I'm running late today. Please allow me to walk you home."  
  
Popuri made a disapproving face as we started walking down the hill. "That's all you did in the city...what a waste!"  
  
"Well, to each their own, huh? Oh! Not to change the topic or anything, but how does Rick feel about Karen today?"  
  
"It doesn't look too good for Karen. He was happy this morning. He said he's been getting tired of her ways for some time and he's glad he's got a reason to end it.  
  
She looked thoughtful. "Both me and him getting hit on the same evening. And for the same reason - love! Is that what it brings? You have to wonder if Ann is right when she says it's nothing but trouble."  
  
Then she turned around and gave me a giggly hug. "But not for us, Jack!"  
  
Ah well, she was doing so well for a moment there. She let go of me and we walked on into the farm. The first chore of the day presented itself as we passed the chicken house.  
  
"Let me duck into the chicken house for a moment to check on your egg."  
  
"Can I come too? I want to see how it's doing."  
  
I nodded and we went in and up to the incubator. Before I could turn the egg over, Popuri picked it up and held it up to the light. "You see, Jack! It's growing - look at that darker area, that's the body developing." She showed me; then placed the egg back on the straw, kissing it and cooing words of encouragement. I could only shake my head in wonder, until the dizziness it brought on convinced me it was an ill-advised move.  
  
"It's got three more days, right? Ah, I know I've got to get going on the chores, but I really think I should talk to Rick. Is he home now?"  
  
"Yes, he didn't go into town like he usually does. I suppose he's avoiding Karen."  
  
So we left the chicken house and walked on to Chicken Lil's. Popuri guessed that Rick was in their chicken house; she blew me a kiss and went into the house.   
  
The chicken house was...well, spacious. In fact, it was roomier than my house was. The hundreds of chickens I had seen earlier were milling around, and Rick was inspecting the brooding hens sitting on their clutches of eggs. I greeted him and went over to where he was.  
  
"Pretty impressive setup here. These are sure healthy looking chickens."  
  
"Our family's been building this up for generations. We usually have several people working to keep things running smoothly, but with Dad gone, Mom sick, and Popuri useless for anything serious, I've got to do it all myself. I've got a bunch of improvements I'd like to do, but it's all I can do to maintain what we have now.  
  
"But I shouldn't complain, you've got it worse over there. You've got to start almost from scratch, and with no experience. How *are* you standing up to it all?"  
  
"Just taking it a piece at a time, trying to get some order into it. At least I've got three years."  
  
He frowned. "Three years isn't long enough! I told them you needed four, but three was the decision. What a wasteland Erehwon turned into over the winter! Well, they always said the Goddess would take that land back with a vengeance some day."  
  
Here was an opportunity to collect more of the tales of my family. "Rick, I keep hearing bits and pieces about this Goddess and my family, but I don't have a clear picture of what it's all about. What do you know of it?"  
  
"Old legends, Jack, very old legends. Long ago, when the founder of the village - your ancestor - came here, all this land was hers alone. Somehow, he got her to let him and those he brought here live on it, as long as they didn't abuse it. But it's still hers - if nobody is using it anymore, she takes it back. I guess you got here just in time!"  
  
I suppressed my skepticism and went on. "But just who or what is she? Where is she? Does anyone see her?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just know the stories I've heard...and that your land is the best in the county because she blesses it. If anyone sees her, it's just your family, and none of them ever tell."  
  
"My Dad never told me a thing about it; first I heard was when I got here. Lots of things are new to me since I got here. Changing the subject a little, are your festivals usually as rambunctious as last night?"  
  
Rick looked angry. "Oh man, get me started on that, will you? That was some bad craziness. I heard that it was that bum Cliff who started it all, passing around booze. Stupid! Getting Mary drunk, of all people!" His loud voice startled some chickens, who squawked as they ran from us. "I mean, I've never even heard her raise her voice and there she was, loaded up and beating on my sister! And that slug Gray saying it was all Popuri's fault. I know you meant well separating us, but you should have stood back and let me pound some sense into that boy's head. I see either of them again, I'm going to pick up where I left off!  
  
"But I appreciate you taking care of Popuri afterwards. I was worried that she'd be all wild but she was almost calm when she got home. You're good for her. I'm glad you became her friend; you seem to understand her well. Better than I understand Karen these days."  
  
What an opening - thank you, Rick. "Um, not to be intruding on your affairs, but I heard that you and Karen had a little trouble last night."  
  
He gave me a really false looking smile. "No trouble, we just parted ways, that's all. She had her nose into Cliff's booze also, and started in on me just because I was dancing with Elli. Where does she get off anyways! As if she wasn't dancing with every guy there; but let me get in one dance with someone not old enough to be my mother and she goes into a screaming fit about it.  
  
"I'm glad it happened, I really am. I've been getting fed up with her ways for some time now. I mean, I like to take a drink after work to relax, but she doesn't know when to stop. She gets all sloppy and starts whining about us getting married. Doesn't she understand how hard life is for us right now? Well, I've had enough of her after yesterday. She can pass out in the Inn every night now for all I care!"  
  
"Rick, you don't really mean all that, do you? She seems like a really fine person to me. You two go back a long ways, I've heard. You don't really want to throw that away, do you?"  
  
"Maybe her and I were always a mistake, and it's time to correct it and move on. Well, that's not exactly true. When we were kids, we got along great. I just assumed she'd always be that fun, lively little girl. But she's changed lately, and I don't like it one little bit.  
  
"You two are all pals now, right? Well, you can tell her just what I've been telling you - word for word!"  
  
"Rick, don't act in haste here!"  
  
"Haste? I've been thinking about ending it for several seasons now. She just gave me the excuse to do it. I don't need to have her dragging me down on top of everything else. Now I can concentrate on my folks and this farm in peace!"  
  
I saw I wasn't going to get anywhere in helping Karen's case today. Best to give him time to calm down and try again later. I excused myself, pleading chores and we parted amiably.   
  
Of course, the chores really did need doing, and I was three hours behind. There were more turnips to move from the ground to the bin, more seeds to plant, more patches to water. I wasn't just lying to Popuri, either. There *was* something satisfying about working the land at my own pace and under my own control. I stopped a minute to lean on my hoe and survey my surroundings. The lush vegetable leaves growing from the front rows suggested what the disordered land behind would look like in time. I was picturing row after row of healthy crops when a voice from the townside gate broke up my daydream.  
  
"Jack, mind if I come in and talk to you?"  
  
It was Karen. She also had that falsely happy smile that I was seeing too much of today.  
  
"Sure, come on in. How are you feeling today?"  
  
She came up to where I was standing. "Apart from this really wicked hangover? Fair to middling. You know, I haven't been here since...since you took over the farm. It sure looks wild back there, but at least you've made some kind of start. But why are you concentrating on turnips?"  
  
"They bring in the best profit in the shortest time. I came here nearly broke, so I had to get the money flowing in quick. Still do - this place needs so many improvements. But I think you didn't come here to talk about crop yields. You want to know what Rick is thinking, right?"  
  
She nodded, and I recounted my conversation with Rick, leaving out some of his rougher comments.  
  
She was clearly forcing herself to look calm and unconcerned. "Well, this isn't the first time we've had a breakup. This one is pretty spectacular, but I guess the solution is still the same. Just wait for him - and myself - to calm down and then pick it up again. Like you say all the time, 'nothing else to do.' "  
  
"I sure intend to do something. I'm going to be selling you to that boy every day until he comes to his senses. I'm going to keep you posted on everything I see and hear from next door. Both of you are too good to go through something like this. How long have you two been together, anyways?"  
  
"Oh gosh, I have to count? Call it eighteen years, give or take a few. We were best playmates when we were little, teen heartthrobs, pre-engaged couple in our twenties - you name it, we've been through it." She sighed. "When is this nonsense going to end? We've been single long enough; it's time to make a life together.  
  
"Well, so much for my little problem. I've got news for *you*. I've just come from the library and Mary is finally starting to open up about you. You still interested?"  
  
"Please, don't tease me about that!"  
  
"Not teasing, I'm serious. I mean after last night, I'm not sure where your interest is anymore. You saw a different side of Mary then and I don't know what you think about it. I didn't suspect she had it in her either. She's really got no business drinking in public if she's going to blow out like that!  
  
"And not to dwell on the matter, but the way you and Popuri were carrying on at the beach..."  
  
"That was totally an effect of drunkenness."  
  
"So you're not changing your mind about her, then?"  
  
"Negative. Our parting close company is still something I look forwards to. I may have made a wee bit of progress on that." I told her about my talking up the virtues of farming to Popuri, and her less than enthusiastic reaction. Karen started smiling as I told the tale.  
  
"Well, you're *finally* doing something to discourage her. It's not exactly a secret that she's had enough of country life and wants to try the big city scene. Not, of course, that she has any idea of what that is. I suspect she thinks it's like going to one of our festivals every night, only larger and just a little bit wilder."  
  
"Your festival was wilder than anything I'd done in the city! Yes, she was all breathless wanting me to tell her about sin in the big bad city. Poor girl, I'm afraid I disappointed her. I made myself sound like the most boring stiff in the world."  
  
Karen started laughing and I joined her.  
  
"Which actually isn't too far from the truth. I was totally wrapped up in my work there."  
  
"Jack, I didn't know you had it in you. You *do* know how to play with a girl's head some. I think I'm a little bit proud of you now.  
  
"Ah, but there's one little matter. You don't have to talk about it if it's too delicate, but if I'm going to help you out, it'd be useful to know. You and her last night, did you, uh..."  
  
"No. We didn't. We haven't. Although I'm not going to pretend to you that it wasn't close. If you had come on us thirty minutes later...well, let's say I owe you big time for rescuing us when you did."  
  
"It's dangerous to acknowledge a debt to a woman. We have this little habit of never forgetting to collect on it. So we don't have *that* complication to worry about. Good. You want to hear about Mary?"  
  
"I'm waiting with great impatience."  
  
"I just dropped in on her at the library. She looks like death warmed over. She finally got some sleep last night, but at the cost of a very bad head today. Do I have to tell you that she's mortified at the way she acted? She and Popuri have never been close, but they've never had any problems before. I tried to ease her mind by promising to be a go-between for them. That shouldn't be a hard job - Popuri doesn't hold grudges. They'll apologize to each other and be back to cool and casual friendship in no time.  
  
"All that chaos did have one useful effect; it shook her out of her funk. She's put her Aquarian thinking cap back on and was being reflective about you. She didn't call it 'love at first sight,' but that's sure what it sounded like to me. She admits that she had become obsessed with you from the time you first met. Starting with that long smoldering gaze you two exchanged when you first met."  
  
"I thought it was shock. I'm afraid I scared her badly by coming up on her unexpectedly."  
  
She smiled. "Yes, when she's concentrated on her writing, Zack could kick down the door and she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Well, whatever you *intended*, everything you were doing was just right to get her madly infatuated with you. I mean, showing great interest in her writing and her father's books, *and* going out of your way to give her her favorite mountain vegetables...she thought you were courting her, and she liked it. Your going home and having dinner with her folks completed the picture for her. She thinks the world of her parents, and you were so friendly and respectful to them, they just fell for you also. After that, she was probably expecting the blue feather from you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's how a man proposes marriage to a woman here. He gives her a blue feather taken from this certain rare bird." She laughed, "We sell them at the store, if you ever need one."  
  
"Not this week!" I frowned. "Not this year, in fact."  
  
She smirked. "If you insist. You've had such a wild week, though, that who knows what the next one will bring."  
  
"Please. You want to get back to Mary now?"  
  
"I never left her. So...you can imagine how the world fell in on her when we girls all got together to talk about the festival and Popuri started gushing about how you were going after her. Mary's got a lot of self-control - at least she got home without making a scene, but she said that halfway through dinner she couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs crying. She said she was hysterical for a while and scared her folks really bad thinking they'd have to have Doctor come and sedate her. Anna hates you now, you know."  
  
"She made that very clear yesterday."  
  
"Yes, she's the type who can cut you apart with a look and a word. So Mary had been dragging herself to the library every day, then going home and crying in bed all night. The festival was actually the shock treatment she needed. She was amazed with herself that she got drunk without thinking about it, but I'm not surprised. She needed to vent. Well, Popuri sure gave her the opportunity! We know she was just babbling on cluelessly, but Mary took it as mockery - "I've got something you don't!" She says she literally saw red and smacked her before she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Aside from being ashamed about acting out in public, something that's really got her worried is that she thinks you might hate her now for that. She thinks you love Popuri, after all, and is anxious that you may be angry with her for humiliating Popuri in public."  
  
"Well, you can tell her I don't. Tell her I understand acting out under the influence all too well."  
  
She laughed. "You sure do! Don't worry, I won't tell her about *that*. Although it *is* where her mind is now. Today, she was so regretful that she had misunderstood you. She said she thought that you were this oh so serious and sensitive man who had looked into her soul and loved it. But, she said, you turned out to be just another boy impressed mainly with a pretty face and a stunning figure. She was going on about how she couldn't compete with Popuri's physical charms - well, I couldn't either, for that matter. One thing that was really getting to her was imagining you and Popuri being lovers. I spent a *lot* of time convincing her it was out of character for the both of you. I'm glad to hear you didn't make a liar out of me there.  
  
"Now, she's terribly conflicted about you. She still sort of loves you, but she's disillusioned about you. She now doesn't see you as that soulmate to be who understands her completely. She kept saying, 'I don't really know him at all.'"  
  
I shook my head. "She'd gone that far in her mind? I really and truly had no idea. She's never had a boyfriend, has she?"  
  
"No. You see now how she both lives in her head and feels very deeply about things? Between inexperience and having a head full of impossibly romantic literature, she's going to react strongly to a guy being sweet to her. Poor Jack! You've gotten run over by three difficult women since you got here."  
  
"Whose the third?"  
  
"Why, me of course. First getting a full dose of my Scorpio temper, then having to hold my hand as I sigh about Rick."  
  
I waved my hand. "You're not a problem for me. You're one of my best pals here. And I'm going to go all out to get you and Rick fixed up."  
  
"I believe you'll try. But it's still true; you have had a lot of trouble with people here. I wouldn't have thought it - I'd been guessing that everyone would just ignore you. Bet you wish they would!"  
  
"Yeah, that's been getting to me. You know, I worked for three years with some really intense people in a high stress environment, and I didn't make as many enemies there as I have here in a week. I keep thinking that I'll never fit in here. Look at yesterday. OK, I wasn't the one passing out rotgut whiskey, but none of that trouble would have happened if I hadn't been here. You were right; I should leave the women alone and stick to farming. When I get shucked of Popuri, that's just what I'm going to do! Let Gray take Mary - she'll forget about me soon enough then."  
  
"Oh, no. You see, you and Mary *are* right for each other. Gray...well, he's not as bad as I thought. I was impressed with how he was defending Mary. His grumpiness is just from his being depressed being here against his will doing things he doesn't like."  
  
"Just like me. So why me rather than him?"  
  
"You're different! Gray's OK, but there's really no chemistry between him and Mary, and there never will be. You and Mary are both really beautiful people - and so much alike in spirit."  
  
I spoke ironically. "You're making me blush. But how are we so alike anyways? She's an otherworldly literary type, and I'm a flying machine monomaniac turned farmer. Air and earth, if you insist on the astrology; and they don't mix!"  
  
She looked aggravated. "You're both air signs! Aw, don't ask me to put it into words, but I can *feel* you two are sympathetic souls."  
  
I returned her aggravation with sarcasm. "I'm sure you're just as sensitive as all get out, and can read everyone's vibes perfectly. But maybe just this one time you're wrong!"  
  
She started getting angry. "You're getting nasty with me?! You're going to be like that, I'll just get off your land and leave you alone with your damn turnips!"  
  
"Karen, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that, but I didn't mean it."  
  
She calmed down. "I know why. A bad head, just like mine." She grinned. "Two bad heads are worse than one."  
  
I put my hand to my forehead. "Yeah, I had almost forgotten about that. I'm sure not used to it. I *do* hope you don't overdo it like that often."  
  
"That was an exceptionally toxic bender. As bad as that time when I was seventeen and...but I promised myself I'd *never* tell that story to *anyone*!"  
  
"Aw come on, bet it's a good one. Well, I guess we're about caught up on our romantic problems unless you've got anything else. Look, don't take me serious when I get snappish. The last thing I want is to quarrel with you. You're about the only thing keeping me sane here." I stooped to pick up Wowser and show him to Karen. "You and this little charmer here."  
  
"Hey...aren't you a cute doggie - and friendly too! Yeah, same with me and my temper. Let's stay best friends - Jack, I wasn't just talking when I said you're a wonderful person. I like you a lot. Funny, you've only been here a week, but you're already a part of village life to me. Friends forever...shake on in?"  
  
"You got it." We smiled at each other and clasped hands.  
  
"Karen, what time is it? Past three? I have to go to your store and get some more seeds. You going back there now?"  
  
"I think not, I want to go up to the Goddess pond and be alone for awhile, clear my head some."  
  
"Goddess pond?"  
  
"That's what I call the pond next to the hot springs. When I was a kid, my head was full of fairy stories. I thought I'd see the Harvest Goddess there if I went there at the right time. I believed a lot of silly things then - like Rick and I would live happily ever after."  
  
"Karen, don't be like that. We're going to get you two back together. Just be patient."  
  
She made a face. "Nothing else to do, right?" We said goodbye and she walked on toward the hot springs as I went the opposite way towards town.  
  
Fortunately, nobody was on the path as I ran through town to the General Store. I didn't want to hear anything else from anyone about that blasted festival. Jeff was friendly as always as I paid for my seeds, and again, I encountered no one on the run back to the farm.  
  
I realized that I'd been neglecting some things that I'd started. The first was getting more lumber for the hen house expansion. I shouldered my axe and headed up to the hot springs. Physical exertion to work out the poison, I told myself as I energetically reduced several stumps to cords. When I got too tired to go on, another hour's nap in the hot springs brought me back.  
  
It was twilight when I dried and dressed and headed towards the bamboo stands by the waterfall to fill my backpack with shoots. I was getting a distinctly odd feeling in that place. I turned around and looked at the waterfall and the pond. Something about the scene was spooking me out. Looking carefully, I just couldn't see anything unusual. True, the light of the setting sun glistened on the mist around the falls more than I thought it would have. And the small green fish in the pond seemed to watch and follow me as I moved about. I shook my head as I headed down the steps loaded with lumber - overactive imagination brought about by stress, no doubt.  
  
Back on the farm, I looked in on the egg and gave it another turn, then headed to the shipping bin. Opening it, a pile of coins and a receipt from Zack greeted me. I counted them and broke out into a victory dance. Enough to get that large backpack! My foraging and harvesting will be a little easier starting tomorrow - another little bit of progress. I emptied the shoots into the bin and went inside the house.  
  
The neglected journals and my calculations from same were still spread out on the table. The chopping and bathing had cleared my head some; perhaps some brainwork will help more. I lost myself in reckoning until midnight, when I decided to go to bed and get a decent night's sleep. 


	14. A Letter from a Friend

This episode speaks for itself. We get to see a happy Jack for a change. It's a beautiful thing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 14 - A Letter from an Friend  
  
I was talking with the lady on the other side of the waterfall as on so many nights before.   
  
"Jack, you are going to enjoy the coming day. For the first time in a while, fortune will be on your side."  
  
"It's good to hear. Is there anything special I should do?"  
  
"You'll know what to do as soon as you need to. I'm confident of your good sense here."  
  
Her voice did not have its usual gravity. I still couldn't see her clearly, but she spoke like someone with a twinkle in their eyes and a spring in their step.  
  
I awoke in bed to the sound of rain falling on the roof. Wowser, smartie that he was, had let himself in overnight and was curled up against my chest sleeping. Well, it was his house and I was just the visitor. You don't believe me; just ask him.  
  
We got up together, him saying 'good morning' in that yipping, tail-wagging doggie manner. We shared a rice-ball and a few minutes in front of the television. Rain again tomorrow which would free up several hours for other things. National news...forget about it. Ah...'Life on the Farm.'  
  
"Farmer Fran! Farmer Fran!"  
  
"Yes, Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy was holding an envelope. "Before you tell me more about the shipping bin, here's a letter from a couple of friends that you should read."  
  
I hugged Wowser tightly. "Hey, is that our letter?"  
  
She took the letter and opened it. "Yes Jimmy, please let me read it."  
  
"Dear Farmer Fran and Jimmy,  
  
We are a couple of beginning farmers in Mineral Village..."  
  
"Yes! It is our letter!" I hugged Wowser tighter - him thoroughly enjoying the extra attention.  
  
"...and we just have to write and thank you for your show. We must be your two biggest fans, we watch you first thing in the morning every day. You have been a great help to us in learning basic farm techniques, and we hope to learn more from you in the coming months. If you are ever in Mineral Village, please look in on us at Erehwon Farms to see what you've helped us do - and don't forget to bring Jimmy!  
  
Your Friends,  
  
Jack and Wowser  
  
P.S. Farmer Fran, excuse us for taking a liberty, but we think you're really cute!"  
  
"Awww...Farmer Fran, that's really sweet!"  
  
"Yes it is, Jimmy. Thank you very much Jack and Wowser; we certainly will drop in on you next time we're in Mineral Village.   
  
"Now, Jimmy, there's something else about the shipping bin I forgot to tell you..."   
  
The day was off to a very good start indeed! I left Wowser curled up on an old rug and went out to start another day of life on the farm.  
  
I don't mind working in the rain. I get wet from sweat anyways and the rain cools you off. Each day, I was getting a little stronger and more experienced. I was thankful that I was not yet getting jaded. Pulling vegetables from the ground and taking them to the shipping bin, planting seeds in cleared ground, clearing a few more squares of junk - it had a rhythm most peaceful and satisfying."  
  
I was almost regretting that Popuri had no use for this life. If she could just grow up...a beautiful farm wife for a beautiful farm... I shook the thought off - weird daydreams, old man. Then I realized there was something odd this morning...where was Popuri? It was well after ten, she always showed up here earlier than that. She didn't want to come out in the rain, I told myself.  
  
It was almost noon when I gave myself a break and headed up to the hot springs for a soak. I was only modestly tired rather than falling down exhausted, so I didn't fall asleep. Instead, I lay there thinking about the romantic tangles surrounding me. Why was Rick so annoyed with Karen - surely something like the spat at the festival was something they've done before. More puzzling to me was why Karen was so attached to him. OK, they've been together just about forever, but what do they really share? Rick was all gritty practicality, while Karen's seemed a matter of necessity - helping out in the family business because there was nobody else to. Underneath was that artistic sensibility and a wild romantic heart. No wonder she gets so cranky and drinks too much - having to be something she's really not.  
  
The hour for reviving the body was up, and I dressed while wondering how I had come to be thinking of Karen so much. Well, she was my best friend here and she was having such a hard time, so it was natural to be concerned about her. As I entered the farm, I realized that it was past one, and I'd still not seen Popuri. I was getting a little concerned. Yes, she was annoying and cloying and all that, but I didn't hate her and wanted nothing bad for her. I wondered if she was sick. I should go over there anyways to work on the Rick/Karen problem, so I'll check in on her also.  
  
I saw Rick through the window of their house, so I knocked and he opened the door and invited me in. After exchanging greetings, I asked, "I haven't seen Popuri today. Where is she? Is she feeling alright?"  
  
Rick sat back down in front of the fireplace. "She's acting flakey today. She was up at her normal time and went outside as usual. But she came right back in, hurried into her room and locked the door. She hasn't been out since. I knocked on her door just a bit ago and asked if anything was wrong and she just told me to go away."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "She can sure act odd sometimes." He looked at me. "She really needs a man to settle her down. You know, someone solid and steady, preferably living real close by."  
  
I snorted. "You wouldn't happen to know of anyone like that, would you?" I returned his look. "For that matter, you wouldn't happen to know of someone who could care for this beautiful performing artist who's all sad and lonely and lives not far from here?"  
  
He snorted back. "Nothing wrong with that girl that a few glasses of grape liquor won't put right. I'm sure she's working on it as we speak."  
  
"Ah, for Pete's sake, Rick! If she's hitting the bottle, it's because you two are apart. OK, you got your feelings hurt, but don't you think this is enough. You got your revenge, she's been miserable for a couple of days now. Why don't you go to her and make up?"  
  
"Because I don't want to make up with her. You think I was just talking yesterday saying I was glad we broke up? I meant it! These mood swings of hers take too much out of me. When I'm at my best, it's all I can do to keep this family and this place together. When she's dragging me down, I lose big time. You've seen it. Sometimes she can charm the birds out of the trees. Other times she can be a total bi..."  
  
I glared at him. "Don't call her that, Rick."  
  
"Say, she's got *you* all charmed, right? Got you coming over here trying to talk me around, huh? Well...there's nothing wrong with being friendly with everyone here. You're supposed to be, after all. But be careful with her - don't let her use you for anything, she's good at talking guys around for her own purposes."  
  
He stopped and looked amiable. "Look, Jack, I'm not mad or anything that you're trying to get us back together. You're a nice guy and you think you're trying to help us. But you're new here and you really don't know her. Just let it rest, OK?  
  
"Damn, my sister must know you're here, why is she staying in her room?" He shouted, "Popuri! Jack's here to see you! Come on out of there!"  
  
We heard her shout, "I'm not ready to come out yet! Tell him I'll see him later!"  
  
He rolled his eyes again. "That girl!"  
  
I tried again. "Look Rick, Karen wants to help you with your family. She says that your mother and her like each other and that Popuri respects her. If you two got married, she'd be happy to care for them. Wouldn't that make it easier on you? Then all you'd have to worry about is the farm itself."  
  
He sighed. "Karen as a nurse to my mother and a nanny to Popuri? That's not right for her. Not with that artistic bent of hers." He made a face. "She's the one who should be leaving the village for the city. When she was a teen, that was her big dream - to go off to dance school, then join a ballet troupe. I'd be there together with her doing...well, we never thought that out too good."   
  
"Her parents never had the money to send her to school, so she ended up helping out at the store. Odd that she has such a head for figures, isn't it? To be fair to her, that's most of what makes her so difficult - she's frustrated as hell with her life. Well, she does deserve more, and I can't give her anything other than this farm and my folks." He gave me a plaintive look. "So you see, it really is best we separate. Then, she might get some kind of break - or just decide to go and take her chances - and I won't be holding her back."  
  
"So you do still care about her!"  
  
"Yeah, and that's another reason to break it off. It's killing me to see her spirit being slowly crushed by this life. If we got married, it'd just continue and it'd be my fault then. I couldn't take that."  
  
"People usually have to give up childhood dreams. If they've got something worthwhile to replace them with, they still make good lives."  
  
"You didn't give your dreams up! You wanted to send those guys off to another planet, and you did it. That was really something, eh?"  
  
I was the one making faces now. "Actually, my dream was to be *on* that ship. Building glorified plumbing fixtures hanging off the side of it was...well, settling for a replacement. And now I have to settle for growing vegetables for a living."  
  
"Well...maybe *you* could use someone to help you make a good life, then." He shouted, "Popuri! You're being rude to Jack! Come on down!"  
  
Now she was screaming, "Rick, shut up! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Ah, Rick, isn't all that shouting going to disturb your mother? Where is she anyways?"  
  
He looked sad. "She hasn't gotten out of bed yet. She's pretty bad today. Popuri is supposed to take her lunch now, but it looks like I'll have to do it."  
  
"What's she like for lunch?"  
  
"When she's sick in bed? Hot milk with raw egg, and some slices of that turnip you brought...thanks for that! She loves it."  
  
"Shoot, I can fix that. I'd like to visit with her anyways, if she's up to it."  
  
"You'd do that?"  
  
"I'd love to. And with this rain, I've got some slack time. It's not a problem for me."  
  
"Well, OK, go ahead. I appreciate it. Everything's there in the kitchen; ask if you can't find something." He stood up and stretched. "I have to go and clean out the manure in the chicken house." He frowned, "That has to be about my least favorite job here. Next to dealing with Popuri when she's in one of her moods." He was still mumbling as he went out the door.  
  
The kitchen was easy to figure out, and I had the milk boiling, the eggs whisked and the turnip sliced thinly in no time. The lap tray for bed-bound meals was there, covered with a yellow cloth. I had the meal all ready to go when I saw on the table the yellow flowers I had brought that had started all this trouble - was it five days or five years ago? I grimaced, and then decided to turn them to their original purpose, taking several and putting them in a bud vase which I placed on the tray.  
  
Walking up the stairs and into the second floor hallway, I guessed the closed door to the left was Popuri's. I said, "I brought your mother's lunch. I hope you're all right." She said through the door, "Thanks. I'll see you later at your farm, OK?"  
  
The open door to the right was Lillia's room. I could see her lying in bed, covered with a pink knitted blanket, writing a letter. She looked quite pale and exhausted. She looked up at me as I entered.  
  
"Jack, you didn't have to do this. Thank you. But I am glad that you've come to visit; I've wanted to see you for a while. It's a pity you had to come on one of my not so good days" She put away the letter she was writing, and I put the tray over her lap.  
  
"Glad to do it, Lillia. I was here anyways and had the spare time. Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
  
"Thanks, no. It looks like you did it just as I like." As she ate slowly, I looked around the room. It was equipped with rough rural looking furniture; several drawers and a dressing table. On the bed stand was a photograph of a younger and very happy Lillia holding a baby in her arms standing next to a taller man wearing farmer's overalls, with a red-headed toddler sitting at his feet, making a face at the camera. The man was also happy looking, rather handsome and with red hair like Rick's. Lillia noticed me looking at it and said:  
  
"Yes, that's Michael and I a little after we married - that's Popuri I'm holding, and that's Rick sitting in front acting up as usual! Such happy times those were. They were such sweet children and Michael was so good with them.  
  
"Jack, please close the door and sit down. I'd like to talk privately with you."  
  
"Certainly." I did so.  
  
"Jack, I have to apologize about Popuri's behavior today. I can tell that sometimes her ways annoy you. She does act too young for her age. It would be better if Rick would not try to control her so much and let her find her own way.  
  
"Jack, excuse me for intruding, but I have to know what kind of feelings you have towards her. She's been all wrapped up in you for days, but," she gave a wry smile, "it's hard to get anything out of her that makes much sense."  
  
I smiled in return. "Well, she's certainly different than any other girl I've known. I like her, but...do you mind if I speak frankly?"  
  
"It wouldn't be of much use otherwise."  
  
"I think she feels more deeply than I do. I like her as a friend, but I'm not really in a position to take on much more in my life now."  
  
"Of course, I can see that. I don't think you're leading her on, then. You seem to respect her and I'm grateful for that."  
  
I felt a pang of guilt over our behavior at the beach.  
  
"Then I suppose we'll just have to see what happens. Thank you for speaking openly. Oh, Jack, there are some pictures I think you'd like to see. Would you mind bringing that red photo album over here?"  
  
I got the album from the dressing table, brought it to her and sat in a chair besides her. She opened the album to a large photo of her, Michael, my grandfather, Rick, Popuri, Karen and Mary. Rick and the girls appeared to be in their early teens. Everyone looked quietly happy.  
  
"This was taken about ten years ago. After your father left the village - shortly after Michael and I married - your grandfather sort of adopted us. Not a day passed when one of us wasn't visiting the other, and he often took meals here - when I was well, I was not too bad of a cook. He would bring things from Erehwon and we would have family dinners together.  
  
"Even then, Rick and Karen were the best of friends. It is common here in the country for a boy and girl to grow up together as friends and marry when they are of age. I think it's the best way. Marriage always has its difficulties; it helps if each already knows the other very well. Michael and I were like that too. I'm disappointed that Rick and Karen's relations have been so stormy in recent years. It's something they just have to work through, I suppose.  
  
"Look at the children! They look so open and untroubled, before the years and events had a chance to disappoint them. Why is Mary there? At the time, Karen and Mary were inseparable. They've been the best of friends since they were small. You may think it odd, Karen so lively and Mary so quiet, but they seem to complement each other. And in those days, Mary was much more outgoing. She and Karen were always exploring the hills and forests." She laughed. "I think the only problem those two ever had was that Mary was obsessed with collecting bugs and Karen always hated them!   
  
"It was only when Mary became a young woman that she became more ingrown, burying herself in books and writing. Sometimes that happens to young ladies, you know. The change scares them and they turn in on themselves, trying to fence the world out.  
  
"Oh, Jack, listen to me ramble on. I must be boring you."  
  
"Not at all, Lillia. I'm truly fascinated. I only know these people as they are now; it helps in understanding them to know how they were. And you're a superb storyteller."  
  
"You're such a polite young man. I wish I had known you when you were younger. I remember when you came to Erehwon for the summer when you were little, but we rarely saw you. Your grandfather said you were shy and you preferred to stay in the farm, or go off alone up Mother's Hill."  
  
"Was I shy? I remember being totally fascinated by the farm animals, and the wild animals in the hills - that was something really new to me. People I knew already!" I chuckled. "Was I rude then? I apologize!"  
  
She laughed back. "I forgive you! Please forgive me, but I really am exhausted now and need to sleep. I enjoyed talking with you and I truly hope you'll come back."  
  
"I enjoyed it also. I hope you are better later. Can I get you something else before I leave?"  
  
"I think not, thank you. Could you please close the door behind you when you leave? I'd rather not hear Rick and Popuri shouting at each other if they decide to start up again! Thank you again, Jack."  
  
"My pleasure, Lillia. Please sleep well and wake up better."  
  
I took the tray and closed her door behind me, then went up to Popuri's door and rapped. "Popuri, your mother's asleep now. I'm going back to the farm."  
  
Dead silence. Maybe she was asleep also. I went back to the kitchen and left the tray there, then went out of the door. Rick was nowhere to be seen - shoveling chicken droppings and cursing under his breath, I supposed. It was after two and the rain was letting up. Going back to the farm and into my fields, I saw that the planted patches were adequately damp, so I got out my hammer and again started matching my will against the large boulder.  
  
As usual, the boulder was winning. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath, when I saw Popuri come in the gate. She was looking very troubled, almost in tears. I dropped the hammer and ran up to meet her.  
  
"Popuri, what's wrong? You and Rick again?"  
  
She looked up at me with moist eyes. "No, it's not that. Jack...Oh Jack! You're such a sweet man, you've been so good to me...and now I've got to hurt you and I don't want to!" Now the tears were flowing.  
  
The holding her and baby-talking her were another routine I had down cold.  
  
"Popuri, what is it? What happened?"  
  
She stopped crying for a moment and looked at me. "Jack, you and I...we can't be together. I...I love someone else!"  
  
Huh? Was I hearing things out of wishful thinking or did she really say...?  
  
"Popuri, Popuri, easy. Tell me all about it."  
  
"It's Kai. You know, last year, last summer - it wasn't just a summer fling like everyone thought. I really and truly loved him, - and he loved me back! He said so! He promised me that when I came of age, we'd get married no matter what Rick or anyone else said. I...I told you a little white lie, I'm really 20...but I'm almost 21! I'll be 21 on the 3rd of summer.  
  
"Well, he went away the end of last summer like always. We wrote each other, but in winter, his letters got fewer, then stopped. That's why I was so lonely when you got here; I thought he had someone else. You've been so good to me; I had almost forgotten him.  
  
"But this morning, I got a letter from him. He said he loved me still and meant to keep his promise. I've been in my room ever since reading and re-reading that letter...and thinking of you.  
  
"Jack...he's going to take me out of here. He goes all over the country...sometimes even south of the border. You...you're going to stay on this farm. Right next door. Where I've been all my life."  
  
She started crying again. "Oh Jack, you're going to hate me, I know! But what else can I do?"  
  
"Hush! Hush your crying there!" I lifted her chin so we were looking in each other's eyes.  
  
"Popuri, you know what you're going to do? You're going back home and answer Kai's letter. You're going to pour out your heart to him and tell him you're his. That you're waiting for him to come back and take you away."  
  
She looked at me wide-eyed. "Jack...you mean you'd give me up to make me happy?"  
  
"Popuri, what I want for you more than anything is your happiness. If that means I lose you to Kai, so be it! Look, if I tried to hold you, you'd just be all miserable pining for him, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then that's it. I'm young; I can survive. I'll miss you terribly for a while, but I'll always be grateful for the time we had together. You deserve the best life has to offer for you. Go to him."  
  
Now she was hugging me with tears of joy. "Jack! You've got to be one of the nicest guys in the world." She looked at me seriously. "You know, you deserve something special also. You're going to make a wonderful husband to some lucky girl. I wonder who she'll be."  
  
"Hard to say, isn't it. Popuri, I hate long goodbyes. Go, you've got a letter to write. God bless the both of you and your soon to be happy marriage."  
  
"God bless you too! He will too, I just know He will!"  
  
She gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off towards her house. I watched her go, and was surprised to feel a pang of regret and loss. She really did have a good heart, underneath all that girlishness. A cheerful, twittering little bird was flying out of my life forever.  
  
The regret only lasted for a moment, when it hit me. I was free. FREE!  
  
I swear, I actually jumped in the air and clicked my heels together.   
  
I had to share this with Karen. I ran at twice my usual pace into town and to the general store. I burst in the door, surprising Jeff and Karen, who were looking through some catalogs.  
  
I went up to Karen, took her hand and started pulling her out the door as she stared at me in amazement.   
  
"Karen, we have to talk! Jeff, please excuse us for a bit."  
  
"Why...uh, sure, Jack."  
  
I walked her to our usual spot near the mailbox. She said, "Jack, what's this all about? You look like you just won the lottery."  
  
I put on an exaggerated mock sorrowful face. "Karen, Popuri just dumped me!"  
  
She played along with a falsely concerned expression of her own. "Oh, you poor dear! You must be so heartbroken!"  
  
"I'm devastated!"  
  
We broke out laughing together and high-fived.  
  
"Man, oh man, Karen. You don't know what a load this is off of me. I feel like I just ran a hundred kilometer race wearing concrete blocks on my feet." I told her all about what had just happened.  
  
She looked at me with something that looked a lot like respect. "Jack, you played that like it was out of a novel or something. Good job!" She wagged her finger at me. "I said you had to learn something about women - you've been up late studying, right?"  
  
I might have been blushing a little. I hadn't heard much praise lately. Especially from someone whose judgment I really trusted.  
  
"Well, I got a really good break. Give me credit for not fouling it up, if you must." I gave her a questioning look. "But you know, that letter from Kai was just a little too convenient. I can't help but suspect that your hand was behind that."  
  
She looked innocent. "Moi?"  
  
"I seem to remember you speculating about trying something that would only cost a stamp. Now, what could that have been, hmmmm?"  
  
"Well...I will admit that I *did* know Kai's down south address. And I suppose some little birdie could have dropped him a line telling him that a new guy in town was poaching Popuri and that if he wanted her company this summer, he'd better reassert his rights."  
  
"Karen, you're golden. Solid gold. I could kiss you!"  
  
She held up her hand, laughing. "Whoa, tiger! That's what almost got you in deep mud in the first place."  
  
"Figure of speech. But I'll tell you what. I'm flush right now. I'm gonna go back in there and carry away that medium backpack and some more seeds. I'll have some cash left over. How 'bout I stand you to a drink or two?"  
  
She smiled. "You just said the magic word. I'd love to! You can meet me at the Inn at six, that's when Doug opens the bar...but wait. I can't. Rick'll be there."  
  
"And so?"  
  
"And so we'll be sitting on opposite ends of the bar pretending hard that we don't see each other. Like a couple of freaking 13 year olds in a snit."  
  
I gave her a sly look. "Little different if I'm there drinking with you, right?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"You and him are quits, but he's not really comfortable with that. Trust me. I'll tell you later. Popuri just gave me the heave-ho and I'm all broken up about it." I held up my hand. "Remember, I'll describing it from his point of view. Now, you and I come waltzing into the Inn together and start drinking and consoling each other. You think he knows the word 'rebound?' You think that ol' green-eyed monster might give Rick a few pokes in the side?"  
  
That respectful look again. "Jack, I knew you were a smart guy about whatever it was you were doing with that spaceship...and don't tell me the details! I wouldn't understand. Now I'm finding out you're not too shabby with people, either."  
  
She looked thoughtful. "It might just work. It might." She shrugged. "In any case, we can catch up on things in a more comfortable environment than we're used to. Problem one is solved. We've still got number two ahead of us. Mary."  
  
"Hold on there! I'm not sure there is a problem number two to be solved."  
  
"What are you talking about? You can turn her around if you're charming and considerate to her. You've just got to work on it."  
  
"Karen, I'm not so sure I *want* to turn her around. I just got detached from a difficult woman. I'm really not too eager to get attached to another."  
  
"But Mary's not difficult. She's only been acting that way..."  
  
"...because of me." I finished for her. "You see, it's my presence shaking up things in this village again." I noticed her look turning to disappointment. "Look, Karen, maybe I'll see Mary differently after awhile. But things have been moving too fast for me. Too much has happened. I need a breather!"  
  
Her look changed from disappointment to something like compassion. "Jack, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how much you've been through recently. Just two weeks ago you were in that lab in the city happy as a clam doing...whatever it was." She looked sad. "And your grandfather was still alive."  
  
"Aw, come on, Karen, don't get all blue on my account. Gimme that smile, huh? I've got cash to burn and you're gonna help me do it tonight!"  
  
She did give a thin smile. "All...right. I guess he wouldn't want to see me moping around on his account. He was such a cheerful old bird. I'll tell you some stories about him in the old days." Her smile broadened. "When he was a young man of seventy."  
  
"That's more like it. So what time do you want to go?"  
  
"Rick always opens the place. So why don't you come for me at six-fifteen. He'll be finishing his second when we make our grand entrance."  
  
"You be sitting on go at eighteen plus fifteen because I'm always on time. We'll go in there and dazzle 'em. Well, you will, anyways. I'll amuse 'em. The artiste and the nerd - sounds like a bad TV comedy, right?"  
  
It was the first time I'd heard her giggle. "You sure will amuse them. You're a funny man. Jack, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me laugh. We all need it and not many people *can* make me laugh."  
  
"Wanna see me balance three turnips on my nose?"  
  
She sniffed. "Clowns don't make me laugh." She turned me around and started pushing me towards the store entrance. "Get in there and get your stuff, then go home and wash. You smell like a basket of old socks. And pay cash!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
I delighted Jeff by covering his counter with coins. He returned the delight by handing me the most beautiful backpack I'd ever owned. Doubled productivity was mine at last! I bet I was stepping high through the town as I returned to Erehwon proudly wearing it. 


	15. A Different Type of Barfly

Disclaiming once again with feeling - I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters, Natsume does. And I certainly don't own the song "Conversation," Joni Mitchell does.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 15 - A Different Type of Barfly  
  
I got back to Erehwon a little past four, and figured I had time for a real hot springs bath rather than a fast sponging off, so I headed there. I brought my clothes in with me, figuring they were past due for washing; fortunately, I had a fresh set back at the house.  
  
I was grinning as I dried off and put on the fresh set of clothes. It'd been too long since I'd had a date, even a 'buddies-just-for-fun' one like this. The work pace the last year had been murderous. The stuff with Popuri didn't count - that was hard work also! Yeah, I was looking forward to an easy friendly evening with Karen - that we may make some progress on her problem with Rick was a bonus.  
  
I had enough time to get to the general store so that I didn't have to run. I decided to take the back way past Gotz's cabin and through the square. It was getting to be twilight, and I could see and hear the rustling of small animals in the woods as I passed. I remembered from my summer here before that there were a lot of squirrels and rabbits around - even a few red foxes.   
  
When I got to the benches by the mailbox next to the general store, Karen was sitting there. She saw me, stood and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Jack. Right on time. Uh...thanks for changing your clothes, and I don't want to impose my fashion sense on you, but could you do one little thing more for me?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She reached up and removed my cap. "Could you put this thing away for the evening, please?"  
  
"What? You don't like my cap?"  
  
"No! It looks juvenile on you."  
  
I put on a pose of mock dignity. "Juvenile? The proud blue and orange colors of the State U. 'Hueys'? Perish the thought!"  
  
She silently rolled her eyes.  
  
I kept my dignified pose as I took my cap back and put it in a pocket. "Gee, we're being a little stiff with each other tonight."  
  
She relaxed a little and grinned at me as we started walking towards the Inn. "Yeah, first date nerves, I suspect. First first date for me, unless you want to count Rick's 6th birthday party."  
  
"You mean you've been with Rick and Rick only for *eighteen years* and you're not married yet? No wonder the thing is bothering you."  
  
She sighed. "No need to belabor the obvious."  
  
We got to the door of the Inn.  
  
"Well Jack, are you ready for the dizzying social whirl of Mineral Village at night?"  
  
I opened the door for her. "Sure am! After you, kind lady."  
  
She went in. "Thank you, gentle sir." I followed right behind.  
  
The only thing dizzying in the Inn was the liquor. Several people, none of whom shared the same table, were idly studying the contents of the tin cups they were holding. Sporadically they would take long drinks and then go back to their staring.  
  
But it was peaceful. Every city watering hole I knew of sported loud music or blaring TVs - or both at the same time. The Inn had none of that. Here, you could hear yourself drink.  
  
Rick was seated at the end of the bar closest to the door. As Karen had predicted, he had an empty cup in front of him, and was draining the one in his hand as we came in. Karen took my arm and whispered, "Heads up - there he is at his usual place. Let's go to the other end of the bar."  
  
As we passed him, I greeted him good evening, and Karen said, "Why, hel-lo Richard. Good to see you again after all this time!" and winked at him. He was staring at us in surprise as we took seats at the end of the bar.  
  
Doug came up to us wearing the bartender's professional smile. "Good evening, Karen. Jack, you finally made it here for some refreshment, eh? You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but, uh, remember the festival, OK? You don't want to drink *too* much."  
  
"Don't worry, Doug. Two's my limit tonight. The festival was an unusual event for me. Cliff's pet vulture kind of snuck up on me, y'know."  
  
Karen chimed in, "Two only for me also. I'm not going back to like I was last winter."  
  
Doug nodded. "Sounds good and sensible. After all, people who don't drink at all are so boring. So what are you having?"  
  
"Ah, what have you got?"  
  
Karen interjected, "Doug's got a lot of potions. But only one matters. The grape liquor."  
  
"I trust her judgment. Two grape liquors, then."  
  
"What, doesn't *anyone* like my screwdrivers?" He sounded like he was only half-joking. "Two grape liquors, coming up."  
  
He came back quickly with a couple of tin cups brimming with a dark purple fluid. "Here you go." Cups and coins changed hands.  
  
Karen took her cup and held it up. "A toast for friendship?"  
  
"You bet." I raised mine. "Success to crime!"  
  
"Hear!" We clanked cups and drank.  
  
Now, I'm in no way a wine connoisseur. Don't ask me to evaluate the nose, or speak of palates or nuttiness or anything like that. But that grape liquor...it brought to mind long summer days filled with the aroma of fresh leafy growth and satisfied vines groaning under the weight of luscious grapes. It was a sweet cool breeze coming off the mountains. It was romance in the meadows under a full moon. It was the best of the countryside.  
  
"Karen...this is the best wine I've ever had!"  
  
"Yes, isn't it good? That's from Duke's winery. Would you believe that's his ordinary stock? His best is called 'Aja.' It's made from the grapes that grow only on a certain spot in his vineyard. There's a romantic story behind that...I'll tell you sometime. He only makes a few cases of it a year, and sells most on the mainland at a pretty good price."  
  
I took another sip. "Guy's got some good in him after all if he makes wine like this. Too bad he's such a grouch."  
  
"He's got his reasons. I'll tell you about that sometime also. But...um...speaking of telling stories. I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and told Mary about you and Popuri parting ways."  
  
I shrugged. "She'll hear it from someone sometime - why not from her best friend?"  
  
She frowned. "That's pretty blasé. You don't care about her reaction?"  
  
"OK, please tell me."  
  
"She was a little bit sorry for you...but not too much. She even laughed a bit and said, 'Well, I *should* have known that wouldn't last too long.' So I asked her what she felt about you now and she said that she wasn't sure but that she certainly didn't want to get hurt like that again. She wondered, 'Can't men and women simply be friends?' I'd say if you paid her a visit tomorrow being friendly but not *too* friendly, she'd give you a nice reception."  
  
"I suppose I should give her an apology of some kind. Not quite sure what for - it was all in her own head."  
  
That frown again. "You're being grumpy about her. Give her a break; you were her first big heartthrob. She had a lot harder time than you did the last few days."  
  
"Oh yeah? She wasn't the one worrying at night that they might end up married to a cotton-candy girl."  
  
"You're going to have that attitude towards her, maybe you shouldn't pay her a visit."  
  
I took another sip. "Sooner or later, I will. I've got to be friends with everyone here, according to the dictum of Thomas. But I don't see any big hurry. Tell the truth, she scares me a little. Now I'll always be wondering what's brewing behind that quiet face of hers."  
  
She took a larger sip. "Aw hell. Now you and her are all mistrustful of each other. You two were doing so well until freaking Popuri jumped in. There were some times there when I was about *this* far from ripping out her hair and having Ellen knit a scarf with it!"  
  
Doug came up to us. "Excuse me...Jack, Rick over there would like a word with you."  
  
Karen and I looked at each other. She spoke first. "Well, that was fast enough. You know how to play it, right? Say with your words that we're just friends, but give it a little body English."  
  
I gave her the thumbs up. "Gotcha covered." I picked up my cup and walked over to Rick.  
  
"Jack...what are you and Karen doing here?"  
  
"Crying in our beer together." I raised my cup. "'cept this is a lot better than beer. A couple of friends sharing the same sorrow."  
  
The confusion on his face was impossible to read. "Yeah...look, I'm really sorry about this thing with my sister. I get so aggravated with her sometimes! Imagine, throwing away a nice guy like you for that rat Kai. And because of a single letter, no less! Jack, why didn't you stand up for yourself with her?"  
  
"We talked. It was clear to me that she's really fond of him, and I don't want to try and hold her against her will. She's 20 going on 21, right? She's old enough to make her choice. And it ain't me." I took a slug of wine.  
  
"Damn it, Jack! You're not trying." He lowered to a whisper. "Look, you're here and he's not. She changes her mind about all kind of stuff every day. You could win her back."  
  
"And when she changes her mind again after we're married, then where are we? Naw, it's best like this."  
  
"It's *not* best! She's going to run away with him and then where will she be?"  
  
"Married to him. Then he'll be taking care of her. Takes a load off you, right?"  
  
He snorted. "Man, you're naïve if you believe he'll marry her! He's just going to take her from one cheap hotel to another, stringing her along with empty promises. Then she'll wake up some morning far from home and he won't be there. Then, what will she do?"  
  
"If it comes to that, I promise you I'll go fetch her back here myself. But I don't think it will. Karen thinks he's OK and that you've misjudged him."  
  
He looked mad enough to spit. "Karen's judgment! Kai buys her a couple of drinks and chats her up and she thinks he's royalty. Look out for her, Jack. She's going to use you for something."  
  
I laughed. "I'm a big boy, I can look out for myself. I think *I'll* buy her another drink, then. I could use someone thinking of me as a prince! Look, don't worry about me and Popuri - I'll survive it. You worry too much."  
  
"I worry about you now. You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"Yes I do, I'm drinking. I'll get back to my party now if you don't mind. Ta ta!"  
  
He was shaking his head as I walked back to Karen.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know. He seemed more concerned with Popuri than you. But he was warning me against you; he's saying you're some kind of schemer."  
  
She looked angry now. "Garbage! When have I ever manipulated anyone? Well...there *was* that time when I sweet-talked Gotz into giving us a break on a store improvement. And I was all chummy with Duke when I was underage so he'd slip me a bottle or two under the counter. And...OK, OK." She looked sheepish. "But I've never done anything *bad* to anyone. Just charming little favors out of people, that's all."  
  
I was chuckling.  
  
"Wine gone to your head? What are you laughing about now?"  
  
"Imagining you with Gotz. He's at least twice your size!"  
  
She started laughing also. "Yeah, he's pretty substantial. If I ever was going to try the simple rugged natural type, he'd be it - except that he only bathes about once a week. He's not really cranky, just out of practice dealing with people. He likes being alone in the mountains better than socializing. Hey, look who just came in."  
  
It was Basil. He got the standard issue tin cup from Doug, then sat down at a table and started drinking with that faraway look of his. He didn't seem to notice I was there.  
  
"Jack, Anna might hate your guts, but I don't think Basil does. You know, he might be interested in hearing your side of the story."  
  
"Don't you ever give up trying to match Mary and I? I know, I know, you're best friends and we're the perfect couple and all that."  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't be pushing you so hard. But dammit, Jack, you *will* love her when you really get to know her. I just *feel* it." She sighed. "It's like telling a cranky little kid that he will like ice cream once he tries it."  
  
"Some don't, you know. But I guess I will try to talk to Basil. I liked him when I was over there for dinner." I got up. "Pardon me for a bit?"  
  
She lifted her cup to her lips. "Go. I'll be right here. Enough left to keep me busy for awhile."  
  
I walked over to Basil's table. He greeted me with a wry smile. "Like Mary's," I thought.  
  
"Good evening, Jack. Nice to see you here tonight."  
  
"Good to see you too. Mind if I join you for a spell?"  
  
"I'd like it, sit right down. I'm glad you came here - all you've been seeing of our village so far is people at work - excepting that festival! Here's a different perspective for you - some of our everyday social life."  
  
I looked around at the people drinking alone. "Doesn't look very social to me."  
  
He chuckled. "They're just getting lubricated first. The conviviality is restrained and subtle, but it's here every night and it's real." He lifted his cup and drank. "It's this that makes for good feelings. We're so fortunate that our water is clean and our air is pure. That's why our local liquor is so good."  
  
"That's affirmative! I didn't know there was wine like this until tonight." I drank also. "Ah...I don't quite know how to start with this..."  
  
"Then please allow me. You wanted to tell me about you and Mary, right?"  
  
"Yes. I feel really bad about...uh...giving Mary a hard time." I gave him a straight look. "Really, I didn't intend to be leading her on or making any promises to her or anything. I didn't know what she felt for me until this thing blew up - then Karen told me what was happening."  
  
"Jack, I know you weren't misleading her." He sighed. "She's so inexperienced with so many things and has such a vivid imagination. I've been wondering for some time what would happen when she became interested in a man. Now I know.  
  
"I can't really blame you for what happened. Mary's been honest with us - she admits she was building castles in the air and that you were just being friendly. Like I hear you're trying to be with everyone here. Anna of course blames you. She's mostly been the one comforting and calming Mary down, so I can see why. The past few days haven't been very happy at our home, I'm afraid."  
  
"Again, my apologies. I liked all of you! Causing you trouble is the last thing I wanted. That evening at your house was the best I'd had in a long time. And then that thing with Popuri goes and ruins everything...I fouled up, Basil. I sure did."  
  
He reached over and patted my shoulder. "Hey, not like that, Jack. Like I say, I don't blame you for what happened. You're 23, right?" I nodded. "So I can understand Popuri turning your head...especially if she was, well, making a spectacle of herself to you. It was something like that, right?" I nodded again. He lowered his voice. "You see, I know that she's not as scatterbrained as she appears to be. Let me guess - she was working on you to take her off to the city. Am I right?"  
  
"That's not far from the truth. That plus she really did think Kai had forgotten her and she was lonely."  
  
He snorted. "Kai. That young man is about as shallow as she is. I would say they deserve each other, but that would just be spiteful. What they both need is to grow up. But I don't want to get off on that.   
  
"So, tell me, how are you taking it - Popuri breaking off with you, that is?"  
  
"Ah...it was pretty unexpected. I'm still stunned. On the other hand, I figure I can concentrate on the farm better now that I'm not getting all agitated by her."  
  
He smiled. "I hoped you'd say something like that. Doing something useful is the way to get past these disappointments of life. I am impressed with the progress you've made in...gosh, it hasn't even been two weeks, has it?"  
  
"Just started. Just scratched the surface."  
  
"You're taking it in an orderly manner and making steady progress. That's how to do it. It's not just talk on my part and it's not just me. A lot of people here are impressed by the start you've made - especially considering your background. Just keep it up and you'll do just fine."  
  
"Well, thanks. I appreciate that. For the first few days, I had no idea if I could do anything on that farm or not. When I harvested those first turnips, it was a revelation. I started thinking I might just pull this off after all. Now, without women to distract me, I hope to pick up some speed."  
  
"I wasn't going to bring the matter up, but that answers my question indirectly, I suppose. You have no intentions towards Mary, then?"  
  
"No, not in that way. Not now. I wouldn't mind being friends with her - I like her. But if I'm going to trouble her like this..."  
  
"Anna told you to stay away from her, right?" I nodded. "Well, you might want to stay away from Anna until she calms down. But I can see no harm in being friendly to my daughter. It may sound cruel, but I think she might have learned a valuable lesson about assuming too much about a friendship. If the lesson takes, she'll be better for it. *I* have no objection to you being friendly to her."  
  
"Basil, I thank you so much for talking with me like this. I don't want any trouble between us, and you've put my mind at ease on that score. Well, I suppose I should get back to Karen and," nodding at his cup, "leave you to your business."   
  
He looked at me curiously. "You're here with Karen?"  
  
I shrugged. "We're friends both having romantic difficulties. Thought a little wine and consolation would be good for us both."  
  
"Yes, but..." He looked over at Rick, then his eyes got that 'aha!' look and a faint grin appeared on his face. "If I'm not just imagining things, you're a good friend to have indeed."  
  
I winked at him. "Aside from that, she's just plain fun to be with when she's in a good mood."  
  
"That she is. Well, I'll let you go then. Good luck with the farm - and your other project!"  
  
When I got back to Karen, she was eyeing the inside of her cup. "Jack, good timing there. I can see the bottom."  
  
"Me too. Where'd Doug go off to?"  
  
"Probably the kitchen. Never mind. I see Ann coming our way, she'll take care of us."  
  
Ann was wending her way around the tables, replacing empty cups with full ones from the tray she carried. I caught her eye and she came over to us. Her look radiated sympathy.  
  
"Karen, how are you? Jack, how are you holding up? I'm so sorry about Pi leaving you. You know, I feel a little guilty about it."  
  
"Why? You didn't do anything other than to be friendly to us."  
  
"I feel I should have warned you about Kai. Those two were the real thing last year and I was suspecting she took up with you mainly because he wasn't keeping in touch with her."  
  
"Well, thanks, but don't feel bad about me. I'll get along OK. Ah...got another couple of cups of that fantastic wine for us?"  
  
She gave us the fresh cups, then looked at us in puzzlement. "You two are here together? Say, what is this, some kind of rebound thing?"  
  
Even when she was talking normally, Ann's voice carried. I saw Rick start up at her words and look over at us real suspicious like.  
  
"Nah, just a couple of buddies sharing a cup and sympathy."  
  
Karen spoke up. "Say, Ann, have you still got that old guitar sitting around somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. You haven't touched it in awhile. You going to play for us?"  
  
"Only if you'll bring it to me."  
  
Ann was grinning ear to ear. "Be right back!"  
  
"Just how many talents do you have?"  
  
"I only lack two, it seems. Getting rich and keeping a boyfriend."  
  
Ann came back holding an acoustic guitar which she handed to Karen. As she tuned up, Ann whispered to me, "Now you're in for a treat! She's most proud of her dancing, but I think her singing is better." The other people in the inn seemed to agree, shifting around to face her as she prepared. Even Doug stuck his head out of the kitchen.  
  
Karen finished tuning, then looked at me with the most direct and open expression I'd seen from her.   
  
"Here's to new friends. Good friends. The ones who get you through hard times and out the other side of them." She launched into an upbeat folk standard of our grandparent's days.  
  
"He comes for conversation.  
  
I comfort him sometimes.  
  
Comfort and consultation  
  
He knows that's what he'll find.  
  
"I bring him apples and cheeses.  
  
He brings me songs to play.  
  
He sees me when he pleases.  
  
I see him in cafés."  
  
I'd heard her sing before, of course. A few bars thrown out here and there like a songbird, for no especial reason. But this...her voice was beautiful and melodious, sure. But it was much more. She was losing herself and all her troubles in the song - and inviting all of us to do the same. We were being drawn into a circle together, bounded by the music. I was enchanted. I was glad to let myself go.  
  
"And I only say, hello  
  
and turn away before his lady knows  
  
how much I want to see him.  
  
" She removes him, like a ring  
  
to wash her hands  
  
she only brings him out   
  
to show her friends.  
  
" I want to free him."  
  
Yes, that was what separated a great performer from a merely competent one. She was singing to all of us, and to each of us individually at the same time. She'd look each of us in the face, note our expression and say with her eyes, "Yes, that's just what I want to see from you. How could there be anything wrong? Life is good. Let's celebrate it."  
  
"He comes for conversation.  
  
I comfort him sometimes.  
  
Comfort and consultation  
  
He knows that's what he'll find.  
  
He knows that's what he'll find."  
  
If this had been a novel, once she finished, everyone in the inn would have broken out into wild applause and cheering. Then the gray little man sitting in the back would have come up and offered her a multi-year recording contract.  
  
Instead, we just heard a few calls of, "OK, way to go, Karen," "Haven't lost your touch, huh?" Stuff like that. I guess it came from everyone knowing her too well.  
  
This was new for me, however. Maybe my eyes were glistening a little. Maybe, if her satisfied expression as she turned to me was any sign.  
  
"Well, Jack, what do you think?"  
  
"You were...words fail me. That was the best I've ever heard. Much better than the original. It's like you were singing just for me."  
  
"What makes you think that...Well, I guess you wouldn't mind hearing another, then?"  
  
"As long as you're singing, I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
She picked up her cup. "Let me wet my whistle, then, and I'll go ahead."  
  
And that's how the rest of the evening went. She sang songs of openings and new beginnings - songs of spring. I sat there and admired her. It was a beautiful evening.  
  
It was about ten when our second cup was finished. She motioned Ann over and handed her back the guitar.   
  
"Well, I guess that's my limit. Hope I didn't impose on anyone."  
  
"Gosh no, Karen. I'm glad to see you like this. With things with you and Rick like they are...well, I was thinking about last winter."  
  
"So was I, Ann. Thank Jack here, he kept me on the straight and narrow tonight. Jack, I know you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow, so maybe we should go soon."  
  
"Anytime you're ready, I'll see you home."  
  
We got up and made our good-byes to everyone. Basil was right. Now, people were going to each other's table and having quiet conversations. Between Karen's singing and Duke's wine, good feelings were in the air. Except Rick's. He was looking pretty cross as we nodded to him going out the door.  
  
We walked slowly together through Rose Square.  
  
"Karen, you think we accomplished anything tonight with Rick? I can't really tell what his reactions meant. You know him better than I."  
  
"I think we were getting a bit of a rise out of him. But you were right, he looked as if he had the thing with his sister going around in his head." She made a face. "You know, I'm as tired of this thing as you were with Popuri. I'm just going to try and forget about it for now. If he wants to patch things up, he knows where to find me."  
  
She stopped and looked at me with a serious expression. "Jack, thank you for being with me this evening. I thoroughly enjoyed it. If you hadn't been with me..." Her look turned brutally frank. "You see, drinking is one of my big weaknesses. If you hadn't been with me, I'd be sloppy drunk and making a scene by now.   
  
"Last winter, I was completely out of control. Rick and I were still on, but we weren't going anywhere and I was frustrated out of my mind. I was getting falling down drunk every night. Sometimes, I couldn't get home. Ann would help me to her room and put me to bed - she'd sleep on that overstuffed chair of hers." She smiled a little. "Isn't that just the oldest cliché - the barmaid with a heart of gold. But Ann's really like that.  
  
"I had made a New Year's resolution that I was going to cut down; only go to the inn two nights a week and restrain myself then. But with things all blown to hell now, I know I couldn't keep it. Jack, you saved me from that tonight, and I'm grateful."  
  
"Karen, I'm the one who's grateful to you. You saved me from Popuri! And tonight, hearing you sing like that - it was a rare privilege. Look, all I was doing was sitting there with you. It was your own self-control that kept you sober. Don't short yourself."  
  
"Jack, don't short *yourself*. You know, you don't know your own qualities. Any strength I had tonight, you lent it to me."  
  
I smiled. "You know, we're in danger of turning into a mutual admiration society here. Maybe we should just thank each other for a pleasant evening."  
  
She giggled. "Yeah, I do feel a little sappiness coming on. Well, it was a good time."  
  
"Karen, if my sitting with you was some kind of help...you said you wanted to do the inn two nights a week? Why don't we do it together, then? Make it a regular thing for us. Keep reminding Rick that he can't take you for granted. Besides, it looks like some of the social life here revolves around the inn at night. I could use some of that action. And if you sing like that again - bonus!"  
  
"I couldn't impose on you like that."  
  
"Impose? It'd be a pleasure. 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' You wouldn't want to see me turn into a dullard now, would you?"  
  
"Well...if you really want to, I'm game. Sure would be something new - you're a completely different type of barfly than Rick!"  
  
"It's a date, then?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure is - how about Tuesday and Saturday?"  
  
"Works for me. Karen, you know, today was some kind of turning point for me. The liberation from Popuri, this evening with you - and at the farm, some subtle feeling I can't put into words. A hint of something high and sweet, like mountain air in the morning. Old blockages are breaking apart. That somehow, this is really all going to come out well."  
  
I smiled. "In terms you like, the sun is moving out of Aries tonight and into Taurus.  
  
We're leaving blind, reckless self-expression behind now. Into a period of solid steady growth. And accumulation..." Again in my mind's eye, the endless rows of lush vegetables. "I especially like the accumulation part."  
  
She gave me a troubled look. "And stubbornness, Jack. Don't forget stubbornness."  
  
We stood together, looking up at the inscrutable stars. 


	16. Spring Growth

-----------------------------------------  
  
A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 16 - Spring Growth  
  
Mid-spring is the time for solid, steady growth in Mineral Village. Early spring, everything and everyone is in a hurry to shake off the harsh winter and start living again. Many plants almost jump out of the newly unfrozen ground and blossom. All put out fresh green leaves to gather in the sun's nourishment and make up the winter's losses. Birds and animals venture out from their hiding places, seeking food and mates. The people here were not that different, as I'd discovered with Popuri and Mary. Blind, direct self-assertion.  
  
In mid-spring, everything and everyone settles into a routine, once they are convinced that the winter is really over and the warmth won't be taken back. I was forming my routine, and seeking my solid, steady growth now. I still didn't see myself as a real farmer, but was now convinced I could sure look and act the part as long as I needed to.   
  
Judging from what I saw on the national news in the mornings, I would need to for quite a while. In the cities, the hard times were deepening, peoples' moods changing from desperation to terror. One morning, the news greeted me with a seemingly endless line of ragged, hopeless looking people. The longest breadline seen in Liberty City in nearly 80 years, the newsreader said; six kilometers of people waiting eight hours in line for a tin of vegetable soup and a few rolls. Through some freakish cruelty, the camera was set up in front of my old workplace. The windows were all broken out and boarded up, and a discolored spot stood over the main entrance where the sign that had greeted me each morning for three years had hung: "Dynatech Inc. Superior Talent Building Superior Propulsion Systems." After that, I stopped watching the national news. Yes, I was going to have to imitate a farmer for some time to come.  
  
***  
  
Actually, the new backpack didn't double my productivity. Well, in foraging and harvesting it did - but when I thought about bringing more of the field into cultivation, I ran into my next limitation, watering. I could now harvest three, maybe four patches a day easily, but watering even twelve patches every day, one subpatch at a time would take up most of the day. Sixteen was quite out of the question. I'd have no time for anything else.  
  
It was time to visit Saibara. I should have done so long ago. He was, after all, the nearest to an engineer of all the villagers. You'd think we'd have some common ground. You'd think.  
  
*He* didn't. When I showed up at his workshop at ten in the morning, he greeted me civilly enough. He mentioned how from his window, he could see me in the fields every day.  
  
"Are you applying yourself to your work? It certainly looks that way to me. You work almost as hard as your grandfather did. But you get much less done than he did. You have to learn how to work smarter."  
  
"That's just what I came here for. These tools I'm using don't cut it at all. I'm wasting far too much effort with them. Take this watering can, for instance. You'd think it'd cover nine times the area it actually does. Can it be improved?"  
  
"Certainly. It looks like you've worn away some of the rustiness in it, makes the job easier. For 1000G and a kilo of copper ore, I can triple its performance. For 2000G and a kilo of silver ore, double again. Either way, the work'll take three days."  
  
"And how much for the ore?"  
  
"I don't sell that anymore. You'll have to mine it yourself and bring it to me. I'm getting too old for mining. And Gray doesn't have any idea how to."  
  
"Neither do I, for that matter. Where do I do the mining? How?"  
  
"Mine's behind the waterfall near the hot springs. Mining itself is simple - just use something like your hoe to dig the ground until you find the ore." He pointed to a cabinet behind us. "There are some samples so you can see what it looks like. But you'd better be rested up before you start - mining's harder than anything you've done up to now."  
  
The money wasn't a problem. Neither was finding the ore. But three days without watering my crops - wouldn't they die?   
  
"And three days for the work? Be really hard to go without watering my crops for that long. Couldn't you expedite it for some extra money?"  
  
"No, that's how long it takes. You want things done right, it takes time and care. Something Gray's still got to learn."  
  
"You're right about good work needing time, all right. Well, thanks for taking the time with me. I'll have to work out how to go without watering for that long. Best'd be if we get a good rainy spell."  
  
"Fine. When you're ready, come back and see me during working hours. Remember, I'm closed on Thursdays."  
  
Walking back home, I thought about it. Losing three days of harvest was a big hit to my progress right now. On the other hand, being able to bring more of the field into cultivation would bring my income up quite a bit. Only way to decide was to run the numbers for the rest of the season.   
  
Figuring at the kitchen table, I concluded that if I lost the three days, then made it up by bringing four more patches into cultivation, I'd be a little ahead for the season, and would be off to a nice start in the summer. I clicked on the TV to the weather channel and stared at the map intently. I'd like to tell you that I modeled and calculated the next three days' weather. But that would be wrong. I just guessed that the front bringing rain here tomorrow would stall out for at least one more day. That decided me. OK, enough back and forth, old man. We've got some mining to do!  
  
Two plus hours later, I had two pieces of silver ore and two of copper in my backpack. The two hours were from resting in the hot springs before and after the mining. Saibara was right; I was almost as tired from digging up that ore as I had been my first day working in the field. Funny, though, how time seemed to stand still when I was actually in the mine.  
  
I was back at Saibara's in the early afternoon. I handed him the watering can, the silver ore and 2000G.  
  
"So, you made up your mind to do it today, eh? Good choice. Always use the right tools for the job. Check back in three days. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll start working on this right away."  
  
"Ah, one thing more." I took out the other piece of silver ore. "I've got no place to store this. Why don't you just keep it."  
  
His eyes brightened. "Why, this is wonderful! This is my birthday - how did you know that? So, I guess some of the stories I hear about you are true. Generosity is so much more impressive when the giver has little to give."  
  
"Well, hope it'll be of help to you. See you in three days then."  
  
I started out the door, but saw Gray standing at a tool shelf giving me an odd look. I went up to him.  
  
"Afternoon. Haven't seen you since the festival. How's it going?"  
  
"Uh...OK...why did you give that ore to grandpa? It's worth 20G, you know."  
  
"Like he said, a birthday present. I've got to live with all these people, might as well try to get on their good side."  
  
He sniffed and looked angry. "Just try it with him and see what you get! I've been working here for a couple of seasons and he hasn't liked a single thing I've done yet. But I'll show him! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this metalworking business."  
  
He calmed down and went on. "Hey, I heard about you and Popuri splitting up. I'd say it was a tough break, but I bet you're better off without her. Yeah, she's hot looking OK, but she's a total freak. I see her playing with the chickens at their farm. She talks to them, too. Complete weirdo. Her brother isn't much better. Pushing me around at the festival like that! If you hadn't kept me off, I would have smeared that creep into the ground! Never seen their parents, but they must be pieces of work to have kids like that."  
  
I was getting annoyed. "Look, Gray, you want to watch out with stuff like that. You're talking about my friends and neighbors there."  
  
He looked unimpressed. "Can't choose your neighbors, but you could do better for friends. The whole lot of 'em give me the willies."  
  
His talk was leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I thought I'd better try to change the topic before I got mad. "Say, how are you and Mary doing? I haven't seen her since the festival, either."  
  
His look brightened. "Mary? I see her every day at the library. She's always finding me new stuff to read. Just between you and me, don't think much of her novel - never liked sea tales.  
  
"You know, I thought for a bit there you were sweet on her, but then you went after Popuri, so that was all right. Mary was blue for a few days there for some reason, but after I took her to the festival, she got back to normal." He puffed himself a little. "Guess *I* know how to be a friend to her, one date with me cheered her right up, huh?"  
  
This guy was starting to creep me out. Unpleasant *and* clueless. He went on.  
  
"Now, I hear you're making some moves on Karen. Taking her away from Rick is a good thing, all right, but I'm not so sure you want her either. She's a lush. Last winter almost every night, she was staggering around in the inn shouting at people - I'd watch her from upstairs for kicks. 'course, if you got her alone when she was blasted, bet you could have a real party!"  
  
That was it. I poked my finger at his chest and snarled. "Look pal, keep your mouth shut about her. You don't know the first thing about it. You know, that dirty talk of yours is going to get you into big trouble - better change your attitude real quick!"  
  
He sneered. "Oh yeah? And it gonna be some sodbuster like you whose gonna change it, huh? I'm just *dying* to see that."  
  
I was seeing Rick's point about this character. In fact, I was steamed. I was about to *really* give him a piece of my mind when Saibara shouted, "Gray, quit wasting time! Get over here right now and get the forge heated so I can reduce this ore!" Gray spoke over his shoulder as he walked away from me, "Saved by the bell, clod hopper. We'll continue this some other time - you betcha we will!"  
  
***  
  
I was still steamed up about Gray as Karen and I had another of our evenings together at the Inn. For once, I'd finished my first cup before her. I took the last nip out of it as I really got into the swing of griping about him.  
  
"Guy just makes my flesh crawl, the way he talks nasty about everyone here. Good thing Saibara called him away when he did, we were about to come to blows. And you know, I wouldn't have minded it one little bit!"  
  
"Come on, Jack. You know how tough he's having it. Don't tell me you haven't had unkind thoughts about some people here."  
  
"Yeah, but I keep them to myself. The way he was talking about you; that really got to me! What a creep. Hey, Doug! Want to freshen up these drinks when you're free?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a second." The place was pretty busy tonight. The word had gotten out about Karen's singing at the Inn, and people came on our nights together to hear her. Doug finally got around to bringing us our second cups, and I went on.  
  
"You know, one thing he was saying is worth considering. If he's seeing us as a couple in fact or about to be, maybe other people are too. You think we're carrying this trick a bit too far?"  
  
"Well...you know, there's no way a single guy and a single gal our age can come here together regularly and not have people talk about it. If it bothers you...want to call it off? I'd understand." Karen had the guitar in her lap, idly strumming progressions as we talked. Even without her singing, it sounded relaxing.  
  
I thought about it. She *wasn't* drinking too much any more. We'd have our two cups together and then go home. She wasn't coming and getting drunk when I wasn't here - I'd have heard about it. I don't know why, but my just sitting and talking with her a couple of nights a week seemed to help her. I didn't want her to go back to humiliating herself in public. And I enjoyed her company also. She sang and played for a good part of the evenings, and she seemed to just know what songs I'd really like.   
  
"No, I don't want to call it off." I looked at her. "I really enjoy these evenings, you know." I smiled. "People ought to see this for what it really is. Couples are a dime a dozen. Guy and gal our age being true friends, now that's rare."  
  
She didn't answer, instead going into a peace and flowers song. Sort of getting a gentle dig in at me for my wanting to mop the floor with Gray.  
  
When she finished, I laughed, "OK, OK, I get the message. I'm not *really* going to beat the guy up. But I am going to stay clear of him."  
  
"It'd be a good idea, the way you feel about him."  
  
"Oh gosh, something else I just thought of. He *does* like Mary and he's seeing her every day. Last thing a nice innocent person like her needs is to get mixed up with his kind. He'd *really* mess her up. What does she feel about him?"  
  
"Like I told you before, there's nothing there. She feels sorry for him. I guess she's taken him in the way Ann'd take in a sick kitten." She gave me a knowing look. "If you're concerned about Gray getting Mary, well, you *know* how to put a stop to *that*."  
  
I rolled my eyes and took another drink. She wasn't continually harping on Mary and I being the perfect couple anymore, but she wasn't giving up on the idea either.  
  
Ann came over to us, put her tray on the bar and sat down beside us.  
  
"Karen, you're singing as sweet as a songbird tonight. I'm so happy to see you getting back to performing again. Look at all the people in here tonight - they came to hear you, you know."  
  
Karen lifted her cup. "Phooey! They came for this." She drank.  
  
"I'm not shucking you. Nights you don't come, maybe only a third as many people are here." She gave Karen a sly look. "Of course, you're singing better than ever because you've got someone to sing to, hmm? You starting to get over Rick now?"  
  
Sometimes Ann is as subtle as a car salesman. Karen looked upset and I jumped in quick to head off bad feelings.  
  
"Ann, you know, I haven't seen Cliff since the festival. Where's he hiding himself?"  
  
Karen could still be biting when provoked. "Yeah, Ann, what's doing with that boy? We used to see you two together all the time. What's the deal here? Somebody changing their mind about something?"  
  
Ann was so flustered; sweat was actually beading on her forehead.  
  
"Well...uh...he's not here anymore."  
  
"What? Where is he?"  
  
"He said he was going to Halibut Point. He left the morning after the festival. Said his money was running low and he'd heard there was work at the fish camps up there. Which there is, you know. Good sport fishing there - rich guys come in from the cities to try and land legendary fish."  
  
She looked upset. "Karen, you mind if I talk with Jack alone for just a bit? It's about Cliff."  
  
Karen's mood had passed and she looked sympathetic. She waved us off. "Go. I expect Jack knows him better than any of us."  
  
Ann took me off to the kitchen. Her look was troubled. "Jack, he *did* say what I just told you. But that's not the whole story. After the festival, both Dad and I were pretty mad at him for bringing liquor and getting people drunk. I...uh...said some things I guess I shouldn't have. The next morning he was gone, left behind a note saying what I told you."  
  
She looked despondent. "Jack, you think he's gone for good? You know him well; you think he'd really just leave like that? I was...uh...getting used to him. You know."  
  
Here was a dark side of Cliff's character. It was so easy for him to make friends that he'd never had to face up to difficulties with other people. When they arose, he'd do just as I feared he'd done - tell himself 'to hell with it' and go off to the next town where things were easier. But I wasn't going to tell Ann that. Not yet.  
  
"Well, he was telling me he was worried about money and how he couldn't make any here. If you're really worried that you...ah...well, you could try sending him a letter up there. I think he'd like to hear from you. He's really fond of you; that's another thing we were talking about at the festival.  
  
"Look, maybe he's up there on the fish boats thinking about you now. Write that letter. Give him a little time by himself to think things over."  
  
"I suppose. Well, I'd better get back to working the tables. Crowd's real thirsty tonight."  
  
We went back into the main room, when Duke caught my eye and motioned me over to his table. What now? We greeted each other correctly and he invited me to sit.  
  
"Hey Jack, that was a hard knock, Popuri ditching you like that. Guess someone should have warned you about her. She's a nice enough girl, but..." he fluttered his palm "...a little flighty, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Karen tried to warn me in her own way."  
  
"Yeah, you and her have gotten thick as thieves." He gave me a skeptical look. "Hope you know what you're doing there. She can be pretty hard to deal with sometimes.  
  
"Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you was...ah...Doug set me straight about what went on at the festival. I thought it was you who got those kids drunk. Hell, *you* were drunk!"  
  
I laughed mirthlessly. "I sure was!"  
  
"Yeah, well now I know it was Cliff who brought the hooch and it was you trying to break up that fight. So, what I was saying about you then was...incorrect. I...uh...take it back."  
  
Guy was trying to apologize to me! He was just a little too proud to get it out.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I've got no hard feelings. The thing was so confused, you just had to call it the way you saw it. Anyone could have got it wrong."  
  
He relaxed a little. "Yeah, well, that's OK then. Look, I like to think I'm a fair man. Not going to pretend you're one of my favorite people here. You got a ways to go before you convince me you're one-tenth the man your grandfather was. You're trying hard, I'll give you that much. But I don't want to go around accusing you of things you didn't do. So...uh...let's just consider that incident over with, OK?"  
  
"Fine with me. It's awful white of you talking to me like this. And there's one thing I owe you."  
  
He looked puzzled. "What's that?"  
  
I got up, toasted him with my cup and said, "Thanks for this awesome wine of yours! Salud!"  
  
He laughed and waved me off. I could hear him chuckling in his cup as I walked away, "Kids these days!"  
  
***  
  
While Saibara had my watering can, it rained for three days straight. Three glorious, water soaked days! I spend them harvesting, foraging and piling up the loot. I had a steady income of about 1500G a day now - better, I reflected, than I had been making at engineering. Of course, the money was all spent in upkeep or saved away for planned improvements as soon as it came in. Building improvements would be the big money sink. And I was getting nowhere fast in piling up lumber using that cruddy old axe. It was Saibara's next job.  
  
I showed up at Saibara's at ten o'clock to the second. I'd spent the morning mining again and had a piece of silver ore ready. He welcomed me in and handed me the shiny, silvery watering can to my great delight. It looked new and ready for some serious work. If my praise for his work was a little fulsome, it didn't seem to affect him. We talked over improving the axe, and came to the same 2000G, three day agreement.  
  
On my way out, Gray decided to needle me a bit more. I wasn't going to say anything to him no matter what, but I was pretty close to clipping him when he jeered, "You and Karen are pretty good drinking buddies now, huh? When are you two going to try the other stuff? She's ready for you, clod-hopper!" Creep.  
  
Each new and/or improved tool called for my modifying my routine a little. Some practice with the improved can convinced me that I could handle twelve patches with the same effort I'd been spending on eight. I was steadily moving back in the fields clearing one or two new patches a day, leaving aside the large stumps and boulders I couldn't deal with yet. The fields were only about a third clear, but now, I could really see the end of that job - sometime in the summer, perhaps. Slow steady progress from a productive routine.  
  
***  
  
Popuri had her routine also. She and Ann still passed by the mountainside gate at eight each morning on their way to the hot springs hill, then back again at ten. Often, she would stop at the gate, call out to me and then chatter away about one thing or another for a few minutes before going home. It would have been cruel had I actually been in love with her, but I was convinced that she wasn't being mean. It was mostly her usual innocent thoughtlessness. She at least had the presence of mind not to taunt me with Kai, even though Karen assured me that was what filled her mind these days. Worked for me.  
  
I believed she was grateful to me for not resisting our breaking up. From some of her comments, I also suspected she considered me as a possible fallback option in case the great escape with Kai didn't come off. Karen and Basil both suspected she was capable of such scheming. I was grimly determined that she would not surprise me if she did try to grab onto me again. Any hint of that kind I heard from her, I met with impassioned rhetoric about the glories of farm life. Several times, I was rewarded by her running away shrieking, "I hear that stuff from Rick all the time, and I can't stand any more of it!"  
  
Only once did she come into Erehwon; the day her egg hatched. She was quite fetched when she heard me call the chick Popuri. She thought I was being sentimental. Actually, the chick *did* remind me of her. It was fluffy, noisy and silly.  
  
I stopped in at Chicken Lil's almost every day to check in on Lillia and see if Rick was softening his mood with Karen. After the egg hatched, I had to go there to buy feed for it also. It was a little awkward. After I asked Rick to sell me a week's supply, he started asking pointed questions.  
  
"Hey, where did you get a chicken, anyways? We haven't sold you any and nobody else keeps them anymore."  
  
I hadn't thought it out too well. I didn't want to get Popuri in trouble with her brother. I guess I looked like a fool, standing there and stammering until Rick gave me a twisted grin.  
  
"Oh, never mind. I think I know what happened. Guess there's no harm in her giving you a little gift." He chuckled. "It makes you a customer of ours now. A steady one! Chickens are always hungry. Just don't encourage her to make a habit of it. You want any more chickens, come right to me and we'll deal."  
  
I was making no progress at all in getting Rick to give Karen another chance. He was no longer being angry and insulting about her, but was completely uncommunicative whenever I talked about her. It got so that just a grunt from him was a good sign that at least he was listening to me. I paid him back in kind when he brought up Popuri, Kai and I. It wasn't very mature of me, I know, but it was still a sore spot with me. As summer approached, he was more and more worried about what would happen when Kai returned and his sister turned 21.  
  
Lillia and I had become the best of friends. I don't know why certain older people just naturally take to me, but it's always been the case. It wasn't a mystery with Lillia, however. We just couldn't stop talking about the old days with my grandfather. She also loved to hear stories about my parents. She wasn't quite clear why my father had left the village so suddenly, but she thought that something had shocked him pretty bad when he turned 18. He had always told me that he didn't want to farm and left just to go to school - not quite with his father's permission but not totally against his will, either. Anything else that had happened, he'd never even given me a hint of.  
  
***  
  
We had stopped in Rose Square to talk on our way home from the Inn. The night was still and a little bit muggy - a promise of summer to come.  
  
Karen turned and said, "Jack, you know I haven't been bothering you about Mary lately..."  
  
"For which I am very grateful!"  
  
"Jack, listen to me. I can accept that you don't want a love right now. I still think it's a mistake...oh never mind! What I'm trying to say here is that you should at least be friends with her. You said before that's what you wanted."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Look, you're supposed to be friends with everyone here. That includes her. You haven't spoken once with her since the festival from hell. You know, with everyone so busy with springtime work, nobody goes in there except me and Gray. She's lonely."  
  
"Is she? I thought she shut the world out with her writing."  
  
"It's not the same, Jack. Look, all I'm asking is for you to go visit her every now and then. Not to court her. Not to bring gifts. Not to bear your soul to her. Just be friendly to her, that's all."  
  
As hard as I thought, I couldn't answer that point.  
  
***  
  
I paused in front of the library. No, it's more like I went up to the door, paused, turned around to leave, and then went back again. I did this for several minutes. Finally, I steeled myself to open the door and enter. I owed her *something* after all.  
  
It was much as the first time I had come there. The library itself hadn't changed at all, of course. Mary was, as usual, hunched over her desk writing and occasionally mumbling to herself. The same long blue dress and vest, the same long braided hair. This time, I wasn't going to startle her. I walked past her desk, stood in front of her and quietly waited for her to look up.  
  
A couple of minutes later, she did. She looked pretty much the same as the first time we'd met here. She looked rested, her face calm again. Perhaps there was a new line or two in her brow, but they were faint, if not just my imagination. Her look wasn't the welcoming one of our first meeting. It was more questioning. Her eyes were asking, "How's it going to be this time?"  
  
"Ah, miss...I'm looking to read a book - _The Physical Chemistry of Hydrazine_. Would you happen to have it here?"  
  
She gave me a little grin. "Let me check the catalog, but I think I'll have to special order that one for you. Jack, how are you?"  
  
"Not bad, keeping very busy. How about you?"  
  
"About the same. I'm just about finished with the chapter I'd started when you first came."  
  
We fell silent, looking at each other for a bit. Then, we blurted out together:  
  
"Mary, I'm sorry!" "Jack, I'm sorry!"  
  
We both laughed a little.   
  
"Mary, I know it's supposed to be 'ladies first,' but here, maybe I should start off."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I know I hurt you something terrible with Popuri. Really, it wasn't my intention to get you feeling strongly for me. And it certainly wasn't my intention to get you feeling that I'd been playing with you only to spurn you for her." I grimaced. "That whole thing with her was one big mistake. I freely admit that. Maybe one day, I'll tell you what kind of a mistake it was.  
  
"I just wanted to be your friend. I liked talking to you about literature, and reading your stories. Any wrong impression I gave you...well, I'm crude and insensitive and I ought to be kicked for it. A typical socially incompetent nerd, that's me."  
  
I was going to go on in that vain for some time, but she held up her hand and gave the inborn call of the librarian, "Shh!"  
  
"Jack, there's no need for you to stand there beating yourself up over this. And long explanations aren't really necessary, either. I assume that Karen has been keeping you as well informed as she has been me."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Gosh, what a good friend she is." She gave her wry smile. "You know, most people would have given up on me after all that. Not her. She was with me all the way. I just wish I could help her with Rick."  
  
"I'm working on that. Not with too much success up to now, but I'm not going to give up."  
  
"I hope not. I've never seen them so alienated from each other before. I still don't understand why.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to sit here and beat myself over what happened, either. I'll just say that I am sincerely sorry that I was projecting my fantasies onto you, and for all the trouble it caused everyone. It won't happen again. I've grown up a lot in the last couple of weeks."  
  
"We both have. I just wish we could be good simple friends - you know, like Karen and I are. If only we could have a fresh start!"  
  
"I don't see why not. I still like you, Jack. You've got a sharp mind and you're nice. Now that all that romantic nonsense is burned out of me, I think we could be friends."  
  
I stepped up to her desk and extended my hand. She took it. We shook hands smiling.  
  
"Well, Mary, I'm glad that's done. I should be getting back to the farm now. It seems every day I find something new that has to be done." I started to turn towards the door, but stopped.  
  
"I can't leave without knowing one thing. Did the _Portsmouth Lady_ make it through the typhoon?"  
  
"Oh! That's right, you haven't read the rest of the chapter yet. Yes, they did, but with a few losses. One sad one, too. Here, pull up a chair and you can read about it." She got out a sheaf of handwritten pages and handed them to me.  
  
Her writing style was more mature. She showed a well-developed sense of tragedy, leavened with faint hints of hope for the future. We read together and discussed the chapter for an hour. As I walked out of the library, I thought it was like none of the insanity of the last couple of weeks had happened at all.  
  
***  
  
Afterwards, I dropped by the General Store to buy some more seeds. Karen and I went to our old place of consultation near the mailbox. She smiled with satisfaction as I told her about my meeting with Mary.  
  
"See Jack, that wasn't so painful, was it? I told you she wasn't a difficult person."  
  
She looked thoughtful. "You know, you lead a charmed life. You got just what you wanted out of all this. Popuri's gone, you're just friends with Mary, and you've got a bunch of people sympathetic towards you."  
  
"Beginning of this month, if anyone'd told me I was lucky, I'd have slugged 'em! You know, all that happened there was that a bunch of damage caused by my *stupid* decisions got undone. You know the only thing I really learned from all this?"  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Don't make mistakes. And we already knew that, right?"  
  
"No, Jack. The real lesson here is that good friends are the most valuable thing in the world."  
  
We just stood there for a while, liking each other's presence. 


	17. The Horsey Set

A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 17 - The Horsey Set  
  
The spring progressed. Every day, I felt a little more comfortable about working on the farm. Every day, I cleared a little more ground, got a little more experienced with the chores - and got a little stronger. One day out of the blue, Karen commented,  
  
"You know, the farm life is doing one thing for you. You're looking pretty healthy now. You're hardening up and you're tanned. When you got here...well, you were pale and out of shape."  
  
"Don't I know it! Working at a desk or a lab bench ten, twelve hours a day does that to you."  
  
Working outdoors was great. A lot of people who get stressed out doing highly responsible and tense work end up paying top G for the opportunity to do some strenuous outdoor activity in order to regain an even strain. I was getting paid for my outdoor workouts. Of course, they also had the opportunity to go back to what they had been doing.  
  
One morning, daydreaming while watering the vegetables, I realized with a shock that I had told nobody in the outside world where I was. Family and friends trying to get in touch with me either at my old apartment or old job were just getting some kind of automatic response on the order of "he's not here, don't know where he is." I took several hours that evening writing brief notes to every one I could think of telling them what had happened and where I was now.   
  
I was getting more comfortable with the strangeness of my dreams also. The lady and I continued to talk every night - still separated by a waterfall. But she was becoming less...well, portentous and stagy. It was more and more like having a conversation with an old friend. Oddly enough, as our conversations grew more normal in tone, they were getting much weirder in fact. She *knew* things. For instance, she knew the land on Erehwon in great detail. One evening after I had been wondering all day where to plant my next patches of vegetables, she advised me as to which areas held water well in the soil and which dried out quickly. Experiments the next day proved her advice completely accurate. I was well and truly spooked out. The only explanation I could come up with was that I was getting a practical sense of farming and my subconscious was working from that sense in my dreams. That was completely unconvincing to me as soon as I thought of it. The whole matter remained a mystery.  
  
***  
  
Where I was making no progress at all was in reconciling Rick and Karen. Rick and I were becoming rather good friends. He greatly appreciated the time I spent with his mother, saying more than once how much better she was after my visits. He'd not given up on matching me again with his sister, but the matter no longer dominated his talk. We talked most about poultry. The man was a born farmer. He had learned everything about the life and work from his father, and was applying himself to the family farm in a masterful manner. And he just *loved* to talk about it. I liked these conversations also. I was getting a free education in chicken husbandry from an accomplished expert. An added bonus was that such talk kept Popuri at bay. A detailed discussion of feed grading was guaranteed to send her running upstairs to her room - hopefully to write another love letter to Kai.  
  
It was when I attempted to turn the conversation to Karen that he turned sullen and unresponsive. I couldn't think of what to say to him that I hadn't said before, and repetition didn't impress him. Neither did Karen and I spending time together at the Inn mean much to him. He rarely referred to the matter, saying only once, "Well, she likes to talk when she's drinking and you're a good listener. And you're the only one here who doesn't know all her songs by heart!" The thing was hung up, and I didn't know how to proceed.  
  
When I visited Lillia, we always ended up talking about our families. She had a seemingly endless supply of old photographs and plenty of stories to go with each one. Hearing them was usually pleasant. One day, however, she gave me quite a shock. She showed me a photo of my grandfather in his 30s, standing with a couple of younger, pink haired women.  
  
"Lillia, those ladies look a lot like you."  
  
"They should; the one on the left is my mother, Nina, and the one on the right is her sister Rebecca. She's your grandmother, you know, although she died some time before you were born."  
  
I was speechless for a second, then blurted out, "That means you're an aunt of mine...and Rick and Popuri are my second cousins!"  
  
"Why, I thought you knew that already."  
  
"I knew my paternal grandmother was named Rebecca, but I didn't know she was related to you. In fact, all the pictures I've seen of her, her hair was dark colored."  
  
"Yes, she started dyeing it when your grandfather was courting her." Lillia laughed. "Rebecca was the serious one - she always said that there was enough candy colored hair in this part of town already."  
  
I was too stunned to hold my tongue. "Rick was trying to marry me to my second cousin!" I shook my head.  
  
"That's legal here."  
  
"Still a little too close for comfort, don't you think?"  
  
I was still shaken up as I walked back to my farm. Having Popuri in my family tree gave me some weird thoughts indeed. That evening, I carefully examined my hair for any trace of pink.  
  
***  
  
Karen was not doing well. There was no dramatic change in her, but each time I saw her, she was a little more quiet and subdued. Her old fire and exuberance were fading. She stopped talking about Rick, and no longer made any effort to match Mary and I. The last evening we spent at the Inn, she didn't bother to sing. We merely sat there, drinking and talking about inconsequentials. On the way home, she suggested we stop meeting in the evenings.  
  
"After all, we're really not accomplishing anything, and I hate to see you wasting your time and money."  
  
"It's not a waste! I really enjoy these get togethers of ours."  
  
I wasn't going to point out to her that even if we weren't making any progress with Rick, at least she wasn't over drinking.   
  
"No, Jack, we should cut it out. I could be doing better things with my time, also." She gave a thin smile. "It's not like we're going to be strangers. You still come to the store just about every day - we'll talk then."  
  
I couldn't persuade her to continue with our meetings, so reluctantly agreed to call them off. Later, I would regret not having tried harder to change her mind.   
  
***  
  
As wrapped up in these troubles as I had been, I'd not been expanding my circle of friends as quickly as I should have. I'd been waving at Barley and May as I passed by their ranch, but had not talked with them since that day at the hot springs. One morning on my way to town, May ran up to their fence as I passed and hailed me.  
  
"Jack! I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
"You said you'd come play with me, but you never do!"  
  
"You're right and I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with work."  
  
She pouted. "That's what grandpa always says. Nobody's got time for me."  
  
I went in through their gate. "Well, I do." She giggled as I took off my cap and put it on her head. "Look here, I'll show you how to make a bunny rabbit with your hand."  
  
We'd been sitting on the grass for awhile making hand figures when Barley came out of his stable leading a small brown pony. He was talking to it crossly as he walked.  
  
"Come ON, move it now! Haven't got all day! Let's go...oh, hello, Jack. What are you doing?"  
  
"Playing with May. I'd promised to and she's holding me to it. She's very persuasive."  
  
He chuckled. "That she is."  
  
"Hey, what's up with the pony? He doesn't look too happy."  
  
"Ah! This one. He's wild as they come. Wasn't expecting ol' Nellie to get in the family way this winter, but she's a sly one, OK. Thing is, stable's all full up and no room for this one, so I have to keep moving him around. Takes up too much of my day."  
  
He looked at me speculatively. "Say, you've got an empty stable, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, could you do me a big favor?"  
  
"I'll try. What is it?"  
  
"Would you mind keeping this pony in your stable for awhile? It'd be a lot less trouble for you than me, you've got all that empty space for him to run loose on."  
  
A pony! Every boy's dream. And what's a farm without a horse, anyways?  
  
"I wouldn't mind. But I've never kept a horse before. What's involved?"  
  
"Ah, like I say, with your stable and fields, he'll almost take care of himself. Just let him have the run of the fields and he'll feed himself on those weeds of yours."  
  
Now, *there's* a deal.  
  
"Just talk to him every day so he gets used to you. Might want to brush him every day also - you can get the brush from Saibara. Oh, and bring him in to the stable on rainy days so he doesn't get sick.  
  
"Won't impose on you forever - turn of the next year is when I'll do my selling, then I'll have space for him and I'll take him off your hands. So you don't mind?"  
  
"Not a bit - you make it sound easy."  
  
"All right, how about we just take him over to Erehwon right now then. Oh - what are you going to call him?"  
  
I thought for a second. "Charlie. He looks like a Charlie to me."  
  
May ran up to us. "Charlie! Charlie's going to a new home! Can I ride him there, grandpa?"  
  
"'Fraid not, he's a little too wild to ride."  
  
I bent over, picked her up and put her on my shoulders. "You can ride me instead. I'm broken in."  
  
She squealed with laughter. "Giddy up, Jack! Faster!"   
  
When we got to Erehwon, Barley handed the lead to me.  
  
"You can just let him loose now - let him get accustomed to the land."  
  
I did so, and Charlie ran a couple of laps around the farm, then stopped and chewed on a bush.  
  
"Oh, Jack, did you know that the village horse race is in a couple of days? It's in Rose Square starting at ten. People will be bringing in horses from all over the county." He sighed. "Mineral Village won't have anyone in the race this year. I'm the only one who keeps horses and I'm too old to ride. But anyways, it's a good time. You coming?"  
  
"This isn't like the Goddess Festival, right? No dates or dancing or anything like that?"  
  
"Nah, just horse lovers watching 'em run and maybe speculating a little."  
  
"In that case, I'm in. I wouldn't mind getting down some small bets, too. My luck's got to change sometime!"  
  
"Great, see you then. Come on, May, time to go home. Did you thank Jack for playing with you?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you Jack! Come again, I'll be waiting for you!"  
  
"Thank you, May. See you all at the races."  
  
I worked the fields for the rest of the day, keeping one eye on Charlie. He was quite content to run around the far side of the fields, in between weed munching sessions. I considered building a fence to hold him. I wasn't sure but that he'd find fresh vegetables especially to his liking. And I remembered Rick and Popuri's experience with wild dogs and domestic animals.  
  
About six, the field work was done, and I considered going into the hills and cutting some wood. Then, I remembered the weather forecast - rain starting late tonight and continuing through tomorrow. Meaning the horse has to go to the stable.  
  
I walked up to Charlie as he chewed his weeds, talking as soothingly as I could. "Come on, Charlie. Let's go in now. You don't want to get wet." He watched me calmly until I got a couple of meters from him, then he bolted off to the other side of the farm.  
  
Wild one, all right.   
  
I approached him again. "Come on, boy. Good Charlie. Let's go to your nice dry stable." Again he ran off. This time, when he stopped, I could have sworn he was laughing at me.  
  
This went on for about an hour. He must have thought it was a game. It was serious business - lost time - for me. I was getting frustrated, and my talk to Charlie was no longer so soothing.  
  
"FREAKING HORSE! COME HERE, YOU #!$%! LOONY!"  
  
"Jack! Why are you cursing at that pony like that?"  
  
It was Popuri. She'd come into the farm without my noticing.  
  
"I've been chasing him for an hour! I've got to get him into the stable before it starts raining and I'm running behind on my chores. Damn crazy horse!" I took off my cap and dashed it on the ground.  
  
"Jack, no wonder he's running away from you. You're scaring him." She walked over to Charlie cooing, "Nice horsie, pretty horsie, give Pi a big sloppy horsie kissy, OK?"  
  
Charlie stayed put. He let Popuri come right up to him and hug his neck. She took his lead and walked him over to me.  
  
"There, Jack, that wasn't so hard, was it? You just have to be nice to him." She handed me the lead and walked out of the farm as I stared open mouthed. I gave Charlie a hard look as I led him into the stable.  
  
"You like pink hair, eh? I'm not a bit surprised. Loony."  
  
***  
  
It was a beautiful day for a horse race - clear, sunny and cool - more like early spring again rather than the warm pre-summer days we'd been having. I was at Rose Square right at the stroke of ten. I'd been looking forward to this. This was the first pure recreation I'd had since coming to the village. No date, no relationship repairs, no responsibilities, no nothing. Just a bunch of country horses standing between me and Lady Luck.   
  
A quick look around the square confirmed what Barley had hinted at - this was mainly a guy thing. A few ladies had shown up, but just about every man in the village was here. I marveled at how Rose Square was so versatile. A couple of weeks ago, it had served well as an outdoors dance venue. It was just the dancers that had failed. Now, it was a passable, if short, racetrack. Off by the starting post, a bunch of rustics I didn't recognize were tending some pretty impressive looking horses. The out of towners Barley had mentioned. Near the path to the Inn, Mayor Thomas and Zack were manning a betting table. I decided to start there and study the form. Both greeted me warmly as I approached.  
  
"Jack! Good to see you here today. Zack tells me you're doing better than he expected at Erehwon."  
  
Zack laughed. "He sure is! I'm shipping pretty good loads of vegetables and mountain produce out of there every evening. Good work, guy."  
  
I tried not to look smug. "So, that means you're not gonna kick my heinie out of here this week?"  
  
Both laughed. Thomas said, "Not hardly. Zack's right. Several establishments are doing much better than we'd feared because of your custom." He turned serious. "Really, I'm grateful to you for putting forth so much effort so soon. If you keep progressing like you're doing now, the village may escape the hard times altogether."  
  
"I sure hope so. That's part of the point of the exercise. The other part being...I'd like to get rich, too!"  
  
We all laughed together at that. Thomas went on. "Oh, Jack...could I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know, the cooking festival is four days away. I know someone who could do wonders with...say...three turnips of the kind you're raising, and..."  
  
"Say no more. When do you need them?"  
  
"Any time before the 22nd."  
  
"You'll have 'em. No charge. Since I can't cook anything - not having a kitchen - call it my contribution."  
  
"That's wonderful. The first race is starting soon. Are you going to get down a bet?"  
  
"Sure. But I'd like to study the form, first."  
  
They both laughed again. Zack said, "Form?! You think this is the Belmont Stakes or something?" He waved at the horses by the starting post. "There's your form! Good old fashioned eyeballing the horseflesh!"  
  
I made a face. "'kay. Give me a bit to look over the talent, then. I'll be back."  
  
"We'll be here. First race starts in 30 minutes."  
  
I walked over to the horses, and saw Karen examining a gray mare with a penetrating gaze.  
  
"Hi, Karen! Good to see you. You like the ponies?"  
  
She turned to me smiling, "You bet, Jack. You know, I always have good luck with the horses. It's the dogs I can't figure out. What do you think of this lot?"  
  
I watched a man calming down an eager looking brown two year old. "I like that one. He looks pretty energetic."  
  
She fluttered her palm. "Too flighty. Might get off to a good start, but after that, you can't depend on him. This gray here looks like she's got staying power."  
  
I took out a coin and started flipping it in the air. "20G says brownie there is the one to beat."  
  
She took out a matching coin. "Side bet, eh? You're covered. Now, let's go to the table and get some tickets."  
  
We got in line to place our bets. Karen's horse, number 3 was going at 4 to 1 odds. Mine, number 6, was paying 11 to 1. We got our tickets and stood together near the finish line.  
  
The horses were lined up at the starting post. Thomas introduced each one, its owner and rider, then rang a bell and they were off.  
  
Number 6 was off to a pretty good start, taking the lead. 3 followed close behind and the rest bunched a length back. The old Karen was back. She was shouting encouragement to her horse, jumping up and down.   
  
As they rounded the half mark, 6 and 3 were nose to nose, the others still bunched close behind, swapping places amongst themselves. Karen was screaming now.  
  
Then, like someone had thrown a switch, number 6 decided that the rat race was not for him and slowed to a trot - evidently reflecting on the meaning of life. The other horses shot past him. I covered my face with my hands.  
  
Thomas shouted, "And the results of the first race: 3 win, 1 place, 5 show."  
  
I handed Karen my coin while keeping my face covered.  
  
"Has he come in yet?"  
  
"He's thinking about it. Not very hard, though."  
  
OK, Karen knew the ponies, all right. She said to me as the horses for the second race were brought out, "I'm not going to take any more money off of you. Suggest that you bet along with me, then you might just finish the day ahead."  
  
I wasn't going to argue. In the second, we played a black stallion who came in paying 5 to 1. After that, I just followed behind her at the betting table saying, "I'll have what she's having."  
  
Walking back from the table before one race, Doug called out to me.  
  
"Hey, Jack! Good races, eh?"  
  
"You bet! This is loads of fun."  
  
"Sure is. I look forwards to this all year - get so excited I can hardly sleep the night before. And it's not just the races - love 'em as I do. This is one of my best weeks at the Inn." He pointed to the out of towners. "All those characters stay the night before and the night of the races. They eat and drink like you wouldn't believe. Especially drink." He laughed. "You'd think prohibition was coming back the way they put it away!  
  
"Say, you haven't heard from Cliff, have you?"  
  
"Not a word. You and Ann haven't?"  
  
"Nothing. You know, I thought he and Ann were getting pretty chummy there for awhile. Then he just up and leaves." He shrugged. "Well, he never pretended he was anything other than a drifter. I feel sorry for Ann, though. She was just starting to think that 'boyfriend' wasn't a dirty word, then this." He motioned to the jockies standing around. "Maybe now that the ice is broken, one of those fellows will catch her eye.  
  
"Hey! Race is about to start and I'm standing here running my mouth. Got to get in my bet! Pardon me!"  
  
I walked a little slower back to Karen. I missed Cliff also. Having him along for something like this would have made it perfect.  
  
Karen looked as if she had forgotten all her troubles. We were together for a couple more races, and she was as excited as I'd ever seen her. The fact that she'd been betting heavily and mostly winning may have had something to do with it. I'd been making modest bets just to keep it interesting and doing not too shabbily - now that I accepted that she'd forgotten more about handicapping than I'd ever known.  
  
After another successful finish, walking back from the betting table, I noticed Gray standing alone at the half mark. He looked at me, then away. He looked more depressed than belligerent, and I decided to go and try to talk to him. I really didn't like being on bad terms with anyone if it could be avoided.  
  
"Good afternoon, Gray. Enjoying the races?"  
  
He looked a little surprised I'd spoken civilly to him. "Ah...they're not bad. Something different, anyways."  
  
"Glad Saibara gave you the time off to come."  
  
"No big favor there. He always closes up on festival days. He came too, but I guess he went home early.  
  
"I see you and Karen are still..."  
  
I decided to nip this in the bud before it got unpleasant.  
  
"Gray, please. I don't want to be insulting or anything, but could you lay off Karen. She's having a very hard time. You should understand people having hard times, way things have been going for you."  
  
He looked surprised again. I went on before he could say anything.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you're so down on her. Honestly, I don't. What's she ever done to you, anyways?"  
  
He was so surprised at my attitude, he blurted out without thinking, "She's turning Mary against me!"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, you figure it. She and Mary are all buddy-buddy, she comes to the library every morning to talk to Mary. Then, I come in the afternoon and Mary's got that 'what book would you like to read' attitude towards me. I asked her to come with me to the races, but she refused!"  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't like the races. You see how few women are here."  
  
How could I tell him politely that perhaps she just isn't interested in him? I did not know.  
  
I fibbed a little. "Look, Gray, Karen and I are real good friends. She's said nothing to me against you and she's not exactly the secret keeping type. I think you've got it all wrong.   
  
"You see, I think Mary's just the moody type, that's all. Just keep trying. Maybe she'll turn around."  
  
He looked at me skeptically and grunted. "I don't know. What else could it be? It's not like anyone else here is the least bit interested in her."  
  
"Hard to say. Well, I'd better be getting back, race's about to start. Did you get in a bet yet? Lemme give you a tip. Number 2 on the nose. See 'ya."  
  
He nodded and I went to rejoin Karen.  
  
"Well, you two were almost polite to each other. What happened?"  
  
I didn't want to burden her with his attitude. "Decided not to let him bait me, that's all. Hey, they're about to start!"  
  
After the last race, Karen and I lined up at the table to redeem our winning tickets. I discovered that they didn't pay you in cash, but rather in prizes, donated by various merchants here. Thomas explained that the proceeds from the betting went for the upkeep of public places. He elaborated that it went down with the villagers a lot better than taxes would have. I saw his point.  
  
Karen, being a big winner, picked out a bottle of Aja wine for herself. My modest winnings were just enough for a pretty looking charm bracelet, "made by Saibara totally from local minerals!" As we walked away from the table, I told Karen, "Look, I...uh...I don't have anyone I'm sweet on to give this to. But I'm grateful to you for being such a good friend to me." I handed her the bracelet. "I'd like you to have this."  
  
Darn if she didn't look all bashful and blushing as she took it from my hand. "Gosh, Jack...thanks! I wasn't expecting any gifts from you. But I like it." Her expression changed to a normal smile as she put it on her wrist. "I'm going to wear it, too.  
  
"Hey, one good turn deserves another." She showed me the wine bottle. "This is *really, really* good stuff. What do you say we go to the Inn and drink it together. I guarantee you, you've never had anything so good in your life. Then we can sit back and laugh at the out of town horsey set getting rowdy. What do you say?"  
  
I was tempted. It sounded like a good time. But spending the whole day at the races had put me grossly behind on my chores. If I went home and started right now, I might be finished with the essentials by two in the morning.  
  
"Karen, I'd love to, really I would. But I can't - I'm so far behind on my chores." She looked disappointed and I went on. "Look, if you hold that bottle for another night, I'll take you up on it, OK?"  
  
"All right. Another night, then. You'd better hustle on back to Erehwon. I'll just go home, have dinner and go to bed early. Thanks for a fun day." She held up her arm to display the bracelet. "And for this. See 'ya."  
  
I walked back to the farm, wondering if I should have gone with her after all. It was a decision I was to bitterly regret later.  
  
***  
  
It was past eleven. I'd finally watered the last of the vegetable patches and was about to start for the hills to do some wood cutting, when a disturbed voice came from the townside gate.  
  
"Jack! I'm so glad I caught you!"  
  
It was Ann.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Karen! Jack, she's...she's not in a good way at all."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"The Inn. She came in right after the races ended. She's in a very dark mood - the kind I know too well. She's been drinking real heavy all evening. Jack, I hate to ask you...but you've been so good for her the past couple of weeks...could you..."  
  
I dropped my axe. "Let's go!"  
  
Ann and I ran towards the Inn as fast as we could. As we got to the door, we could hear Karen screaming. I braced myself for whatever was to come, then opened the door and entered.  
  
Karen was leaning against a chair, weaving back and forth, seemingly about to fall, but never quite doing so. She was staring at Rick with an expression of pure rage, while he looked away in disgust. Nobody else in the inn was saying a word...divided between staring at the scene and looking away in embarrassments. She was screaming at Rick at the top of her lungs.  
  
"...sisteen years, Richard! I've giv'n you sisteen years of MY LIFE! I gave up MY DREAMS f' you. An' now you tell me its nothin'! All a misstake?! Wha' kind'da man ARE YOU?!" She took a slug out of the cup she was waving around. "I'll tell 'ya wha' kind. A mommy's boy! Yer not a real man at all! Whad 'ya doin' here wid' the men? Go back 'ta mommy, 'ya wimp!"  
  
She turned her head and started to take another drink, then saw me standing at the door. Her face changed from anger to naked anguish.  
  
"Jack? Oh God, no! Not you. Not now."  
  
She tried to assume a hard look and went on.  
  
"Well, Jack, now you see it. Th' real me. This's wha' I really am. A drunk'n screamin' BITCH! You like it?"  
  
She drained her cup in one gulp, started to walk towards me - and fell hard on her face.  
  
Ann and I rushed over to her, knelt and turned her over. She was unconscious.  
  
"Ann, she doesn't seem to be injured. Just passed out. I was too late. I'm sorry."  
  
Ann looked infinitely sad. "Never mind, Jack. How could you have known. We can't leave her here. Would you help me get her to bed?"  
  
Ann took one of her arms and I started to take the other when I stopped.   
  
"No. Don't you think she'd be better off at home?"  
  
"I suppose. But there's no way she's going to get home tonight."  
  
"Yes there is. I'll take her home."  
  
"Jack, she can't even walk a step..."  
  
"Then I'll carry her."  
  
She looked at me. "*Can* you carry her?"  
  
"I think so. She's pretty thin. Lemme try." I put one arm under her back, the other under the crook of her legs, then stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I can handle this. Could you drape her arm around my neck? Gives a little more support."  
  
Ann did so. "Look Jack, you really don't have to do this. She's stayed overnight with me before."  
  
"I know, she's told me. You're as good a friend as she could ask for. But it's still an embarrassments - and a worry for her folks. I think this is best."  
  
I started for the door, and Ann ran to open it. She saw everyone staring at us, looked angry and shouted, "The show's all over! Hope you had fun watching a heart break! You can go back to your drinking now!" Most everyone looked away with shamed expressions.   
  
Even Rick looked upset. I whispered to him as I passed, "We'll talk about this later." He started to say something and I cut him off, "We WILL talk about this - damn straight we will!"  
  
I carried her slowly and carefully through Rose Square. The cool nighttime air and the scent of the cherry blossoms revived her a little. She stirred in my arms.   
  
"Jack...wha'r doin'?"  
  
"I'm taking you home."  
  
"Home. OK...I'm sorry you had'da see that. I've tried 't be a good girl. I have."  
  
"I know you have. I'm just sorry I didn't come with you tonight. I'm..."  
  
"Nevermin' Would have happen sooner 'r later. Sometimes I just can' take it anymore."  
  
"Just relax, Karen. Nothing else is going to hurt you tonight." She closed her eyes.  
  
We got to the General Store and I started to the door. She stirred again and opened her eyes.  
  
"Thought you were takin' me home. This issn't Erehwon."  
  
"No, silly. Your home."  
  
She closed her eyes again. My hands were full, so I kicked repeatedly at the door. After a couple of minutes, a light came on and Sasha opened the door.   
  
"Jack? What are you doing..." Then she saw I was carrying Karen. "Oh! What happened to her?"  
  
Something else I hadn't thought out - how to explain this to her folks. I stammered a bit.  
  
"She was...uh...feeling under the weather...kinda, uh, fell down...at the Inn..."  
  
She looked sad and sighed. "OK Jack, I understand. Could you please bring her to her room?"  
  
We walked through the store, back through a large kitchen. Sasha opened a door and turned on the light and we went in.  
  
I carefully lowered Karen onto her bed, then looked around as Sasha bent over her, examining and stroking her. Karen's room was bright, she favored shades of red in her bed coverings and drapes. Hanging on the walls were pictures of various star ballerinas of the last decade. On her bedside table there were recent pictures of Rick and Mary...and me. There was also the same group picture including my grandfather that Lillia had shown me.  
  
"Jack, I think she's not injured. Could I ask you to wait in the kitchen while I tend to her? Get yourself anything you like. I'll come talk to you in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure. Coffee'd be great just now. You want me to make you some too?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it, thanks."  
  
I prepared the coffee in a kind of unthinking daze, and was sipping my cup when Sasha came out. I handed her a cup, she thanked me and motioned for me to sit down at the kitchen table. She did also.  
  
"Jack, she's sleeping now. I guess I don't have to tell you she's terribly intoxicated. What happened?"  
  
I told her the story of the evening.   
  
"I'm just so sorry that I didn't stay with her this evening. Maybe I could have talked her out of it. I was just too damn selfish, wanting to get the chores done. Didn't even think of her."  
  
"Jack, whatever are you talking about? Selfish? You didn't have to go to the Inn when Ann asked you. You certainly didn't have to carry her home. I haven't even thanked you for that! I *am* grateful - for that, and everything else you've been doing for her.  
  
"You don't have to be shy about talking about her drinking problem. We know all about it. She admits it herself, it's the one ray of hope in the situation - that she's honest about it to us, and herself. So I also know that you've been trying to help her with it the last couple of weeks. Selfish? I don't think so!"  
  
I shook my head. "I just get so frustrated. The thing with Rick - that's the root of the problem, right?" She nodded. "I haven't got the slightest idea what to do about that. Rick and I are good enough friends now. But when I mention Karen to him, he tunes right out. I can't make any progress! Do you have any ideas? Anything I can try?"  
  
She didn't answer directly. "You two certainly became good friends quickly. Real friends. You try to help each other. Yes, I know all about that business with Popuri and Mary." I must have looked alarmed, because she went on. "Oh, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'm not Manna!  
  
"I just wonder how that came about. Your being friends, that is. She's a little reserved with strangers, you know." She gave me a level gaze. "You know, I think she's fonder of you than she's willing to admit. What are your feelings towards her?"  
  
I'd been asked that question a lot these days. Each time, about someone different.  
  
"Well, it's like you said - we're very good friends, we understand and empathize with each other's problems...no, wait. That doesn't cover it. She's like an older sister to me. She took me under her wing shortly after I got here...goodness knows why...and she treats me like a younger brother who sometimes acts like a dork but still has promise."  
  
Despite our serious tone, she laughed a little at that. "She treats Rick like that, too."  
  
"Yes, and I wonder what he thinks of it. But to get back to your question...gosh, I feel really uncomfortable talking to a woman's mother like this. But we're being frank with each other, right?" She nodded. "Well...I feel an immense liking for her - about as much as I've ever had for a woman my age. But there's no spark there - no chemistry. She's like my sister." I looked Sasha in the eye. "So if you were thinking I might be a replacement for Rick - solving her problem that way, I'm afraid it's no go. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."  
  
She looked a little disappointed, but nodded in acceptance. "All right, I can understand that, and I'm not going to try and push you into something you don't want. Thank you for being forthcoming about her. People are right - you *are* an honest, straight talking young man."  
  
Her look turned kindly. "Jack, just out of my own interest...if Karen's like a sister to you, then could you pretend just for a moment I'm your mother?" I nodded. "You've had these involvements with Popuri and Mary - and this thing with Karen. All these young women have their own merits, in their own way. But you're kept a distance from them all. A romantic distance, that is. Are you in love with someone back in the world?"  
  
"No, there's nobody."  
  
"Then it seems to me that you're keeping your heart closed off on purpose. Do you have some disappointment in your life - other than your lost job, that is? Some secret sorrow? Some loss?"  
  
She was getting too close to what I'd been dreading to face for years. My look must have shown it and she went on.  
  
"You don't want to talk about it, then. Very well - I shan't press you. But...you know, people talk about you. I'm more of a listener than a talker, and listen to them I do. It seems to me you're more than just an ambitious, hard-working young man. You're being driven by something. You're trying to evade something in yourself by drowning it in activity. In the long run, it won't work. Sooner or later, you'll have to face yourself in order to become whole. Not tonight, surely. But if you ever need a motherly figure to confess to, I'm here. You've impressed a lot of people here, Jack. Never think you're all alone in this village. You aren't.  
  
"Goodness, it's past midnight. I suppose you should get to bed. I really must. Thank you again for all you're done for my daughter."  
  
I was still shaken by Sasha's reading my personality like that. I mumbled some kind of farewell as she led me out of the house. I was still in a daze as I walked home - the events of the day had just been too much for me. I decided to blow off the woodcutting and go right to bed. 


	18. White Light

A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 18 - White Light  
  
After having been exposed to the full measure of Karen's misery, my sleep that night should have been miserable also. The lady in my dreams surprised me again. She told me that I was very close to being able to help Karen, by helping myself first. When I asked her to be more specific about what I should do, she merely answered me with most incongruous giggling. She did say that the pastor would be most helpful if I told him my situation fully. I would be smart, she repeated several times, if I took his advice exactly as given.  
  
The sunlight streaming in the windows mocked my mood. I wasn't depressed this time - I felt grimly determined to break up this horrible freeze between Rick and Karen, even at the cost of screaming at Rick myself. But I still drew a blank when it came to specific action items. I decided to launch into the chores early and see if labor would produce inspiration. It often does, you know.  
  
Wowser had to have his hug and riceball, Popuri (feathered friend) had to have her feed, and Charlie and I had a nice, if one sided, conversation. Until I built a fence to contain him, he was in detention in the stable. I couldn't count on Popuri (pink-haired cousin) to fetch him for me every evening. I plied him with an armful of succulent weeds and left him to his own devices.  
  
While watering the vegetables, I turned over the Rick and Karen problem in my mind. I forced myself to use the problem solving techniques that had served me so well in engineering work. What, I reflected, did you do when you were stuck on a problem. Well, first you read the manuals and other reference materials. No go - I doubted that operations manuals existed for those two. Well, you experiment and gather more data, then. No go - I didn't lack for information about those two, I was in fact drowning in it. *Well,* then you admit you're stumped and bring in some more experienced brain power...and then it hit me. Mary! She'd known them just about all their lives, and was closer to Karen than many sisters were to each other. She just *had* to have some insights about them.  
  
Thanking providence that we were friends again, I started off to the library at a time that would get me there at opening. I hadn't been visiting her every day like before. I still didn't quite trust her newly detached attitude towards me - at least I didn't want to put too much stress on it. But this was different. I wasn't paying her a friendly open ended visit. I was completely mission oriented.  
  
I entered the library before Mary had even had the chance to sit down at her desk. She was standing over it sorting her mail, and turned around towards me when I came in.  
  
She started off with a smile and a "Why, good morning, Jack. You're early today..." and then as she looked carefully at me, her expression changed to match the concern on my face.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Karen. She's in trouble, and I don't know what to do about it." I told her of yesterday evening's events.  
  
Now it was Mary that surprised me. I was kind of expecting her mood to become sad and helpless. Instead, I saw determination on her face that matched my own.  
  
"This is getting completely out of hand! I thought she was getting better - but that's even worse than anything that happened last winter.  
  
"Jack, are you free now?"  
  
"I can be. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, first we should go visit her and see how she is. Then we can decide the next course of action." She scowled at the morning papers on her desk. "I'm going to close up now. Karen's more important than this place. The old folks can read the papers some other time. Let's go."  
  
She locked the door and hung up a "Library Closed" sign, then we strode briskly together to the General Store. Jeff, sitting behind the counter, greeted up.  
  
"Jack, Mary, good morning. Jack, I have to thank you for...uh...last night..."  
  
"Mary knows all about it, you needn't be reticent."  
  
"Yes, well, I am grateful to you, going through all that trouble. You know, when she does stay over at the Inn, Ann comes and tells us where she is so that we don't worry about her. But I still thank you. It's better that she be in her own home."  
  
"I thought so, too. How is she? Is she up yet?"  
  
"She got up a few minutes ago. She's very quiet this morning."  
  
"Can we talk to her?"  
  
"I don't see why not. She's in the kitchen, you just go on in."  
  
We went back into the kitchen to find Karen sitting at the table picking at a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. She looked very haggard and was wearing a long faded bathrobe. Her expression changed to acute embarrassment as she looked up at us.  
  
"Jack, Mary...oh, damn! I don't know what to say."  
  
Mary broke the ice by going over and hugging her. They held on to each other for a bit, then Mary sat down beside her and motioned for me to sit also.   
  
"So how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Karen smiled faintly. "How did you think I'd feel. Sorta like I got trampled by a herd of cows. I'm OK, I guess." She made a face while pushing the eggs around with a fork. "I always like mom's eggs, but right now, my stomach is telling me 'no way!'"  
  
Her embarrassment came back as she looked at me. "Jack...I'm having trouble remembering what happened and what I'm just imagining...did you really carry me home last night?"  
  
"Sure did." I raised my hand. "Please don't get all apologetic about it. I was glad to do it. Thought you belonged here. Ann was all ready to take you in the back and tuck you in. She didn't think I could carry you. Three weeks ago I couldn't have. But now that I'm a master farmer..." I mockingly flexed my arm.  
  
That got both of them giggling a little.  
  
"Well, thanks for bringing me home. There *is* always that moment of panic when I wake up in a bed not my own!" She blushed a little. "I hope you weren't paying attention to whatever nonsense I was saying on the way."  
  
"You were pretty incoherent. I was concentrating on not dropping you. But enough kidding around. You up for getting serious about all this?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Ah...you mind telling me what touched that off? What happened before I came in?"  
  
"Ugh! My own damn fault! I should have stayed home like I said, but I figured that ducking in the Inn for one quick snort wouldn't hurt. Well, when I saw Rick sitting there all smug and self-contained...one just seemed to turn into a dozen before I knew it. To *complete* my run of poor judgment, I thought...no, the wine thought...that going over to Rick and asking him 'doncha ya still love me?' would be appropriate. I'll give him credit, he answered me real direct." She mimicked his voice. "No, I don't. Face it, we were always a mistake and now it's finished. Get over it and get on with your life."   
  
Mary looked angry. "He said that? Right to your face? After all you two have been through together?"  
  
"Yeah, well...so then I blew up completely. Let him know just what I've been feeling since the festival from hell. Good and loud. I was *really* cooking - and then Jack came in. I just wanted to die when I saw him standing in the door with 'How can I help her?' written all over his face. Then the wine actually had mercy on me and the rest of the evening was just little flashes of strong arms and cherry blossoms and mom fussing over me."  
  
She looked at the two of us. "You know, I'm just starting to really wake up now. What are you two doing here together? Is this the 'Karen Repair Team' or something?"  
  
Her look turned steely. "Look, I'm more grateful than I can say for your help and concern. But you know, he's right. It *is* over and I *do* have to get on with my life. I've been making too much trouble for people I love. No more! The new, improved Karen hits the shelves today. Oh, don't give me that look Mary - I'll get on just fine now that I have no more illusions about him. I may fall, but I never break!  
  
"Look, Jack, you've got your chores and Mary, you've got to open the library. Let me nurse this wicked bad head by myself and we'll talk again later, OK? No, I mean it. You guys get on with your day, I'll be all right."  
  
We protested briefly, but she was insistent and we reluctantly left. We stood outside the store for a minute.  
  
"Mary, do you believe any of that?"  
  
"Not for a second. That was utter despair talking. We've *really* got to do something now, or next time will be much worse than drunken rage. Jack, let's go talk to Rick."  
  
"Together? I intend to go over there sometime today and give him a good talking to. But should you come? I thought that you and him weren't on the best of terms."  
  
"Yes, but he can't just ignore me. We all go back too far together. I've been tagging along with Karen and him since we were all little-little. I'd better come with you; I can read him like you couldn't." She frowned. "I know how to get under his skin too if he tries to get all stubborn and silent with us."  
  
"'kay, you up for it now?"  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
When we got to Chicken Lil's, we were greeted by Popuri running around the yard chasing some hens. She and Mary exchanged cool glances and correct greetings, then she started in on me.  
  
"Jack, I thought you were helping Karen with her drinking. Why didn't you stop that horrid thing last night?"  
  
I almost snapped at her to shut up and mind her own business, but stopped myself thinking we didn't need her wailing and shrieking on top of everything else. I just asked her, "Where is Rick?"  
  
"In the hen house, but I don't think he wants to see you..."  
  
We ignored her and went in together. Rick was fiercely hammering boards onto the side of a feed bin. When he heard us enter, he turned around and faced us with a stubbornly angry expression. He didn't bother to start off with pleasantries.  
  
"Did she send you two here to talk to me?"  
  
I answered. "No, we came on our own. We're concerned about her...hell, we're concerned about the both of you. She's falling apart you know..."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know! Making a scene like that in public - with most of the county's top horse ranchers watching to boot! Spewing her drunken venom all over me. I don't have to take that kind of garbage off of anyone! Nobody does."  
  
He folded his arms and stared at me. "One good thing, Jack - you finally got to see how she can be. You've been romanticizing her - 'poor innocent heartbroken artist.'" He snorted. "Now you've seen her vicious side. Still think I'm being unreasonable about her? How'd you like to be yolked to that for the rest of your life? I'd rather run off to the city and be a bum on the streets!"  
  
Mary interrupted. "Rick, you know she's only been like that recently. Yes, she's been drinking for a long time but you know it used just to make her silly - and OK, a little maudlin sometimes."  
  
He then interrupted her. "And I suppose you're going to tell me now that the change is all my fault. That she's frustrated because we didn't get married when she wanted to."  
  
Mary had her hands on her hips, staring him down. "Yes! That's just it! Are you denying it? What do *you* say caused her to change?"  
  
"Even if it's true - I'm supposed to just abandon my family to hold her hand and pat her head and make her over into a good drunk? I'm supposed to just let Popuri go off and run wild in the city? I'm supposed to check Ma into some clinic so she can waste away quietly and not interfere with our happy alcoholic home?"  
  
"Rick, that's nasty."  
  
He looked anguished. "Mary, Ma's dying. She's worse every day. Pa will never find that desert flower. When he comes back, it'll be to find her buried in the church yard. She's his whole life, you know. He won't survive it. Then what will I have? An empty house and a farm full of stupid chickens. I'll grow to hate it all."  
  
I responded. "So you need her as much as she does you. She can help you through all that."  
  
"How can she help me? She can't even help herself."  
  
We all went back and forth over these issues for an hour. Nothing changed his attitude in the least. Mary finally gave me a look signaling that we should leave. He didn't bother saying goodbye as we left. We were both disturbed and walked aimlessly for a bit until she finally spoke.  
  
"All right, Jack, I see what you've been up against now. I'm sorry...for awhile there, I thought you weren't trying hard enough with him. I must confess, I'm out of ideas also. He's totally oppressed by that family situation. I can't see any way out of it, and he's not going to thaw to Karen until it improves."  
  
"Mary, you know, I hate to say this but maybe Karen *does* need to give up on him. It seems hopeless."  
  
"No! I refuse to believe that! There *has* to be a way to heal them." The defiance emptied from her face and she looked lost. "If I only knew how. Jack, if you think *I'm* being unreasonable and stubborn, it's because you're new here. You didn't see them together in the old days. It's impossible to imagine a couple more happy and natural together than they were.  
  
"We're not going to get anywhere today. You might as well go back to your farm. I'm not going to bother with the library - Gray and you are the only ones who come in the afternoons. He can do without his spy novels for one day. I'm going to go wander the mountain and try to clear my head. Thanks for coming with me, Jack. I'll see you later."  
  
She walked off towards the mountain path, and I went back to Erehwon.   
  
I was as unwilling as Mary to just give up on Karen. Even if getting her and Rick back together looked impossible, she had to be kept from drinking herself to death. But how, I thought? Well...doctors treat drinking problems, right?  
  
A few minutes later, I was at the clinic, being greeted by Elli.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jack. I haven't seen you since the festival. Is there something wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
"No, but I do need to consult the doctor about a kind of a health problem. Is he free?"  
  
She gave me a look of curiosity, but told me the doctor was available. I thanked her and went into the examination room, where Doctor and I exchanged greetings.  
  
"So, Jack, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well, it's not about me. I know I'm being a busybody, but it's worrying me no end. It's about Karen." I explained the situation to him.  
  
"Jack, you know that she's the one who has to come to me for treatment. Since you're so worried about her, I can assure you that her health is in no immediate danger. She's very healthy, it would take several years of almost constant drinking for her to get significantly ill. Of course, alcohol abusers are always in danger of injuring themselves. And since she has a severe emotional problem that is the root cause - pardon me for speaking bluntly - self-injury is always a risk.  
  
"I can treat alcohol abuse and it's side effects. We know how to do that. She has to come to me for treatment, though; I can't just go to her and tell her what to do. As a concerned friend, you should try and persuade her to come to me. But...the underlying problem is beyond my ability to cure. I could give you a lot of psych jargon, but the phrase you use, 'broken heart' is as good as any of it. And *that*, we medical doctors can do little about.   
  
"I hate to just dismiss you, but perhaps you should go talk to Pastor Carter. I'm best at illnesses of the body - he knows something about illnesses of the spirit."  
  
We stood up, I thanked him for his time, shook his hand and left.  
  
I'd been going to church every Sunday - always sitting in a pew far from Popuri - but Carter and I had only exchanged a few friendly generalities since I'd asked his advice about Popuri and Mary so long - two weeks - ago. Apparently, it was time to unload some more troubles on him.  
  
The church was empty when I entered. I went to the door leading to the basement where he sometimes stayed and knocked. There was no answer. I tried the door and it was locked. I guessed he was off somewhere, and I decided to sit in a pew and wait for a little.   
  
The peace and quiet of the church mocked my mood. I was so anxious and worried for Karen that I started praying aloud without intending to.  
  
"God, you know I'm not always coming and bothering you with 'gimme this' and 'gimme that.' You've been real generous to me over the years and you know I'm grateful to you for everything. But this isn't about me...my friend's in trouble and I don't know how to help her! I'm scared to death for her. Can't you please help her? Give me some way to help her, please?"  
  
I went on in this vein in a rather disjointed manner for some minutes. I stopped and paused for a bit, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Pastor Carter standing there with a calm smile on his face.  
  
"Jack, pardon me, but it seems you're finished now."  
  
"I suppose. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Several minutes. I was in the confessional...sleeping there, I must admit. Few people come in to confess anymore...I suppose everyone's behaving perfectly these days." He chuckled. "Then I heard you praying. I usually try not to listen when people come in to pray by themselves - it seems an invasion of privacy. But when you starting asking so fervently for help for your friend...well, that got my attention. If you don't mind my asking...who is this friend?"  
  
"It's Karen."  
  
"Yes. Such a wonderful young woman to be having such troubles. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Of course I would. I nodded and he led me down to the basement, where we sat on either side of his writing desk. I told him of the events involving Karen since the festival. He listened carefully, asking a few apt questions. When I'd finished, he observed:  
  
"You've really involved yourself greatly in her troubles. It's surprising, seeing that you profess no romantic interest in her."  
  
"Pastor, she's my *friend*. She's helped me with my troubles; what kind of person would I be if I didn't help with hers? But I'm out of ideas. I don't know how to go on - can you think of anything to try?"  
  
"If you mean, can I come up with some magic words that will soften Rick's heart - no, I can't. You could try and get Rick to come and talk to me, but he sounds so stubborn over the matter, I doubt it would do much good."  
  
"Then that's it? Nothing more to do?" I didn't mean to sound bitter, but it all just came rushing out of me. " I have to just sit back and watch her fall apart? So sorry, Karen, we'll all miss you! What kind of life is this?! I thought the country was peaceful and friendly! Nothing but misery since I got here!"  
  
I was really going. "Last thing I wanted was to take over a farm! OK, they wanted me to, so I did it! Last thing I wanted was odd girls going after me! They came, messed around with my mind, then they went! I'm going screwy! This weird woman talking in my dreams every night! Watching my best friend who I love like a sister break apart before my eyes! People like Duke and Anna scowling and grumping at me..."  
  
"Jack, excuse me for interrupting...but please go back a little. 'Weird woman in your dreams'? What is that all about?"  
  
"I wish I knew! Every night since I got here, I've been having crazy dreams. Some woman giving me advice about this place. I've never had dreams remotely like them. Makes me think I'm going insane."  
  
"What woman? What does she look like?"  
  
"I never see her. She's just a blur on the other side of a waterfall. But that voice! I've never heard anything remotely like it. Sounds like she's ten thousand years old and a little girl at the same time. You hear it once and you'll never forget it."  
  
"What does she talk to you about?"  
  
"It started out as generalities. 'I'm glad you came, I love your family, everything's going to turn out all right.' That kind of stuff. Now she's getting specific. She's telling me how to farm. And all her advice turns out to be dead on! I'm really weirded out. But this is irrelevant...this isn't about my dreams, it's about Karen."  
  
Carter looked...well, more than thoughtful. He looked at me with an expression of wonderment.   
  
"Jack...let me think about this for a minute." He spoke to himself, "Could it really be that?"  
  
We sat there for a minute, my wondering what about my dreams could have interested him so much. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Jack, I have some ideas about what's going on with you. But with your background, and your being an newcomer here...well, if I just told you my ideas, you'd likely think *I* was insane."  
  
He looked at me with an odd smile. "You've got a scientific/technical background. So you're used to experimenting and observing, right?"  
  
"Sure. It's how you find stuff out."  
  
"Then allow me to propose an experiment to you that might clear up your dreams - and a lot of other matters also. You're growing a lot of vegetables on Erehwon these days, right?"  
  
"Modest number every day."  
  
"Good. Do you know the pond with the waterfall up near the hot springs?"  
  
"The one with all the small fish in it? Sure." Where was he going with this?  
  
"Well, the experiment is this. Take ten vegetables that you've grown on Erehwon - the type doesn't matter - and go up to that pond on a clear day. If nobody else is around, then stand in front of the waterfall, and throw the vegetables into the pond one by one. If what I suspect is correct, then a...certain effect will occur. One that will clear up many mysteries for you."  
  
I was flabbergasted. Insane sounding was exactly right.  
  
"Pastor...I really don't want to be insulting here...but that's the craziest thing I've ever heard! I came here looking for help to prevent Karen from drinking herself into collapse and you're talking about throwing vegetables into ponds!"  
  
"Yes, it does sound odd, doesn't it? If it makes you feel any better, I happen to know it's an old tradition of your family's."  
  
"First I've heard of it."  
  
"Anyways, even if my ideas are kooky, you admit you're out of ideas. So what do you have to lose?"  
  
"Ten vegetables! I'm a poor man, pastor. I can't afford to just throw produce away."  
  
"Well, you throw them in one at a time. So if nothing happens after the first, you can give it up and come back here and laugh at me. Then what have you lost?"  
  
"One vegetable! Even the cheapest ones bring 60G each. That's a fair chunk of change for me."  
  
"All right, if you throw the first one in and nothing happens, come back here and I'll pay you for it."  
  
"I couldn't take your money - you're poorer than I am."  
  
"By my own choice. Jack, I can't force you to do this. But you'll be amazed at the consequences."  
  
I was amazed that I listened to this kookiness for as long as I did. I was getting offended at the pastor's insensitivity to Karen's plight. He was using it as a launching pad for some incomprehensible thing of his own. I was in no mood to play along, and excused myself and left as quickly as I could.  
  
Walking back to Erehwon, I concluded that the town preacher was a certifiable, if harmless, lunatic. But all the way back, that voice echoed in my mind. "Listen to the pastor's advice. Follow it to the letter."  
  
***  
  
An hour later, I was standing before the waterfall with a fresh turnip in my hands and four more in my backpack. It was late afternoon and I was gratefully certain that no one came up here at this time. I'd have felt like ten different types of fool if anyone had seen what I was about to do. Actually, I didn't need any spectators. I already felt completely foolish.  
  
The sun was lowering towards the tips of the western mountains, giving them a reddish tinge, and giving hues from yellow to orange to the stripes of cloud above. This place was always beautiful, but it was almost unearthly now. The green fish circled the pond, shimmying with excitement. Perhaps they like fresh vegetables, I thought, so this won't be a complete waste. I hefted the turnip and tossed it into the center of the pond.  
  
And the world exploded into white light.  
  
The light wasn't painful or dazzling. It was soothing...healing. Instantly, all my anxieties and fears were wiped away. I was left calm, open, watchful, receptive...centered.   
  
The light lasted only for an instant, then faded...and in the center of the pond, I saw *her*.   
  
I'd seen stunningly beautiful women before in films and photographs. They were all pale copies of this lady. She was perfectly visaged and formed, draped in a diaphanous, shimmering green gown. Her green hair, braided and coiled on each side of her head was a harmonious touch. She stood there, holding the turnip I had thrown, with the purest expression of love I could have ever imagined. Then she spoke to me.  
  
"Jack, you've come at last. Thank you for your offering."  
  
It was her voice! The woman in my dreams, this was her! The white light came again, faded, and I was once again alone beside the pool. The surface was still, reflecting the surrounding trees and the sky above; the green fish still circulating with excitement.   
  
The critical side of my mind weakly insisted that I'd finally gone over the edge and was hallucinating. I didn't listen for a second. I was a believer. I took another turnip out of my backpack and tossed it into the lake.  
  
Again, the white light, the beautiful lady standing in the pond holding the turnip and thanking me, then the stillness and the peace.  
  
I repeated this until my backpack was empty. After the last offering I made, the lady came up to me, holding a luscious looking red fruit, which she handed to me.  
  
"Jack, you spend yourself greatly. Take this and eat. It will give you strength, which you will need because more is still expected of you."  
  
Once I was alone again, I ate the fruit without hesitation. Immediately, a wave of strength and well being swept through my body. Then I remembered...the pastor said ten vegetables. That had been only five. I ran, faster than I ever could have run before, back to Erehwon, plucked five more turnips from the ground, and rushed back up the hill.  
  
Four more times, the white light and the thankful lady. On the tenth and last offering, she finally gave me an opening.  
  
"Jack, you are so persistent in your offerings. Let me now do something for you. There is a young woman who is special to you, and you to her..."  
  
"Excuse me my lady, please wait! Let me speak! Please forget about young women and myself. What you can do for me - my friend Karen, she's wasting away from a broken heart. I can't help her. Nobody here can. But perhaps you can. Please, dear lady, can you help my friend?"  
  
"Yes, such a beautiful child, too much so to be pained as she is. And her love, also beautiful, but too injured and fearful to reach out to her. Jack, you've done everything you could for them by yourself. You will bring them together again, but you need help to do so. After all, you've said everything to them that could be said and with no effect. Think! When you try to teach someone how to do something, and they can't grasp your words, then what do you do?"  
  
I thought for awhile, believing that some incredibly deep answer was expected. Finally I gave up and said, "Then I show them how to do it. So they learn from example. Right?"  
  
She smiled broadly. "Exactly. Jack, you work hard, and you've been anxious and stressed. Perhaps you feel tired now."  
  
As soon as she said it, I *did* feel exhausted. In fact, I could hardly stand.  
  
"Yes, perhaps you would like to lie down and take a nap. Things will look much better to you afterwards." Then, most unexpectedly, she started giggling like a young girl.   
  
The white light came up, fading to again leave me alone by the pond, almost falling down with fatigue. I staggered over to a shaded bed of grass, lay down and instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I couldn't have slept for very long. When I woke, the sun was still visible in the west. I got up and started slowly to the steps back down the hill. My mood was little changed either - I still felt lifted out of myself and open to whatever might come. Now there was someone in the hot springs; I could hear them splashing around in there. I stopped to look at the pond again, which now showed no trace of the extraordinary - just clear, clean water and pretty fish. I heard the door to the changing room open and shut as I approached the front of the hot springs. I rounded the wall, and saw Mary standing there.  
  
She wasn't wearing her glasses, and didn't see me. She had her long, black hair unbraided and was combing it out while humming to herself. She was wearing her usual long blue dress, but not her vest, blouse, or anything else above her waist.  
  
I'm not a voyeur. Any other time, I would have quietly removed myself from the area before she noticed me. But that mood that still gripped me held me fast to the spot, admiring her. The hill felt enchanted and I felt entranced. I could see trance in her eyes also. And I saw her for the very first time as she really was - the intelligence and loyalty to family and friends that I already knew, and also that her spirit was young, alive, and vital. In an instant, I knew she was what I'd been waiting for all these years.   
  
Once she'd finished combing her hair, she took her glasses that had been hooked on her skirt, put them on and looked at me. Her smile was totally open, warm and welcoming. And that spell that held us both...I could swear that we heard each other's thoughts.  
  
"Jack, you see, I *am* a woman. Am I not your heart's desire?"  
  
"Yes. You're perfect."  
  
"As you are mine. I've waited for you for so long. Why should there be these difficulties between us?"  
  
"I don't know. Can't we try again?"  
  
In this world, such intense experience can only last for a brief instant. I could feel the spell ripple and then lift like a receding wave. As the trance faded from her eyes, she came back to the everyday world to find herself standing half naked before a man she didn't know all that well. Her eyes grew wide as saucers and she blushed all the way down to her shoulders, exclaiming, "Oh! OH NO!"  
  
There was nothing I could do at that point but quickly turn around and shout, "I'm sorry! I'm not looking! I'm not looking!" I could hear the changing room door open and slam shut behind me.  
  
Now, the sensible thing to have done at that point would have been to run back to Erehwon and pretend the whole thing had never happened. Never mention it to her or anyone else.  
  
But after the experiences with the lady and Mary, I had no desire to be sensible. If only what I'd seen in Mary's eyes was real, and not my imagining... I decided to take my chances and wait for her.  
  
After a few minutes, she came out again - this time, fully dressed, with her hair loosely tied back. I guess we were both pretty embarrassed. We could hardly meet each other's eyes. She asked, "Jack. How long were you standing there?"  
  
I fibbed. "I just got there. I was foraging back by the waterfall and I was fixing to go home when you came out. I'm sorry to have surprised you - I didn't think anyone came up here at this time."  
  
"Neither did I. I...I don't know what came over me there. I'd been wandering the mountain for hours thinking about Karen and Rick. I suddenly felt tired and not quite myself and had the strongest urge to bathe in the springs. Well, when I got out of the water - I can't explain it. I felt so odd, but the sun and mountain air felt so good on my skin. I just came out without thinking and there you were.  
  
"Jack, you have to believe that I *never* do anything like that. I...I hope I didn't offend you."  
  
That flash of inspiration again - of what was just the right thing to do here and now. I took one of the biggest chances of my life. I went over to her, took both her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Mary, how could you offend me? You're beautiful."  
  
She briefly looked down, then looked up again and met my gaze.   
  
"Jack, nobody's ever said that to me. Never."  
  
I also had the feeling that I'd better not push my luck by getting flowery.  
  
"Well, you are beautiful to me."  
  
"Jack, what's gotten into you? For that matter, what's gotten into me? What is happening here?"  
  
"What's happening? I think we've just been given one of the rarest things in this world. A second chance."  
  
She gave a kind of bashful smile and still made no attempt to remove her hands from mine. "A second chance? You mean, for us? But I thought you didn't want anything more than friendship."  
  
"So I thought. I've been a complete fool, but this afternoon I've woken up. I hope it's not too late."  
  
"I hope not, either. Gosh, we got off to such a terrible start there."  
  
"A lot of it my fault. I suppose it's that I didn't know what I really wanted - and that we didn't know each other very well. We still don't, you know. I feel we should take the time and effort to really know each other before we decide what to do. Seeing the kind of people we are, if this does work out, we're talking the rest of our lives here."  
  
"Yes, my thoughts exactly."  
  
I grinned. "After all, we're both pretty mature - at least you are. I'd like to think that we're not a couple of teens - allowing our hormones to push us into each other's arms over a glimpse of bare skin."  
  
When she laughed at genuine amusement over that, I knew that my risk had succeeded. We quietly walked down the hill, hand in hand. All the time, I could hear that delighted girlish laughter ringing in my mind. I answered her in my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, you sly nymph! So that's the kind of magic you work!"  
  
She answered me. "Well, I had to do *something* to thaw you two out!"  
  
***  
  
When we got to Erehwon, she looked at me with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Jack, I hope you don't mind, but there's someone I'd really like to talk to about what's happened."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Karen. After all, she's taken such an interest in getting us together. I think she'd be pleased."  
  
"What a good idea! I bet she'll be tickled. She could sure use something to lift her spirits. Want to go over there now?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask that."  
  
Thirty minutes later, we walked into the General Store. Karen was concentrated on writing in a ledger, talking to herself as she worked. "Well, we're only 21,300G in the hole now. That's progress of a kind I guess."  
  
Mary took my hand and cleared her throat. Karen looked up at us looking not really rested, but better than this morning.  
  
"Ah Jack, Mary. Hello guys. Could you hold on for a moment there until I finish entering these..."  
  
Then she looked more carefully at us and saw us holding hands. Her eyes went wide and a really big grin spread across her face. She closed the ledger and came up to us talking in a happy singsong manner.  
  
"What is this I see? I don't think I'm seeing things - I haven't had anything to drink today! Can it really be?"  
  
"Ah, this afternoon, Mary and I started seeing each other in a different way."  
  
"So I see!" She put her arms around both of our shoulders and guided us back into the kitchen. "Come on and tell Auntie Karen all the juicy details. Mom and Dad are seeing Zack about some business, so we've got the house to ourselves for awhile. Come on, don't keep me waiting. 'Fess up!"  
  
Mary spoke up. "Uh...you know, I think it's the kind of thing that would be best explained in a girl to girl talk."  
  
Karen took her arm and led her to her room. "Well then, let's go. You're going to tell me *everything* before I let you loose! Jack, you can just wait here for us. Don't go away."  
  
I helped myself to a cup of coffee and sat at the table waiting. Every now and then, I heard shrieks of laughter coming from Karen's room. You know, one of the toughest things about being a guy is realizing that you'll never really know what women are saying about you out of your hearing.  
  
After a few minutes, Karen and Mary came back into the kitchen, both looking greatly pleased.  
  
"Jack, that's got to be the most amazing thing I've heard in a long time. Imagine that. I've been spending so much time and effort on you two, and all it took was you being in the right place at the right time. Well, I couldn't be happier for you.  
  
"Mary says that you two are going to take your time to be sure about each other. Makes sense to me. Just don't take *too* long - like someone whose name I've now forgotten! Anything I can do for either of you, just let me know."  
  
Karen was carrying something wrapped in a towel under her arm. She took it out of the towel. It was the bottle of Aja wine, still unopened.  
  
"Guys, I think this calls for a celebration. What are you looking at, Jack? Even *I'm* not fool enough to waste a bottle of Aja on an angry binge!"  
  
She uncorked the bottle and poured each of us a taste. The aroma filling the kitchen was delightful.  
  
"Jack, Mary. You know what I'd like to do here? Start a little tradition among ourselves. Every time you two make some major progress, let's get together and have a taste of this to celebrate." She raised her glass. "I'll propose the toast - to Jack and Mary's true happiness."  
  
"No. I can't drink to that."  
  
"What? Jack..."  
  
"It's too exclusive. Please allow me to amend that. We're all a circle of friends here - including one who's not here with us...yet! Whenever *any* of us make major progress in our lives, we get together to celebrate. And the toast will be - 'To the happiness and success of this circle of friends. Together forever!'"  
  
We touched our glasses and drank. Everything Karen had said about this wine was true. It was beauty and romance distilled. 


	19. Sweet Strawberry Shortcake

A Haven From the Storm  
  
Chapter 19 – Sweet Strawberry Shortcake  
  
---  
  
A personal note:  
  
My apologies to those readers who have been expecting updates for some time. Due to the place I'm at in life right now, I've found it difficult to get my head into Haven-space for some time. A few of you in fact know at least one of the other places I've wandered into recently. And of course, chapter 18 was a cusp chapter – the story, of necessity, will be of a somewhat different character afterwards.  
  
The current chapter is something of a clean-up of some previous problems left unresolved. Nevertheless, I'd like to think there is some intrinsic merit to it, and I hope it gives some of _Haven_'s loyal readers enough pleasure to partially compensate them for their patience. I am most grateful to all of you for your kind reviews, now as always.  
  
---  
  
I was rather eager to get to bed that night. I figured that the lady and I had much to talk about. And I was not disappointed. Almost as soon as I laid down in bed, I fell asleep and fell into a clear lucid dream. We were at the pond together, me on the shore and her in the center, more beautiful than when she had appeared to me in wakefulness. The mists of the waterfall and the pond surface framed her; the moon and starlight glittering resplendent on her gown.  
  
In dream, her beauty and mystery did not intimidate me in the least. We were just old, dear friends talking - and joking - together.  
  
"No more hiding behind waterfalls? I guess we've been properly introduced now. It was the vegetables?"  
  
Her girlish laughter was musical. "Yes, the time for childish shyness - hiding behind skirts! - has passed. Now we're both ready to talk face to face." She grew serious. "Your offerings have once again completed the circle that has joined your family and I for generations. The circle that your father broke by leaving the village. Now, you have repaired the damage and are poised to continue our shared life."  
  
"Pardon me, dear lady, if I ask too many questions. But all of this is very new to me! I feel like a child walking into an advanced level lecture. May I ask - who and what are you? Are you the Goddess the villagers tell so many tales of?"  
  
"I am the one the villagers tell romances of. But I am no Goddess. I'm as mortal as you - although somewhat more long lived. I am...a feminine presence of the forests and fields, ponds and streams. Especially the ponds. Water is my natural element."  
  
I remembered the poetic myths of my youth. "You are a water nymph, then? An undine?"  
  
"You could say that's what I am if you wished."  
  
"For that matter, do you have a name?"  
  
She laughed. "Now who, other than your ancestors, could have had the opportunity to name me. You may continue to call me 'lady' if you like. It rather pleases me - Alfred called me that also."  
  
"Alfred? You mean my nine times great-grandfather? You knew him?"  
  
A smile of wistful remembrance. "I certainly did. The ties between your family and I started with him. I love all your family, but I must confess a special fondness for you. You have Alfred's spirit. You even look much like him. You bring back memories of a very special and sweet time. Perhaps you would like to hear my story? I think you are ready for it."  
  
"Most certainly I do, dear lady."  
  
"For as long as I remember, these lands - these ponds and streams, hills, forests, and plains - now fields and settlements - have been my home. I've never strayed from them. I have no desire to, and have no need to.  
  
"Do you remember when you were born? Neither do I. My mother and father...well, it would be difficult to explain to you just who and what they were. Later on, perhaps, when you've learned more. Anyways, for a very long time, these lands were mine alone. I couldn't tell you for how long. I had no need to count years - all I needed to know was the wheel of the seasons. I suppose it *has* been a very long time - when I was young, the shapes that the stars made were different. And it was colder than now.  
  
"My life here for so very long was that of a carefree child - guiding the plants through the seasons, dancing through the woods and fields, playing harmless tricks on the animals and keeping company with my favorite companions, the fishes. Then, on that day, Alfred appeared here.  
  
"As I said, he looked a lot like you - he was a little older, but not much. He was a wanderer, but not an aimless one. He knew what he wanted - to make a home and a life for himself. That first day, he explored what is now the village with awe in his face and love in his every movement. When night came, he slept under the stars covered with canvas on the place where Erehwon now is.  
  
"I watched him the whole time from behind cover. I was *fascinated*. I'd never seen anything like him. He looked a little like the animals I knew, but the airiness in him! He looked at the wild, free country and saw a beautiful house and fertile, orderly fields. To look at what is and see in it things that never were - that was completely new to me.  
  
"Well, the next morning my fascination turned to rage when he started clearing space of vegetation. Using edged tools on *my* trees and bushes! Outrageous! Unthinkable! How dare he!"  
  
She smiled slyly. "Believe it or not, I actually have little power over you people. Certainly not enough to harm you directly. But I have *rather more* influence over the plants. In my anger, I set out to afflict him and drive him away. And afflict him I did! Ground he thought he had cleared I caused to grow thick with vine and thorn overnight. More than once, he had to struggle to his feet after sleeping from the vines grown around *him*!  
  
"I just meant to discourage him, as I do with the animals when they try and do something I don't like. I put obstacles in their way - they sniff and scratch at them for awhile, then give up and go do something else.  
  
"But Alfred - he didn't give up! Do the worst that I might each night, the following day he would undo my handicraft and claim a little more ground for himself. I was the one getting frustrated! In my agitation and haste to plague him with wild growth, I became careless of concealment and he became aware of my presence.  
  
"Now, he was the one to be amazed and fascinated - by me. And amused - you share his sense of high humor, also. I can still hear him calling out to me as I crouched in the trees: 'Hie, green lady! Ye'd hog all these fine lands for yourself and leave none for a poor man such as me? Well, match wills with me and see who pulls ahead!'  
  
"Matched wills and wits we did, for some time. Then, when he had cleared enough land and moved some of the native vegetables to it, I became entranced by what he was doing despite myself. Not only did he see orderly, healthy fields of vegetables in his mind; he made what he saw real! There was a beauty in it as fine as the beauty of wilderness. And I came to admire the beauty of the mind that saw it and realized it.  
  
"I stopped fighting him then. I discovered that talking with him face to face was difficult for me - his airiness and my wateriness clashed - but in his dreams, we communed together very well indeed. I came to understand that he was not greedy, he wanted just enough land to make a living for himself. So I agreed to let him live and work on what is now Erehwon. We spoke every night while he slept; he let me know what he was trying to do and I taught him about the land I knew so well. We came to like each other very much. Then, we came to love each other."  
  
"You love all my family and all the villagers, right?"  
  
"Yes, but this was different...he came to love me as a man loves a woman. And I returned his love the same way. He wanted to marry me! I would have been happy to marry him and bear his children, but it was forbidden."  
  
"Who could forbid it?"  
  
"You see, in the old, old days, this was our world - there were so few of you and you were so childlike. Now you're growing up - and there are so many of you! - so it's pretty much your world now. A few of us hang on in the remaining wildernesses. Again, in the old days, your kind and ours sometimes lived side by side and mixed. The results were...disturbing. You have some confused myths of those times. So, God made it known to us that we should be separate. I believe this is one of the very few places left where we two do still live side by side.  
  
"One of the disturbing effects I mentioned is that if I bore a child fathered by a man, it would shorten my lifespan to that of a woman. I didn't mind it for myself - it would have been worth it to me to be his wife. But it was forbidden. Apparently, I am intended to live this way for some time yet to come."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
She hung her head a little. "I obeyed. Oh, I begged and pleaded with Him but that was His will. It was made known to Alfred – in ways appropriate to him – that we were not to be and he was not happy, but accepted it also. We still spoke every night, but I could see that he was restless and anxious to start a family. I told him that he should find a bride of his own kind, and eventually he did leave for awhile – to return sometime later with a beautiful young wife.  
  
"I didn't resent his happiness. If I could not be his wife, I was determined that he be content with the one he'd taken. So, as my wedding present to him, I pledged to him and to his descendants all the lands of the village – apart from the forests and mountains which I still reserve for myself – for as long as they live and work here. I promised that the land that is now Erehwon would perpetually be exceptionally fertile and fruitful, in memory of our love."  
  
She went on to give the other side of Mineral Village's history – about the few other settlers that Alfred brought into to village, founding the families that make up the village to this day. She told of how the knowledge of how this place came to be was passed on from father to eldest son and about the vegetables given to her in thanks for her enriching our land – and she never made clear what she wanted the vegetables for. And moving into modern times, she told the story of my grandfather's only son – my father – unsuited by temperament (as I well remembered) for tolerating anything supernatural, running down Mother's Hill in disgust on his 18th birthday after what was supposed to be a joyous introduction went terribly wrong. Grandfather's wife had died before she could bear any more children and worries that none of our line would remain on Erehwon had weighed on his mind in later years. He was relieved of these worries when I spent my 7th summer on Erehwon and, as she told me, then formed an unbreakable bond to this land. She wouldn't tell me exactly what the bond was or how it was formed, but she assured me that it was more a matter of the direction my inclinations and desires took rather than any robot like control.  
  
"You will freely choose this life out of your own heart, and you will be completely content and fulfilled in it."  
  
"And Mary, she is a part of it then?"  
  
"Oh yes. Very much so. Your union will be joyous and fruitful." That giggle again. "Very fruitful. Most certainly, one of your children will remain on Erehwon after you are gone. The circle will continue unbroken."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. And I'm grateful for the start you gave us. But...uh...I don't want to sound churlish here, but are you going to continue to intervene in our lives like that?"  
  
"I don't see any need to. I think you two know how to do all the rest yourselves now."  
  
"Good. I do sort of like to do that kind of thing myself, you know."  
  
She laughed. "As all of you menfolk do. Or like to think you do, anyways!  
  
"Oh, but one further thing. This is not in the nature of a threat – it's nothing I have the power to do – but rather a warning. You've been tempted often to abandon the village and return to the world. You likely will again in the future. Don't. You've finished your business with the world and it is finished with you. There is nothing more for you there but despair, madness and death."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
***  
  
I woke that morning refreshed and at peace with the world such as I'd not been in many years. After hearing the lady's confidences, this place was no longer to me just temporary shelter from hard times. I'd come home.  
  
Well, it wasn't quite home yet. Erehwon was still half wilderness and all run-down buildings. And it wasn't mine yet. The lady might be all right with my living here, but I still had to prove myself to the villagers. Nearly one season down, eleven to go. I swung into the morning chores with enthusiasm. Before, it had been duty - now I was working towards something I really, really wanted. Home.  
  
By seven, the animals were tended to. I'd started in on the watering when a voice hailed me from the townside gate. A welcome voice - for a change - from those quarters, it was Mary. I put away the watering can as I bounded over to meet her.  
  
As we came face to face, we tried to put on a little dignity and greet each other calmly. It didn't work. We were soon grinning at each other like a couple of small kids.  
  
"Morning, Mary, how are you?"  
  
"Wonderful, Jack. And yourself?"  
  
"About the same. You're sure up early today."  
  
"Yes, usually I'm a night person. I like to stay up late writing - sometimes I go out in the back yard and watch the stars and listen to the crickets until past midnight. Then, I find myself nodding off in the library the next day! But I actually came for a reason."  
  
"Well, would you like to come in and tell me about it?"  
  
"Thanks." She came in through the gate and we walked side by side in front of the fields. "Jack, I figured - stop me if I'm presuming something - that you'd be coming into the library every afternoon now to visit me."  
  
"You have me all figured out, it seems."  
  
"In that particular, anyways. But I got to thinking - isn't that the way we were before...before yesterday. The two of us surrounded by those dusty stacks having oh so literary conversations. Not that I mind such conversations, of course! But...if we're really starting fresh...perhaps we should get used to each other in different surroundings."  
  
"And you have the new venue in mind, I take it?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go walking together around the mountain, you and I. It's so beautiful and peaceful up there. That is, if you can spare the time for me."  
  
I took her hand. "For you, I'll rework my schedule. Why don't you give me a tour of your favorite places - you know, I've not had the chance to go up there yet."  
  
"Follow me, then."  
  
And so it began. I guess most people could tell you of their golden days. Those glorious times when the person you're with and the places you're together in are the whole world - and all's right with the world. Those late spring mornings with Mary in the mountains were my golden days.  
  
Even though we had gotten a second chance with each other - in fact, one of the strangest kick starts I'd ever heard of - we weren't exactly rushing into each other's arms. With all we'd been through this spring, we weren't quite sure of each other. We weren't a couple yet, it's rather that we were both now willing to try and be together. Most of our mountain walks together we spent getting to know the basics about each other. And in getting used to each other's company.  
  
"You know, Jack, actually I wasn't born here - I was born in Capitol City. We came to live here when I was 3, so Mineral Village is pretty much all I remember."  
  
"How's that? I thought your family was a pretty old one here."  
  
"On my mother's side, yes. When she was young, she had some artistic interests, so her parents let her go off to the State University. When she met my father there - he was a grad student in botany - it was love at first sight. They both agree on that! Well, they got married within a season. They were married right here in the town chapel by the old pastor - Brown, I think it was - then went back to Capitol City so Dad could finish his degree. Mom worked in the museum until I came along, then her family helped us out a little. But Dad had fallen in love with the village from his visit and all the stories Mom told him, so when he finished school, they came back. Mom's parents thought that having a scholar in the family was just fine, so they carried them, then had the library built - with a lot of help from your grandfather - when he started writing books.  
  
"Like I said, the village is about all I've ever known, apart from short trips to Edgeport. It's all I want to know; I guess the city made some bad early impressions on me - I still have nightmares about those electric trains! That they go flying off their rails and chase me down. "  
  
"Yes, the cities can get pretty chaotic and threatening. And Capitol City's much nicer than Liberty City. At least there, the crooks rob you with computers rather than guns - usually."  
  
We got to a ledge which overlooked the entire town and stopped to admire the view.  
  
"Mary - look at that! I've never seen the whole village like this before. Everything's so green, and the buildings just fit perfectly into the landscape without dominating the countryside. It's so beautiful. You know, I knew before I was lucky to get to live here because then I wouldn't be a burden to anyone - or starve in the streets. But now I think I'm lucky to live here period. "  
  
"You're not wanting to go back to the city anymore, then?" She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist.  
  
And she jerked herself away as if she'd been shocked. She promptly gave me a very apologetic look. "Jack, I'm sorry. I'm not rejecting you – really I'm not. You see, you're my first boyfriend and...well, I'm not really comfortable with these displays of affection yet. It's all so new to me. Please be patient with me and let me get used to you."  
  
I forced a grin. "I'm Mr. Patience himself. I understand and I'm not offended. Holding hands is just fine for now."  
  
I really wasn't offended – well, a little annoyed, maybe. But I swallowed my aggravation. I mean, I'd seen such things before – she wasn't the first 'first boyfriend' girl I'd befriended and I knew that shy, bright women had their quirks. Mary didn't disappoint me there either.  
  
Like when we made our way up to the pond beyond the hot springs area. Passing the stand of sugar maples there, she stopped dead, motioned for me to be quiet and listened intently. Then she whispered as if talking to herself, "How can that be? It's too early. Jack, wait here for a second."  
  
And she amazed me by quickly shinnying up a tree with a surprising grace and ease.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. I've been doing this since I was a little girl."  
  
"You say so. But I haven't. Don't expect me to follow you up there."  
  
"Don't be a big baby – I'm coming down right now."  
  
And with the same ease with which she had ascended, she eased back down, cupping something carefully in her hand.  
  
"This is what I was after. I heard it buzzing up there. Look."  
  
It was a cicada – a big one, about 10 cm long and bright green with shiny red eyes. It almost looked like a piece of jewelry.  
  
"It's so beautiful."  
  
"Yes, isn't it. Dad and I believe this species is native only to Mineral Village and the surrounding forest. When I heard it's call, I didn't believe it because they almost always appear only in late summer. It was up there calling for a mate. You know, they live hidden underground as larvae for many years. Then they emerge as beautiful adults to breed."  
  
"And then they die."  
  
She looked a little sad at that. "Yes, that's their life." She carefully put the cicada on a tree trunk. It crawled up a little ways, then resumed its buzzing.  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon, I walked into town to pay a debt. I let myself into the church and down to the basement where Pastor Carter was reading at his desk.  
  
"Pastor, I owe you an apology for yesterday."  
  
"You saw her, then."  
  
"I did. It happened just as you said it would. We spoke also. She *is* the lady who was talking to me in my dreams. But how did you know?"  
  
"Your grandfather told me some time ago. You see, in the normal course of events, you would have been introduced to her on your 18th birthday. That, of course, didn't happen and he was concerned that someone here know enough of her to aid you in picking up the thread of your family."  
  
"Yes, she told me that she...uh...greatly disturbed my father when he first saw her. It drove him out of this place for life."  
  
"And you Jack? Are you disturbed by her?"  
  
"Not at all. I love her. She's already done me so many favors. I'm going to stay here for the rest of *my* life – if they'll let me."  
  
He smiled. "You needn't worry. You're better than halfway there already – in people's hearts."  
  
I returned his smile. "I hope you're right there. But not in the farm work. I've got a ton of effort still in front of me there. Do you know that Mary is a part of it also?"  
  
He looked surprised and pleased. "That I did not know! How so?"  
  
"Apparently we are meant to marry. She said we're going to have children together. A *lot* of children."  
  
He laughed delightedly. "So, do you want to reserve the chapel for the wedding, then?"  
  
"Ah...don't quite have a date nailed down yet. Let me get back to you on that. But Pastor, you know that she's not really a Goddess, right?"  
  
"Yes. She's just another one of God's children – a different order than us, but still created."  
  
"A lot more obedient to God than most of us, too." He looked curious. "Ah...she told me a lot of things and I don't know how much I'm supposed to keep in confidence. I'll ask her and get back to you."  
  
"I'll be waiting patiently."  
  
***  
  
Towards the end of spring, I had another welcome visitor to the farm. About six one evening, I was hauling turnips to the shipping bin when a familiar voice came from the townside gate.  
  
"Hey farmer-boy, why are you carrying your head in your hands like that?"  
  
What the... I stopped and turned around to see Cliff standing at the gate grinning.  
  
"Sheesh. Harris is sleeping on the job again, letting hobos like this wander the streets."  
  
I ran over to the gate grinning as broadly as he was. For a minute there, it was all bear hugs and back slaps and "how the hell you've been?"  
  
"Cliff, you're a sight for sore eyes! When did you get back?"  
  
"Just now. Just got off the boat and headed right over here."  
  
"Heh. Well, why don't you take a load off and tell me all your adventures."  
  
He proceeded to stretch out on the ground and I sat down beside him. "Right- o. Well, you know, everything they said about the fish camps up there is true. Lots of rich guys showing up there to go after the prize catches. They don't even bother with taking the boat, they just come right in from the city on their jet-copters. Lazy bums they are, too! All they want to do is get their picture taken next to a big one – everything else they pay flunkies like me to do for 'em. At first, it was real cool. They were throwing coins around like the good times never ended." He patted his clothes, and a rich musical jingle emerged. "Caught a few of 'em! I figure I'm flush through the end of the year now.  
  
"Good thing I salted some away 'cause towards the end things started getting rough. The happy-rich crowd started fading away and a bunch of really ugly customers moved in. Gangsters and pols – as if you could tell the difference between 'em. They brought their own flunkies with 'em and there wasn't any room for bums like me anymore. I saw a bunch of goons beat some poor slob like a sack of potatoes just because he looked at their boss's floozie. About that time, us regular guys started packing up and heading out to the cities. I almost went with them, but y'know, I was getting a little scared the tales they were telling about how hard things are in the cities now. I honestly didn't know where I was going until the _Princess_ pulled up to the dock here and I figured 'what the hell' and got off."  
  
"What decided you?"  
  
"Couple of things. I'm looking at one of them now."  
  
"Shoot. What do you want to see a broken down old dirt farmer for?"  
  
"'Because that farmer-boy is one of the good folks. World's running short of them these days."  
  
"And the other reason? Would it happen to be a redheaded barmaid with a loud voice and a heart of gold?"  
  
His expression got troubled. "Well, uh...along those lines, reason I came here first is, would you mind if I crashed with you?"  
  
"My home is your home. You're welcome anytime – if you can put up with that little shack of mine. But what's wrong with the Inn? You trying to save your money?"  
  
"Not exactly...look Jack, you know I left this place under a dark cloud – doing my part to break up that festival and all that. You should have heard Ann yelling at me that night!" He rubbed his ears. "Then again, maybe you shouldn't have. Doug was quiet, but just as disapproving. Nah – I figure I cashed my whole check with those folks. Say, how did you come out of all that? Does not-so-little-where-it-counts Miss Pinkie still have you on her leash?"  
  
"Ha! It's been a real wild couple of weeks, buddy. Stay relaxed while I tell you the tale." And I led him through the waning of Popuri and the waxing of Mary with him laughing his butt off a good part of the time.  
  
"Sheesh farmer-boy, let me have a look at your phone book, OK? You sure run into some pretty wild gals! So, it's Mary now, is it?"  
  
"Uh-huh. And this one's for keepers – I hope."  
  
"Shoot. I could have told you that right at the start."  
  
"Well, why didn't you?"  
  
"You wouldn't have listened. One thing I've learned is that guys have to find that kind of thing out for themselves. Nobody else can tell 'em."  
  
"Well, I just had a post-grad crash course in romance, OK. Hope I never see the inside of *that* school again. But getting back to you – that dark cloud has all blown away. 'Come back, all is forgiven!'"  
  
He looked skeptical.  
  
"Hell, hobo, Ann has been missing you something fierce since you left. Every time I go in the Inn, she's all over me asking 'Have you heard from Cliff? When is he coming back?' You think she was making up all that stuff in her letters?"  
  
"What letters?"  
  
I snorted. "The letters she's been writing you every day since you left." He looked puzzled. "You never got 'em?" He shook his head. "Damn! What's happening to this country – can't even deliver a letter a couple of towns away anymore! Well, look man – you're in solid with her, take my word for it." I tried imitating his wicked leer. "Come on, hobo, let's head out to the Inn and check out the hot babes."  
  
He laughed. "Why is it that your leers come out looking like an angel smiling?"  
  
I batted my eyes and lisped. "Oh Cliffie, you just say the sweetest things!"  
  
Now he was rolling on the ground. "Hey! Does Mary know you're that way? Now I don't know if I want to stay here after all!"  
  
"That was the point of the exercise, hobo. Come on. Let's take a walk. Bet you're thirsty."  
  
"You got *that* right, farmer-boy."  
  
Well, both of us got to see just how much 'all was forgiven' that night. I went in the door first with him at my aft looking like he was ready to turn tail and run at the first sign of incoming fire. I was just a touch annoyed with his twitchiness so I decided to get this thing kick-started.  
  
I yelled out, "Hey Ann! You back there?! I found this bum wandering the streets and I don't know what to do with him!"  
  
She called back from the kitchen. "Hold your horses, Jack! Are you flying already?!" She came out looking peeved. "Bar doesn't open for ten minutes and...OH. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD CLIFF!" And she ran right past me and to both of our surprise, grabbed him, hugged him real tight and started spinning him around.  
  
Well, they both had their feet back on the ground in a bit – sort of – and it was all "How have you been?" "I missed you so much." "You're looking good, babe." and so forth for awhile there. I figured that they had a little catching up to do, so I told them I was going to take my seat at the bar and wait for Karen. I don't think either of them heard me. I didn't mind that very much.  
  
Karen did come in after a bit and she was immensely amused at seeing ex- tomboy Ann going totally squishy over the returning prodigal son. We had our couple of drinks together, watching them all the while as they sat there oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
"Karen, it's true love, it is. A beautiful thing, no?"  
  
"Copy that!"  
  
About ten, Karen headed back home and I walked up to the lovebirds – Ann with her face resting on her hands rapt with attention while Cliff was animatedly telling some fish stories.  
  
"Ah, pardon me folks, but Cliff – you still wanting to crash at my place?"  
  
"Huh? What would I want to do that for? I got my old room back – they were saving it for me."  
  
"Just checking. Have a good night folks." Doug and I gave each other thumbs- up as I went out the door. I walked home figuring that that drifter's days on the road were just about over and done with. It *was* a beautiful thing.  
  
***  
  
Karen didn't blatantly intrude herself into the relationship that Mary and I were growing, but she did play a major – and useful – role. We had this elegant triangular communications channel going. Mary and I would see each other in the morning, then she would go and open up the library. Karen would visit her around midday and engage, it would seem, in some fairly intense debriefing and advising. Then in the evening, Karen and I would meet at the Inn and she'd give me facts and advice about Mary over our wine. I was grateful to her for it – she was both tactful and very helpful in smoothing over what could have been a whole lot of rough spots. Like when I expressed some annoyance over Mary's shying away from touching.  
  
Karen laughed a little. "So you're thinking she's all cold and repressed, right? Not hardly! Actually, she has some very passionate feelings about you. What it is – she doesn't quite trust herself around you." She gave me a squint. "I recommend that you not try taking advantage of that. It wouldn't go down too well with her – or me."  
  
"Not to worry, I respect her innocence. I like it too – it makes her kinda cute and appealing."  
  
"Good. Keep it that way. She *is* inexperienced, you know. She's never even been kissed." Then she gave me a searching look. "I wonder how inexperienced *you* are behind that earnest church boy front of yours. All those years on your own in the cities around all those wild women - surely you're not a virgin."  
  
"You know, with you and Mary telling each other everything, I don't think it's safe to answer that. I'm taking the Fifth."  
  
She chortled. "Heh. You just did answer it. Well, she most certainly is. And don't count on that changing until her wedding night. She's a good girl."  
  
And there in a nutshell you had Karen's protectiveness and loyalty towards her friends. Having something useful and pleasant to do – helping Mary and I along – had energized her. She was no longer dragging along like a broken person, nor was she getting trashed at the Inn anymore. But I didn't think for a minute that living vicariously through Mary and I was anything more than a temporary measure until we could figure out how to fix her real problem – Rick.  
  
I still didn't have the slightest idea how to get Rick reattached to Karen. The lady's insistence that Mary and I together would inspire him to reconciliation sounded sweet and reasonable in a formal manner, but there was one practical problem. He didn't see us together! Nobody did as long as Mary was insisting that we meet alone up in the mountains and that we keep quiet about our relationship 'until the time is right.'  
  
The one thing I could do is improve Rick's attitude towards myself – sort of preparing the ground so that he'd take me more seriously when I figured out what strategy to follow. Anyway, I *did* like the guy and was feeling pretty sorry for him. On top of being swamped with work, a sick mother and a...uh...challenging sister, he really didn't need a bunch of people harassing him about Karen. Like, I reflected guiltily, I'd been doing. He didn't like being constantly ragged about her – fine – then I was going to be the friend he'd go to when he wanted to get away from all the pressures on him.  
  
Easily done! He did like a little wine in the evening – it was one of the few recreations he allowed himself – but after Karen's latest screaming fit, he didn't set foot in the Inn anymore. Well, I could bring a little bit of the Inn to him. One evening, about the time he'd be heading off there, I showed up on his doorstep with a bottle.  
  
"Hey Rick, I've got a little problem here – two of 'em in fact."  
  
"Yeah? What are they?"  
  
"One, I've got this wine, but no cups. Two, it's too much for me to drink by myself. Got any ideas?"  
  
He grinned and allowed as he did. He ducked in the house, then came out with a couple of glasses.  
  
"Now this is what I call being real neighborly. Why don't we sit out by the stream – last thing we need while trying to relax is Popuri shrilling in our ears."  
  
And relax we did, stretched out on the bank getting mildly soused – and not a word of troublesome women crossed either of our lips. We just chewed the fat about farming, gossiped a little about the townsfolks (yes, we guys do it also) and otherwise got as loose as a couple of geese. A few evenings of that and he saw me as a 'good times Charlie' rather than as Karen's annoying advocate. Call it friendship or call it conditioning, but I figured I was getting him softened up to listen seriously to me about Karen – when I had something new and useful to say.  
  
***  
  
It can get wicked hot in Mineral Village. The last week of spring we finally had one of the scorchers, where everything and everyone wilted from the heat and dripped from the humidity. Especially ex-city boys playing at being farmers. An hour into the fieldwork, I decided that my shirt had to go before it dissolved from the sweat. Even without it, I was flirting with heatstroke and took frequent short breaks dipping in the stream. It wasn't energizing like the hot springs, but it sure felt good. It was getting towards noon, the time when the young farmer-boy's thoughts turn towards hot springs and afternoon naps, when I saw Karen walk in from the townside gate. She was looking at me with an odd expression on her face, one eyebrow cocked and was saying to herself, "So *that's* what it is."  
  
"That's what what is?"  
  
"Uh...why are you working like that?"  
  
"Because this row's gonna be corn come the first week of summer. I figure the run off water will drain this way when I..."  
  
"No no no - I mean, why are you working half naked?"  
  
"Because it's stinking hot and sticky out here. It's my own land - for the time being - so what's the diff?"  
  
"The difference is..." She pointed towards Chicken Lil's. Popuri was leaning on our boundary fence watching us. She waved at me and I waved back.  
  
"It's Popuri. So what."  
  
"I was passing by on the way to visit Gotz when I saw her parked at that fence staring at you. You're getting the poor girl all worked up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She shook her head. "Still clueless!" Then she lowered her voice. "Jack, as one pal to another, you're starting to look pretty damn sexy these days. Look at her. She's practically drooling over you!"  
  
I looked again. She *did* have sort of a hungry look on her face. She waved again. I waved back again.  
  
"But...but...but she's waiting for Kai, right?"  
  
"You really want to depend on her fidelity to Kai for your peace of mind?"  
  
I thought about that for a bit. "Ah...stand by one there." I went into my shack and came right back out wearing a loose old shirt. Karen nodded. I looked again at Popuri and waved. She looked disappointed, waved back, then walked away from the fence.  
  
"Given a choice between heat exhaustion and a hormonally challenged Popuri, I'll take a day in the clinic any time!"  
  
Karen nodded again. "Always thought you were a smart guy."  
  
***  
  
One morning several days after Mary and I started having our beginning of the day walks in the hills, she was much more quiet and reserved than usual. I'd already learned that this meant she was deep in thought about something and that she'd open up about it in her own time. As we paused at the base of the trail going up to Mother's Hill summit, she did.  
  
"Jack, my parents don't know that we're seeing each other. I haven't told them yet."  
  
"Your mother still doesn't like me, is that it?"  
  
"Yes. You want the plain truth?" I nodded. "She *despises* you. You know why, of course." I nodded again. "In fact, during the time when...when I wasn't doing so well, she actually tried to get some people together to have you expelled from the village. She didn't get anywhere with it, but that shows the depth of her feelings.  
  
"You see, I'm getting uncomfortable with the way we're seeing each other in secret. I've almost never held things back from my parents. So last night at dinner, I...uh...didn't exactly tell them we were together, but kind of hinted my way towards it. She didn't take it very well, not at all."  
  
"Um, would you like me to go talk with her? See if I could get her to change her mind about me somehow?"  
  
She gave me a troubled expression. "Jack, I don't know if you could change her mind. She gets very fixed in her opinions."  
  
"Well, we have to do *something*. You're absolutely right about how we're seeing each other. I don't like skulking around in the shadows either. I'd be proud to have the whole village see us together. Let me go talk to her. You know I can be pretty charming when I put my mind to it."  
  
"And she can resist charm when she puts *her* mind to it. Are you really sure you want to? It could get rather unpleasant, you know."  
  
"Can't say as I really *want* to, but do you see any other way?"  
  
She allowed as she didn't, and our time together that morning was pretty quiet and uneasy until we both agreed to separate early and go about our days. I spent the rest of the morning digging and chopping (and sweating – it was another hot day) trying to structure in my mind what I was going to say to Anna. I'd gone through about twenty scripts when I finally gave it up and decided I'd just wing it. A mid-day bath and nap, a fresh change of clothes and I was waiting at her front door as she came back from the afternoon hen-clatch in Rose Square. When she saw me standing there, she got the kind of expression she'd have had if someone had left a cowpie on her step.  
  
She came up to me and snapped, "What do *you* want? Did you come to see Basil?"  
  
"Actually, I came to see you. I need to talk to you about your daughter."  
  
Her look turned poisonous. "What? Now wait just a minute...the way she was talking last night...and now this?" She poked her finger in my face. "Are you trying to insinuate your way back into her affections? Well, let me tell you..."  
  
"Anna. Do you really want to do this on your front step where anyone passing by can hear? Or would you like to invite me in so we can speak in private?"  
  
"Very well! Come on in – but make this short!"  
  
We went in together and we stood in the living room. She swung around facing me with her arms folded and I managed to take a deep breath and start before she did.  
  
"Anna – Mary and I have become very fond of each other and we've being seeing a lot of each other – in a totally innocent way. But neither of us likes going behind your – or Basil's – back. I'd like – we'd both like your acceptance if not your approval of my openly courting her."  
  
It showed how much she hated me that she actually let a vulgar word slip from her lips. "You bastard! You are *completely* shameless. It's not enough that you broke her heart and caused her a nervous breakdown once. You want to do it again? You want to kill her this time?"  
  
"Now Anna, that's really unfair..."  
  
"Why *are* you so intent on tormenting Mary anyways?" She sneered. "Is it that you weren't man enough to have your way with the *lovely* Popuri, so you think that my Mary might be easier prey? Well, let me tell you that I'm not tolerating your slimy ways anymore. I'm going right to the Mayor and we're going to have you *out* of our village!"  
  
All right, I shouldn't have goaded her, but her hostility was getting my goat. I smiled and responded, "I understand you already tried that and it didn't work. Be reasonable, Anna..."  
  
"Don't give *me* your insolence. You think you're privileged here because of that farm – well, it isn't yours! It belongs to the village and we can always take it back. And that is going to be my goal in life from now on. Now get out. And stay away from Mary or I'll have Harris on you."  
  
I shot back as I opened the door, "On what charge? Talking to an adult woman without her mother's permission?"  
  
"Out!"  
  
Mary must have gotten an earful from her mother that evening because the first thing she said to me the next morning was, "Jack, what *did* you say to her?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I didn't handle that too elegantly," and told her how the interview went.  
  
"...but she didn't give me a chance. I'm sorry, Mary. I know I should have thought it out better – but I don't see how. So what do you want to do now?" I tried to make my face as expressionless as possible. "You want to call this off? It looks to me as if I could break up your family if I kept trying to be with you and I don't want that on my hands."  
  
Her expression was frankly miserable. "Are you sure it's that and not your farm you're worried about?"  
  
"Mary, how could you think that? You're more important to me than anything else." And then she did let me hug her.  
  
"I'm sorry to have doubted you, Jack, "and she touched my cheek, "but...my self-confidence isn't all that great and I am so very fond of you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual. But what are we doing to do? Could you really defy your mother's wishes?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know. But...maybe we should stop meeting like this and go back to talking in the library. Now she's quite certain of what I'm doing getting up and going out so early."  
  
"All right. Let's just do that and see if we can't find some way forwards." I looked deeply into her beautiful black eyes. "Mary...have faith in yourself. I've never met a woman as fine as you. I'm still absolutely convinced that somehow this will all come out well and that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. It's just that I don't know the details yet."  
  
And so we held each other a little while longer, a little while longer on the edge of an uncertain future.  
  
***  
  
If the Goddess Festival is for young sweethearts and the Horse Races are for men, then the Cooking Festival is one of Mineral Village's family events. A single person *can* participate, but most of the people showing off their culinary artisianship are family groups. Mary, Ann, and Rick put some effort into getting me to enter the competition. When I made the perfectly reasonable objection that I couldn't cook anything since I didn't have a kitchen, Ann observed that I had a laying hen and she took me up to the hot springs and showed me how to boil eggs in them. She insisted that the waters gave them a special flavor that stove-top boiling could not reproduce, and after trying the results myself I had to agree that it was not too shabby a snack.  
  
So the morning of the festival found me standing alone at a table in the middle of Rose Square, displaying two *very thinly* sliced spa-boiled eggs. Two lousy eggs. I looked to my left at Doug and Ann's table groaning with luscious salads and pasta creations. I looked to my right at Sasha and Karen's table covered with casseroles and omelets and something well concealed that Karen was standing red-faced over. I looked back down at my two eggs and got the sudden, strong urge to just wolf them down and run back to Erehwon and leave this to the adults.  
  
I had already been instructed as to the drill by the mayor. I was supposed to stand here smiling until the judge came by and sampled my entry. Then people would file by to taste our culinary creations, after which we contestants could, one at a time, leave our tables and sample the wares of our competitors. Well, like he'd said, 'It doesn't matter if you win. No one's expecting you to. The important thing is to participate.' Anything you say, your honor. But I kid you not when I say I just wanted the whole thing to be over.  
  
Cliff saw I was standing there very alone and uneasy and came over to give me a little moral support.  
  
"Hey farmer-boy, this your produce stand?"  
  
"I wish I could get a little cash off of this. I feel like a damn fool standing here between two buffets showing off a couple of boiled eggs. Hey! Wait your turn." I half playfully slapped his hand away as he reached for a slice. "Way you eat, it'd all be gone before the judge gets here. Where is he anyways?"  
  
"That's him coming in now. I recognize him from the picture." He pointed to a giant of a man – 200 kilos if he was a gram – waddling into the square wearing a green tuxedo, top hat and monocle. The mayor went up to him and escorted him to the center of the square.  
  
"Who the hell beached that whale? Who *is* that guy? I've never seen him here before."  
  
Cliff snickered. "You don't read the Edgeport paper very carefully. That's _The Gourmet_. He writes the food and restaurant column. Means he gets to go all around the county eating for free. It's nice work if you can get it, eh?"  
  
"Didn't realize there *was* that much food in the county. You know, I have the strongest urge now to go guard my fields. I can just see him pulling turnips out of the ground and swallowing them whole."  
  
Cliff and I managed to stifle our laughter as the Mayor went into his usual pompous introduction of 'our distinguished judge and our talented contestants' and then started leading the Gourmet around the tables. He went through what appeared to be a well practiced routine, greeting each person in turn, taking a nice healthy portion of their dishes, then commenting on it in an intelligent, well-structured manner, making notes on a pocket computer all the while. He spent a lot of time at Doug and Ann's table – them going back and forth in a professional discussion of seasonings and him concluding with 'a most excellent diversity of delicacies, just as I expected.' Then he was standing in front of my table.  
  
The mayor introduced me. "This is Jack, the newest resident of our village. Even though he's just finding his way here, he was kind enough to join us today." The Gourmet and I shook hands, me somehow managing to extract mine from those oversized flaps of flesh as he looked at my dish and commented, "Ah, spa-boiled egg. This is a real treat special to your town alone." He took a sample, chewed thoughtfully and said, "Yes. It's such a simple dish – but the harmony of flavors is most pleasant indeed. This showed care in preparation. This is very good, very good indeed!"  
  
So I relaxed as he rolled on to the next table rather than passing out from food poisoning. That he almost did next. First he complemented Sasha on her omelets, then looked on with wonder as Karen nervously uncovered her dish, revealing blackened lumps of...rolls? Potatoes? Fish balls? The Gourmet didn't seem to know either, and he looked as nervous as Karen as he picked up one, steeled himself and put it in his mouth.  
  
I know it wasn't fun for him or Karen, but I had to hold back laughter as he sweated, turned red and exclaimed between heaves, "This is...I've never tasted anything quite like this!" Karen matched his red face with her own as he waddled off, surreptitiously washing his mouth out from a bottle of brandy he had extracted from his coat.  
  
A few minutes later and the Gourmet had completed his rounds and was standing in the middle of the square next to the Mayor, looking over his notes. He looked up, cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.  
  
"As usual, it's so difficult to judge this festival. Your town has so many fine cooks. But someone has to be the best, and in my considered opinion, Doug's eggplant pepper pasta supreme is the day's best. Congratulations, sir!" And Doug came up to exchange handshakes and bask in the applause. "Second best, in my humble opinion, is Anna's truly superb strawberry shortcake. Congratulations, madam!" Anna came up to accept her portion of the accolades. "And finally, honorable mention must be given to the finest portion I've ever tasted of one of your town's specialties – Jack's spa- boiled eggs. Congratulations, sir!" Well, I guess I would have just stood there with my mouth agape if Cliff hadn't given me a good shove towards the waiting Gourmet and Mayor. I accepted my handshakes and applause with Doug kidding, "I guess I'm going to have to watch out for you next year!" and Anna being at least minimally civil towards me. We all stood together as Kano snapped our picture – I still have a copy in one of my albums – then we all went back to our tables as the townsfolk filed past, congratulating me as they sampled my honorable eggs.  
  
My plate got emptied off quickly enough – I just know that Cliff got a second helping when I wasn't looking, and then it was my turn to eat. Everything was pretty good, but I was saving my appetite for Doug and Ann's dishes. A little pasta supremo here, a little grilled spicy fish there and I marveled that Cliff had ever wanted to leave the Inn, dark cloud or no. Ann and Doug were teasing each other about who had sabotaged which recipe and they made a real pretty family scene together. Then it was on to Sasha and Karen's table. Sasha's omelette's were top-drawer OK, and I wasn't shy about saying so. Then it was time to test out Karen's biohazard. I didn't have the Gourmet's guts, so I broke off a small portion with Karen going, "are you really sure you want to?" braced myself and chowed down.  
  
It reminded me of the 'gross-out' contests me and my pals had as little boys – you know, daring each other to eat truly revolting things and calling the guy who wouldn't a sissy. Well, Karen's creation would have made sissies out of the whole lot of us. I stood there for a bit counting the number of times my stomach turned over while Sasha whispered to me, "I don't know why Karen insists on entering every year – it always ends up this way." Once I was satisfied I could open my mouth without doing some power purging, I joshingly imitated the Gourmet's patter.  
  
"Hm, the delicate bouquet of carbonized plastic makes a nice contrast with the benzene like aftertaste. The generous portion of ethyl alcohol provides a much needed anesthetic effect and...OW!"  
  
Karen had picked up one of her thingies and nailed me right on the forehead with it, sending my cap flying.  
  
"Karen! Those things are hard. That hurt!"  
  
She glared at me. "Good! You want seconds? Coming right up!" And I ducked quick to retrieve my cap and beat a hasty laughing retreat as another toxic projectile sailed over my head.  
  
Then, my next stop was Anna and Mary's table. Anna's cold fixed expression as I approached had me on my guard, and I decided that a little lighthearted charm was the best way to get past this.  
  
"Congratulations, Anna, on a very close second place. Gee, this shortcake does look yummy."  
  
Dead silence and icy glare. Mary tried a "Mother, please..." which earned her a "Mary, be quiet!"  
  
I went on. "Mind if I try a little of the shortcake? Hold the arsenic, please."  
  
She silently cut off a portion and thrust it at me. It was the only thing sweet about her.  
  
"This is excellent cake. You're baking's still as good as I remember. Thanks."  
  
Mary tried again. "Jack, congratulations on your honorable mention. It's a pleasant surprise..."  
  
Anna was having none of it. "Mary! I said to be still. You don't want to encourage this...this creature."  
  
I didn't want to cause a scene at yet another festival. I gave it up, saying as I turned away, "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble here – and certainly not between mother and daughter. I'm going now."  
  
I got a couple of meters away when hurried footsteps caught up to me and Mary grasped me by the arm saying, "Jack, please wait." She turned me around so we were both facing her mother, who was speechless with rage, then she held my hand while she talked to Anna.  
  
"Mother. I know how you feel about him. You know how I've always loved and respected you and I've always tried to obey you...but this time I can't. You're wrong about him."  
  
"Mary, let go of him and come back here this instant!"  
  
People had quieted down and were turning to watch yet another Jack inspired festival disaster. I was cringing inside, but kept a rigid impassive pose.  
  
"Yes, Mary, you should go back..."  
  
"No, Jack. I have to speak my mind now – and my heart. Mother, I know you blame Jack for my breakdown. But it wasn't his fault, it was my own."  
  
"Mary! You mustn't speak of these things in public."  
  
"Why not? It's not a secret – everyone here more or less knows what happened. Well, I insist that it was not his fault. I was putting my hopes and wishes on him when he wasn't ready for me. He had so many troubles at the time. That I took it badly was not his doing, it was my own lack of self-control and he should not be held responsible for it.  
  
"But Mother, now we've both passed through those troubles and have a new perspective on each other. I really think – really feel – that Jack and I may be right for each other. But we'll never know unless we try. The last thing I want is to go against your wishes. But I'm not your little girl anymore, I really am a grown woman now. Don't you see it...I can't hide in the library for my whole life, pretending that I'm still a girl of 12. I have to find out what life intends for me. Maybe you're right and he is a mistake. But I have to find out for myself. Please, can't you see that?"  
  
"Mary, I really wish you didn't have to do this."  
  
"But I do, Jack. So Mother, I really really want your approval for my seeing Jack. But whether I have it or no, see him I shall. If it means that I have to leave home and go live in the Inn, I'd hate to do it, but I will."  
  
At this point I was anxiously looking around for the Doctor, because Anna with her red face and stretched veins looked as she were about to have a stroke. Then I felt someone come up beside me. It was Karen. She showed a calm, serious expression and spoke respectfully but firmly.  
  
"Anna, please allow me to speak my heart here. You know how close Mary and I have been over the years – I believe that apart from you and Basil, I know her the best of anyone here. Surely you know how much I love her and that I'd be the last person here to wish any harm on her. Well, I am absolutely convinced that Jack is right for her.  
  
"I've been in the middle of Jack and Mary's trials right from the beginning – I've been Jack's friend almost from the day he got here and with all respect to you, you *have* misjudged him. What I see in this man is maturity and decency and strength. I believe that Mary would be fortunate above most women to have him as her man – and that you and Basil would be blessed to have such a man taking care of your daughter.  
  
"Yes, he made some mistakes early on and Jack heard about them from me – loud and clear. But they *were* just mistakes, not maliciousness or ill will." She pursed her lips. "And please all you pardon me for speaking frankly about where his mistakes came from – but we all know the difficulties and heartbreaks Jack had when he arrived here. He was kicked out of the work that was his lifelong dream, he'd lost the last close member of his family, he took over Erewhon as a howling wilderness – and he was a man about it all! My God people, all that would have broken a lot of men much older and experienced than him! But look at what he did – he just rolled up his sleeves and went to work – oh, how he works! - and he's tried his damnedest to get along with all of you.  
  
"I don't want to cast blame or single out anyone, but you know, I feel that we all could have done more to make Jack feel welcome and comfortable here. Don't you all think that if we had done that from the start instead of just letting him stumble around on his own without aid, he wouldn't have gotten mixed up in some of the things he did?"  
  
I was amazed at this point to see some people actually looking guilty and hanging their heads. She went on.  
  
"So Anna, I respectfully ask you, are Jack's actions here those of a callous, immature boy? Speaking for myself, Jack has been a Godsend in seeing me through the troubles I've been having." She gave a quick side glance at Rick, who looked really uneasy, then she looked me square in the eyes and took my hand. "Jack, one of the greatest privileges of my life is to have met you, and to be able to call you my friend. And Anna, in my considered opinion, you would be even more privileged if one day you were able to call him 'son'."  
  
Now, Sasha had come alongside us and started speaking. "Anna, I have to agree with everything Karen's said. You know the troubles my daughter has been having. Well, Jack has been a true friend to her this season, helping and comforting her as best he could. And he's done so in a completely selfless manner. He's been with her in some of her most vulnerable moments and he never tried to take the least advantage of her."  
  
Karen interjected, "And he easily could have."  
  
Sasha went on. "So I really think you have nothing to fear for Mary from Jack and you should let them try and find their own way." She smiled. "It's best that they do it in the open anyways. That way, we'll all be watching them."  
  
Now it was Pastor Carter coming up to us and speaking. "Anna, I must agree with all that's being said here. I've been counseling Jack through his troubles. And without violating confidences, I believe I can tell you that the thing weighing heaviest on his spirit was the sadness that your daughter was going through. In all of it, he was trying to find the right way to treat her. If he made some mistakes...well, if anyone here doesn't make mistakes while in emotional turmoil, I'd like for that person to come forth and counsel *me*. I know that I'm not so fortunate. So I see no harm in their being friends and I believe you should try and accept it."  
  
Cliff was the next one to stand alongside me. "Ah, I don't know how much stock you folks'll put in my views, me being a newcomer and a no-count drifter and all that. But I think I've known Jack longer than any of you – by one day, at least. He's confided in me about Mary – you know the way boys our age talk about girls amongst ourselves. And I can tell you, he was always concerned about doing the right thing towards her." He gave Mary a grin. "You know, I used to call him a boy scout the way he always talked so respectfully about you. He never got...well, a little bold in his speech like I sometimes do about girls I like." He gave Ann a quick wink and she turned beet-red. "Mary, I always thought he was a lot sweeter on you than *he* thought he was. Glad to see you finally figured it out, farmer-boy. So Anna, for what it's worth from me, I've met a lot of people in my time and Jack's one of the most stand-up straight-arrow guys I've ever known. You got nothing to worry about coming from him."  
  
Then I was astonished when Popuri – Popuri! - came up to Mary and I. She was a little teary-eyed, but not babyish – it was really like adult womanly concern. "Jack, Mary. I guess it's confession time, isn't it? I didn't know about all this until now...really, I didn't. I never would have have done all that if I had known..." She turned and looked at Anna. "Anna, Mary's heartbreak wasn't Jack's fault – it was my fault!" She looked back at Mary with an apologetic expression. "You see Mary, Jack was never chasing me – I was the one who was after him. At the time I didn't see any harm in it. He was the new guy in town, this exciting guy from the city – and I was so lonely and all, so I didn't see anything wrong in making friends with him. I didn't know you loved him. If I had, I wouldn't have interfered, really I wouldn't have. And there you have it – I was so thoughtless and selfish and immature, I almost spoiled it all for you. Mary, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever – but I really and truly am sorry. Could you possibly forgive me?"  
  
"Popuri, of course I forgive you. It's so mature of you to speak like this in front of everyone." Mary and Popuri hugged for a minute while all the women got a little weepy looking.  
  
Then Popuri wiped her eyes, stepped back a little and looked at us. "So Jack, this is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Really I'm the lucky one, but yes, it's starting to look that way."  
  
"I hope it works out. You two look so sweet together." She turned back to Anna. "Anna, please let them be together. When I was with him, he was only nice and sweet and thoughtful to me. I know he'll treat Mary well. Please don't worry for her."  
  
For the next few minutes it went on like that until all that praise had me completely embarrassed. It turned out that about two-thirds of the people there had good things to say about me. Only Gray and Basil were standing with Anna, and Basil was clearly being the dutiful husband trying to calm his wife down and keep her out of trouble. As people sort of quieted down again, I felt I had to say something – and I had to start out slow to keep my voice from breaking.  
  
"Gosh, I don't know about all this stuff you folks are saying. I thought all I was doing here was growing a few root crops and talking to some people – and drinking more than I ever have before." That got a few chuckles, and I looked a deflated Anna in the face and went on. "But these folks do have a good point – I'd much rather be courting Mary out in the open rather than having to sneak around behind everyone's back. That way, if I foul up again, you people can kick me from here to Edgeport and back again. So, uh, I guess all I can say to you is that I'm sorry about the past and I'd really like a second chance. I'm not going to make you a lot of empty promises. All I'm asking is that you judge me from what I do from here on out."  
  
Anna was sitting behind her table looking very lost and alone. She looked at the people surrounding Mary and I, then she looked up uncertainly at Basil, who softly told her, "It's all right dear, just speak your mind." She looked at me with the same uncertain expression and started in a very small voice. "Jack...I hadn't realized you'd made so many friends here. They appear to like you and respect you greatly. I...I...well, you really can't expect me to change my feelings about you in an instant. But I suppose everyone does have a point. If everything is really out in plain view...Mary, are you really and truly sure this is what you want?" She nodded. "Then very well. I shan't stand in your way." A little of her asperity returned. "Out in the open, that is. No slinking around in secret doing heaven knows what! I'm going to hold all of you to what you said about keeping a watch on what this boy is doing with my daughter!"  
  
And everyone relaxed – me most of all - and gave Anna their hearty assurances, and even a little applause and approval to boot. For a few minutes we forgot all about the food with people coming up to Mary and I – and Anna and Basil too – giving us compliments and encouragement. It was one of those moments in my life where I knew – right at the time it happened – that I'd passed some kind of a test, and yeah, I was kinda easing back and enjoying the moment. It was the afternoon when I first started feeling that Mineral Village was home and the villagers were family.  
  
A little later, I went up to Anna as she still sat behind her table, talking with Sasha and Manna.  
  
"Ah, Anna – thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. Everyone seems to expect it of me. And I *am* expecting you to be on your best behavior."  
  
"But of course. Um, I do have one little favor to ask of you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Could I please have seconds on that shortcake? It really *is* good."  
  
She gave me a brief and thin smile before she went back to guarded blankness – but it'd been the first smile I'd seen from her in weeks. She handed over a pretty generous helping. It was the sweetest strawberry shortcake I'd ever had.  
  
And then the day got even better. While Doctor and Elli were chatting with Mary and I, I saw Rick out of the corner of my eye walking up to Karen, a cool exterior poorly hiding a lot of nervousness. I kind of tuned my companions out for a bit so I could copy those two.  
  
"Hi Karen. How are you enjoying the festival?"  
  
She matched his cool pose and inward edginess. "It's turning out pretty well, don't you think?"  
  
"It's certainly been dramatic. Uh...you've known all along that Jack and our little Mary were sweet on each other?"  
  
She gave him her trademarked crooked grin. "Yeah. You know how good I am at keeping secrets."  
  
Now *this* was looking good. I nudged Mary to get her attention and motioned to her to listen also.  
  
Rick started looking real bashful. "Uh, look Karen...I guess I've said some hurtful things to you recently."  
  
And she matched his shy expression. "And I've returned them word for word, haven't I?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, you know how stressed out I've been. I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm sorry for everything I've said."  
  
"And I'm sorry for what I've said to you. I get angry and frustrated, but I don't really hate you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. I was kind of hoping...that...that we could at least be friends again?"  
  
"That's agreeable to me. Say, I think Mom still has some omelette left. Why don't you come over to our table and have some?"  
  
"Ah, don't mind if I do."  
  
"And don't worry – you don't have to eat any of my food fiasco..."  
  
And they walked off together to her table as Mary and I looked at each other and grinned ear to ear.  
  
She whispered to me, "Now how do you think *that* happened?"  
  
"Mary dearest, I think we just set a good example for them."  
  
Later, as the festival was breaking up, Mary and I went over to the table where Rick and Karen were still talking – about produce prices, of all things.  
  
"Rick, Karen, we aren't intruding on anything here, are we?"  
  
"Not at all, Jack. It's something you'd be interested in also. You think turnips will get past 65 this spring?"  
  
"I'd be satisfied if they didn't get below 50. How 'bout them 155 jumbo eggs, huh? What depression? You're making out like a bandit!"  
  
We would have gone on like that for awhile but Karen saw that Mary looked a little bored and broke in with a pretty good suggestion.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we've all had a pretty good day here. Don't you think it's an Aja evening?"  
  
Mary and I went, "Yeah!" "Sure is!" and Rick looked puzzled and asked, "What's that? She's not back here again, is she?"  
  
"Nah – it's kind of a little tradition of ours. She's talking about Aja wine. Do you like it?"  
  
He got a real thirsty look on his face. "You betcha I do! Who's got some?"  
  
Karen motioned to him. "Follow us, Richard."  
  
A few minutes later found the four of us around Karen's kitchen table, glasses raised and toasting each other. "To the happiness and success of this circle of friends. Together forever!"  
  
Such was the late spring of my first year in Mineral Village. Sun was in Gemini and it really showed. 


	20. If the Thing Bothers You so Much

A Haven From the Storm

Chapter 20 – If the Thing Bothers You so Much...

* * *

_Apologies to those who read this before under a different title. ff dot net and I had a friendly little difference of opinions about stories that have almost identical titles. Guess who won? This is slightly edited from that version - turned down the preachiness just a tad. _

* * *

The night after that glorious Cooking Festival my dreams were particularly sweet. My conversation with the lady was short and to the point. 

"Um…what happened today…how much of that was your doing?"

"None of it. You earned it all through your own efforts. You people have a cynical saying, 'Nice guys finish last.'"

"I've heard it."

"Well, it's not always true."

It really was a new life that I woke up to. Halfway through my morning preparations for the coming work day, I stopped and laughed to myself in glee. You see, at that time of the day it's my habit to gather my thoughts, list the problems facing me and consider their possible solutions. Well, for the first time since I'd arrived in Mineral Village, all my problems were technical – questions about farming and capital improvements. Not a single personal problem was on my list! It was a beautiful morning.

Well, I did have one personal issue I was mulling over – just where and how I'd be meeting Mary every day. I may have had a license from the villagers to court her, but I knew perfectly well that I was on probation with Anna. And I was going to darn well watch my P's and Q's with her – already that spring I'd had enough romantic problems to last me for ten lifetimes. If it'd had to come down to a 19th century style courtship - Mary and I talking in her living room with Anna sitting between us - I'd have gone along. Anything for a quiet life.

Fortunately, it didn't have to go quite that far.

* * *

I'd done my usual morning foraging – I was very compulsive about that as at that time the proceeds from mountain produce still made up about 10 percent of my income – and was heading into town with a few little offerings for Mary and her folks when Karen, standing by the mailbox next to their store, waved me over. 

When I got over there, it pleased me no end to see Rick and her standing around chatting pleasantly like the best of friends. After we all traded morning greetings, Karen gave Rick a - well, frankly commanding look - 'Rick, please excuse us for a moment. It's about Mary.' - took me by the arm and pulled me aside.

"Jack, I...ah...sort of took a liberty this morning. I had a little talk with Anna about you and Mary getting together." She answered my concerned look with amusement. "Don't look like that, I'm on your side here you know. Or at least your and Mary's being together side. I told her how you'd always been the perfect gentleman with Mary and she believed me. She usually does. She trusts me." She smirked a little. "So you should be grateful I'm interceding on your behalf with her."

I wordlessly took a coin out of my pocket and offered it to her, and she half-playfully slapped my hand away.

"You! Well, anyways, I got her to more or less agree to some courtship ground rules."

And she proceeded to go over them. Go to her house to fetch her, then bring her back home or to the library. Tell them where you're going and when you'll be back. We could only be together out in the open in public places – 'Rose Square of course, the library, and yes, even the mountain as long as you stay on the main trails.' No more than one hour alone together at a time. Holding hands was OK, kissing – she jiggled her level palm – be discreet and use your best judgment, and definitely no more than that.

"We haven't kissed yet, you know. She's not ready."

That earned me another smirk. "I trust you're not _completely_ lacking for powers of observation. When you see your opening, I _do_ hope you'll have the sense to tell that church-boy to go take a walk."

"Church boys are not total strangers to a little smooching, you know. Ever heard of taking the long way home from Sunday meeting?" Which got her laughing.

"Yeah, I remember you and Popuri under the cherry blossoms. I still think you _were_ going to kiss her and she stuck you with a pin!" She got serious again. "Oh, and I shouldn't have to tell you this, but Anna really insists on it – no drinking around her!"

"Please! You know I only drink with people who are already having a few. And never in the morning. Anyhow, who got more out of hand boozing at the festival, me or her?"

She wasn't angry at that, but looked like she could get that way if pushed. "That was a once in a lifetime thing, Jack. You should have heard her the following day swearing up and down that she'd never touch the stuff again. And anyhow, I'd say it was a draw – remembering how I saw you and Popuri carrying on at the beach afterwards. Talk about happy hands!" I blushed as she went on. "It was a damned good thing I got there in time to break that up. You two were getting out of control."

I honestly admitted, "Yes, we were – and I was grateful to you then, and I am now, for coming up on us when you did." I got philosophical. "You know, I often wonder what would have happened if you _hadn't_ shown up that evening. I guess we probably _would_ have gone off somewhere and gone all the way – she was ready and I was at my weakest moment. And what would _that_ have led to? I get these horrible fantasies about it spreading out and ruining everyone's lives here."

"Hmph. You _do_ have a streak of dark dramatic imagination under that practical exterior. Well, I _did_ get there in time and it _didn't_ happen – and you've made amends for it anyhow, so don't brood over it. It's not healthy. Live on the lightside for a change. Now, go get Mary – she's waiting at home for you."

And with that, we rejoined Rick who was impatiently tapping his foot while waiting at the mailbox. Well, I was prepared to do a little intercession on _their_ behalf so I drew _him_ aside, tossing a curt 'guy stuff!' over my shoulder at a 'rolling eyes skywards' Karen. Once I had him out of her sight, I pulled a bunch of moondrop flowers out of my backpack and shoved them in his hand.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Well thank you I think, but..."

"They're not for _you_, dolt! Give 'em to _her_!"

"She doesn't like flowers. Give them to her and she just gets sarcastic. 'You expect me to eat these or something?' Now fine jewelry on the other hand..."

I snorted. "You've been friends since childhood and you _still_ don't know her taste? Look, she likes _these_ flowers. Trust me." I turned him around and gave him a little shove towards Karen. "See you later, neighbor. I'm busy now - I got a date with _my_ sweetie."

Looking back over my shoulder as I headed towards Mary's house, I was rewarded with the sight of Karen sweetly smiling and blushing as she held the moondrops in one hand and touched Rick's cheek with the other.

Like they say, try to do a good deed every day. And I was about to get rewarded for that one.

* * *

Anna admitted me into their home with a civil enough 'good morning', and I got a nice hearty greeting from Basil. They'd just finished up breakfast – I declined with thanks Anna's offer to whip something up for me – and they said that Mary was up in her room getting ready. So we stood around trading small talk about Erehwon until Mary cheerfully tripped down the stairs, then I started into 'making nice' mode – mountain produce style. 

Rick/Karen's moondrop flowers weren't the only goodies I'd had in my backpack that morning. Mary got her bamboo shoot, which she _still_ accepted from me with a blush and a 'Thank you, but can I really keep it?' Receiving my bundle of bluegrass tickled Basil to no end – 'You're a perceptive man, you know just what I like!' And last, but not least, I handed another bunch of moondrops to Anna – who accepted them with a polite 'Thank you, I like this very much' and a facial expression saying, 'Trying to get on our good side, eh? Well, you _might_ even succeed.'

Having established some good feelings via gifting, I executed the rest of the program, taking Mary's hand – 'holding hands is OK' and besides lots of people, even protective parents, find it sweet – and asking them if it was alright if we took a mountain walk. They gave their consent - Basil with enthusiasm, Anna with reserve - I told them that we'd be up there an hour, then I'd bring Mary to the library in time to open up, and we were on our way.

As we walked out her door, I was – well, aggravated. The whole business of clearing every little detail with her folks made me feel like I was fifteen again. I was grumping to myself, 'For Pete's sake!' – we were both 23 and I'd been handling life on my own just fine for years already. We didn't need parental supervision!

And then I had one of those clarifying flashes of insight. Well, I asked myself, why _did_ young people need parental supervision? Partly because they were ignorant of certain hazards and their judgments weren't well developed of course, but also because their parents are responsible for their behavior and well-being. And what was one of the things I'd been finding attractive about Mineral Village life? The solidarity! The fact that everyone took an interest in everyone's well-being (that it went along with everyone taking an interest – to the point of being nosy – in everyone else's affairs was one of those unavoidable human excesses.)

I thought further. In the city, Mary and I would have just gone and done what we wanted together and nobody would have much noticed or cared – as long as we didn't cause them trouble or cost them money. People think of city life as complex, but in one important way it was a lot simpler than life in the village. Just follow some well known rules – mainly having to do with the protection of property, financial honesty and avoidance of violent conflict – and you were otherwise free to do as you liked. 'Making your own life' as the saying goes.

But in the village people lived their lives according to certain well established patterns – storekeeper, blacksmith, housewife, _farmer_ – and lived them as a member of a close and dense network of personal relationships. When people took a great interest in your living as was expected, it wasn't gratuitous authoritarianism at all – if you diverged greatly from the norm of your role, it would disrupt other people's lives.

Some people couldn't stand living such a closely ordered life, of course. They found it oppressive and constrictive. Such people tended to leave the village as soon as they could – I already knew a couple of examples.

Myself, I wasn't sure if _I_ could handle it either. It seemed something like moving back home – to a really _large_ family – after I'd already been out making my way in the world. A step backwards, it would be.

Or would it? I also reflected on the other side of the proposition. Being enmeshed in such a close interpersonal network also provides each person with support and mutual aid in times of trouble and need. And in one brief season, I'd already seen _lots_ of trouble and need.

I reflected further that I'd already had a taste of that mutual aid – Karen and I helping each other with our romantic difficulties – and I'd liked it. I was profoundly grateful to her for the help she given me, and I'd found I greatly enjoyed helping pull her out of her difficulties. And I'd seen how in the village environment, such things branched out. My helping Karen had put me in solid with Sasha, who in turn (as Mary told me) had used _her_ influence with Anna to soften her attitude towards me. 'Mom regards Manna as an amusing chatterbox, but she _listens_ to Sasha.'

So I asked myself – just what was I getting into here? Was I coming home? Or was I getting in _way_ over my head?

They were questions I'd be asking myself often in the seasons ahead. Time would tell.

* * *

As we approached the winery, we saw a typical scene - Duke and Manna standing on their doorstep, low-level annoyance on both of their faces, bickering about some thing or another. Mary and I both decided to be neighborly and gave them a wave and a 'good morning' as we passed their house. They stopped what they were doing, returned our greetings and then went on in lowered voices that we weren't supposed to hear, but did anyways. 

"Ah Duke, don't they just make the _sweetest_ looking pair?"

He looked as if he was reminiscing as he replied, "They do, don't they?"

"I'm _so_ glad that Anna's showing some good sense in not insisting that Mary stay away from him. After all, if he's going to stay here...well, a young man needs a wife to help him. Especially on a farm."

"Yeah. You know, I've been skeptical of that boy ever since he got here. But him taking up with Mary – guess he's got some good sense in him after all. If _anyone_ can settle that boy down, it'll be her."

As we passed on we could see that they were looking at each other with some affection.

"Uh...dear, what were we arguing about?"

She laughed. "You know, I don't remember either!"

He joined in with her laughter as he put his arm around her waist and led her inside. "Then it can't have been very important, can it?"

What could we have said to each other about _that_? We settled on merely giggling together as we walked on.

* * *

Mary didn't hold any _serious_ grudge against me for my time with Popuri. But the incident did still cast a shadow on us. Thing about shadows, though, is that you can come out from under them. As a farmer, I can tell you from experience that the trees and bushes that yield the finest fruits grow from some pretty unsavory fertilizer. Not that there'd been anything _that_ ugly about the brief thingie between Popuri and I – 'stupid' and 'silly' were better descriptors. But Mary didn't quite know that and as the old comedian's line went, I had some 'splaining to do. 

As we passed by the hot springs hill on our way to Mother's Hill, Popuri saw us and gave a shout and a wave. I'd never understood what she thought she was doing up there – she seemed to just pace back and forth between a ledge and the pond's edge. But whatever it was, it apparently spoke to some depth in her soul as she was up there every good-weather morning excepting Sundays.

Well of course we both gave a wave and a good-natured shout back at her, and she continued her perambulation as we rounded the hill. But the sight and sound of her had put Mary in a bit of a mood. I'd already learned that her getting silent meant she was thinking over something and would bring the matter up to me when she'd formed _just the right way_ to state it. I waited.

We got up to the ledge overlooking the town when she did open up.

"Jack, I'm not throwing anything in your face, but I just have to know – I never did understand what you saw in Popuri. You're such different people. Jack, just what was that about?"

I'd been expecting that I'd have to tell her the inwardness of that incident, and had prepared my little speech of how Popuri had grabbed onto me while I was ignorant of the village and its ways. I went into detail about how I was fearful that asserting myself with her could have offended someone or another and how I'd just taken the path of least resistance, going along with her.

"...so I'm not too proud of myself there. I was acting like a complete wimp the whole time. I'm just grateful to Karen for pulling me out of that fire. At least I know something about my standing in this place now so I'm not going to behave like that again. Now I know I've got a little head room to assert myself in."

She looked just a touch skeptical. "So that's really all it was then? Just a comedy of errors? There were no feelings at all on your side?"

I didn't feel like lying to her. "Well, I can't deny that I found her _very_ attractive. Yeah, if you must know the truth, that helped in keeping me confused. Shoot, a girl like that would turn any guy on. It's just the way we're wired."

Which she responded to with that curious, almost impersonal matter of factness she sometimes showed. "So, you found her sexually attractive, then?"

"That's just what it was." I hastily went on. "But I fought it! We never did _anything_ wrong! Well, we kissed, of course. But that's as far as it went." Remembering the evening on the beach, I corrected, "Well...maybe a little more than kissing. But not a _lot_ more. It was really something like..."

By then it'd gotten personal to her and she looked annoyed. "Never mind! I don't _want_ to hear the details!"

She looked decidedly miffed as she went on. "So, you kissed her, then. You know, I've never been kissed at all – well, by relatives of course – but never the way a man kisses a woman. She's ahead of me! And I'm older!"

"Mary, it's not like a ball game. Nobody's keeping score."

"Even then it's still irksome. Your having kissed her and my never having been kissed at all."

And that time, I got it. OK, I can be slow sometimes but I'm not retarded.

I tried for an expression that looked inviting without being satyric enough to frighten her. "Well, if the thing really bothers you so much, there is something we can do about it."

I must have gotten the mix just right as her annoyance faded into...well, receptiveness. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"I'll show you." And I leaned over and kissed her right on the lips.

I was taking it easy with her, remembering how shy she'd been about physical contact. Nothing deep and sloppy, no passionate embrace – I just lightly held her shoulders and kept it at the 'affectionate smooch' level. But darn if it didn't feel _just right._

Our lips were together just a couple of seconds, but just from my touch on her shoulders, I could feel that her heart was racing as if she'd run all the way up the mountain. And when we separated, I saw that her face was flushed and her eyes dreamy. All that from a light two second kiss! That was no lifeless old maid in training, that was a young woman very much alive and vital.

Then I remembered Karen's telling me that her reticence about physical closeness was a matter of her passionate feelings towards me, and her wanting to keep them under control. For you see, she very much held to traditional morality. And our simple kiss was clearly testing her restraint.

As I looked into her smitten eyes, I suddenly felt the need to protect her. You see, the normal male animal would have taken her combination of innocence and desire as a challenge. He would have been working out how to stoke the desire and defeat the innocence. And that brute was in me as he is in all of us – it's the biology that we're born with. He was pushing me to push her as far as I could. But in that moment, I had another of those flashes of insight.

I'd thought I'd been in love a few times before, but they had just been the fancies of childhood. Puppy love, affection, crush, physical attraction, all the usual thrills of teen years, I'd been through them all. But standing there, knowing that her virtue was (probably) in my hands and not wanting to take it because it would be cheap and tawdry – that was my first moment of fully mature love for a woman. Sure I wanted her, but it wasn't time for us yet. She deserved better than that. _I_ deserved better than that. _The two of us together deserved better._

**_For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven_.**

In everyone's life, there are those rare special moments of time, moments pregnant with a myriad of possibilities. At such moments, we realize one of those possibilities with a seemingly mundane action, subtle turn of phrase, even just the right glance – and then the realized possibility becomes our life. Sometimes also, the lives of others around us too.

My decision to let our first kiss be no more than a first kiss started us moving towards the life we've shared for all these years. I am profoundly grateful for that which inspired that decision. I've never regretted it, not in the least.

_**a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing**_

I gave her just a little bit of a teasing smile as I released her shoulders. "Well, what do you think?"

She considered the question for a moment, then concluded, "I like it." Then she crossed her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"What's the matter?"

She removed her glasses and started wiping them on the sleeve of her blouse. "You smudged the lenses."

"Sorry."

* * *

I went into the Inn that evening as was my usual habit only to discover a bit of a downside to all the wooing that was going on around me. Rick and Karen were sitting side by side at the bar drinking and chatting, Cliff and Ann were sharing a table, a heaping bowl of fried rice and some jokes – and I was odd man out! Just my fool luck, I _would_ have to fall for an abstaining woman! 

But when Karen saw me, she excused herself from Rick, grabbed a cup of wine from Doug, came right over to me and shoved it in my hand. She held her cup up and insisted, 'Toast!'

I was game. We touched cups as she gave her commentary on Mary's and my morning.

"Well. All. Right."

* * *

_OK, I quoted a little from Ecclesiastes 3 up there. If you're not familiar with it, recommend that you find a Bible and read it. It's enlightening, edifying and just plain pretty. I don't own it. looking skywards He does. It's His gift to us all. Enjoy._

_Do I have to bore everyone and say once again that I don't own **Harvest Moon: Back to Nature**? If I did, I would have had **it** ported to the GameCube/PS2 instead of having AWL written. My apologies to AWL fans but that's how I feel._


	21. The Dog Days of Spring

A Haven From the Storm

Chapter 21 – The Dog Days of Spring

Looking back – now as well as then - on my first three weeks as the proprietor of Erehwon Farms was quite the mind-expanding experience. That Spring was one of the most eventful, stressful, life-changing and just plain full to overflowing times of my life. My attitude was one of relief that a whole _mess_ of troubles, some my fault and some not, were behind me. But I wasn't relaxed, not by a long shot. I'd become wary and suspicious of the skill that Mineral Village life showed in throwing odd and unexpected twists at me.

Fortunately, for the remainder of the season things eased up on me. Who knows how much more stress I could have taken before I started acting badly or turned mean or some other such affliction was visited on my character. But all my life, I've heard preachers assuring us that the good Lord never sends you more in your life than you can really bear – although He may send you more than you _think_ at the time you can take. It's true. I was due for a break and I got it.

It was one of the better kinds of breaks also. Not the thrill and excitement of some spectacular good fortune being visited on me. Really, the last week of that Spring was pretty uneventful. It's that I'd half-stumbled onto and half been led into a pretty peaceful and satisfying routine. I settled back into it the way I settled into the hot springs after a full day of farm labor.

* * *

The lady of the pond was actually easing off in the attentions she was showing me. We spoke in my dreams each night still, but she didn't spend a lot of time in soothing words of encouragement as before. She didn't see the need to and she was keeping to her word about not intervening in my life more than she thought necessary. 'You're doing just fine Jack. I'm starting to feel _real _good about how this is going.' Many nights, she'd just give me a farming tip or two and then I'd be back to normal slumber. Every other day, I'd take a fresh turnip up to her pond and gift her – partially out of gratitude but also to be honest I did it in order to meet face to face with the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Even now it's still my habit. My appreciation of her is something that the passing years have not dulled one bit and I pray that it always be that way.

* * *

My wakeup routine got refined a little. Wowser, Farmer Fran and Jimmy still kept me company while I broke fast with one of grandpa's MREs – or sometimes two. The more I worked, the stronger I got, which meant I could and did work even more, which bumped up my normally healthy appetite to the severely ravenous level. But I was doing more with Wowser than just scratching behind his ears, though I still did enough of that. I was training him.

Training a working farm dog is a whole 'nother matter from training an ordinary pet. I had plans for him as a working dog – aside from keeping at bay the wild dogs I'd already heard were in the area, I figured he could make himself useful by keeping varmints under control. I'll talk about my first run-ins with _them_ in due course.

Just about the time I was considering start of classes for Wowser was when Won first showed up on my doorstep. I was suspicious of him right away. I mean, no Chinese has dressed like that – pigtail, yellow mandarin jacket, the whole smack – for at least a hundred years unless they were playing some kind of a part. Well, he started playing me right away. 'Distinguished Sir, such a fine looking puppy you have here. So much better he would be if trained properly.' And he proceeded to sing the praises of this pink India rubber ball he _just happened_ to have with him. '...the daily use of which would greatly increase his intelligence. For just 500G, such a bargain!'

Such a bargain my hind leg! I knew darn well such balls cost 20G in any big department store on the mainland – and 5G in a thrift store. And Won knew he had me over a barrel if I wanted it - like I was really going to take two days off for a trip to and from the mainland just to fetch a dog toy. So I left him shaking his head saying, 'You don't have 500G? Such a pity.' as I declined his _generous_ offer. But, he'd given me an idea.

A little rummaging through the junk in the barn – grandfather had been a pack rat and had apparently not thrown out anything that could conceivably be of use – and I'd uncovered some old rubber tires. Add in some old worn out socks for cores, a little trial and error construction and I had what I considered to be an adequate if esthetically unpleasing bouncy throwable dog toy.

Now, Wowser was without question the sweetest dog I've ever owned, but when I started his training I was thinking I was stuck with a retarded puppy. I'd throw the thing a few meters over his head and he'd watch its trajectory with vague interest while scratching himself. I had to show him myself what he was supposed to do – which almost caused Ann to die laughing when she stopped by the mountainside gate to watch me on all fours, nose to nose with Wowser holding the toy in my mouth.

Soon enough he got the idea, then saw the appeal of it, then I did also. It seemed like no time at all until old Wows and I were on the same page about spending the early morning in exuberant running, chasing, throwing and catching. I was so un-self consciously enjoying those romps that I didn't realize the spectacle we were making until one morning Ann and Popuri called to me from the mountainside gate.

"Jack, we couldn't help but watch you. You look like you're having the time of your life."

I walked up to them laughing as I tossed the thingie from hand to hand with Wows jumping up attempting to snatch it. "Well I am. Wowser _knows_ fun. You two wanna come in and join us?"

They squealed "what a great idea!" as they came in together through the gate, and after spending a few moments of pouring extravagantly girlish attention all over him, we had a four way tag team going. They left for the goddess pond half an hour later in high happy spirits and when Ann got into town that day she must have spread the word that the good times were on tap at Erehwon in the morning.

The next morning we were interrupted in our morning recreation by something akin to a mob scene at the townside gate. Ann and Popuri had returned, and had brought along Cliff, Karen and Mary. I was amused almost beyond words.

"Gosh, this must be a boring little town if the lot of you came all the way out here just to see a boy playing with a dog!"

Cliff chortled, "We came to join in." He waved his hand at the rest. "Let me introduce you to the Mineral Village Canine Calisthenics Squadron..."

Ann interrupted as she and Popuri held up picnic baskets. "...and Chowder and Marching Society! We brought the breakfast."

I goggled. "You brought _chowder?_"

Karen smirked. "For breakfast? Tard." The two basket bearers laid out a cloth on the ground and started unloading fruits, eggs and pastries as Wowser watched with the greatest of interest. "Now, as for what _I'm_ bringing to the table..." She reached into the paper bag she was carrying.

I groaned in mock horror. "Karen's cooking again! Stand by one while I get the gas masks."

"Keep pushing it, Jack." And she surprised me by drawing out an old fashioned plastic frisbee – day glo orange – and sailing it right at me, sending my cap flying as it bounced off my forehead and throwing everyone into uncontrollable laughter. Wowser was momentarily confused at the target rich environment before deciding to shun the all too familiar headgear in favor of running after the strange glowing saucer.

I mock snarled as I fetched my cap. "You really like doing that, doncha? Where'd you get that thing anyways?"

She answered while reaching for a muffin. "It was in the attic. I think it was Dad's."

I fixed my cap back into place with one hand while while grabbing a fried egg sandwich with the other and getting in a monstrous first bite. "Mmph. Darned good! This yours, Ann?" She nodded and I continued talking between bites. "Second time I've had your cooking. Each time first rate. I'm really sorry I haven't been taking dinners at the Inn. Can't afford it yet."

Popuri smiled as she scratched the frisbee chewing Wowser behind the ears. "Well Jack, you might could afford it if you weren't giving Ma so many fresh vegetables for free."

Karen chimed in. "And Ellen."

Mary piled on. "And the pastor. _And_ the clinic."

I covered my embarrassment by cramming the last of the sandwich in my mouth, then grumping. "You folks are comparing notes. Doesn't a guy get any privacy in this burg?"

They all shouted "NO!" in unison. Karen picked it up. "It's a small town. Haven't you figured it out yet, rocket scientist?"

I tried diverting attention from myself. "Well, while we're on the subject of small town mores – Mary, how did you get to come here without me filing a schedule and itinerary with Anna? Your Mom isn't scared about you being in the big bad city boy's bachelor pad?"

She waved her thumb at Karen. "She's my chaperon."

"If I was your parent, that'd make me twice as scared for you."

Karen stood up and glared in the direction of Chicken Lil's. "I see someone over there who damn well better be scared of me. _Richard! You knew this was happening! Get your sorry rump over here right now!"_

And a couple of minutes later, Rick came in the gate and made it seven of us sitting on that old fashioned red and white checkered cloth loading up on world-class country cooking. Before we got too logged down with food, Ann brought up the thing that started it all.

"Everyone on their feet. We all have to play frisbee with Wowser." And we more or less randomly tossed it from person to person with Wowser running around like crazy until someone or another decided to give him a good run by sailing it way out in the fields. Then, Karen proposed adding a little formality to the game.

"OK, boys versus girls! Whoever Wowser brings it back to scores for their team."

"Not fair! There are more of you than of us!"

"It's even – Wowser's male."

"But he's the scoring system! He doesn't count!"

"So, he'll side with you guys in delivering."

Try arguing with a woman. Go ahead, try it.

We got to girls 21, guys 19 when our appetites took over again and we plumped back down on the cloth to finish up the goodies – Wowser helping of course (he'd taken a special fancy to cheese Danish.) That got us up to the time when we all really had to start our work and we all said our goodbyes as they filed out the gate promising to do it again.

And we did. We couldn't have a morning get together like that every day, but from that time on, the M.V.C.C.S. & C. & M.S. gathering on Erehwon at least once a week has been a village tradition. We've gone through three generations of dogs, twenty seven frisbees and for the last few years I must admit we've let the young-uns do the bulk of the running around. But it's one of those things that bring us together and I reckon that in our twilight years, we'll still be sitting there chowing down while watching our grandkids keeping their dogs alert and happy.

* * *

**Haven Lives!**

OK, this chapter doesn't really move the plot along that much. Really, it's a ping more than anything else. And a thank you to those individuals who have been 'reminding' me for over a year that this story is not finished.


	22. New Character Enters

A Haven From the Storm  
Chapter 22 – New Character Enters

* * *

**Jack's first spring in Mineral Village is over! It only took twenty-two chapters. And with this chapter, _A Haven From the Storm_ is now over 100k words long. That is some kind of accomplishment I suppose. Or is it obsession? Or madness?

* * *

**

The early mornings that we didn't have frisbee breakfasts I devoted to Mary. I got used to the routine of going to her place and chatting with her folks for a bit before we headed out for our mountain nature walk together. The small townness followed us up there. I saw a _lot_ more of Gotz and the Doctor during those walks than I ever had while foraging and woodcutting alone. Of course they weren't interested in us, they were just foraging and woodcutting also. Of course. I didn't mind. They didn't stay close enough to us to eavesdrop and we weren't doing anything we were ashamed to have anyone see.

Well, I suppose every now and then they got a glimpse of our habitual goodbye kiss before we headed back down. But it was an innocent enough thing so that neither of us ever got any flack about it from her folks. I had a little bit of innocent fun over the matter also. One day just to see what would happen, I accidentally on purpose 'forgot' to smooch her as we started back home. Well, darn if she didn't tug on my sleeve to get my attention and then turn up her face and offer me an eyes closed exaggerated pucker. It was the cutest thing I'd seen in a long time and of course I rewarded her with what she looking for. Yeah, I suppose you could say Mary was getting more comfortable with the boyfriend/girlfriend thing.

In a place like Mineral Village, a man and a woman getting to know each other don't just engage in frivolous (however pleasant) things like hand-in-hand nature walks. Since the destination for a romance, if all works out well, is making a life together, each of the couple samples some of the things that go into such a shared life. One morning as we walked through Erehwon on our way back to town, she led off on that.

She stopped, looked carefully at the rows of vegetables and turned to me. "Jack, you know when I was a little girl, your grandfather showed Karen and I how to do a few farm chores." She giggled. "He was clever, he made them into a game for us. But I've forgotten them now." She could still look and act a little shy with me. "Since I'm living here, I should learn all kinds of things that we do, right? Could you teach me about farm work?"

I didn't see why not. I thought for a moment. "Uh...you know, you're pretty fit for a girl who sits behind a desk a good part of the day. I remember that tree-climbing of yours. How about this?" I led her to the cultivated patches and pointed at the ground. "See all these weeds?" I squatted down, yanked some out of the ground and tossed them aside. "They weren't here yesterday. They'll be back tomorrow. How do you stand with doing a little weeding? It's not exactly bone crunching labor, but it sure eats into my time."

She smiled. "I think I can handle that. But not today..." she pointed at her dress "...I'm not dressed for it. Can I start tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." Then I remembered her interest in insects. "Maybe you can help me with something else too." I turned over a turnip leaf and pointed to several small black and red beetles crawling there.

She knelt down and adjusted her glasses with one hand while carefully examining them. "_Entomoscelis americana._ Colloquially called the Red Turnip Beetle. They're said to be common enough here in Spring/Summer."

"Thank you. Now we've been properly introduced." I ironically nodded at the insects as she giggled. "They're getting a little _too_ common for my liking. I'm afraid that if they get much more numerous, they'll damage the plants. You have any ideas about controlling them?"

She answered without hesitation. "_Mantis religiosa._ The praying mantis. They would find those beetles to be most satisfactory meals."

"OK. So how do we get them to come here? Open up an insect church or something?"

She groaned. "Karen warned me you had a corny sense of humor. We're going to bring them here, silly. The flower field halfway up the mountain is full of them. Tomorrow morning, we'll do some collecting together."

"It's a date."

So it was to be. But a date of a very different character than I'd been expecting.

* * *

When I showed up at Mary's house the next morning, the whole family was waiting for me – Basil in his usual hiking gear, but Mary and Anna both were sporting matching olive colored linen dresses and blue print bandannas. Basil explained.

"Jack, it's always been our custom on Monday morning to go up to the hills together for a family nature hike. We'd like to invite you to come along with us today if you would."

I didn't mind going along with them one little bit, but - but there was the little matter of Anna. More specifically, the matter of if she really wanted to share a family togetherness tradition with a city boy on probation. I gave her a quick 'are you _really_ all right with this' glance which she answered with an almost imperceptible nod. Fair enough.

"Thank you. I'd love to join you folks."

Basil grinned and motioned towards a number of glass jars on the dining room table. "We haven't forgotten your mantises, as you can see. Between the four of us, we should assemble an adequate armada in no time at all."

He was making me feel so relaxed with their company that I almost stepped in it good with Anna. Without thinking, I got off one of my typical wise guy remarks. "Gosh, in those smocks the two of you look even more rustic than I do!" And then right afterwards almost suffering a panic attack out of fear that I'd offended Anna. But not to fear. She and Mary just glanced at each other, then broke out in laughter together. Anna responded, "We can't exactly go around picking up bugs in our Sunday best, can we?"

"Or weeds either." Mary added.

And with that, the four of us headed out of town together. I got a few bits of sincere sounding praise as we passed through Erehwon – _I_ thought my vegetables looked pretty darn good and so apparently did they – then it was (halfway) up the mountain to the flower fields.

Mantises are easy to catch – they don't move very fast – but they aren't so easy to see, blending into green stalks as they do. Basil and Mary both had practiced eyes for recognizing insects and had several jars full of them in quick order. Actually, Mary was way out in first place as just about anything Basil saw would send him off into some naturalistic dissertation, which Mary and Anna treated with patient familiarity and I followed with rapt attention. _He_ thought he was just being scientific, but listening to him explain the properties of the local wild herbs and grasses had the wheels in my head going around. It sounded as if there was money to be had in transplanting some of them to Erehwon - especially the medicinal grasses.

Anna and I lagged behind them in filling our jars. I was just learning how to spy the little critters and she – well, she wasn't exactly _scared _of or disgusted by them, but her diffident attitude advertised that handling them was not her idea of a lark either. Both of us dropped back a few meters as Basil and Mary got into an polite and elaborately convoluted disagreement about the sharpness of the growing seasons.

Anna kept glancing sideways at me, showing no hostility but rather what appeared to be internal conflict. After a bit of that she mumbled half to herself. "I'd think that a walk like this would be an occasion for some family togetherness rather than botanical studies..." then glanced directly at me "...don't you think?"

I looked over my shoulder at Basil and Mary gesturing with delight at a rabbit bounding its way towards the tree line. "Looks like togetherness to me."

She sniffed. "I must differ. Family togetherness involves talking over family concerns." Her face continued to show conflict. "Concerns like the young man who is courting our daughter."

Once again I started sweating on the edge of panic attack. "Anna, I can't imagine what people have been telling you, but Mary and I have been doing nothing and I mean _nothing_ improper..."

She must have made up her mind which direction she was going to go as she actually smiled at me as she went on. "Oh Jack, please don't fidget like that. I know you've been on your best behavior. _All_ the stories I've been hearing are consistent on that score.

"You know, the two of you have our town buzzing like I've rarely seen. _Everyone_ is talking about what a charming sight the two of you make together." She laughed a little. "In fact, I've heard that there have been a few friendly wagers on the matter of when the ceremony will take place."

I couldn't help but laugh back. "Really? Do you know the over-under? I might take a little of that action at the right price."

It took her a moment to stop giggling. "You _are_ a bit of a comic, aren't you?" She got serious again. "It's not easy for me to say this – I'm something of a proud woman you know – but I'm starting to think I misjudged you before. What I've seen in Mary the last week...well, she was not an unhappy child, but I always worried that she somewhat distanced herself from life. Now don't get me wrong, I'm pleased that she's as bright as she is, but I've worried that she lived too much in her own head."

I responded. "What about her and Karen? That's one of the closest friendships I've ever seen."

She nodded. "Yes, Karen is a blessing to her. She keeps her just that touch grounded in reality. But the last week – Mary's as happy as I've ever seen her. Jack, you've been good for her, and I thank you for that."

I tried to keep from yelling with glee at yet another problem fading into the distance. "Well, thank _you_ for _that_. And as for Mary, I can't tell you how good she's been for _me._"

"Yes. Well, it's starting to look like you're going to be a presence in our family for some time to come. Given that, I think it only fitting that we all get used to each other. Would you like to start by joining us for dinner this evening?"

Somehow I got out a quiet "Thanks, I'd love to." rather than a shouted "_Heck yeah!_"

"Around six then?"

* * *

I showed up on their doorstep at six on the dot – washed and groomed and carrying the very best turnip of the day's harvest (also well washed.) Friendly greetings all around, my usual place at the table, it was all good. As was the food – sushi and pickled vegetables were on the menu. It took me a moment to recognize the delicious white slices I was trying out of politeness to not gulp down all at once.

"Anna, this is the turnip I brought you, right?"

"Indeed. I thought the pickling was done. You like it?"

"This is fantastic! I didn't know you could do this with turnips."

She had a little of Mary's wry grin. "Flattery Jack?"

"No ma'am. Flattery is when you take one polite bite and say how good it is." I held out my plate. "Sincerity is when you beg for seconds!"

I got them.

The dinner conversation somehow got on to the subject of our college days – not too odd as we were all (excepting poor Mary) alumni of dear old State U.

"I hope I don't hear any more of that 'rocket scientist' crud out of you two now. Basil you've got a Doctorate, Anna you your Master's and here I sit the dumb bunny with a lowly B.S."

I was ready to try and divert the talk to another topic should Mary show any signs of feeling left out, but my fears were groundless. Of all the darned things, she had a notebook out and was madly scribbling down our recollections while asking some insightful questions of her own. (Later on, she told me she was collecting material for a story – which she never finished – that was bouncing around in her head.)

We did get off onto a local topic after awhile – my future on Erehwon. I took a casual question from Basil as a springboard into impressing them with my seriousness in following in the footsteps of my family and making a success of the farm. OK, maybe I was skirting on the edge of bragging, but it wasn't anything I couldn't back up with facts or reasons.

"...so that's what I project as the milk/grass yield ratio through the end of winter. Next spring is hard to say, my models don't converge there yet."

Basil's eyes twinkled. "Your _models? Converge?_"

I shrugged. "I'm working with the techniques I learned and used before for putting order into complex tasks. So far they're working for me."

Mary teased, "Jack, if you don't want people to call you a rocket scientist, then perhaps you shouldn't act like one."

It was a beautiful dinner and a wonderful conversation and at the end of it I think we were all feeling pretty darned good about each other. A little after nine, I gave my thanks and begged their pardon for needing to get home and to bed. Mary asked if I could walk back to Erehwon with me, and I hardly had a second of tension before Basil's 'Most certainly!' and Anna's 'Just don't stay out too late, dear.' sent us on our way at ease.

It was a warm still night, the waxing moon lighting our way as we walked hand in hand towards Erehwon talking of this and that. At the gate, we paused and stood face to face.

"Mary, that went so well. This evening was lovely. As..." I brushed her cheek "...are you. You know, I'm just so comfortable with your folks now. And I'm especially so with you. I enjoy being with you more than any other girl I've ever known."

The moon in her eyes was romance itself. "And I with you. Sometimes I think this is all a dream – but then I know it's too fine for a dream."

"You know Mary, it's kind of odd."

"What?"

"All of what we've been through in such a short time, where we appear to be going together – and we've neither of us yet said that one short sweet phrase to each other."

"Because we're both cautious, I suspect." There was a little tease in her face. "And besides, it's not seemly for the woman to say it first. It's the man's role to initiate such things."

I teased back. "You're old fashioned, huh? Well, I'll do my manly duty then." I gazed into her beautiful deep eyes. "Mary, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love."

She simply answered, "And I love you too, Jack." And we kissed then held each other warm and tight for a moment or a century as the crickets sang us a sonata and the kindly moon blessed us with wrappings of silver light.

You'd like such moments to go on forever, but of course they can't. What broke that one up was the nearby clearing of a throat. Mary squeaked and I yipped as we nearly jumped out of our skins in shock until we saw the source of the disturbance standing on the path grinning at us.

"_Karen!_ Scare us to death, will 'ya! How long have you been standing there?"

She and her grin were going nowhere. "Awhile. You know, I followed you two all the way from town."

Mary was bug-eyed. "You _sneak!_"

She was unapologetic. "Someone has to watch over you two." She put her hand to her chest and went on with affected innocence. "But I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"As a matter of fact you are."

"She's going to tell me all about it tomorrow."

"That's another day." I mock scowled at her. "As for now, _woman be gone!"_

"Oh yes sir, I'm on my way." She spoke over her shoulder to Mary. "On second thought, you're going to tell me about it tonight. I'll hang out in front of Saibara's until you're ready then walk home with you. I _can't wait_ to hear this one!"

I grumped a little to Mary as Karen sauntered away. "You know, there's such a thing as being _too_ close friends."

"I'll mention it to her."

* * *

So, life on the farm got that much better. Mary and I still did our morning mountain strolls (as we still do to this day whenever we have the freedom.) Afterwards, we did a little farm work together. Weeding isn't really an engrossing pastime but she never gave it up or complained about it, merely observing that the exercise was good for her. She was also trying to get used to the farm animals. There was nothing to get used to in Wowser, he loved anyone who took the trouble to scratch behind his ears, so he and Mary were buddy-buddy in no time.

Charlie was a different matter. Heck, I don't think he ever liked anybody all that much. He only tolerated me because I took the trouble of brushing his mane, back and sides every morning. My talking to him did seem to calm him a little, and his taste in conversational topics was broad (when nobody was listening, I confess that I did bounce some off-color limericks off his uncomprehending ears.) But he never got that used to Mary. I had him tightly contained in a small but adequate wooden fence built so that it was a trivial matter to get him in and out of the stable. Mary stayed well outside that fence after that first attempt of hers to pet him had him running around his pen shaking his head and whinnying like a lunatic - and left her more than a bit frightened.

"Mary, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into him there, but he _has _always been high strung."

She was clearly holding in her feelings – and holding her tongue. "That fence _is_ strong enough to hold him, right?"

"I'll reinforce it this afternoon."

We no longer had to account for our time and activities to Anna, either. After all, what we were doing with our mornings together was out in the open for everyone to see (and many did.) Our mornings did change Mary's routine however. Between our walk and work, it was no longer possible for her to get back home, change into her library clothes and open up at ten. After pushing herself hard a couple of days and still not making it, she shrugged it off and quietly changed the sign on the library door to read "Hours: _11am_ to 4pm." If anyone ever noticed, they never said anything to her about it.

My livestock got more numerous also. The fact of my having one lonely hen was starting to gnaw at me. She laid an egg a day all right – but I saw no way of making a poultry empire – or much money – or even an omelet – out of one lousy infertile egg. Rick, good pal that he was, put the matter right. One afternoon, he showed up at Erehwon with a rooster under his arm.

"Jack, your chicken coop is pretty close to empty."

"True in every detail."

"So you wouldn't mind if I stashed this bird away there, right? I've got too many roosters right now, and you know that if you have too many in too small a space, they never stop fighting. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Solving the equation "rooster + hen more chickens for free" took me about a second or so. I took possession of the bird without any further ado, Rick went off happy and all was right with the world. Introducing her new coopmate to Popuri (feathered friend) was a pleasure for all involved. He preened and strutted around her as she showed the greatest of interest in her handsome new roomie. It was lookin' good. Real good.

"OK, I'll leave the two of you alone now to get...uh...better acquainted." And I closed the door of the bridal chambers behind me as I exited.

* * *

As my first Spring on Erehwon drew to a close, I anticipated a couple of changes in my farm life – and one new complication I'd not been planning on.

First, my turnip growing was coming to an end. To this day, I don't really understand why the growing seasons are so sharply defined, but they are. The lady insisted they were, the journals of my ancestors going back nearly three hundred years recorded the fact and my experience has confirmed it. The last few days of spring I was a little blue as I extracted each patch's harvest and then left it fallow. I'd become fond of those vegetables. I consoled myself with the thought that there was more to life than turnips – like, for instance the corn, tomatoes and onions whose cultivation I had already planned for the summer.

Second, my daily squirreling away of every G I could spare and my nightly wood gathering and cutting finally paid off. On the 29th, I finally had enough of both to close the expanded chicken coop deal with Gotz. The guy assured me that "You're gonna _love_ it!" No doubt. It was the feelings of the chickens whose nuptial chambers were being redone that had me concerned. I finally just brought them into my shack while the construction was in progress. They didn't mind a bit...and it didn't slow down their – uh – family life either. I learned a _lot_ about the social life of poultry those few days. Enough to last me a lifetime.

The third thing – which I'd not been planning on, though I should have seen it coming – was the entrance of a new character. One who would, as it turned out, be at the center of the upcoming summer.

* * *

Mid morning of the 30th of Spring my farm work was over for the season. The last turnips were in the shipping bin, I'd already made a shopping trip into town for corn, tomato and onion seeds, and was getting ready to clear some more land when an unfamiliar masculine voice and all too familiar feminine giggling issued from the townside gate.

"...and so I told him, 'well, you'll just have to put in on my tab then!'"

And I got to the gate in time to see both Popuri and Mary each hanging on to an arm of purple-bandannaed stranger as they all struggled to stay on their feet while laughing. I was...nonplussed.

"Uh, hello all. What's up? I think I missed the start of that joke."

Popuri and Mary talked/giggled/squealed together. "_Here's_ Jack! Hello Jack! Kai, _this_ is Jack!"

_Kai._ The man of mystery and romance makes his appearance at last. I put aside that _touch_ of annoyance with Mary at being all over that fellow, assumed a 'friends with all the world' smile, and extended a hand of greeting to him.

"Kai, welcome to Mineral Village. I've heard so much about you."

His handshake was firm, his expression complex behind a matching smile of politic amiability. "And I've heard lots about you also." He got serious for a bit. "Hey, I'm really sorry to hear about your grandpa. I liked the guy. Hell, everyone did, right?"

"Thanks, everyone sure did. But we just have to carry on – me, carrying on here the way he'd like."

"Sure." He stared a bit at the still overgrown back fields. "What happened to this place? Where'd all that junk come from?"

"It was right about up to where I'm standing the start of the year. Talk about a world-class workout clearing it off."

"You did all that in a season?" There was just a touch of respect in his voice. "Not bad. Hey, after busting your buns like that, bet you could use a little R and R."

"Maybe. Depends."

"Ha! You talk like your grandpa too. What I'm talking about – I like to celebrate the first day of summer with a friendly little swimming race down at the beach. I usually get most of the guys here to join in. So how about you? You swim?"

I kept up the laconic act. "Some."

He looked a touch amused as he answered in kind. "Good. Come on down at ten. Show us what you got." He turned to Mary. "Pardon me, but I must say farewell to the foxiest librarian in thirty states. The snack stand awaits me!"

She continued to giggle (and blush a bit) as Popuri picked it up. "Oh, please let me come with you and help clean it up. Please please please!"

He grinned ear to ear. "Well, if you put it like that...pardon me folks, but duty calls! Jack, drop in on me anytime you got the munchies, OK."

"Thanks. Will do." And Mary stayed behind as the two lovebirds made their way back into town. I was just a little bit...well...put off with her behavior.

"Well Mary, I must say that that was an interesting display."

"Yes, Popuri is in heaven now. There's no keeping her mood down now!"

"Actually, I'm kinda surprised at _you_ – you who I thought was such a quiet reserved woman being all over that fellow."

"Oh Jack, it's Kai. It just fun to have him around. When he shows up, you know it's summer!"

"There's summer fun, and then there's summer fun."

Mary looked amused. "Why Jack, I think you're jealous."

"A little." I admitted.

She teased. "I'll remember that for if you ever start getting out of line."

I kept a straight face. "Fine. You do that very thing. But just remember that not having Kai's undivided attention could break Popuri's heart. And then, nice guy that I am, I'll have to comfort her, right? And we've already broken the ice, like that night on the beach when we..."

Mary no longer looked amused. "All right Jack. All right. I'll stipulate that you've made your point."

I smiled. "Thank you."

It wasn't really a quarrel – we kissed and made up before it even got to the point where we'd have had to kiss and make up. But after she left, that fellow was on my mind for the rest of the day. It was pretty plain to me that Popuri both saw Kai as the greatest guy who ever lived _and_ as a ticket out of a town that she'd outgrown. And legally, she'd be able to do whatever she wanted to about the matter once her twenty-first birthday rolled around later that week.

I was a little concerned though. Popuri as a cousin had grown on me as Popuri the not-quite-wanted girlfriend never had. I was fond of her – and concerned for her well being. And also with the well being of Lillia who I loved like a second mother and Rick who was an all-right guy in my book. Kai as Popuri's husband – I supposed that was proper and fitting – _if_ the guy was stable husband material. A question which I had no answer to, not knowing the guy. And it was a question I resolved to get an answer to by getting to know the fellow. And if the answer was unsatisfactory, I resolved that I was going to do my damndest to abort that mission before it got off the ground – or the docks, rather.

The question and the high and powerful sun together drew sweat from my brow. It was going to be one of _those_ Summers. I could tell it.

And I was absolutely right.


End file.
